Colliding Meteors
by isabellapurri
Summary: TRADUÇÃO-Começa no cap.3 de Lua Nova. Edward abandona Bella, e outra pessoa encontra Bella na floresta. JasperXBella, lemons, AU e um pouco OOC. HIATUS
1. Sequestro

**Capítulo Um – Sequestro**

**Nota da Autora:** Isso é uma Bella/Jasper fanfic. Ela vai conter violência, MUITO palavrão, lemons mais tarde e os personagens podem estar um pouco OOC dos da Stephanie. Eu nunca escrevi antes, então sejam gentis, porque eu choro fácil.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Essa fanfic é uma tradução de Colliding Meteors, escrita por IdreamofEddy, e é a melhor fic que eu já li. IdreamofEddy está errada. Essa fic tem que ser a melhor caracterização dos personagens que eu já li na Internet. Emmett e Rosalie especialmente. Eles não são clichês e se Stephanie tivesse escrito um pouco mais sobre o resto dos Cullens, eu posso apostar que seria desse jeito. Para quem não é fã de Bella/Jasper, eu estou implorando que dê a essa fic uma chance, porque vale muito a pena! Se alguém tiver alguma mensagem para IdreamofEddy, deixe junto com a sua review que eu traduzo junto. Uma coisa também: Eu nunca li as versões em português dos livros, só em inglês, então se eu colocar algum nome ou lugar errado, por favor me avisem!

**Nota da Tradutora 2: **Essa é uma versão betada pela Srta. Ayanami Granger...Beatriz, muuuiittooo obrigada!! = )))

**Disclaimer (IdreamofEddy):** Crepúsculo, Lua Nova e todos os seus maravilhosos personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. Eu ainda vou ser pobre e mortal quando eu terminar...Obrigada por ler!

**Disclaimer:** Nem mesmo a fic me pertence! Ela pertence à maravilhosa IdreamofEddy, e você pode achar o link da fic original em inglês no meu perfil.

******

**BPOV: (páginas 74-75, Lua Nova, versão em inglês)**

Algum tempo depois, a chuva me acordou. Eu não acho que eu realmente estava dormindo, só estava perdida no meu estupor, sem pensar em nada, segurando com toda força no dormente estado que me impedia de realizar o que eu não queria saber.

A chuva me incomodou um pouco. Estava frio. Eu puxei meu braço em torno das minhas pernas para cobrir meu rosto.

Foi então que eu escutei o chamado de novo. Dessa vez estava mais longe, e de vez em quando parecia que eram várias vozes ao mesmo tempo. Eu tentei respirar fundo. Eu lembrei que deveria responder, mas eu não achava que eles seriam capazes de me escutar. Será que eu conseguiria gritar alto o suficiente?

De repente eu escutei outro som, um som completamente animal, perto de ser um farejo. Parecia que era grande.

Então um silêncio desceu sobre a floresta. Eu só conseguia escutar minha respiração, estável, mas não silenciosa. Eu comparei brevemente com o som de um paciente idoso, com enfisema, e ocorreu-me que o chão úmido da floresta e a chuva não estavam sendo muito saudáveis para mim. Um pensamento bem transitório, para falar a verdade. Eu ainda estava admirando o silêncio. Nenhum som, nem mesmo vento. A paz nesse pequeno momento era maravilhosa, silenciosa e dormente. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado. Minha mente e a atenção estavam tão longe naquele único momento que eu nem percebi quando o silêncio desapareceu. O som de um rugido grave, baixo, de um animal em algum lugar atrás das minhas costas, estava ficando cada vez mais alto. Eu percebi que o som estava diretamente atrás de mim, e que se esticasse meu braço para traz, eu poderia tocar esse animal. Alguma parte da minha mente me disse que não seria muito esperto fazer isso naquele momento. Eu só registrei o som desse animal quando ele estava perto o suficiente para me tocar, mas tão logo que eu percebi o som, tudo ficou silencioso de novo. Eu ainda não tinha movido, e percebi que eu não estava respirando. Eu podia escutar as vozes me chamando de novo, bem mais perto que antes, mais ainda longe. Respirei fundo e isso foi o fim do meu estado dormente, o fim da minha paz.

O ar estava batendo no meu rosto, na minha cabeça, ao redor dos meus ouvidos e não era uma brisa gentil. Era doloroso. Eu podia sentir meu ouvido pulsando com o ar e eu percebi que eu não estava mais deitada no chão da floresta. Meus olhos estavam fechados, sem poder abrir com a força do ar batendo no meu rosto. Tinha alguma coisa dura ao redor do meu pescoço, em uma posição horrível e dolorosa, e senti o mesmo ao redor do meu peito. Respirar pelo meu nariz era a única opção e eu não podia abrir minha boca, em choque, ou com a velocidade do ar que estava me atacando. Parecia que eu estava caindo, mas eu sabia que não era o que estava acontecendo: Eu estava movendo para frente. Eu acho que eu demorei alguns segundos para realizar o que estava acontecendo. Ao redor do meu pescoço, me segurando tão forte, não era uma coisa, era alguém. Julgando pelo jeito que eu estava sendo segura, não era o mesmo alguém que eu tinha seguido dentro da floresta.

O resto do meu corpo estava sendo arrastado. Os meus pés estavam colidindo com o chão, raízes, pedras e qualquer outro item que eu podia encontrar no chão. A dor era terrível. Meu pé direito estava queimando, e senti alguns galhos prendendo na minha perna, rasgando a perna da minha calça. Eu comecei a gritar, a dor era terrível e eu senti a minha bota saindo, minha meia sendo a única coisa entre a minha pele e o terreno. Eu pensei em dobrar meus joelhos e segurar os meus pés para cima, mas até isso era incrivelmente doloroso. Com a velocidade, era difícil deixar eles no alto. O modo de sobrevivência tinha finalmente aparecido, e fui capaz de empurrar quem estava me segurando, tentando escapar. Eu não tinha ideia de quem era esse filho-da-puta, mas minha ação só serviu para os braços e mãos me apertarem mais forte. Eu senti quando o meu ombro saiu do lugar, mandando ondas de pura agonia através do meu corpo. Até mesmo James quebrando minha perna não foi tão doloroso. Santo Deus, por favor me deixe morrer. A dor era tão terrível que minha mente finalmente desistiu, e a escuridão começou a tomar minha visão. Eu suspirei em alívio quando soube que iria desmaiar em uma pacífica escuridão.

_Edward pulou uns dez, doze metros no ar, encolhendo suas pernas no peito, envolvendo-as com seus longos braços. Ele girou graciosamente antes de endireitar o seu corpo esguio num mergulho que qualquer nadador olímpico invejaria. Ele entrou na água uns cinco metros longe de mim e de Alice, e nós estávamos sentadas na beira da costa da água cristalina do lago. Julho estava provando ser um mês ensolarado e quente, mesmo na Península Olímpica, e deixou os Cullens com atividades que só poderiam acontecer em lugares remotos, sem a ameaça de encontrar humanos. Eu era a exceção. Charlie tinha permitido essa viagem no fim-de-semana com os Cullens sabendo que eu seria supervisionada pelas figuras parentais de Carlisle e Esme. Alice também ajudou implorando angelicamente e eu prometi de que nada demais aconteceria entre eu e Edward, que estaria dormindo em uma tenda separada. As meninas em uma e os meninos em outra. Tá bom..._

Charlie não precisaria se preocupar em primeiro lugar, já que primeira base era tudo que Edward permitia. Ele não deixa nem mesmo as mãos caminharem em qualquer lugar abaixo do meu pescoço. Claro que ele segurava minha cintura e colocava os braços ao meu redor, e a gente tinha ótimas sessões de beijos e amasso, mas nas vezes em que ele descansava a cabeça onde meu coração estava era o mais perto que ele já chegou do meu peito. Até então, você podia perceber que ele só estava mesmo escutando o meu batimento cardíaco, e não tentando se aconchegar em território inexplorado. Ocasionalmente ele encostava em um acidentalmente, e meus mamilos reagiam debaixo do toque gelado. Edward então ficava completamente tenso, movendo-se rapidamente, terminando qualquer progresso. Eu ainda estava tentando consertar o problema. Já que sexo não era uma opção, nós poderíamos ao menos ir pra segunda base de nosso relacionamento. Ele poderia brincar com meus peitos o tempo que ele quisesse, e eu poderia ser tocada por Adônis. Uma garota pode sonhar.

Quando esses pensamentos estavam passando pela minha cabeça, Alice começou a engasgar e tossir. Eu pensei brevemente se com os hábitos de caça que eles tinham era possível se juntar uma bola de pêlo, como gatos.

"Alice, está tudo bem?"

Ela me olhou cautelosamente, e respirou fundo algumas vezes.

"Bella, por favor tente se lembrar que quando você pensa em tentar ou fazer alguma coisa em seu futuro, eu posso ver tudo de primeira mão. A última coisa que eu preciso é ver meu irmão lambendo seus peitos como uma criança chupando sorvete."

Eu tinha certeza que o olhar de horror no meu rosto era impagável, mas eu ainda caí no chão rindo, sentindo o meu sangue acumulando nas minhas bochechas. Eu percebi que não sabia onde Edward estava. Eu parei de olhar para Alice, olhando perto do lago. Ali ele estava, nem mesmo 3 metros longe. Ele estava me dando aquele sorriso semi-torto que derretia o meu coração. As duas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas, e nos seus olhos o topaz tinha quase desaparecido. Eles estavam quase pretos, num olhar que eu quase nunca via: Um olhar de fome e desejo. Eu podia sentir minha cabeça e estômago pegando fogo. Edward não falou nada, voltando para a água e nadando na direção de Jasper e Emmett que estavam no meio do lago. Alice estava fazendo o melhor que ela podia para não cair no chão gargalhando, e ao invés disso ela me envolveu em um abraço amoroso e me reassegurando. Ela conseguia me entender, e eu realmente amava-a como eu nunca tinha amado qualquer outra pessoa que tinha minha amizade.

"_Bella, me desculpa." Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido com a sua risada parecendo sinos. "Eu esqueci completamente que ele ainda estava aqui. Vamos cair na água, refrescar você um pouco!" Ela pulou do chão, subindo no ar quase seis metros no ar, caindo na água alguns metros pra frente. Claro que eu sou tão graciosa que eu pulei da minha posição, sentada em algumas pedras, tomei um passo atrás do outro e perdi meu balanço, caindo na água. Eu deveria ter testado a água primeiro. Claro que vampiros não podiam sentir frio. Mas pra mim, a graciosa humana, a água roubou o meu ar, e eu vim voando para a superfície, congelando. Eu estava instantaneamente tremendo, minhas pernas pareciam que tinham uma centena de agulhas enfiadas, e meus braços estavam tão pesados..._

Eu acordei encharcada. Minhas pernas estavam dentro de um córrego gelado, e um braço estava congelado, segurando meu pescoço firmemente. Eu estava tentando respirar, enquanto parecia que mil facas estavam espetadas nas minhas pernas e pés. Quando eu comecei a arquejar por ar, eu fui arrastada para a costa, a pessoa me jogando brutalmente no chão. Minha cabeça atingiu o chão com força. Eu não podia mexer, e estava um completo silêncio na floresta de novo. Eu abri meus olhos, olhando para o céu noturno. Eu comecei a respirar fundo, me acalmando, e tentei levantar meu braço direito, me deixando em agonia. _Tudo bem, Bella, o braço direito não está bom, use o esquerdo._ Eu apoiei meu braço esquerdo no chão, começando a levantar do chão.

Eu olhei em frente e vi o córrego em que eu fui submergida antes. Tinha uma pequena clareira no outro lado do córrego, em frente da linha das árvores. Mais longe ainda, eu vi uma coisa que eu não esperaria, se eu ainda estivesse perto ou em Forks. Monte Rainier. Pânico finalmente me atingiu, e eu percebi o perigo da situação, eu não estava sozinha. Eu olhei para a minha direita e atrás de mim, me virando até onde meu ombro e pescoço permitiam, e nada. Eu comecei a me virar devagar, e vi o monstro que era responsável por tudo isso. E realmente não era nenhuma surpresa que isso tinha acontecido. Minha sorte estava de volta, agachada nem mesmo dois metros longe de mim, com iris brilhando vermelho, e um sorriso satisfeito. Com o jeito que ela falou, você até poderia pensar que eu era uma velha amiga.

"Oi, Bella."

Eu respirei fundo de novo, exalando devagar. Eu repeti o ato, quando percebi que isso seria o meu fim. Melhor ter uma conversa agradável, então.

"Olá, Vicky."

**

**Nota da Autora:** Por favor, sinta-se a vontade para dar sua review. Essa é a primeira história que eu escrevo, e o estilo pode ser meio duro, e a gramática também, mas eu tentei limpar aqui e ali. Eu não tenho experiência, então não sejam muito duros! LOL. Obrigada.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Eu irei traduzir todas as reviews para a autora, então sinta-se livre pra escrever para ela. Qualquer review sobre minha tradução também é bem vinda.


	2. O Fim JPOV

**Capítulo 2 – O Fim.**

**Nota da Autora e Disclaimer:** Os dois próximos capítulos são no POV do Jasper, do momento do corte de papel e quando Emmett e Rosalie arrastaram ele para fora da casa, e o próximo capítulo eventualmente irá alcançar a situação do capítulo um. Não possuo Crepúsculo, Lua Nova, Eclipse e Amanhecer, só essa fic.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Nope, não sou dona dessa fic. Essa fic foi escrita por IdreamofEddy, e você pode encontrá-la no meu perfil. Ela só foi generosa o suficiente para deixar eu brincar de traduzir. =DDD Essa fic está completa, e eu irei postar um capítulo por dia, ou tentar, de qualquer jeito.

**Nota da Tradutora 2:** Capítulo 2, betado por Srta. Ayanami Granger =))

**13 de Setembro: JPOV.**

Bella estava abrindo o presente que era de Alice e Edward. Eu não tinha certeza do que eles tinham comprado, e a minha curiosidade estava vencendo, então eu me movi um pouco mais perto. Bella estava sentindo o que eu só posso descrever como uma desordem de emoções no momento. Quando ela chegou, ela oferecia uma enorme faixa de emoções. Feliz, triste, irritada, confusa e sentindo-se um pouco culpada? Caralho, aquela humana tinha que ser bipolar. Eu nunca vi emoções humanas mudando tão rapidamente. Mas depois dos primeiros minutos, as emoções começaram a se acalmar para felicidade e eu diria, um pouco de medo? Mas que cacete! Julgando pelo olhar que Edward me deu, é melhor eu me acalmar. De qualquer jeito, Edward estava reafirmando que ele não tinha gastado um centavo no presente. Alguém deveria ter dito pra Bella para só engolir e aceitar o que ela ganhava com um sorriso e um 'obrigada'. Mas sendo Bella, alguém gastando dinheiro ou atenção nela era uma coisa que simplesmente não deveria acontecer. Ela era uma _e sinceramente, a única _humana altruísta que eu conhecia, ou tentaria conhecer.

"Dá aqui, Alice." Bella suspirou em resignação. Alice entregou o presente com um olhar convencido no seu lindo rosto. Bella deslizou um dedo debaixo da beira do papel e puxou, rasgando um dos lados aberto. "Droga."

Anh? Foi aí que eu registrei a pequena gota de sangue no dedo dela, e eu imediatamente fechei todos os meus sentidos e não respirei. Eu tomei um passo para trás, mas dentro do mesmo meio segundo, Edward gritou.

"NÃO!"

Eu observei em terror quando ele se jogou na direção de Bella e empurrou ela em cima da mesa com o bolo, presentes e pratos de sobremesa de cristal, que somente ela usaria. A mesa quebrou e os pratos se espatifaram, deixando Bella com um grande corte no braço, do cotovelo até o punho. Foi naquele momento que o medo consumiu meu corpo. Medo por Bella. Eu respirei desnecessariamente, e o meu medo desapareceu, minha racionalidade desapareceu, e se eu tivesse o meu jeito, o sangue da Bella iria desaparecer em momentos. _Descendo pela minha garganta._

Desejo por sangue tem suas diferenças. O desejo que vem de beber sangue animal é só um pouco incapacitante para os meus sentidos, e o desejo por sangue que vem por beber sangue humano, bem você podia jogar toda a razão pela janela que não faria diferença. Qualquer pensamentos sobre minha família, a diferença entre certo ou errado simplesmente não existiam mais. Depois de beber sangue humano por tanto tempo, como eu fiz, quando a oportunidade aparece menos de cinco metros em frente de você, o que um vampiro pode fazer? É minha natureza. Eu preciso o que meu corpo deseja, e eu irei tomar. Eu farejo e vejo sangue. Eu preciso ter. _Bella quem??_ Talvez os outros têm o controle de resistir a tentação do chamado. Mas menino se o sangue que corria nas veias da Bella não estava gritando por mim. Eu aceito que eu sou o elo fraco nesse grupo, mas eu vou tomar o que deve ser tomado somente por nossa espécie. _Eu preciso._

Eu não lembro ter me agachado. Eu não lembro ter pulado. Eu não lembro de ter colidido com Edward e chegando tão perto do meu objetivo. Eu nem lembro o que Carlisle disse. Eu lembro Emmett prendendo meus braços atrás das minhas costas com incrível força, negando o meu desejo. Eu sabia, em algum canto escondido na minha mente, que eu poderia me livrar das mãos dele, mas minha mente estava muito longe e perdida para entender aquilo. Eu deixei ele me arrastar para longe daquele aroma maravilhoso, e do líquido vermelho fluindo daquele braço. Rosalie colocou uma mão firmemente debaixo da minha mandíbula, fechando minha boca dolorosamente. Ela ajudou Emmett a me empurrar fora da porta e dentro da noite. Emmett ainda estava me puxando, Rosalie ainda estava me empurrando, e eu estava sendo carregado em direção da garagem. Depois de segurar meu queixo por um bom minutos, Rosalie finalmente me soltou.

"Respire pela sua boca, caralho." Ela estava frustrada.

Emmett ainda estava me segurando firmemente, e Rosalie ficou em minha frente, só esperando e observando. Eu respirei algumas vezes, a fragrância me deixando no processo, e lamentei quando isso aconteceu. A realização do que tinha acontecido começou a chegar devagar, mas com certeza. Meus olhos penetraram nos de Rosalie e eu senti um imenso peso esmagando meu peito. Era como se minha garganta tivesse fechado, e eu estava lutando por um ar desnecessário. O véu que cobriu meus olhos quando o desejo por sangue colidiu comigo estava se levantando. Oh Deus. Não. Eu continuei olhando para Rosalie, e ela sabia. Eu observei os olhos frios dela começando a suavizar, e ela acenou afirmativamente. Eu senti minhas pernas colapsando, e eu caí pesadamente no chão.

"Solte ele, Emmett." Eu ouvi Rosalie sussurrando. Emmett agachou atrás de mim, colocando uma mão no meu ombro, apertando gentilmente em meu apoio.

"Jasper?" Ele começou.

Eu não deixei ele terminar.

"Eu preciso ir caçar, eu preciso caçar agora." Eu disse, as palavras prendendo na minha garganta. "Eu preciso sair daqui, eu não posso ficar aqui, não posso. Eu tenho que ir..."

Dessa vez foi Emmett que não deixou eu terminar.

"Vá, agora. A gente se encontra na clareira depois, mas vá agora. Jasper, não me faça caçar e correr atrás de você. Você se encontra com a gente em uma hora, e não mais do que isso. Vá agora, Jasper."

Eu me levantei do chão, os olhos de Rosalie ainda suave quando encontraram os meus. Ela colocou uma mão no meu rosto, sussurrando gentilmente.

"Vá agora, Jasper. A gente se vê mais tarde."

Ela retirou a mão do meu rosto, e andou até Emmett. Eu corri. Eu corri o mais rápido que meus pés podiam me carregar, pulei o rio e corri. Depois de alguns segundos eu parei. Eu fechei meus olhos e tentei sentir alguma presa por perto. Os olhos de Bella estavam permanentemente marcados nas minhas pálpebras. Aqueles olhos, arregalados com terror e medo. Eles olhavam de volta para mim, implorando e aceitando ao mesmo tempo. Oh Deus. Eu não quero ver olhos como aqueles nunca mais. Por vezes demais eu matei e vi olhos como aqueles. Olhos inocentes. Ver e sentir o medo naqueles olhos. Eu sentia que podia ver no fundo dessas almas. Eu ficava tão louco com o desejo pelo sangue que só iria perceber isso tudo quando já era tarde demais. Só depois que o desejo de sangue estava satisfeito. Eu senti que meu peito iria explodir. _Deus, o que eu fiz?_

Eu precisava me acalmar. Eu precisava caçar e tomar conta da minha sede e me encontrar com Emmett e Rosalie na clareira. Todos esses anos que eu conheço Emmett, eu estava honrado de poder chamá-lo de meu irmão. Eu contei para ele alguns detalhes do meu passado, que se fossem conhecidos por Carlisle e Edward, eu não teria recebido o convite de me juntar a essa família. Emmett me julgava, mas somente com a sua opinião. Ele nunca sentiu pena ou demonstrou desgosto por mim. Ele sempre manteve uma cabeça fria e olhou além das fraquezas de todo mundo, mas ele ainda deixava você saber como as coisas eram.

"_Jasper, nós podemos ser criaturas sem alma, mas se algum de nós realmente pertencesse ao inferno, desculpa, mano, mas seria você._

Ele não poderia estar mais certo. Mesmo sabendo dos detalhes, ele nunca saberia tudo. _Pare de pensar, você precisa caçar._ Bloquei todos os meus pensamentos, fechei meus olhos novamente e abri meus sentidos no máximo. Eu achei cinco alces passeando ao norte de onde eu estava, provavelmente procurando uma clareira onde eles poderiam descansar e comer. Eu corri na direção de onde eu consegui achar eles, ao mesmo tempo que eu me agachei na minha posição de caça. Eu não hesitei.

Eu não estava atrás da perseguição à esse ponto. Eu pulei e aterrizei nas costas do maior macho, usando minhas mãos para agarrar cada lado do pescoço, girando furiosamente. O alce caiu pesadamente no chão no momento em que eu quebrei o seu pescoço. Eu afundei meus dentes em sua garganta, com muita força, rasgando a artéria completamente, o sangue esguichando por todo canto. Eu tinha quase decepado o animal com a urgência de minha mordida. Eu coloquei minha boca no que restou da artéria, sugando e puxando gananciosamente, até que não tinha mais uma gota de sangue para me dar. Em geral, eu era controlado, e eu conseguia, na maior parte das vezes, evitar que uma única gota de sangue caísse em mim. Eu sabia que eu tinha realmente fodido tudo hoje. Eu senti que eu tinha sangue em todo o meu rosto, e meu cabelo e o lado direito da minha camisa estava completamente encharcados. Caralho. Eu não era melhor de que um recém nascido, e esse dia estava melhorando cada vez mais. Eu ouvi o resto dos alces fugindo para o oeste quando eu ataquei o maior macho, então eu corri na mesma direção, pulando em cima de uma fêmea pequena com mais cuidado. Eu acabei bebendo mais dela do que do macho.

Não tinha nenhum jeito que eu poderia beber nem mais uma gota, então no meu caminho para a clareira eu parei em um córrego para tentar me limpar um pouco. Quando eu terminei, eu comecei o meu caminho, chegando na clareira menos de dez minutos depois. Eu ainda tinha um pouco mais de meia hora antes que Emmett e Rosalie aparecessem, então eu andei em passos humanos até o meio da círculo, deitando com minhas costas no chão. Eu interliguei minhas mãos em cima do meu estômago e cruzei meus pés. Olhando para o céu, estava nublado, mas tinha alguns pedaços abertos, e eu podia ver o universo em cima de mim. Eu estava olhando em um desses pedaços quando vi uma estrela cadente. _Tudo bem, tecnicamente é um meteoro que foi sugado pela gravidade da Terra, Jasper, mas você sabe o que aconteceu a última vez que você viu um. _Eu conheci Alice.

Alice apareceu na minha vida e me mostrou como eu poderia viver de novo. Eu senti quando meu rosto se estendeu em um sorriso. Talvez, só talvez, alguma coisa boa viria disso tudo. Minha mente começou a vagar por todo canto. Eu tinha uma boa ideia de como Alice iria responder à tudo isso. Tinha sido um inferno para ela me manter em cima da linha todos esses anos, e esses últimos dez anos estavam realmente tendo efeito nela, ela se esforçando para não me deixar regressar ao meu estado anterior. Eu nem queria começar a imaginar o que estaria passando pela cabeça dela. Edward, merda, se ele pudesse criar drama com isso tudo, ele iria. Edward, em toda sua glória, também tinha bebido sangue de humanos, durante os seus anos de rebelião. E ele viria com o discurso de que "_Se eu posso resistir a sangue humano, você também pode."_ Ele nunca iria entender completamente, e ele nunca tinha entendido mesmo podendo ler meus pensamentos dia após dia, ano após ano. Não caçar humanos é como se estivessem me negando um copo de uísque, quando é tudo o que eu quero, e me dando um copo de água ao invés.

Eu tinha existido com aquele desejo de puxar aquele líquido divino por quase um século. Edward e os seus dez pequenos anos nunca iriam nem se comparar. Minha existência era exclusivamente ao redor de sangue humano. Eu banhei-me em sangue, pelo amor de Deus. Eu tomei quando eu queria, e mesmo quando Maria me empurrava mais uma refeição. Edward simplesmente não tinha ideia. _Bella._ Oh Deus. Eu tinha aterrorizado aquela pobre menina. Se ela não sabia o que eram monstros quando ela era pequena ou com Edward, ou até mesmo quando ela foi atacada pelo bichinha do James, ela com certeza sabe agora. Eu não poderia imaginar o que ela viu em meu rosto ou em meus olhos. Eu duvido que ela iria colocar os pés naquela casa de novo. Eu não consigo nem mesmo imaginar como eu irei me desculpar por isso. O peso no meu peito estava de volta, e eu sentei e dobrei minhas pernas. Eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar o que eu poderia fazer.

Carlisle e Esme, eu sabia que eles iriam me perdoar. Era a natureza deles. Especialmente Carlisle. Eu nunca encontrei uma alma mais compreensiva e objetiva do que a dele. Ao invés de ficar preso, pensando no assunto, ele iria pensar somente em como mover para frente, solucionando os obstáculos. Esme iria ser gentil, mas ela ficaria com pena de mim, e pena não era o que eu precisava. Ela era o que eu tinha mais perto de mãe, e provavelmente iria me segurar nos braços como se eu fosse realmente o seu filho. Na realidade eu seria um velho ou provavelmente morto quando ela nasceu. Irônico.

Eu olhei ao redor da clareira. Era estranho, muito quieto. Sem vento, nada passando ou correndo, tentando se afastar do vampiro no meio. Nada, tudo estava morto. Nem mesmo um sussurro no topo das árvores. Nós brincamos aqui, deitamos aqui e alguma coisa sobre esse lugar me dizia que mudanças iriam acontecer, e não para o melhor. Eu lembrei quando Laurent apareceu com James e Victória, e como Bella estava em perigo quando James caçou ela. Na verdade, aquilo foi divertido. Claro, Bella estava aterrorizada, como Edward estava por ela. Mas mesmo que James tinha um dom único de monitoramento e caça, ele não sabia lutar. Ele foi fácil de matar, mas eu ainda tirei muito prazer na ação, especialmente depois que ele machucou Bella.

Incrível, eu pensei. Ela estava sangrando por toda parte naquele estúdio e nem mesmo uma vez eu senti a vontade de matar ela. Claro, eu senti o sangue, mas eu estava mais do que furioso com James só por ter encostado nela. Ela era uma humana bem suportável, e Edward venerava e adorava Bella. Ele ama ela. Nós podemos não ver olho no olho de tempos em tempos, mas ele daria a existência por ela, o mesmo que eu faria por qualquer um na minha família. Bella era minha família. _Como ela jamais vai me perdoar, por que ela iria me perdoar?_

Eu escutei o som de alguém correndo, e não consegui sentir a fragrância da pessoa, mas era só uma pessoa. A medida que ela chegou mais perto, eu sabia que era Alice. O jeito gracioso que ela corria e pulava chegou aos meus ouvidos antes dela. Ela veio dentro da clareira e pulou da beira da floresta, pulando sobre mim. Alice era tão linda, uma coisinha tão pequena. O cabelo preto, espetando em todas as direções, com a boca pequena e o nariz agudo. Os olhos brilhando topaz perfuraram os meus, e eu fui atingido com emoções que teria parado o meu coração frio e morto se fosse possível. Eu irradiava somente uma emoção quando meus olhos encontraram os dela. _Pavor._

Ela tinha um olhar de pedra no rosto dela, não mostrava nenhuma emoção. Eu não sabia se ela estava ciente das emoções vindo dela. Raiva, tristeza, pesar e desgosto. _Desgosto? Não. Oh não._

Ela começou em uma voz fria.

"Jasper,... Nós precisamos conversar, e eu preciso que você me escute, e por favor, tente não me interromper por que eu tenho que falar tudo, e se você interromper eu não vou ter coragem e vou explodir. Então, por favor, por favor escute o que eu tenho a dizer antes de responder."

Eu tentei, e falhei, dar uma resposta leve, mas ela soou estrangulada.

"Tudo bem, Fada."

O rosto dela se contorceu em uma careta com o apelido, mas voltou à expressão fria rapidamente. Ela manteve os olhos nos meus durante todo o tempo, e continuou usando a voz fria e desligada.

"Jasper, eu te amo, e vou sempre te amar, mas acabou. Eu estou cansada. Eu não posso continuar com isso. E não é só o que aconteceu com a Bella, é o que vem acontecendo nesses últimos meses. Eu interrompi o caminho do seu destino e te trouxe para meu. Você não foi feito pra mim, e eu não fui feita para você."

"Alice, que merda você está falando?"

Os olhos dela começaram a se tornar tão frios quanto a sua expressão e voz. Ela respirou fundo, e abaixou a voz até que era quase um sussurro.

"Jasper, por favor acalme-se. Só me escute. Eu não tenho visões de você por um bom tempo já. Pra falar a verdade, eu não tenho tido visões, ponto. Não desde a luta com James. Você não notou? Quando eu fiquei sabendo sobre ele matando o meu criador, as visões pararam. Eu tenho nada. Eu tentei, e tentei descobrir, e eu tenho lutado todo dia desde aquele dia. Eu não contei pra ninguém, mas Edward sabe porque não tem jeito de manter segredos dele. Eu fiz ele prometer não contar nada para você e para a família, por que a última coisa que eu preciso é todo mundo se preocupando sobre mim. Você pensa que eu não teria visto o que aconteceu com Bella e prevenido o ataque? Por que eu deixaria uma coisa dessas acontecer? Por que eu não teria visto aquilo?! As pessoas que eu gosto e amo estavam em perigo e eu não conseguia ver merda nenhuma e impedir que acontecesse!!"

Ela estava gritando no final, e eu estava completamente horrorizado e sem palavras. Eu tomei um passo pra frente para abraçar ela, e ela tomou vários passos para trás, levantando uma mão em minha direção.

"Não, Jasper. Só... Não. Quando isso estiver acabado e dito, você não sentirá mais a vontade de me confortar, e eu não quero nem preciso do seu conforto. Eu estou ficando louca, completamente louca, e você estava tão consumido nos seus problemas ultimamente que você não reparou. Eu posso dizer que pelo seu olhar agora que você não tem nem ideia do que eu estou falando, do que eu estive passando. O que eu passei os últimos meses pensando. Eu sei que você teria tentado me ajudar, eu sei que você teria tentado me consolar, mas eu estou tão perdida que eu estou além do ponto de consolação. Jasper, quando eu acordei e descobri o que eu era, o meu dom estava comigo durante todo o processo. Você acha que eu teria chegado no ponto que estou hoje sem ele? Meu dom esteve comigo todo esse tempo, era uma parte de mim, me ensinou muitas coisas. Me levou até você, e nos levou até nossa família. Nossa família, Jasper. Se alguma coisa ainda seria contante seria isso. Então eu pensei. Eu estive perdida Jasper, perdida e eu irei me perder completamente se eu não seguir o caminho que está na minha frente."

Eu estava em choque. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo. O que eu estava ouvindo?. Quando ela me disse que ela não queria mais o meu conforto, eu pensei que iria vomitar. Eu não podia nem mesmo compreender o que ela estava tentando dizer. O que ela queria dizer com o caminho em frente?

"Alice, qual... Qual caminho? O que você está tentando dizer?"

Ela finalmente andou em minha direção, tomando minhas mãos na dela. Ela olhou para cima, nos meus olhos, e a expressão dela finalmente suavizou. Minha Alice, com cara de anjo estava de volta. Os olhos dela clarearam e arregalaram e ela me disse uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que ela iria dizer. O que eu queria que ela nunca dissesse. Se ela pudesse chorar, ela estaria.

"Jasper, depois que você atacou Bella, eu fui seguir você, e me atingiu. Eu desci aos meus joelhos pela intensidade. Eu tive uma visão, que eu tenho que seguir. Jasper, eu me vi indo embora. Deixando você e a família para achar o que eu perdi tanto tempo atrás. Eu tenho que achar onde eu pertenço, Jasper, onde eu pertenci. Eu não vou entrar em detalhes, mas o que está feito, está feito. Eu estou indo embora e preciso ir sozinha. Minha visão não tinha ninguém exceto por mim. Caralho, eu não tive uma visão sobre mim desde que eu achei você, talvez em meios indiretos, mas é sempre voltada para aqueles ao redor de mim. Eu tenho que seguir isso, e não posso ser seguida. Se isso é o que eu tenho que fazer para ter aquela parte de mim de volta, é isso que eu vou fazer. Eu vou sempre te amar, mas nós não somos mais destinados a estar juntos. Me desculpa."

Ela estava me deixando. Ela já tinha me deixado, mesmo se ela estava na minha frente, segurando minhas mãos com uma força que iria esmagar qualquer ossos de animais ou humanos. Nunca, nunca eu pensei que isso poderia ou iria acontecer. Eu amo Alice, mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já amei nesse mundo, em toda minha existência. Eu perdi. Eu ainda tinha que perguntar.

"Eu desistiria de qualquer coisa no mundo por você, Alice. Eu desistiria da minha existência por você. Você está me dizendo que entre o seu dom de ver o futuro e eu, você está escolhendo o seu dom? Se você pudesse ter uma coisa constante na sua vida, você não quer que seja eu?"

Tristeza e compaixão, ela não precisava responder.

"Eu estou deixando você ir, Jasper. Eu tenho que deixar você ir."

Em algum lugar da minha mente, eu sabia que não tinha nada que eu pudesse dizer, nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar a mente dela. Ela já tinha feito a sua escolha, e nada iria impedir aquilo. Eu só não conseguia imaginar que aquilo era o nosso fim. Eu não sabia o que dizer, e eu não tinha em mim nem mesmo tentar e lutar mais. Eu só queria morrer. Eu não conseguia pensar mais, eu não queria.

Ela respirou fundo de novo, baixando os olhos para olhar para nossas mãos, ainda juntas.

"Depois que eu fiz a minha decisão, eu tive uma outra visão. Por mais que eu sei que irá matar nossa família, ela precisa acontecer. Tudo acontece por uma razão, e eu só posso esperar que será o melhor para todo mundo. Eu estou provavelmente só tentando me consolar, mas eu tenho que tomar conta de mim mesmo agora, Jasper. Eu tenho que parar de brincar de Deus para todo mundo e deixar o que acontecer, acontecer. Você não estava na minha visão. Eu não sei o que isso significa. Eu sei que você acha que não pode viver sem mim, mas você pode, e você vai. Você me deve ao menos isso. Viva a sua vida, Jasper, siga o seu destino. Eu tenho que acreditar que quando o seu destino te achar, você irá segui-lo. Você já conseguiu de volta grandes partes da sua humanidade, que você nunca pensou que teria. Você não é mais um assassino sem coração e o monstro que eu conheci todos aqueles anos atrás, mas você não está completo. Você irá achar o que te completa, eu tenho que acreditar nisso. Você precisa acreditar nisso."

Alice ficou quieta por alguns momentos, e eu percebi que não conseguia sentir nada vindo dela a não ser alívio. Se eu não estava em estado de choque nesse ponto, ou de negação, eu provavelmente teria me alarmado. Ela respirou fundo novamente, continuando.

"Hoje a noite deixou marcas. Edward fez a escolha de deixar Bella, e nada nem ninguém vai conseguir mudar isso. Ele não irá sacrificar a humanidade dela, e ele não irá pôr ela em perigo, envolvendo ela em nossas vidas. Ele irá vir para casa depois, e explicar a decisão. Todo mundo vai ser contra, dizendo que é errado, mas a família vai honrar o pedido de deixar Bella para trás. Eu não posso ver o que ele irá dizer para ela, já que nem ele decidiu ainda, mas essa família irá deixar Forks. Eu não sei onde todos vocês estão indo. Se tiver um tempo para mim voltar e achar essa família, eu irei. Mas algumas decisões não foram feitas, então nada é escrito em pedra. Eu estou indo embora em dois dias. O resto da família irá embora um dia depois e Edward irá falar com a Bella naquele dia depois da escola. Eu não vou voltar para a escola, não tem nenhum jeito que eu poderia dizer adeus para ela. Edward quer uma quebra limpa, e nós devemos à ele. Eu não culpo você, Jasper, e eu não penso que você é fraco, e eu espero que você continue com eles. Mas tudo isso está me deixando com tanta indecisão que eu não posso ver onde os nossos caminhos acabam. Por favor, faça o que eu peço. Faça por mim."

Ela soltou minhas mãos, olhando em meus olhos, e me puxou para me dar um beijo leve em minha bochecha. Ela estava começando a soluçar incontrolavelmente, e eu senti minhas pernas cedendo, e o meu corpo caindo no chão. Ela me seguiu, me segurando em um abraço que ninguém podia nos separar. Nós ficamos daquele jeito por horas, antes que ela precisasse voltar para a casa e falar com Edward. Ela ainda sentia que devia a Bella tentar mais uma vez mudar a mente de Edward. Uma parte grande em mim ressentia que ela estava tentando salvar o relacionamento entre Edward e Bella. Por que Bella era mais importante que eu, alguém que supostamente era para ser o parceiro, o marido dela por toda a eternidade? Eu posso até ser o elo fraco que criou toda a merda dessa situação, mas desde que Bella entrou em nossas vidas ela só criou confusão entre e para nossa família. Eu odiava ela naquele momento, mesmo se Bella não tinha ideia da destruição que ela causou. Eu odiava ela demais. Eu queria que eu tivesse matado ela, porque Edward teria me matado, e o que sobrou da minha alma e do meu coração não estaria sendo lentamente esmagado em pura agonia, com minha mulher dizendo que ela estava me deixando. Nós estávamos de pé de novo, olhando para o outro, mas em distância. Ela estava implorando com aqueles olhos dourados.

"Jasper, eu acho que você deveria ficar longe da casa agora. Volte de manhã, quando Edward está na escola." Ela estava nervosa. "Eu posso sentir sua raiva agora, Jasper, você está projetando como eu nunca vi antes."

"QUE MERDA QUE VOCÊ ESPERAVA, ALICE? Você esperava que eu entendesse porque você estaria tentando salvar o relacionamento do seu irmão, quando você não está nem disposta a tentar fazer o mesmo pelo nosso? Você honestamente esperava que eu só aceitasse o fato que minha mulher escolheu o dom de saber o futuro ao invés de escolher a pessoa que ela fala que ama? Isso é LOUCURA, Alice!"

Alice olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de arrancar o seu coração. Eu odiava ter colocado aquela expressão no rosto dela, eu não conseguia nem olhar para ela agora. O meu peito estava ficando cada vez mais pesado. Eu não podia olhar para Alice, porque eu conseguia sentir o que ela estava sentindo, ressentimento. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais lidar com tudo isso. Ela se virou para ir embora, e quando estava de costas para mim, ela disse na voz mais triste que eu já ouvi.

"Bella queria que eu te contasse que não foi sua culpa, que ela não te culpa pelo que aconteceu. Ela não está brava com você e você não precisa se sentir culpado por nada."

Com essas últimas palavras, Alice correu mais rápido do que eu pensei que ela pudesse. Ela correu do que deveria ter sido o nosso feliz para sempre, correu porque ela não podia mais ver um futuro comigo. Mesmo que nós não sabíamos, ela levou uma parte de mim com ela, tudo o que eu fiz nessas últimas décadas por ela. Com isso, ela levou Jasper Hale Cullen, e tudo o que sobrou foi Jasper Whitlock.


	3. Desaparecida

**Capítulo 3 – Desaparecida**

**Nota da Autora e Disclaimer: **Com o capítulo 3, nós vamos chegar bem perto de onde nós deixamos Bella no capítulo 1. De novo, Crepúsculo e os seus personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. Obrigada.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Desculpa pela demora, eu sei que era para eu ter postado ontem... Algumas vezes, tomar conta de duas meninas (10 e 13 anos) em tempo integral pode ser complicado. Por que ninguém está comentando?? Eu recebi o aviso de que está na lista de favoritos... =((( mas seria maravilhoso se alguém comentasse. Outra coisa: eu realmente preciso de BETA!! Please, me ajudem!!! Obrigada mesmo assim por terem colocado na lista de favoritos =)))))

**Nota da Tradutora 2:** Capítulo 3, betado por Srta. Ayanami Granger =))

**JPOV:**

Depois que Alice me deixou, eu sentei-me no chão e comecei a tirar pequenas pedras da terra da clareira. Eu esmaguei uma por uma. No final, eu tinha uma pilha de cinzas na minha frente entre minhas pernas. O sol estava nascendo. Eu não podia ver, com a névoa cobrindo tudo, mas o céu estava começando a clarear, se tornando um cinza mais claro.

Iria começar a chover a qualquer momento. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da chuva vindo. Uma leve brisa começou, soprando no topo das árvores ao redor da clareira. Outro dia terrível. Eu gostava de Forks, era um lugar calmo. Nós podíamos andar no ar livre, ir em qualquer lugar que nós queríamos desde que o sol não estivesse brilhando, o que era muito raro por aqui. Antes de eu conhecer Alice, e quando eu morava em Texas e México, eu amava encontrar um lugar escondido onde eu podia me deitar no chão e receber os raios de sol no meu corpo. Eu amo sentir o calor na minha pele. Eu não tinha reparado até agora, mas eu estava com frio. Eu tinha até começado a tremer algumas horas atrás. Tinha que ser psicológico. Nessas últimas horas, eu tinha que processar muitas coisas, o que não deveria ser difícil com o jeito que as mentes de vampiros funcionam, mas eu estava tremendo do mesmo jeito. Eu sabia que eu estava sofrendo de overdose de sentidos.

A pilha de cinzas estava se tornando um pequeno morro. Eu não lembro de muita coisa de quando eu era humano, especialmente da minha infância, mas aposto que eu gostava de brincar com terra. Eu podia lidar com pensamentos simples, então eu comecei a tentar a me lembrar da minha vida antes de me transformar. Eu não consegui me lembrar de quase nada. Eu tinha tentado esquecer tudo o que tinha sobrado da minha vida humana mais de um século atrás, e eu sucedi pelo visto. Eu simplesmente não queria me lembrar do que eu tinha perdido, e o que fiz para me fazer esquecer.

Eu podia escutar ele chegando. Caralho, como alguém não escutaria? Se tinha uma coisa em que Emmett não era bom, era em ser discreto. Emmett era um pouco mais alto do que eu, e muito mais musculoso. Ele era enorme e orgulhoso de ser. Emmett e a palavra gracioso não pertenciam na mesma frase. Ele realmente era como o seu animal favorito. Um enorme, gigantesco urso, mas definitivamente não era do tipo de pelúcia, pelo menos quando ele estava caçando. Enquanto Emmett matava qualquer outro animal rapidamente. Quando ele estava caçando um urso, Emmett tinha um lado meio doentio.

Ele amava lutar contra ursos, e amava irritar eles mais ainda. Ele ficava excitado quando os ursos tentavam arrancar um pedaço dele, e falhavam. Emmett sentia uma enorme satisfação ao ver o medo nos olhos deles quando ele finalmente decidia dar o golpe final. Ele não torturava os ursos, ele só queria brincar com eles um pouco. Uma vez, eu disse para ele que o grupo PETA teria um dia cheio se eles soubessem o que ele gostava. Eu nunca pensei em perguntar por que ele gostava tanto desses jogos, eu assumi que ele precisava colocar a culpa de ter perdido a humanidade em algum lugar. Um urso tinha vencido tempos atrás, e agora ele era capaz de vencer contra os ursos. Emmett não se arrependia de ter encontrado os Cullens ou Rosalie, mas eles se lembravam bem dos dias em que eles eram humanos. Eles lembravam o que eles tinham perdido. Eles lamentavam secretamente o que poderia ter sido.

Emmett apareceu entre as árvores correndo, e desacelerou até velocidade humana, e sentou-se do meu lado. Mesmo que ele não fosse o irmão mais carinhoso em qualquer outro momento, Emmett me chocou quando ele passou um braço ao redor do meu ombro esquerdo, puxando minha cabeça até o seu peito. Isso aconteceu muito rápido, e acabou mais rápido ainda. Eu não sou do tipo que demonstra afeição abertamente, exceto com Alice e Esme e seus abraços maternos. Com Emmett, foi muito estranho, para nós dois. Eu sei, porque eu senti. Eu não tenho certeza que expressão que eu tinha, mas Emmett me olhou receosamente.

"Não me machuque, eu só achei que alguém precisava fazer isso, depois da merda de noite que você teve."

Eu não consegui evitar meu riso. Emmett não poderia estar mais certo.

"Obrigado, Emmett."

Ele estava tentando me fazer reagir, de algum jeito.

"Eu poderia chamar Rosalie, pedir para ela vir aqui e segurar você, enquanto você se aconchega nos peitos dela. Confie em mim, você vai achar que você foi direto pro céu... Só não conte pra ela que eu te contei isso, ela iria arrancar meu pau e esconder até que ela decidisse colocar de volta."

Eu apressei o esforço que ele estava fazendo.

"Emmett, eu não acho que poderia ser colado de volta. Eu nunca vi ou lidei com esse cenário, e não quero nem imaginar. Obrigado, de qualquer jeito."

Ele estava sorrindo de orelha à orelha.

"Você quem sabe." Eu senti que ele ficou apreensivo. "Como que você está?"

Como começar... Eu comecei a brincar com as cinzas.

"Eu nem sei como começar a responder. Primeiro, eu quase matei Bella. Depois o amor da minha vida me diz que ela está me deixando pra virar uma merda de clarividente em tempo integral. Depois disso... Eu pensei que se eu fosse até a casa da Bella, tentar tirar o máximo proveito da situação. Tirar Edward de perto, quebrar o pescoço dela e terminar o serviço..."

"Você não pode fazer isso, Jasper! Edward iria te matar! Eu iria te matar!" Emmett estava tremendo de raiva, e por um segundo eu achei que ele estava prestes a fazer o que ele disse. Eu comecei a mandar ondas de calma para ele, e antes que eu percebesse, ele puxou o braço para trás, e o seu punho fez contato direto com o lado esquerdo do meu rosto. O soco me mandou girando do chão. Eu finalmente parei uns dez metros de onde nós estávamos segundos atrás. O filho da puta batia forte.

"Não tente essa merda comigo, Jasper. Eu não irei deixar você machucar Bella só porque você deseja morrer. Se você matar ela, eu e Edward vamos rasgar você em mil pedaços e espalhar as peças ao redor do mundo. Nós não iremos te queimar. Imagine isso, filho da puta."

Não tinha nenhuma dúvida que ele estava falando a verdade. Ele estava irradiando fúria e medo. Eu sabia que ele estava bravo comigo só por pensar na hipótese, ele amava Bella. Mas porque ele estava com medo? Eu não podia, ou nunca tentaria machucar ele. Eu sabia que eu já estava olhando para ele em assombro, mas quando Emmett começou a emitir pesar, eu quase caí no chão de novo. No mínimo, eu sabia que meus joelhos estavam tremendo. Emmett falou, com a voz baixa e tremendo.

"Eu já perdi uma irmã, e agora eu estou prestes a perder outra. Seja quando nós estivermos indo embora, ou você matando ela, Edward estará indo não importa as circunstâncias. Se você matasse ela, e ele conseguisse matar você, o que você acha que ele irá fazer? Eu terei perdido todos os meus irmãos e irmãs." A voz dele estava estrangulada.

Eu senti como se eu estivesse quebrando ao observar Emmett. Todo o seu corpo estava convulsando, e honestamente, eu pensei por um momento que ele iria quebrar em pedaços, fisicamente. Toda essa noite, eu estava tão consumido na minha dor de ter perdido Alice que eu nunca pensei no evento cataclísmico que tinha quebrado a nossa família. Eu já tinha feito muito estrago. Eu não posso, e não vou machucar essa família de novo. Eu irei morrer antes disso acontecer. Pelo que sobrou da gente.

"Eu não vou machucar a Bella, Emmett. Me desculpa por até ter pensado nisso. Se eu pudesse evitar o que aconteceu ontem a noite, eu iria. Eu só... perdi. Eu perdi tudo. Eu amo Alice, e ela está indo embora, e não tem nada que eu posso fazer. Eu não quero perder você ou Rosalie, ou Carlisle e Esme, nem mesmo Edward. Nem mesmo Bella. Mas eu não posso concertar o que aconteceu. Eu não posso concertar nada. É tudo minha culpa."

Emmett se levantou e andou até onde eu estava. Ele parou na minha frente, colocando as mãos dentro do bolso dos jeans que ele estava. Ele estava calmo, e tudo que eu estava sentindo dele era uma pequena fração do pesar que ele estava sentindo antes e tristeza.

"Jasper, esse jogo de culpa não vai nos levar pra lugar nenhum. Eu sei que você provavelmente está pensando que se Edward nunca trouxesse Bella para a nossa casa, nada disso teria acontecido. Mas ninguém pode mudar o destino. Ela chegou nas nossas vidas miseráveis e nos deu um pedaço da nossa humanidade de volta. Até mesmo você e Rosalie, e você sabe que Rosalie lutou contra. Edward está deixando Bella, todos nós estamos, por ele. Tudo isso é uma merda, Jasper, é terrível que nós estamos fazendo isso por causa do erro dele. Ele acha que ela será capaz de viver a vida que é feita para ela antes que ela conhecesse a gente. Que tempo vai curar ela. Pode até ser, um pouco, mas o curso da vida dela mudou no momento que ela entrou no nosso mundo. Ela estará de coração partido, e ela terá que viver o resto da vida sabendo que existe um outro mundo. É meio engraçado, a gente acha que nós somos o pior tipo de monstros que existe, e ela olha pra gente como se nós fossêmos deuses. Ela ama a gente, nós todos, e mesmo que nós amamos ela, nós ainda estamos rasgando o coração dela em pedaços. Todos nós vamos pagar pelos erros que Edward cometeu ontem a noite. Todos nós estamos perdendo com isso. Mas você e Edward estão perdendo ainda mais." Emmett estava tenso.

Emmett pode até não ser o mais intelectual quando é sobre expandir a sua educação ao longo dos anos, ele só não estava interessado em aprender muita coisa. Emmett estava feliz com o papel de ser o palhaço da família. Na maior parte do tempo, até mesmo eu achava que ele tinha uma mente bem simples. Era raro, mas quando acontecia, ele me deixava sem palavras com a quantidade de amor e adoração que irradiava dele quando ele pensava ou falava sobre nossa família. Ele estava de coração partido por causa da Bella. Eu posso ter perdido Alice, e eu provavelmente irei perder Edward também, mas ele estava certo. Bella estava perdendo o amor da vida dela, e nossa família inteira ao mesmo tempo. Ela realmente amava a gente, até mesmo eu. Irradiava dela em enormes ondas, toda vez que nós estávamos juntos. Eu era um ser egoísta, e todos os meus pensamentos antes estavam centrados em mim e no que eu estava perdendo. Nunca eu pensei no que o resto estava perdendo também. Era Bella que estava pagando o preço final pela perda do meu controle. _Espera um segundo.... _

"Emmett, o que você está falando com o erro que Edward cometeu? Foi o meu erro, minha perda de controle."

Ele olhou pra mim espantado, e ele começou a sentir desgosto, mas por alguma razão, eu não acho que era só por mim.

"Jasper, eu estava lá. Você não pode colocar essa merda toda nos seus ombros. Não foi só sua culpa."

"O que você está falando? Claro que foi. Você estava lá, você teve que me puxar de cima do Edward, Emmett. Eu ia rasgar a garganta dela." Será que eu posso passar mal? Eu estava começando a sentir que sim. Emmett estava irritado, e começando a ficar bravo.

"Jasper, eu estava atrás de você ontem a noite. Eu vi o que aconteceu. Quando Bella se cortou com o papel, você não perdeu controle, você se afastou. Eu vi você ficando tenso, e eu sei que você parou de respirar. VOCÊ se afastou, Jasper. Ninguém pode me falar o contrário. Edward exagerou e _jogou_ ela em cima da mesa. Por uma fração de segundo ele perdeu, ele perdeu o controle no desejo pelo sangue dela, e ele estava jogando Bella longe dele mesmo. Edward, Jasper; não você. Você pode ter perdido o controle naquela hora, mas a causa foi Edward. Você só foi a consequência."

Eu sabia que ele estava certo, claro que eu sabia. Eu tinha me afastado. Eu estava me removendo da situação, mas mesmo assim não importava. Nós estávamos olhando um para o outro, e eu não sei o que minha expressão estava mostrando, mas a boca dele torceu para cima em uma careta e ele estava acenando minunciosamente.

"Isso não importa, Emmett. É como você disse, eu fui a consequência. Eu ainda tentei matar ela, eu ainda tentei e eu estou feliz que você me ajudou a falhar. Isso ainda é tudo minha culpa. Nada vai mudar isso, e eu já aceitei. Eu só preciso de ajuda para viver com o fato."

Ele suspirou, mas parecia estar aceitando.

"Talvez você esteja certo. Mas como eu falei, culpa não vai nos levar pra lugar nenhum. Edward sabe, eu sei que ele podia ouvir meus pensamentos ontem à noite quando ele veio contar que nós temos que ir embora, e que ele estava deixando Bella. Ele não podia olhar pra mim ou qualquer outra pessoa, pra falar a verdade. Ele saiu com Alice por alguns minutos pra dizer adeus. Eu ainda estou chocado que ela não está mais tendo visões. Eu nem tinha reparado que ela não estava fazendo a coisinha estranha dela. Quando eu e Rose era pra vir pra cá encontrar você, nós não sabíamos o que ela estava pensando em fazer. Quando ela me contou que estava indo embora e o porque... Ela não contou pra ninguém até depois do argumento sobre nós deixarmos Bella."

Ele respirou fundo, e falou em um tom sério.

"Esme está se sentindo horrível com tudo o que está acontecendo. Carlisle não está muito melhor, eles sentem que estão perdendo a família deles. Rosalie, eu não podia acreditar. Ela nunca nem reconheceu a Bella se ela não precisasse, ela achou que Edward estava fazendo uma grande merda quando ele trouxe Bella pro nosso mundo. Mas ela enlouqueceu quando ele falou que estava deixando Bella. Ele disse que ela estaria melhor sem a gente, e que nós precisamos desaparecer da vida dela e de Forks. Rose não conseguia nem acreditar no que ele estava pedindo pra gente fazer. Abandonar ela desse jeito... Nem em um milhão de anos eu pensei que nossa família ia ser rasgada em pedaços em apenas horas, eu ainda não consigo acreditar."

Emmett estava balançando a cabeça em disgosto.

"O que está feito, está feito, e a gente tem que passar por esses problemas. Vamos pra casa, Jasper. Nós temos que arrumar nossas coisas, fazer arranjamentos. Nós prometemos Edward que nós estaríamos saindo daqui no mais tardar amanhã a noite. Tem muita coisa para a gente fazer."

Tudo estava me atingindo forte, de uma vez.

"O que você quer dizer com Edward já disse adeus pra Alice? Ele não está voltando pra casa pra ajudar?"

Emmett ficou de repente apreensivo.

"Jasper, Alice já foi embora. Ela não conseguia aturar ver Esme naquela dor, e ela disse que não conseguia lidar com ver você, ela sabe que quebrou seu coração. Ela levou algumas roupas e Rose levou ela pro aeroporto. Ela já foi embora. Ela disse que iria ligar quando nós estivermos estabelecidos pra dizer onde ela está. Me desculpa, Jasper."

Por alguma razão, eu não estava chocado. Alguma parte da minha mente já sabia que ontem à noite foi o nosso adeus. Eu ainda fiquei puto com isso, ela poderia ter ao menos deixado eu ver aquele rosto e corpo lindo mais uma vez. Eu amava ela, e ressentia o que ela fez tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu não posso dizer honestamente que eu nunca iria perdoá-la se ela retornasse, meu coração estava partido em dois. Não importa, meu coração já era frio e morto de qualquer jeito. O machucado era fresco, e provavelmente iria continuar desse jeito, se não para sempre, por um longo tempo. Eu não seria otimista agora, eu só queria afundar-me na minha miséria. Emmett só estava me observando enquanto eu processava tudo isso, meus pensamentos escritos no meu rosto.

"Caralho. Só... Vamos embora, terminar isso de uma vez. Eu não posso falar mais sobre essa merda."

Ele acenou lentamente. Era incrível o quanto Emmett conhecia essa família, sabia o que todo mundo estava sentindo e pensando. Eu sabia que ele iria tentar me ajudar passar isso tudo, ele sempre iria me suportar não importa o que eu fizesse. Eu não sabia o que eu iria fazer, se eu continuaria a morar com os Cullen ou se eu eventualmente sentiria a necessidade de morar sozinho. Eu iria com eles por agora, talvez no futuro eu me sentisse diferente. Eu precisava manter o resto deles feliz. Sem dúvidas, Edward iria retirar-se da nossa família por um tempo. Ele iria precisar de tempo para, com esperanças, curar uma parte de si mesmo que ele iria perder.

Bella. Eu sabia que ele amava ela mais do que qualquer coisa, ela era a existência dele. Se ele conseguisse ser egoísta e pedir pra Carlisle transformar ela, ele poderia ser feliz para sempre. Bella já queria, mas Edward se refusava a condenar ela à essa maldição eterna e perder a alma. Ele iria sofrer com a perda de Bella, e eu sem dúvidas iria sentir aquela dor, como todo o resto da família. Finalmente tinha começado a chover, e nós começamos a correr para casa. Lar. Lar para mim era com Alice, e qualquer lugar em que ela tivesse. Mas eu estava sozinho de novo.

**

Eu consegui me manter ocupado. Emmett, Rosalie e eu estávamos no meu escritório empacotando todos os meus livros, arte e qualquer outra coisa minha. Eles tinham conseguido me manter ocupado desde que eu cheguei em casa ontem. Nós trabalhamos juntos empacotando a sala de estar, e toda a arte ao redor da casa, o escritório de Carlisle, e a biblioteca. Quando chegou a hora de embalar as coisas do quarto que eu dividia com Alice, eu não tirei nada, exceto pelos meus livros, roupas e um dos nossos álbuns de foto. Eu deixei todo o resto para trás. Nós estávamos indo para Nova Iorque. Esme voou ontem para Ithaca para achar a nossa próxima casa. Antes que Alice foi embora, ela teve outra visão de Carlisle falando sobre um emprego no Centro Médico Cayuga em Medicina Interna, daqui à um mês, e ensinando na universidade. Alice também disse para Esme que ela iria achar uma casa linda para restaurar ao norte da cidade, que seria perfeita para nós. Era afastada e rodeada por vida selvagem.

Esme ligou mais cedo para falar que ela achou a casa que Alice viu, e estava no começo do processo de compra. Ela disse que estava precisando de muito trabalho, e eu acho que todos nós ficamos aliviados. Nós poderíamos nos manter ocupados e tirar nossas cabeças do que a gente estava perdendo. Já que a gente não poderia tomar posse da casa por mais cinco dias, nós estaríamos indo para Yellowstone primeiro, perto de Grand Teton, para ajudar no problema local de lobos.

Quando eu vim para casa ontem, Emmett estava certo. Esme estava quase caindo aos pedaços. Eu tentei tirar um pouco da dor e pesar, mas ela estava completamente perturbada. Antes que ela fosse embora, ela e Edward disseram adeus. Ele assegurou que iria nos visitar logo, mas que ele precisava de um tempo sozinho. Isso trouxe uma nova rodada de pesar, desespero e dor para Esme. Eu ainda não posso entender como estou sem um pedaço.

Carlisle mandou ela embora, já que comprar a casa e começar a preparar tudo iria mantê-la ocupada. Ele disse para os administradores do hospital em Forks que ele tinha feito planos para sair imediatamente, já que ele aceitando um emprego em Los Angeles. _Tá certo. _Morar em L.A. Se eu estivesse me sentindo mais animado, aquilo seria quase engraçado.

Nós não conseguimos cumprir a nossa promessa para Edward, sobre ir embora hoje à noite. Em tão pouco tempo, nós só conseguimos um caminhão de mudança para amanhã de manhã. Ele iria, originalmente, passar o dia na escola com a Bella, levá-la para casa e contar tudo. Ele estava morrendo aos poucos com a demora. Eu nunca o vi ao redor da casa. Eu não procurava por ele, e ele não me procurava. Mas quando ele estava por perto, as emoções dele estavam me rasgando em pedaços, ele estava sentindo tudo. Angústia, medo, um esmagador remorso, perda, raiva, pesar, tristeza. Eu literalmente caía no chão quando ele entrava na casa. Quando ele estava aqui, ele quase não falava com ninguém. Ele estava vindo mais tarde para embalar o que era dele.

Amanhã, quando os caminhões estivessem carregados e prontos, Carlisle iria dirigir a sua Mercedes, Rosalie o BMW, Emmett iria levar o Jeep e eu iria dirigir o Vanquish que era de Edward. Mesmo que Edward não estivesse vindo com a gente, tudo que era dele estaria indo para a nova casa e ele iria levar o Volvo. Emmett tinha perguntado onde ele estava indo, e Edward respondeu que ele estava indo para uma de nossas casas perto de Denali. Ele não sabia se iria ficar lá, mas ordenou que Emmett não deixasse nenhuma pessoa do clã de Denali saber que ele estava perto. Ele queria ficar sozinho. Ele também falou para deixar o piano para trás.

Nós arrumamos mais um pouco e decidimos fazer uma última caçada na floresta que rodeava a nossa casa aquela noite. Edward estava em casa empacotando e declinou vir com a gente. Nós corremos em uma das trilhas que nós sempre usávamos, e Emmett estava se sentindo um pouco desapontado. Ele queria correr até Goat Rocks uma última vez para caçar um urso. Carlisle disse que nós não tínhamos tempo, e que ele teria que sobreviver sem urso até que a gente estivesse em Wyoming. Claro que isso abriu a oportunidade para minha mente caminhar em volta de pensamentos como _O que será que Alice está fazendo nesse segundo?_

Eu comecei a sentir pena de mim mesmo imediatamente, e minha máscara estava falhando lentamente. Eu estava bebendo de um alce que eu tinha matado, e Rosalie estava me observando quando eu joguei o animal longe, sem drenar o sangue completamente. Ela parou de beber do animal que ela matou, andando em minha direção. Ela olhou nos meus olhos, me abraçando e correndo a mão no meu cabelo. Nenhuma palavra era necessária.

Nós fomos para casa e terminamos o que tinha que ser feito. Tudo que faltava agora era o caminhão de mudança, e nós poderíamos ir embora naquela tarde. Edward tinha saído antes da nossa volta, e o quarto dele estava completamente vazio. Ele provavelmente estava observando Bella dormir uma última vez. Nós passamos o resto do nosso tempo jogando xadrez ou videogames. Quando Edward veio para se arrumar para escola, as emoções vindo dele estavam tumultuadas. Ele voltou para a sala quando ele estava pronto para ir pra escola, e Rosalie olhou para ele do sofá.

"Adeus." E voltou a ler o artigo na revista.

Emmett andou até ele, puxando ele para um abraço, e dizendo para Edward fazer o que ele precisava e voltar para a gente. Carlisle também puxou ele para um abraço, e Edward estava engasgado com as emoções correndo na sala. Carlisle só balançou ele gentilmente, como um pai consolando um filho em luto. Eu odiava observar isso. Eu me odiava por ter causado isso. Depois de alguns minutos, eles se separaram. Edward olhou para mim, e nós ficamos nos encarando por um longo tempo. Eu nem sabia o que poderia dizer, achando que não tinha nada que eu poderia dizer. Ele conseguiu manter o rosto com uma expressão vazia, mas eu podia sentir as emoções. Raiva, amargura, ressentimento, hostilidade. Eu falei do mesmo jeito.

"Me desculpa, Edward."

Ele se virou, e de costas para mim, disse:

"Não é sua culpa, Jasper."

Ele estava irradiando puro desprezo. Com isso, ele saiu pela porta, indo embora. O resto da família pode até não ter me culpado diretamente, mas ele tinha. Deus, eu faria qualquer coisa pra mudar isso tudo.

Com tudo que a casa tinha, a gente precisava de dois caminhões só para tirar tudo. Com os móveis, nós tínhamos alguns itens inestimáveis, que precisavam ser embalados com muito cuidado para transporte. O primeiro caminhão apareceu logo depois que Edward saiu. Eles informaram que o segundo caminhão chegaria atrasado por causa de uma dificuldade mecânica, e não estaria aqui até o final da tarde. Nós tínhamos planejado já ter ido embora naquela hora. Quando nós soubemos disso, todos nós ficamos ansiosos, Carlisle especialmente. Nós dissemos para ele ir na frente, já que ele ainda tinha que tomar conta de alguns detalhes no hospital, e dizer adeus formalmente para as pessoas que trabalhavam com ele. Emmett e Rosalie iriam se encontrar com ele em Wyoming de manhã. Rosalie parecia estar prestes a enlouquecer quando o caminhão finalmente chegou um pouco depois de três da tarde.

Não tinha muito mais para ser carregado, exceto por algumas caixas e alguns móveis da sala de estar, então eu disse para ela começar a ir com Emmett na frente. Ela estava triste de abandonar Forks, e provavelmente estava pensando em Bella também. Ninguém queria dizer, mas provavelmente nesse momento, o tapete estava sendo puxado debaixo dela, e ela estava descobrindo que ela estava perdendo o amor da vida dela, junto com toda a nossa família. Bella e Alice eram grandes amigas, e eu não queria pensar na dor que ela estaria sentindo.

Edward achava que nós tínhamos ido embora à essa hora. Depois que tudo estava no caminhão, eu decidi que seria melhor esperar até a noite para eu ir embora. Quando eu tirei o Vanquish da garagem, descobri que precisava de gasolina. O gerador tinha sido desligado horas atrás, então não tinha nenhum jeito que eu conseguisse tirar o tanque debaixo da garagem. Eu tinha gasolina para chegar até Forks, e precisava buscar mais. Eu não queria encontrar Bella, Chefe Swan ou ninguém, para falar a verdade. Eu tinha ligado pro Emmett para dizer que eu não iria me encontrar com eles até a manhã.

Enquanto eu estava esperando, eu consegui me perder nos meus pensamentos. Eu estava sozinho, e simplesmente não consegui evitar. Era a primeira vez nos últimos dias que eu estava sozinho para pensar, e tudo começou a aparecer na minha mente de vampiro. Não acho que irei me recuperar de Alice deixando-me. Eu estava tão perturbado, eu quase não percebi que eu tinha me encolhido no chão em posição fetal. Eu estava balançando lentamente, eu não choro, mas meu peito tremia ocasionalmente. Eu queria ficar bravo, mas nada de bom iria acontecer com isso. Esme amava essa casa, e se eu me soltasse e deixasse todos essas emoções soltas, ela não estaria mais de pé quando eu tivesse terminado. Soluçando no chão era melhor do que isso, eu acho.

Eu perdi a noção de tempo, e algum tempo depois eu puxei o telefone da minha calça e descobri que era quase meia noite. Caralho. Eu fui para a casa, descendo todas as persianas na parede de vidro, tranquei todas as portas e saí. Eu precisava de gasolina e começar a fazer o caminho para me encontrar com Emmett e Rosalie.

Eu dirigi até Forks e parei em um posto de gasolina. Sendo meia noite, e um dia da semana, era estranho o número de pessoas na rua. Um carro de polícia passou na rua em alta velocidade com as sirenes ligadas, e isso era raro nessa cidade. Eu saí do carro e reparei que o lugar de pagar estava quebrado, então eu comecei a encher o tanque, observando alguns humanos saindo de dentro da loja de conveniência.

Uma caminhonete que estava no outro lado da bomba de gasolina tinha dois humanos dentro, e três meninos atrás. Eu não estava prestando atenção no que eles estavam falando, mas eu ouvi um dos meninos dizendo "Charlie" e indo embora. Todo mundo parecia estar com pressa. Com o tanque cheio, eu entrei na loja para pagar. A menina atrás do balcão estava atendendo um homem na minha frente, e outra pessoa estava no telefone público perto da porta. O mundo estava indo pro inferno.

"Olha, vai para a casa de Charlie Swan agora, não tem como saber pra onde ela foi, e eles precisam do número máximo de pessoas procurando naquelas florestas. Use suas botas de plástico porque já está congelando, e vai chover a qualquer momento, tudo bem? Sim... Até mais."

Eu paguei pela gasolina, e esperei até o homem terminar a conversa no telefone.

"Desculpa, eu não pude evitar de escutar sua conversa. Chefe Swan está com algum problema?"

Ele se virou, com os olhos arregalados.

"Não, não com ele, com a filha dele. Ela foi andar na floresta depois da escola e não voltou. Já tem um monte de pessoas procurando, mas ninguém sabe pra onde ela foi, e o quanto que ela andou. Eles estão achando que ela se perdeu. Se você quiser ajudar, vá até a casa do Chefe Swan, eles estão precisando de toda a ajuda que eles conseguem até que um time de resgate chege."

"Obrigado." Eu fui embora.

Eu levei o carro de volta para a casa e corri até a casa de Charlie. Eu me movi silenciosamente no topo das árvores. Tinham tantos humanos na floresta que eu tive que me concentrar em ser discreto. Quando eu alcancei a casa, eu vi ele conversando com alguns homens da reserva Quiluete. Ele estava em pânico e aflição. Eu fechei todos os meus sentidos, exceto o que eu precisava agora.

Eu achei o cheiro de Bella e Edward na trilha perto da casa e comecei a seguir. O cheiro que era de Edward voltou para a casa, enquanto o da Bella ainda estava seguindo para o nordeste. Por que Edward teria deixado ela na floresta? Eu comecei a me mover mais rápido. Eu tinha sorte que Bella tinha um aroma único, então não era difícil de seguir. Eu estava quase uma milha longe da casa de Charlie. Onde é que ela estava indo??

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava mesmo perdida, de vez em quando o rastro dava uma volta, e era quase que se ela tivesse andando em círculos, mas na maior parte ela estava andando em uma linha estreita. Eu cheguei em uma pequena clareira que parecia que Bella tinha se deitado por um tempo, com o musgo esmagado e algumas folhas amassadas no chão. Eu parei quando eu registrei outro rastro.

Era outro vampiro, mas não um de nós. Era familiar. _Muito familiar. Merda._ Não era só um deles, _eram dois deles._ E mais alguém. Alguém novo. Um recém nascido. O cheiro de um recém nascido é mais forte, especialmente nos primeiros meses. _Caralho, caralho, caralho._ Victoria, Laurent e um vampiro novo.

_Eu vou matar ela, eu vou rasgar todos eles em pedaços por ter pensado que eles podiam fazer essa merda. Eles já estão mortos, mas vão ficar ainda mais._

Victoria tinha Bella, não tinha matado ela ainda, mas ela ia. _De nenhum jeito._ Eu corri o mais rápido que eu podia. O rastro ainda estava fresco, não tinha sido muito tempo atrás, alguns minutos só. Talvez se ela estivesse dramática antes de decidir matar Bella, eu ainda tinha uma chance. Eu ainda tinha uma chance. De qualquer jeito, aquela puta ia morrer junto com os seus amigos.

Eu corri mais rápido, e mais rápido. O vento estava em minha direção, e eu podia sentir o cheiro deles ainda melhor. _Oh Deus. _Eu passei por um pé de sapato, que eu reconheci que era Bella, e pude sentir o aroma do sangue dela. Ela estava sangrando. Não. Não. Eu estava me movendo com discrição, e eu precisava ser silencioso, e com sorte, o vento estava do meu lado. O lado negativo era que eu tinha que me mover mais lentamente. Eles não podiam sentir o meu cheiro. A direção que eles estavam mudou, e eles estavam indo em direção ao Monte Rainier. Eu também consegui pegar o rastro de algumas trilhas mais antigas. Isso tudo era planejado. Ela devia estar esperando pelo momento perfeito para agarrar Bella, e agora ela tinha conseguido. Mas por que? Bella não tinha matado James, eu tinha feito isso com a ajuda de Emmett. Mas que merda. Por que Edward tinha que deixar ela na floresta? O filho-da-puta...

Eu perdi a noção de tempo de novo, e eu não sabia à quanto tempo eu estava correndo, mas eu sabia que estava chegando mais perto. Eu abri os meus sentidos, deixando meu dom ir ao máximo que conseguia para frente. _Deus, me deixe sentir eles antes que seja tarde demais._

Então eu senti, e a sorte estava do meu lado. A euforia vindo de Victoria. O entretenimento de Laurent. O desejo do recém nascido. Bella. Bella estava aliviada. Que merda ela estava pensando? Eu corri o mais silenciosamente que eu podia. Eu tinha que estar muito perto.

Eu podia ver eles pelas árvores que eu estava. Eles estavam na beirada de um córrego, e eu ainda estava mais de um quarto de milha de distância. Victoria estava agachada do lado de Bella, conversando com ela. Eu não prestei atenção no que estava sendo dito. Eu precisava planejar isso, eu precisava da oportunidade perfeita. Eu não iria perder Bella para Victoria. Eu iria tirar ela do caminho, e matar todos esse filhos da puta. Eu não podia esperar.


	4. Desejo Concedido

**Capítulo 4 – Desejo Concedido**

**Nota da Autora: **Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando do meu Jasper. Na minha opinião, Jasper é um filho da puta, que mantém o lado suave trancado na maior parte do tempo. E ele também xinga. Muito. Tudo pertence à Stephanie Meyer. Obrigada.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Yey! Deixem seus e-mails que eu **sempre** respondo. =DD Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo!

**Nota da Tradutora 2:** Capítulo 4, betado por Srta. Ayanami Granger =))

* * *

******

_Minha sorte estava de volta, agachada nem mesmo dois metros longe de mim, com íris brilhando vermelho, e um sorriso satisfeito. Com o jeito que ela falou, você até poderia pensar que eu era uma velha amiga._

"_Oi, Bella."_

_Eu respirei fundo de novo, exalando devagar. Eu repeti o ato, quando eu percebi que isso seria o meu fim. Melhor ter uma conversa agradável, então. _

"_Olá, Vicky."_

**BPOV:**

Eu estava dormente. Não só minha mente, mas eu estava fisicamente dormente da minha cintura para baixo. Eu tirei meus olhos de Victoria para olhar minhas pernas. Elas estavam encharcadas. Estava tão escuro que eu não podia saber a extensão dos meus machucados na parte de baixo da minha perna, mas meu sapato tinha realmente se perdido, junto com boa parte dos meus jeans, que foram rasgados quando eu estava sendo arrastada. Minha perna direita parecia a pior, e eu podia ver partes da minha canela que estavam em carne viva e sangrando. Eu desviei meu olhar, já que a última coisa que eu precisava era desmaiar nesse momento. Ou talvez isso não era uma ideia tão ruim. Minha perna esquerda não estava tão ruim. Meu ombro direito estava latejando, e eu sentia a dor irradiando pelo resto do meu braço. O meu pescoço não estava muito melhor. O meu corpo tinha passado pelo inferno esses últimos dias, esses últimos meses. Eu olhei para o meu braço direito. Eu ainda estava com a minha jaqueta, mas eu conseguia sentir as bandagens debaixo ficando úmidas; Alguns pontos deviam ter soltado.

A dormência que estava protegendo minha mente passou imediatamente, e você poderia dizer que eu acordei. Realização me atingiu como se eu tivesse levado um soco no rosto. Victoria. _Oh meu Deus._ O meu dia estava melhorando a cada momento. Eu nunca pensei que essas últimas horas seriam as últimas da minha vida. Desde o meu aniversário, eu sabia que as coisas iriam mudar. Acho que eu sabia que não seria nada de bom, mas eu nunca pensei, nem mesmo em um milhão de anos, que com um único evento eu iria perder Edward e a família que eu amava. Como eles puderam me deixar sozinha desse jeito? Será que eu não significava nada para eles? Edward. Como ele podia ter me deixado para enfrentar isso tudo sozinha? Ele disse que me amava. _De um jeito._ Não. Ele me amava. Ele não sabia que a Victoria estava aqui, e se ele soubesse, ele não teria me deixado enfrentar isso, para enfrentar a minha morte. Nenhum deles teriam me deixado. Mas Alice, por que ela não viu nada disso? Talvez eles estavam vindo. Eles iriam vir, eu tinha que acreditar nisso. Talvez Edward iria realizar que eu sempre precisaria dele, e ele voltaria. _Mas ele disse que não ele te quer mais._ Oh não. Por favor, Deus. Não, ele ainda viria, Edward vai chegar. Eu só tinha que enrolar.

Eu engoli em seco e olhei para a minha captora. Ela realmente era uma deusa da beleza, mas ela estava desgranhada. Cachos vermelho fogo estava voando para cima e para os lados dela com a brisa. O rosto dela era a perfeição esculpida; O nariz era uma obra de arte, perfeito. Ela tinha lábios cheios e carnudos, que estavam virados para cima em um sorriso satisfeito, e eu não queria nada mais do que arrancar do rosto dela. Os olhos dela eram no formato de olhos de gato, e tinham duas irises brilhando sutilmente vermelho. Ela parecia estar bem contente. Ela estava usando calças de yoga escura, e uma camiseta de manga longa, com pescoço em V. Victoria estava agachada com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho, e se apoiando no calcanhar. Ela estava descalça. Ela parecia bem calma, e na voz em soprano alto ela disse.

"Me desculpe pelo seu ombro. Eu esqueci que você era tão frágil, e você estava tentando escapar. Está doendo muito?"

Eu só olhei para ela, esperando que meu rosto não desse nenhuma indicação do que eu estava sentindo. Meu coração tinha sido arrancado do meu peito hoje, e eu não estava com medo. Claro, eu queria ser resgatada, mas se não, pelo menos eu queria por uma morte rápida e indolor. Eu não respondi, mantendo o meu olhar. Depois de um momento, ela continuou.

"Você não está com medo, Bella? Você acha que os Cullens estão vindo para te resgatar? Eles não foram embora? Nós fomos na casa deles primeiro, em ataque. A casa estava vazia, Bella, e eles foram embora. Bem recentemente, pra falar a verdade. E na floresta perto da sua casa, não tinha nenhuma trilha fresca. Nós não podíamos acreditar na nossa sorte, o seu era o único aroma fresco na floresta. Imagine a minha surpresa quando a gente encontrou você por aqui.

Ela estava ficando mais excitada. Eu só continuei olhando para ela, sem responder. Eles tinham ido na casa dos Cullen para atacar eles, e eles tinham ido embora. A casa estava vazia. Eu acho que quando eles tinham que ir embora rapidamente, eles conseguiam. Então eles tinham ido. Eu só queria ficar dormente de novo, não sentir a dor e a perda agora que eles eles realmente tinham ido embora. Pelo menos, já que eu não seria resgatada, eu iria morrer. Eu não precisava viver com a dor da perda dele. Edward. Ele estava perdido para mim para sempre. Eu estava aliviada que daqui a pouco eu não precisava lidar com isso mais. O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Victoria, e ela tinha um olhar de metal nos traços dela. Ela estava começando a ficar brava.

"Me responda, Bella."

Eu respondi tão calma quanto eu conseguia no momento, não demonstrando nenhuma emoção.

"Você está certa. Eles foram embora. Eles não irão voltar por mim." Eu senti o nó formando na minha garganta.

O sorriso estava de volta. Foi aí que eu senti alguma coisa, uma presreença atrás de mim. Eu me virei lentamente para a direita. Eu podia ver as silhuetas e alguns detalhes. Eu conhecia um deles. Era Laurent, mas o outro não era familiar. Ela tinha dito "nós". Laurent estava sorrindo amigavelmente. Pelo que Edward disse, Laurent tinha ido para o norte. Ele tinha se juntado à alguns amigos em comum com os Cullen, tendo gostado de uma das mulheres. Ele parecia amigável o suficiente.

"Olá, Laurent." Eu disse, me mantendo calma. Ele riu.

"Olá pra você também, Bella." Ele disse em um sotaque francês, e parecia excitado. Ele tinha uma voz linda, profunda.

Foi aí que eu olhei para o outro homem. Ele era loiro, ainda menino, provavelmente novo quando foi transformado. Ele era tão alto quanto Laurent, mas muito mais musculoso. Os olhos... Os olhos estavam brilhando intensamente. Eles eram de um vermelho vivo, e estavam me olhando com fome. Ele tinha a boca semi aberta, e estava respirando forte. Era terrível olhar para ele. Ele realmente perecia um vampiro. Eu desviei o meu olhar, e voltei a observar Victoria. Ela estava sorrindo, e ela podia ver o meu óbvio desconforto pelo vampiro que parecia tão assustador. Ela sorriu ainda mais, e voltou a ficar calma.

"O nome dele é Riley. Ele iria dizer oi, mas como você percebeu, ele é meio _novo_. Ele não é capaz de falar ainda. Sabe, ele é como uma criança. Ele ainda está aprendendo, a mente antiga está tentando alcançar a nova. Ele só está sentindo uma coisa agora, e é sede." Ela começou a falar mais rápido. "Com o seu coração batendo, e com o fato de que você está sangrando um pouco, ele pode não se conter por muito mais tempo. Mas eu vou te matar, não se preocupe. Ele não irá te machucar.

Ela riu. Puta.

**

**JPOV:**

Eu sabia o que eu precisava. Eu precisava do momento certo. Eu esperei e escutei a conversa entre as duas. Bella estava falando quietamente, e... eu não podia sentir nada vindo dela, mas ela estava falando calmamente. Cada minuto que eu esperava a mais, eu ficava mais furioso, mas eu precisava esperar. Esperar até um deles cometer um erro. Bella tinha acabado de cumprimentar Laurent, e ela tinha olhado de volta para Victoria. Riley, huh? Bem, me desculpa, Riley, mas você está prestes a morrer.

**

**BPOV:**

Eu desviei o meu olhar novamente. Eu olhei para cima, para o céu, e respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando me acalmar. Eu comecei a pensar quanto tempo isso teria que ser prolongado. Enquanto eu estava olhando para o céu, por entre as nuvens, eu vi uma estrela cadente. _É um meteoro, Bella._ Caindo sobre a Terra em um instante, e ainda era lindo. Mas eu não tinha nada pra desejar. Victoria trouxe minha atenção de novo, falando quietamente.

"Bella, me diz.. Por que os Cullens foram embora? Você era a parceira de Edward, não? Por que eles não te levaram com eles?"

Eu não olhei para ela. Eu mantive meus olhos no céu, no topo das árvores, nas montanhas, em qualquer coisa, menos Victoria. De repente, ela agarrou o meu braço esquerdo, com força, me fazendo gritar. Ela estava segurando a minha mão perto do rosto dela, com os olhos arregalando aos poucos. Sem dúvidas olhando para a marca que estaria em minha pele para sempre. Ela estava começando a arfar, e ela tinha um olhar triste, cansado. Ela sussurrou uma única palavra.

"James."

Como ela poderia saber? Ela soltou o meu braço, e começou a olhar e acariciar uma marca no pulso esquerdo dela. Ela estava olhando atentamente, e a dor estava escrita na expressão do rosto dela. Ela olhou para cima, para os meus olhos. Seus olhos estavam acesos como fogo, e o rosto dela estava contorcendo. Ela falou alto, com uma voz ameaçadora.

"Como isso é possível? Como que você ainda está aqui, viva, e o meu James está morto? Me diz, Bella, me conta tudo! Me diz como!"

Durante esse pequeno discurso, ela tinha se movido, o rosto dela bem perto do meu. Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam arregalados, e eu estava respirando pesadamente. Eu me mantive calma.

"James me mordeu. Edward... chupou o veneno fora." Minha voz estava começando a quebrar, e a tremer. Victoria me olhou curiosamente naquela hora, quebrando o olhar furioso que ela tinha momentos atrás.

"Por que? Por que ele não deixou você mudar? Eu não entendo. Por que não te dar imortalidade, e por que eles não te levaram com eles? Será que ele... ele não queria mais você? Me responda, Bella."

Ela estava começando a tremer, e eu sabia que eu não tinha muito mais tempo. Eu engoli seco. Eu não queria pensar nas palavras que ele tinha me dito mais cedo. Mas eles estavam na frente da minha mente. "_Bella, eu não quero que você venha comigo." _Ele tinha dito. Ele não me queria. "_O meu mundo não é para você."_ Ele tinha dito. Ele não me queria no mundo dele. O meu coração tinha se partido em dois. A dor em meu peito era tão grande que eu tinha que me abraçar com o meu braço saudável, porque eu achava que iria explodir. Eu não podia respirar. Por que ele fez isso comigo? Por que ele entrou em minha vida, só para fazer isso? Para me matar? _Por que, por que, POR QUE?!?!_ E ele já tinha quebrado uma promessa. Como ele podia ter prometido isso? "_Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido."_

Bem, ele existia, e vampiros existiam, ou eu não estaria aqui com essas palavras destruindo o meu coração e minha alma como uma doença. Eu não teria fugido de James alguns meses atrás. Eu não teria quase morrido daquela vez. Victoria não teria perdido a pessoa que ela amava, e ela não estaria prestes a me matar. Eu estava ficando mais brava, mais furiosa. Eu só não podia aturar isso, e não iria. Eu estava pronta para morrer, e eu não iria falar o que Victoria queria escutar.

"Vai se foder, Victoria."

**

**JPOV:**

"_Vai se foder, Victoria."_

Victoria gritou, segurando Bella pelo pescoço. Bella estava balançando no ar como uma boneca de pano, e Victoria arremessou ela para o outro lado do córrego. Eles nunca me viram chegar.

**

**BPOV:**

Eu quase não podia respirar. As unhas de Victoria tinham entrado na minha garganta. Eu podia sentir o sangue escorrendo. Ela tinha me jogado, e eu aterrizei com metade do meu corpo na água gelada do córrego, do estômago para baixo. Cada centímetro do meu corpo estava doendo. Quando eu levantei a minha cabeça, eu ouvi o som mais ameaçador, mais terrível que eu já escutei na minha vida. Um rugido felino, que era tão profundo e alto que eu podia sentir o meu tímpano vibrando enquanto eu escutava. Naquele instante, as nuvens se abriram, banhando a clareira em luar. Pelos próximos segundos, eu podia jurar que eu estava em um filme de terror. Eles estavam se movendo rapidamente, mas eu ainda consegui ver tudo, como no dia do acidente de carro na escola.

Eu vi uma figura escura atrás de Laurent e Riley. Eles pareciam estar em choque. A figura alcançou Riley primeiro e em um movimento fluido, essa figura agarrou o topo da cabeça de Riley pelo cabelo e puxou para trás com um som doentio, ao mesmo tempo que o seu rosto monstruoso abaixou a boca até o pescoço de Riley, com os dentes brilhando na luz da lua e mordendo através do pescoço. A cabeça estava completamente destacada do corpo. Eu estava muito chocada para vomitar.

Laurent pulou e estava guinchando, no mesmo tempo que isso aconteceu. Ele tinha segurado o braço e o ombro esquerdo da figura, e tinha afundado os dentes nele. Quando a cabeça de Riley já estava desconectada, a figura tinha levantado a perna esquerda e chutado Laurent no peito, mandando o vampiro voando até o córrego. Victoria pulou, e Jasper segurou um pouco do cabelo dela quando ela estava quase alcançando ele. Ele jogou ela, e ela voou em cima do corpo de Riley uns dez metros de distância.

Jasper. Era naquele instante em que eles tinham se movido um pouco mais devagar que eu vi o seu rosto. Ele estava ferozmente selvagem. Ele era monstruoso, e eu não podia desviar meu olhar. Eu não queria. Depois que ele jogou Victoria, e antes que ela impactasse no chão, ele já estava em cima de Laurent, no córrego. Ele deu um soco no rosto de Laurent, e começou a puxar os braços, separando do corpo com um som doentio. Ele segurou as duas pernas, e com um pé no saco de Laurent, ele puxou, arrancando e jogando elas para o lado. Jasper pulou no ar fluidamente, e quando ele aterrizou, ele estava agachado em cima de mim. Eu não podia ver o seu rosto, e as suas pernas e braços estavam do meu lado, dentro da água. Eu podia sentir parte do peito dele encostado na minhas costas, e ele estava rugindo, um som baixo e profundo. O som estava vibrando pelas minhas costas, pelo meu estômago e peito. Eu nunca teria esperado Jasper aparecer.

Victoria estava agachada do outro lado do córrego, provavelmente na mesma posição que Jasper estava, se apoiando nos calcanhares, com a mão no chão e pronta para pular. O olhar no rosto dela estava aterrorizado. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados de fúria e enquanto estava respirando, ela estava grunhindo um grito com cada fôlego. Ela cuspiu entre os dentes.

"Por que? Por que? Só me dê ela! Ela não significa nada para você! Ela não é nada! Ela é humana, e você e sua família não iriam transformar ela! Ela é comida!" Ela começou a gemer.

Jasper, ainda rugindo baixo e profundamente, disse:

"Você irá morrer, Victoria. Mesmo se for a última coisa que eu fizer, você irá morrer. Você nunca terá Bella."

Victoria estava prestes a explodir. Honestamente, ela parecia que iria explodir em chamas, espalhando caos entre nós. Ela olhou ao redor, para o resto de Riley e o que restava de Laurent. Ela estava olhando por todo canto, chorando e arquejando por ar. Jasper estava rugindo menos, mas ainda estava. Ele falou calmamente.

"Você está preocupada, Victoria. Você deveria estar. Eu sou muito mais letal do que você, e muito mais letal do que o seu James era."

Victoria gritou algo terrível. Ela se contorceu, dando um passo para frente, e Jasper fez o mesmo. Ela pensou melhor, e andou dois passos para trás. Jasper se inclinou para trás, o seu peito se apoiando nas minhas costas mais uma vez. Eu não podia sentir nada da minha cintura para baixo. Eu estava completamente encharcada agora, e eu estava entrando em choque ou sofrendo de hipotermia, mas não sei qual. Provavelmente os dois. De qualquer jeito, a pressão e a dor irradiando do meu ombro deslocado me fez gritar. Eu tentei segurar o grito, mas a dor era muito grande. Jasper tirou a mão direita da posição que estava e colocou em cima do meu ombro, gentilmente. A dor diminuiu, mas agora não era a hora. Eu consegui falar.

"Não, Jasper. Agora não." Ele removeu a mão, colocando na minha frente de novo.

Victoria tinha se acalmado, mas o fogo ainda estava no seu olhar. Ela soltou uma risada ameaçadora e má.

"Eu posso esperar. Eu posso esperar para sempre. Eventualmente você e sua família irão deixar ela por um momento muito longo, e eu estarei esperando por isso. Ela irá sofrer. Eu irei puxar a pele dela aos poucos, e irei puxar os músculos dos ossos antes que ela morra. Você pode ter matado meus amigos, mas eu tenho mais, e posso fazer mais."

Com isso, ela foi embora. Ela se levantou e torceu em uma velocidade cega, correndo para o norte. Jasper pulou da sua posição, e estava nas árvores correndo atrás dela antes que eu pudesse ao menos chiar o nome dele. Eu estava sozinha, e não estava quieto. Do outro lado do córrego, alguma coisa estava arranhando o chão. Eu olhei para o lugar que o corpo de Riley estava, e ele estava se movendo. Puta merda. Eu não sei onde que a cabeça dele estava, e eu não queria saber, mas eu imaginei brevemente os olhos dele procurando pelo resto de seu corpo. Meu estômago torceu. Eu estava quase desmaiando com a dor no meu corpo, finalmente aparecendo completamente.

Naquele instante, eu olhei para onde Victoria e Jasper tinham desaparecido. Uma figura correu por entre as árvores. Minha respiração falhou, mas era só Jasper. Eu observei ele andando até o corpo do Riley, e eu não pude acreditar no que vi. Ele _rasgou_ os membros e achou a cabeça, colocando em uma pilha junto com o torso. Depois, ele voou até o córrego, pegando as peças do corpo de Laurent do fundo. Jasper pilhou junto com as peças de Riley. Essa pilha estava tremendo, e eu vi uma mão movendo rapidamente. Jasper foi até as árvores, voltando com alguns galhos secos. Ele espalhou ao redor da pilha, e esfregou dois galhos junto rapidamente, fazendo eles pegarem fogo, e acendeu os galhos ao redor da pilha. Demorou alguns segundos, mas quando o fogo alcançou o veneno escorrendo dos corpos, foi como se um pavio tivesse pegado fogo. A pilha se tornou uma fogueira enorme, e a fumaça se tornou gradualmente roxa. Não sobrou nada exceto fumaça, madeira e cinzas.

Eu estava observando o fogo quando Jasper correu até onde eu estava. Ele me segurou debaixo do braço e ao redor das minhas costelas, me levantando gentilmente fora da água, me ajudando a voltar para o chão úmido. Ele estava um pouco alarmado.

"Bella, você está bem?"

"Não." Eu resmunguei.

"O seu ombro está deslocado. Eu preciso colocar ele no lugar, para você poder se segurar na volta. Vai doer. Isso vai doer muito. Mas nós precisamos ir agora." A voz dele estava tremendo, e estava mais alta. Ele estava bravo.

"Tudo bem, vá em frente."

Sério, não podia ser muito pior do que o resto da noite. Eu estava dormente, de qualquer jeito. Jasper nem me deixou terminar de pensar isso. Eu não sei o que ele fez, mas eu senti meu braço estalando. Eu gritei em agonia. Ele deixou a mão no meu ombro, e eu senti um pouco da dor passando.

"Merda, Bella. Me desculpa, eu sinto muito."

Eu senti como se eu finalmente fosse desmaiar, eu quase não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos. Eu acho que Jasper jogou um pouco de água fria no meu rosto, e me deu um tapa usando um pouco mais da força que ele precisava. Ele me obrigou a sentar. Ele usou uma voz cheia de autoridade, séria.

"Bella, Bella! Você precisa ficar acordada. Não desmaie, não vá dormir. Eu vou te ajudar a subir nas minhas costas, e você precisa se segurar. Nós temos que sair daqui, sair daqui rápido. Aquela puta pode mudar de ideia e voltar, e você é minha obrigação."

Eu saí do meu estupor, meio puta com essa frase. Eu não tinha a força para me defender nesse momento, eu precisava ficar acordada por ele. Isso estava longe de terminar, e eu tinha muitas perguntas para ele. Por exemplo, que merda que ele estava fazendo aqui? Não era para ele ter ido embora dias atrás? Aonde estava todo mundo? Onde que Edward estava? Tudo isso teria que esperar, nós precisávamos sair daqui. Jasper me ajudou a me levantar, e minhas pernas quase cederam. Ele se agachou, e eu subi em suas costas com cuidado. Ele segurou nos meus braços, que estava ao redor do seu pescoço, e ele teve que envolver minhas pernas, que ainda estavam dormentes, ao redor da sua cintura. Eu não podia me prender direito por causa do meu pé, então ele me segurou debaixo do meu joelho. Antes que ele começasse a correr, eu percebi a realidade. Eu estava sangrando do meu braço, eu ainda tinha sangue escorrendo da minha perna, eu tinha cortes no meu pescoço, e meu corpo estava todo ao redor de Jasper Hale.


	5. Voo

**Capítulo 5 – Voo**

**Nota da Autora: **Muito obrigada pelos comentários fantásticos. Esse capítulo começa do ponto de vista do Jasper, quando ele correu atrás de Victoria. Tudo ainda pertence à Stephanie Meyer.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Esse é um dos capítulos mais curtos da história, mas não se preocupem, que a partir do capítulo 8, eles ficam maiores. Obrigada pelos comentários! **Essa fic pertence à IdreamofEddy**. (P.S.: Lembrando que ffnet não deixa eu ver e-mails e websites, eu peço que façam o login antes de deixar comentários. É rápido fazer o cadastro pra quem não tem conta, é grátis, e é ótimo para receber o alerta de quando uma fic foi atualizada, e para manter uma lista de favoritos... Sério, não tem nenhum lado negativo, e eu posso responder os comentários. Se não quiser se cadastrar, ainda sim deixe os coments, mas eu infelizmente não vou responder.)

**Nota da Tradutora 2:** Capítulo 5, betado por Srta. Ayanami Granger =))

**

**JPOV:**

"_Eu posso esperar. Eu posso esperar para sempre. Eventualmente você e sua família irão deixar ela por um momento muito longo, e eu estarei esperando por isso. Ela irá sofrer. Eu irei puxar a pele dela aos poucos, e irei puxar os músculos dos ossos antes que ela morra. Você pode ter matado meus amigos, mas eu tenho mais, e posso fazer mais."_

A ameaça de Victoria fez o meu veneno ferver. Ele estava acumulando na minha boca, e eu estava salivando tanto que eu provavelmente ia começar a babar a qualquer segundo. Ela correu como um morcego saindo do inferno em direção às árvores, e eu pulei atrás dela. Eu ouvi Bella dizendo meu nome,no entanto, eu já estava muito longe, mas ela estava segura por agora. Eu estava dividido, porque eu não sabia o quão machucada ela estava realmente, mas eu precisava matar essa filha da puta antes que ela conseguisse fugir. Victoria era rápida, e a mordida de Laurent no meu ombro estava queimando. Ela devia ter um telefone, porque eu podia escutar e ver ela falando desesperadamente, enquanto ela ainda estava correndo por entres as árvores.

"EU PRECISO DE AJUDA! Laurent e Riley estão mortos, ou vão estar. Um dos Cullens voltou, e ele está no meu rabo agora. Levante sua bunda, chame todo mundo e venha ME ajudar! Eu estou no sudeste da cidade AGORA! Eu estou quase lá!"

Então ela realmente tinha amigos. Caralho. Durante o pequeno discurso sobre matar Bella, ela tinha sentido tudo. Fúria, medo, desapontamento, e antecipação. Ela não estava falando merda também, ela estava falando a verdade. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ela estava determinada a pegar a Bella e fazer exatamente o que ela queria com ela. Ela tinha amigos, e iria fazer mais. Nós estávamos na metade do caminho para Tacoma Dodge. Eu estava puto porque eu não sabia o que tinha nos esperando. Quantos vampiros tinha nos esperando. Minha experiência tinha me ensinado a nunca entrar em uma situação cegamente se eu pudesse evitar. CARALHO!!! Eu queria tanto matar ela. Eu queria rasgar ela peça por peça, pedaço por pedaço, colar essa puta de volta e fazer isso tudo de novo. Eu não podia esperar, e eu não podia falhar. Eu tinha que deixar ela ir agora. Riley e Laurent podiam estar tentando se colar de volta, e eu tinha que tirar a Bella dessa floresta.

Eu já estava retornando quando Victoria finalizou a ligação. Eu voltei para o córrego, e Bella ainda não tinha se mexido. Ela não estava inconsciente, e ela estava observando o corpo de Riley tentando localizar a cabeça. Eu rapidamente tomei conta dele e de Laurent, queimando os filhos da puta, e se eles ainda tivessem almas, mandando eles pro inferno. Enquanto eu estava desmembrando e queimando, eu sabia que Bella estava me observando. Eu sabia que eu deveria estar assustando e aterrorizando ela com o que eu estava fazendo, sem contar que no meu estado furioso, meu rosto e olhar certamente tinham assustado ela. Eu não estava conseguindo sentir nada vindo dela, e isso me deixou alarmado. Eu continuei checando se ela ainda estava acordada, e ela estava.

Eu corri até onde ela estava, checando o estado dos machucados. O ombro certamente estava deslocado, e as pernas dela estavam terríveis. Ela estava sangrando de alguns cortes no pescoço, e tinha sangue escorrendo da bandagem no braço dela. Os pontos que ela recebeu no dia do aniversário dela deveriam ter abertos. Eu levantei ela da água, e movi ela de volta no solo seco. Eu sabia que eu tinha que colocar o ombro dela no lugar, para que nós pudéssemos sair dessa merda de lugar. Mesmo não sentindo nada vindo dela, eu sabia que ela estava sentindo muita dor. Eu falei o que a gente precisava fazer, e o mais rapidamente que eu podia, eu coloquei o ombro dela de volta no lugar. Eu finalmente senti a dor que ela estava.

Enquanto eu coloquei ela nas minhas costas, eu podia escutar os sussurros de vampiros correndo. Eu não sabia quantos, mas sem dúvida era mais de um. Eles estavam vindo do noroeste, e sem dúvida era Victoria e os amigos dela. Eles ainda estavam longe, e eu não teria problemas me afastando deles, mas eles iriam seguir a minha trilha. Todas as partes da minha mente estavam focadas em sair daqui. Eu precisava voltar para a casa, pegar o carro e sair de Forks com Bella. Uma outra parte da minha mente, a parte com sede por sangue, tomou nota de que Bella estava sangrando de vários lugares. Minha garganta estava queimando, e o aroma dela estava me chamando, cantando "Venha me pegar.", mas de algum jeito eu consegui manter o meu controle. Eu atribuí isso a estar tão furioso com Victoria e o resto da minha mente estar em modo de sobrevivência. Todos os machucados da Bella precisavam ser pacientes por um tempo, e eu iria cuidar deles quando eu pudesse. Minha mente estava formulando planos, eu precisava fazer algumas ligações, mas eu tinha deixado meu telefone no carro, então eu precisava esperar. Manter Bella viva agora era prioridade. Eu corri mais rápido do que eu jamais tinha corrido na minha existência.

**

**BPOV:**

A velocidade era inacreditável. Eu não podia comparar com nenhuma vez que eu estava nas costas de Edward, nem mesmo quando a gente estava correndo da clareira de James. Eu acho que eu teria vomitado se eu tivesse qualquer coisa no meu estômago. Eu apertei meu rosto contra o pescoço de Jasper, porque eu sentia que minha pele iria se descolar do meu rosto a qualquer segundo. A velocidade que eu senti nas partes da minha pele que não estavam cobertas estavam me deixando em pura agonia. Eu sabia que eu estava gritando de dor, mas ele não parou. Jasper parecia furioso, mas em completo controle de si mesmo, senão eu já teria perdido todo o meu sangue e estaria dormindo para sempre. Tempo não tinha mais significado para mim. Eu estava quase inconsciente e eu tinha certeza que eu iria perder minha sanidade. Eu não sabia para que lado nós estávamos indo, e eu pensei que nós estávamos voltando para Forks.

Charlie. Oh Deus. Charlie estaria em tanto perigo quanto eu. Eu rezei para que ele estivesse bem. Eu não tinha dúvidas que eu tinha sido declarada sumida, e eles já estavam procurando por mim. Se Victoria tivesse Charlie, eu iria morrer. Jasper deve ter sentido o meu pânico. Ele virou a cabeça, e gritou ao vento.

"BELLA, TUDO VAI FICAR BEM! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR NADA ACONTECER COM VOCÊ! TUDO VAI FICAR BEM! VOCÊ PRECISA SE ACALMAR!" Jasper estava rugindo. Era assustador, e essas palavras fizeram quase nada pra me acalmar. Eu só podia falar uma palavra, já que o vento estava me impedindo de falar. Só existia um nome que importava agora.

"CHARLIE!"

"ELE VAI FICAR BEM, NÃO SE PREOCUPE, ELES NÃO VÃO CONSEGUIR PEGAR CHARLIE! VOCÊ É MINHA PRIORIDADE AGORA, E VOCÊ PRECISA FAZER O QUE EU FALAR, E QUANDO EU FALAR, VOCÊ PRECISA..."

Eu não consegui ouvir o que ele estava falando nem mais um segundo. Meu tímpano estava começando a latejar e a queimar. Eu tentei ficar calma porque ele obviamente precisava, e eu confiava em Jasper. Ele tinha salvado minha vida. Ele matou dois vampiros e lutou contra mais um com sucesso. Por mim. Eu não sei o por que ele fez tudo isso, eu certamente não valia a pena com o risco que ele correu. Só foi três dias atrás que ele tentou me matar, e agora ele tinha me salvado de morte certa. Eu tinha muitas perguntas, e elas teriam que esperar.

Tentar me manter acordada estava sendo um problema. Eu me sentia presa em um sonho, e estava longe de ser coerente. Eu não podia sentir mais nada, e estava tão frio... De repente, eu ouvi madeira quebrando e estilhaçando. A próxima coisa que eu soube, Jasper estava me colocando em cima de alguma coisa macia. Eu abri meus olhos, tentando me focar, e tudo estava muito claro. Eu estava em um quarto, e de repente, Jasper estava arrancando minha jaqueta. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico, e tentei chutar e atingir ele. Os meus braços e pernas não estavam cooperando.

Ele segurou a minha cabeça com as duas mãos bruscamente. Fúria e raiva ainda estavam na expressão dele, mas melhor do que quando ele estava lutando na clareira. Ele olho diretamente nos meus olhos, falando alto e cheio de autoridade.

"Bella, você precisa ficar calma. Nós precisamos ser rápidos. Suas roupas estão encharcadas, e eu preciso tirar elas de você. Eu não vou te machucar, mas nós precisamos correr. Você não vai conseguir se trocar rápido o suficiente, e eu não tenho tempo para você ser tímida."

Ele nem me deixou responder. Foi aí que eu percebi onde eu estava. Nós estávamos no quarto que Jasper dividia com Alice, e eu estava na cama. Jasper correu até o armário, voltando com o braço cheio de roupas. Ele jogou em cima da cama, do meu lado, e tirou o meu sapato e meia rapidamente. Ele não estava sendo gentil. Ele continuou a tirar o resto da minha jaqueta, e depois minha camiseta. Eu estava horrorizada. Ele rasgou o meu sutiã entre os meus peitos, abaixando as alças pelos meus braços. Eu estava olhando para ele em choque e horror, mas a expressão que ele tinha não mudou por um segundo. Ele pegou um moletom com zíper, me ajudando a colocar os braços, e fechou o zíper antes que eu consegui piscar.

Jasper me levantou, e eu tive que me apoiar no ombro dele. Eu não podia ficar em pé sozinha. Ele se agachou em minha frente e rasgou a minha calça pelo botão, continuando a rasgar o tecido até que ele era inexistente. Eu sabia que meu sangue estava acumulado na minha cabeça de tanta vergonha, mas eu não conseguia sentir nada. Isso tudo era incrivelmente aflitivo e embaraçoso. Quando eu achava que as coisas não podiam piorar, Jasper rasgou a minha calcinha aos lados, fazendo ela cair no chão. Ele já estava colocando os meus pés dentro de uma calça, puxando para cima. Ele me pegou no colo e correu. No próximo momento, eu estava sentada no carro, e Jasper estava colocando o cinto de segurança ao meu redor. Antes que eu conseguisse pensar, ele tinha ligado o carro, e saído da garagem. Eu não podia agüentar mais, meus ouvidos estavam zunindo e minha cabeça latejando. Eu finalmente fiquei inconsciente.


	6. O Plano

**Capítulo 6 – O plano**

**Nota da Autora e Disclaimer: **Esse capítulo é JPOV, quando eles chegam na casa, e continuando depois que a Bella desmaia. Crepúsculo, suas sequências, seus personagens e Jasper Whitlock Hale ainda pertencem à Stephanie Meyer. Eu amo meninos malvados.

**Nota da Tradutora: **IdreamofEddy está adorando os comentários (eu também), então um MUITO OBRIGADA!!! Por favor, não esqueçam de deixar os seus comentários. =))

**Nota da Tradutora 2: **Capítulo betado dia 22/07. Obrigada Bia!!

******

**JPOV:**

Nós estávamos finalmente perto de casa. Eu não conseguia escutar ninguém nos seguindo desde que nós saímos da clareira, mas eu sabia que eles provavelmente estavam vindo. Eu ainda estava puto que eu não sabia quantos vampiros estavam nos seguindo. Eu queria que Emmett e Rosalie estivessem aqui. Caralho, eu queria que todo mundo estivesse aqui. Bella não estava bem. Eu sabia que a força do vento atingido estava causando muita dor a ela, e o calor natural dela tinha começado a se dissipar. Eu comecei a me preocupar com hipotermia e aos machucados causados pelo frio. A respiração dela soava terrível, e eu sabia que a traqueia dela tinha ao menos se machucado quando Victoria agarrou ela pelo pescoço e jogou ela longe. O coração de Bella estava batendo muito rápido.

Quando eu senti ela entrando em pânico, eu pensei que ela estava com medo de mim. Eu estava esperando por isso, na verdade. Quando eu disse que ela iria ficar bem, e para fazer o que eu dissesse, ela se acalmou um pouco. Bella gritou o nome de Charlie quando ela só precisava sussurrar. Claro que ela iria se preocupar com Charlie, e não com si mesma. Bella nunca teve jeito com auto-preservação. Mas ela estava certa, Charlie precisava de alguém tomando conta dele. Não tinha nenhum jeito que nós poderíamos continuar em Forks, nós precisávamos sair daqui. Eu precisava deixar Bella em um lugar seguro para eu ir lidar com Victoria, quando eu soubesse exatamente com o que eu estava lidando. _Ela iria fazer mais._ Eu estava começando a entender que eu iria precisar de muita ajuda.

Quando nós voltamos para casa, eu chutei as portas, quebrando e estilhaçando elas ao nosso redor. _Esme vai me matar_. Eu corri até o meu quarto antigo. Alice tinha deixado para trás a maioria das roupas que ela tinha, e claro que eu não tinha embalado nada para a nossa nova casa. Bella estava precisando de roupas secas, e nós precisávamos ser rápidos. Ela estava com um pouco de medo, embaraçada e modesta enquanto eu rasgava as roupas que ela estava usando. Eu vesti ela em algumas roupas de Alice, que eram menores do que Bella normalmente vestia, mas isso tinha que aguentar por agora. Quando eu não estivesse tão puto, e quando eu não sentisse a necessidade de sair dessa casa, eu iria me lembrar de uma Bella Swan totalmente pelada, mas agora não era o momento certo. Eu deixei ela descalça, já que o pé direito dela estava muito machucado. Eu corri até a garagem, coloquei ela dentro do carro e apertei o cinto de segurança em volta dela. Eu parei por um segundo para ver se alguém estava por perto, mas não consegui escutar nada. Eu entrei no carro, e nós fomos embora.

Bella desmaiou antes da rampa para a rodovia. Eu estava um pouco preocupado que talvez eu devesse acordar ela. A respiração dela estava estável, mas chiando. O batimento cardíaco ainda estava rápido, mas muito mais devagar do que antes. Eu não podia aquecer o carro agora, e eu fechei toda a ventilação, tentando manter o cheiro de Bella dentro do carro. Se nós estávamos sendo perseguidos, eu precisava tomar cuidado para que eles nos perdessem. E se Bella tivesse algum machucado causado pelo frio, seria melhor aquecer ela depois. Ela estaria em muita dor.

Eu olhei para o meu telefone. Oito mensagens e chamadas perdidas. Seis eram do Emmett, duas de Rosalie. Eu olhei para o relógio do meu telefone, e eram quase três e meia da manhã. A última vez que Emmett ligou foi cinco minutos atrás. Eu liguei para ele, e ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

"_JASPER, AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? NÓS ESTAMOS VOLTANDO PARA FORKS! BELLA DESAPARECEU, E ESTÁ EM TODAS AS NOTÍCIAS!"_

"Eu sei, eu estou com ela. Aonde você está?" Eu gritei de volta, e Bella acordou assustada.

"_NÓS ESTAMOS NA I-90, PERTO DO LADO LESTE DE SPOKANE. VOCÊ ESTÁ COM ELA? QUE MERDA QUE ACONTECEU? AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ??"_

"Emmett, pare de gritar e me escute. Faça uma única coisa, me escute." Eu estava puto de raiva. "Eu descobri que ela estava desaparecida no posto de gasolina em Forks. Eu deixei o carro em casa, corri até a casa dela e segui o cheiro dela e de Edward dentro da floresta. Edward abandonou ela na floresta. Eu não sei porque, e eu não sei como. O cheiro dela continuou indo para o nordeste, então eu continuei seguindo. Eu me deparei com o cheiro dela, misturado com outros três. Aquela puta tinha ela, Emmett, e estava prestes a matar ela."

"_Quem estava com a Bella_?" Emmett falou, agitado e com medo.

"Victoria, Laurent, e um recém nascido chamado Riley."

_Silêncio._

"Eu segui eles, Emmett. Victoria estava prestes a matar ela, e eu não dei a chance pra ela continuar. Eu matei Laurent e o recém nascido, mas Victoria conseguiu fugir. Eu segui ela, mas ela chamou reforços no meio do caminho. Ela tem mais amigos, e ela disse que vai fazer mais. Ela quer matar Bella pela morte de James, Emmett, e ela também quer o resto de nós. Ela não irá parar, então eu estou indo embora com a Bella."

"_Onde você está? Como que a Bella está?"_ Emmett ainda estava agitado.

"Eu estou na estrada, indo pro norte, nós acabamos de sair da casa. Eu vou pegar a barca na ilha de Bainbridge, para tirar eles da nossa trilha. Pare de vir pra esse lado, e me encontre em Nampa, Idaho. Eu devo chegar lá em oito ou nove horas. Eu vou ter que parar em algum lugar. Bella está machucada, mas não é nada sério. Eu acho que ela tem hipotermia, e alguns machucados. Eu preciso cuidar dela, ela está toda arranhada, e o ombro dela se deslocou, mas eu consegui colocar no lugar já. Eu também preciso de cuidar dos pontos no braço dela, e talvez dar mais alguns no pescoço e na perna dela. Ela não quebrou nada, eu acho. Victoria estava pendurando ela pelo pescoço, então eu tenho quase certeza de que ela machucou a traqueia e o esôfago."

"_Jasper.... você... você tem certeza que vai conseguir fazer isso tudo? Quer dizer... como você está lidando com isso? Você não pode machucar ela, Jasper...."_

"Eu não vou machucar ela, Emmett!! Eu juro, eu estou em controle. Eu estou muito puto e preocupado com tudo isso! Eu vou achar aquela puta louca com o cabelo vermelho, e vou rasgar ela em pedaços!"

Enquanto essa conversa estava acontecendo, Bella estava me observando e escutando com atenção. Ela tinha lágrimas descendo pelo rosto dela, e estava soluçando muito. Ela estava olhando pra mim com gratitude, mas ela parecia furiosa. Ela estava me mandando raiva e um pouco de medo. Ela estava sentindo as minhas emoções. Eu mandei algumas ondas de calma, mas eu sabia que elas não iriam funcionar. Toda minha raiva enquanto eu contei os últimos eventos para o Emmett tinha aparecido na minha voz, e sem dúvidas no meu rosto.

"_Jasper, me desculpa, eu não quis dizer.. Quer saber, esquece isso, nós vamos conversar mais tarde. Parece que você tem um plano. Você tem?"_

"É, eu ainda estou trabalhando nos detalhes, mas eu te falo mais tarde. Bella acordou, eu preciso conversar com ela. Comece a ir para Nampa como eu disse. Onde está Carlisle?" Eu perguntei.

"_Ele está meia hora atrás da gente. Nós não tínhamos chegado ainda no chalé que ele alugou. Ele ligou para a gente depois de ver as notícias sobre a Bella. Ela está na CNN. De qualquer jeito, nós já voltamos, e ele está logo atrás da gente. Rosalie tentou ligar para o Edward, muitas vezes. Nós pensamos que talvez ele tinha levado ela pra algum lugar. Nós não sabíamos o que esperar, o celular dele está desligado. Jasper, você tem certeza que eles não pegaram o Edward?"_ Emmett estava agitado no final.

"O rastro se separou em dois. Ele voltou para a casa do Charlie, e Bella foi para dentro da floresta. O carro dele não estava na casa. Ele abandonou ela na floresta, Emmett." Minha raiva se tornou em ira. Bella abaixou a cabeça, e ela estava chorando. Eu me senti um idiota. O nível da dor que ela estava sentindo era horrível, nem se comparava com a dor que eu senti quando Alice me abandonou, era pior. Eu me arrependi, e eu me sentia horrível.

"_Jesus, porque ele iria fazer uma coisa dessas?"_

"Eu não sei, mas vou descobrir. Emmett, me escuta. Pede para o Carlisle me ligar logo depois que você contar tudo o que aconteceu. Fala para ele ligar para os cachorros em La Push, e pedir para eles cuidarem de Charlie. Sem dúvida nenhuma, Victoria vai tentar usar ele como refém. Eles precisam estar cientes da situação, para saber que nós não quebramos o nosso tratado. Fala para ele pedir pra Esme pegar um avião e ir até a casa de Phil e Renée. Ela precisa vigiar eles. Você e Rosalie precisam parar em algum lugar para comprar algumas roupas para Bella usar. Eu coloquei algumas roupas da Alice nela, mas eu não tive tempo de pegar mais nada. Compre qualquer coisa que você achar que ela precisa. Ela precisa de sapatos também, mas ela não vai andar muito nos próximos dias."

Rosalie finalmente nos interrompeu, eu podia escutar ela ao fundo.

"_Ele quer que a gente tente alcançar Alice e Edward? Será que a gente não deveria achar eles?"_

"Não. Absolutamente não. Eu vou explicar tudo mais tarde, eu preciso falar com a Bella primeiro. Daqui a um tempo pode até ser que a gente precise, mas eu preciso tomar conta dela primeiro. Se ele ligar, conte tudo para ele, mas por agora, eu não preciso da interferência dele. Que ele se foda." Eu estava completamente enojado com ele.

"_Tudo bem. Fala pra Bella que nós sentimos muito, e que nós amamos ela. A gente se vê mais tarde. Ligue pra gente se você precisar de alguma coisa, ou se qualquer coisa acontecer... Eu nunca vi esse lado de você antes, Jasper... Eu meio que gosto."_

Eu desliguei o telefone. Bella ainda estava soluçando, lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto sujo. Ela tinha arranhados no lado esquerdo do rosto, e um lábio inchado. Eu sabia o tipo de dia que ela teve. Eu não precisava sentir a dor no coração, ou sentir a raiva e a melancolia que ela estava sentindo. Estava escrito no rosto dela.

Eu respirei fundo algumas vezes para me acalmar. Eu não estava em condições de entrar em detalhes sobre tudo no momento. Eu ainda estava extremamente puto, e eu queria assassinar alguém nesse momento. Os minutos se arrastaram, e o carro estava completamente em silêncio. Bella continuou a soluçar, mas ela não estava chorando tanto, e ainda estava com a cabeça abaixada. Ela não tentou falar, nem eu. Nós precisávamos desse momento de silêncio para realizar tudo o que aconteceu. Eu estava assombrado que ela tinha se segurado por tanto tempo. Ela realmente era uma sobrevivente, e muito corajosa. Enquanto eu tinha certeza que ela estava com medo e traumatizada do ataque de Victoria, o estado que ela estava agora só me dizia uma coisa: Edward.


	7. Vício

**Capítulo 7 – Vício.**

**Nota da Autora e Disclaimer:** Esse capítulo vai começar no carro, e continuar. Eu sei que tem algumas pessoas perguntando sobre o comentário que o Jasper fez sobre pedir para os cachorros vigiarem Charlie, e eu irei explicar um pouco nesse capítulo. Eles não serão uma grande parte da minha fanfic, então desculpa quem é fã dos lobisomens. Stephanie Meyer é a maravilhosa dona da série Crepúsculo e dos personagens. Eu nunca poderia me comparar à ela. Obrigada a todos.

**Nota da Tradutora: Capítulo betado dia 23 de julho. Obrigada Bia! =*****

**

**BPOV:**

Logo que dormi, acordei me esquecendo de onde eu estava. Eu tinha certeza que tudo tinha sido um sonho até que eu acordei com Jasper gritando do meu lado. Eu não sei com quem que ele estava falando, mas essa pessoa estava gritando de volta. Eu podia escutar, mas não conseguia entender as palavras. Jasper disse pra Emmett se acalmar, e isso respondeu minha pergunta. Eu escutei ele contando para o Emmett tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu olhei em volta de mim e vi que eu estava no Vanquish. No Vanquish do Edward. Eu olhei para o velocímetro e vi que nós estávamos quase à duzentos e trinta quilômetros por hora. De vez em quando Jasper desacelerava para fazer uma curva, mas ele acelerava no segundo seguinte. Era aterrorizante, com tudo mais que tinha acontecido.

Eu escutei e observei enquanto Jasper disse pro Emmett onde nos encontrar, e sobre os meus machucados. Jasper estava claramente nervoso, e ele ainda tinha uma expressão feroz no rosto, realmente parecendo uma criatura perigosa. Eu percebi que quando ele estava nervoso e falando, ele tinha um sotaque do sul aparecendo na voz. Ele me lembrava de meninos do interior, com uma cerveja na mão e uma espingarda na outra. Do tipo que você não quer mexer com eles.

Eu reparei que o cabelo dele estava partido ao meio, solto ao redor do rosto, e estava meio bagunçado. Ele olhava em minha direção de vez em quando, e os olhos dele brilhavam com pura determinação. Durante todo esse tempo, ele manteve a testa e as sobrancelhas juntas, com os lábios em uma linha firme. Ele estava com uma camiseta simples preta, com jeans da mesma cor. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava com as botas pretas que ele sempre usava. Eu reparei que o braço dele tremia de vez em quando. Eu sabia que ele tinha sido mordido, e eu tinha certeza que ele estava sentindo dor. Eu comecei a chorar. Jasper tinha arriscado a vida dele por mim.

Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que ele tinha arriscado a vida dele por mim. Eu tinha aceitado que iria morrer quando Victoria me pegou pelo pescoço. Eu aceitei minha morte e até rezei à Deus naquele instante. Eu tinha aceitado que Edward não estava voltando, e que ninguém iria me salvar. Eu sei que tinha esperado por isso, mas depois de tudo que tinha sido dito naquela floresta, eu tinha certeza de que aquele seria meu fim. Eu acho que pelos padrões de Edward, deveria ter sido.

"_Eu não vou machucar ela, Emmett!! Eu juro, eu estou em controle."_Claro que ele não iria me machucar, o que Emmett disse pra ele? Eu sei que ele me atacou no meu aniversário, mas aquilo foi um erro. Eu erro terrível que eu poderia ter evitado, se eu tivesse tomado cuidado. Edward não teria me deixado se eu não tivesse estragado tudo. Eu abaixei meus olhos até minhas mãos, eu não conseguia conter minhas emoções por mais um segundo.

Jasper perguntou para o Emmett onde Carlisle estava. Então eles não estavam todos juntos? Onde estava Alice? Ela era para estar com o Jasper, eles eram pra estar indo para o norte. Por que ele ainda estava aqui? Ele estava escutando atentamente, e abaixou a voz quando falou para o Emmett sobre um rastro. Jasper repetiu "_Ele abandonou ela na floresta, Emmett.". _A dor no meu peito começou a se espalhar. Edward tinha me deixado na floresta, e eu corri atrás dele porque eu não queria deixar ele ir embora. Eu era uma tola, pensando que ele iria me querer do mesmo jeito que eu queria ele. Eu não era o suficiente. Eu senti Jasper tentando me mandar ondas de calma, mas ele não estava ajudando.

"_Se ele ligar, conte tudo para ele, mas por agora, eu não preciso da interferência dele. Que ele se foda." _Eu odiava que Jasper estivesse tão nervoso com o Edward. Ele não sabia de tudo, eu tinha certeza que se Edward soubesse, ele não teria ido embora. Isso tudo não era culpa dele. Eu não queria deixar o que aconteceu causar problemas, eu já estava chateada com Jasper só por ele ter dito isso. Tudo estava se tornando demais. Eu comecei a chorar ainda mais, então eu parei de pensar por um momento, prestando atenção no motor do carro.

Eu sabia que Jasper queria falar comigo, mas ele não falou nada, então eu fiquei quieta. O silêncio entre nós era calmante, pra falar a verdade. Jasper estava furioso por um bom tempo, e eu sabia que ele estava aproveitando o silêncio para se acalmar. Sentir as suas próprias emoções mais as minhas tinha que ser esmagador. Eu sabia que não estava ajudando nada com a dor que eu estava sentindo. Em cima de tudo, eu estava aterrorizada, confusa e a ansiedade estava me matando. Isso sem mencionar que todas as partes do meu corpo estavam machucadas, doendo e dormentes ao mesmo tempo. Eu acho que quase ser morta por uma vampira psicótica faz isso.

Eu olhei através do pára-brisa quando nós estávamos passando as saídas para Port Angeles. Jasper disse que nós iríamos pegar a balsa da Ilha Bainbridge. Eu coloquei minha cabeça no apoio da cadeira e fechei meus olhos. A próxima coisa que eu soube era que nós estávamos parando. Jasper estava em uma pequena fila de carros, e ele estacionou o carro lentamente na balsa. Jasper falou comigo em uma voz calma e baixa.

"Nós chegamos Bella. Eu vou sair do carro, mas eu não vou para nenhum lugar. Eu preciso de ar fresco. Quando eu sair, ligue o aquecimento. Você precisa se aquecer, e eu vou estar logo aqui fora. Abaixe o banco e tente descansar, a gente vai demorar 45 minutos até chegar em Seattle." Ele parou por um momento, e continuou ainda mais suavemente. "Eu sei que você tem muita coisa pra pensar, e eu sei que você está se sentindo sobrecarregada."

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, e eu não sabia o que falar. Eu estava muito cansada, e tudo estava latejando. A melhor resposta que eu conseguir pensar veio como um resmungo.

"Não me diga." Eu vi que a boca dele torceu em um pequeno sorriso. Eu me senti mais calma e disse a única coisa que eu consegui pensar no momento. "Jasper, obrigada por salvar a minha vida."

Eu podia sentir mais lágrimas se formando, e mais soluços. Jasper me surpreendeu quando ele limpou uma lágrima no canto do meu olho com o dedo, e me deu mais um sorriso pequeno. O que ele disse em seguida me deixou um pouco mais aliviada e nostálgica.

"Eu te falei uma vez que você vale a pena, e eu estava falando a verdade."

Jasper saiu do carro e trancou a porta. Eu liguei o aquecimento no máximo e aproveitei o ar quente no meu rosto. Jasper foi até a beira da balsa e se apoiou na grade. Ele parecia completamente concentrado. Eu reparei que ele estava escutando atentamente e respirando fundo, cheirando o ar. Eu fiquei com medo, mas parecia que ele estava começando a relaxar. Eu abaixei o meu banco e fechei meus olhos.

**

**JPOV:**

Bella finalmente dormiu dentro do carro. Eu decidi continuar do lado de fora e pensar. Eu precisava que ela relaxasse, ela estava obviamente exausta e muito pálida, até mesmo para ela. Nós precisávamos continuar o nosso caminho no momento em que nós chegássemos em Seattle. Eu precisava parar em algum lugar para pegar remédios para ela, e provavelmente bebidas e comida. Eu comecei a me preocupar com desidratação. A merda do problema todo era o sangue dela.

Eu tinha precisado sair do carro para checar o ambiente, mas estar em algum lugar fechado com ela, mesmo por alguns minutos fez minha garganta pegar fogo. Mas alguma coisa tinha mudado, e eu não sabia quando. Talvez porque eu estava determinado a manter Bella segura. Na maior parte da minha existência como vampiro, eu tinha bebido sangue humano quando eu queria. Depois, quando eu decidi sair desse modo de existência, eu lutei todos os dias, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. Eu ainda estou lutando, e eu ainda estou falhando.

Mas desde que eu tentei matar ela, o sangue dela não estava me enlouquecendo mais. O braço dela estava sangrando em frente do meu rosto enquanto nós estávamos correndo. O pescoço dela estava sangrando quando eu troquei as roupas dela. O incontrolável desejo por sangue se manteve afastado, e agora tudo o que restou era a atração pelo aroma dela. Claro que eu ainda amaria drenar todo o sangue dela. Nada se compara ao gosto de sangue humano, e Bella cheira realmente muito bem. Mas Bella valia a pena, ela tinha uma boa alma e ela sempre colocava os outros na frente dela mesmo. Ela era especial. Ela não provocou ou pediu que isso acontecesse com ela, tudo o que ela queria era amar um menino, que acontecia de ser um vampiro.

Talvez meu vício tivesse simplesmente mudado, porque eu achei uma outra coisa que eu desejava. Victoria, e planejando torturar ela até a morte. Como que ela ousa tentar matar uma alma como a de Bella?. Ela iria pagar só pelo fato de que ela tinha tocado ela, tinha machucado-a

Depois que James morreu, eu falei com o resto da família sobre rastrear Victoria. Emmett pensou que era uma boa idéia, Edward achou que era desnecessário. Ele não achava que eles tinham uma ligação muito próxima, e que depois que James morreu Victoria iria simplesmente seguir um outro caminho. Ele estava muito errado. Laurent tinha saído antes disso tudo, indo morar com o clã em Denali. Ele não deve ter se ajustado tão bem quanto todo mundo acreditava.

Eu observei Bella enquanto ela dormia pelo pára-brisa do carro. Ela tinha a expressão mais triste do mundo, e eu podia sentir o desespero irradiando dela mesmo fora do carro. Eu odiava isso. Eu não sabia ainda como Edward tinha terminado as coisas com ela, mas eu estava determinado em descobrir. Claro que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse ou fizesse não teria sido bom, mas abandonar ela na floresta?? Ele sabia o que tinha por lá, o pior tipo de coisas estão nas florestas. Criaturas más como Victoria, como eu.

Era terrivelmente irônico, mas três dias atrás eu tentei matar essa menina, e agora eu estou salvando a vida dela. Nossas almas gêmeas nos deixaram, e eles não podem ser encontrados, ou não querem ser. A pergunta é se nós queremos realmente que eles estejam por perto agora. Não, eu não quero. Alice foi embora, e eu aceitei isso. Eu não quero lidar com essa merda emocional agora, e se ela estivesse aqui isso iria acontecer. Eu preciso me manter focado. Será que Bella quer que eu ache Edward para ela? Eu precisava descobrir isso.

Bella. Eu pensei em todas as emoções que ela me mandou hoje á noite, desde o começo. Algumas vezes eu nem senti nada vindo dela, me deixando frustrado. Eu sempre sentia _alguma_ coisa, mas sentir nada era muito desconfortável. Eu iria pensar sobre isso mais tarde. Eu podia sentir ela agora e isso que importava.

O céu começou a clarear. Outra manhã. Nós estávamos quase chegando ao porto, e nós iríamos embora. Eu me peguei esperando que Victoria e seus amigos tivessem perdido nossa trilha quando a gente estava no carro. Se eles tivessem nos seguido até Bainbridge, eles iriam ter continuado e pegado a balsa. Victoria não era uma perseguidora, mas ela era bem esperta. Eu só esperava que nós não estivéssemos entrando em uma armadilha quando nós chegássemos ao porto.

Recém nascidos. Riley era um recém nascido, e Victoria era obviamente a sua criadora. Isso significava que ela tinha a restrição necessária para fazer mais. Deus, eu odeio recém nascidos, mesmo que eles fossem previsíveis. Mesmo que eu seja um lutador treinado, eu iria precisar de ajuda. Emmett seria bom, e eu sei que Rosalie conseguia lutar o suficiente, o mesmo com Carlisle. Ele odiava lutar, mas ele iria. Esme, não, não tinha nenhum jeito de mandar minha mãe para lutar, mas ela provavelmente iria seguir Carlisle. Eu precisava de mais ajuda.

Eu peguei meu telefone, e liguei para um número por uma razão que pensei que eu nunca iria ligar. Ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

"_Olá,"_

"Peter? É o Jasper. Eu preciso de sua ajuda."


	8. Amores Perdidos

**Capítulo 8 – Amores Perdidos.**

**Nota da Autora e Disclaimer: **Eu não vou jogar Bella e Jasper juntos rapidamente. Eles precisam de tempo para formar uma conexão, e eu planejo escrever isso. Para mim, antecipação é a melhor parte da história, então eu espero que vocês gostem. Stephanie Meyer é dona de Crepúsculo, e todos os seus personagens. Eu só gosto de pegar eles emprestados.

**Nota da tradutora: **Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos! No final, por favor lembre que eu nunca li a versão em português do livro, só em inglês. Eu traduzi o que IdreamofEddy escreveu, e o que estava na minha cópia de New Moon. Se eu escrevi alguma coisa que não está certo com a versão em português, por favor, me avisem!! Colliding Meteors pertence à IdreamofEddy.

**Nota da tradutora 2: **Capítulo betado dia 23 de julho, por Srta. Ayanami_Granger. (kisses and hugs para ela)

**

**JPOV:**

Depois que eu conversei com Peter, eu desliguei meu telefone, e Carlisle ligou segundos depois. Ele tinha demorado para conseguir falar com o líder dos Quileutes, já que eles estavam todos na floresta procurando por Bella. Ele contou para eles o que tinha acontecido com ela, e informou que ela estava segura. Com os lobos e nossa espécie sendo inimigos naturais, eu sempre achei incrível que Carlisle era capaz de comunicar com eles tão abertamente. O tratado existia à um bom tempo, mesmo antes de eu ter me juntado à família. Eles não iriam fazer nada com o nosso clã desde que nós não tomássemos uma vida humana. Carlisle sabia o risco que ele estava tomando quando eu me juntei à família, e quando nós nos mudamos para Forks. Eu realmente admirava ele.

Os lobos tinham dito para Carlisle que eles acharam o rastro de Bella, junto com o de Victoria e o meu, e eles tinham seguido, encontrando as cinzas de dois vampiros. Eles acharam o nosso rastro indo até nossa casa, e com a segurança de Bella em mente, eles quebraram o tratado e entraram em nossas terras. Carlisle disse que não tinha problemas, porque nós não estávamos mais na área. Ele também deu permissão para cruzar as linhas do tratado se eles achassem o rastro de Victoria ou qualquer outro vampiro.

E eles acharam. Eles encontraram o rastro fresco de Victoria e quatro outros com ela. Eles seguiram a trilha e conseguiram matar um dos vampiros, mas o resto deles conseguiram fugir. Mesmo que eu tenha me sentido aliviado com essas notícias, eu sabia que não significava que Victoria não tinha mais "amigos" esperando por ela em algum lugar por perto. Ela era muito esperta.

Carlisle falou com o líder sobre a segurança de Charlie, e ele informou que Charlie teria seguranças 24 horas por dia. Era evidente que o líder do grupo e Charlie eram velhos amigos, e que ele discordava totalmente sobre não levar Bella de volta para a casa. Ele disse que juntos eles podiam proteger os dois de ataques. Não, eu queria que Bella estivesse fora daquela área completamente. Eu não iria arriscar ela ou alguém em Forks.

Fazia sentido separar Bella e Charlie. Victoria iria pensar que Bella estaria com a gente, e iria saber que nós vamos proteger ela a qualquer custo. Victoria pode até pensar em usar Charlie como refém, mas eu nunca iria permitir que Bella se sacrificasse por ninguém. Era um risco que eu iria correr, e eu tenho certeza que Bella iria discordar. Separando eles iria tirar Charlie da equação. Se não, nós teríamos que resolver o problema quando ele aparecesse. Os lobos iriam proteger ele, e era o melhor que eu podia esperar.

Carlisle me contou sobre uma complicação. Os lobos e até os jornais estavam falando sobre um bilhete deixada dentro da casa, que Bella tinha ido andar com o namorado. A polícia estadual estava procurando por Edward e todos nós como pessoas de interesse. Caralho! Isso não era mais uma fuga descomplicada. No momento, eles estavam tentando localizar fotos de Edward e da nossa família. Eles tinham ido para nossa casa e descobriram que estava deserta.

Isso poderia ser fácil de concertar para nós. Mas para Bella, isso significava que ela tinha que fazer uma ligação. Bella tinha 18 anos agora, e era capaz de fazer as suas próprias escolhas. Mas ela teria que fazer uma ligação, inventando uma história sobre ter fugido de casa, e com a situação antes disso tudo ocorrer, ter fugido com Edward. Ela teria que mentir para o pai dela, de novo. Isso não iria acabar bem. Na verdade, isso era uma merda. Eu e Carlisle concordamos que isso era uma decisão que só ela poderia fazer.

Eu passei alguns minutos falando com ele sobre os machucados que Bella tinha. Ele iria tomar conta do ombro dela depois, vendo se tinha qualquer outra lesão por causa do deslocamento. Eu disse que os pontos no braço dela tinham rasgado, e que talvez ela precisava de alguns pontos na perna. No final, nós decidimos que eu iria limpar os machucados do melhor jeito que eu conseguia, sem causar mais sangramento. Carlisle provavelmente teria que fazer pequenas cirurgias para fechar os cortes maiores depois, para prevenir cicatrizes.

Nós estávamos chegando ao porto de Seattle. Eu entrei no carro silenciosamente e entrei na I-90, em direção ao sudeste. Bella ainda estava dormindo. O aroma dela no carro era poderoso, mas era tolerável. De vez em quando ela começava a chorar, e eu mandei ondas de calma na direção dela, e cada vez ela caía em silêncio. Eu não estava certo se era porque ela estava com dor, ou se ela estava sonhando. Provavelmente os dois. Edward disse que ela tinha sonhos bem vívidos, e que falava frequentemente.

Nós estávamos perto de Yakima, WA., e eu estava dirigindo em um bom tempo. Esse carro realmente era ótimo. Bella começou a se mexer e a gritar, acordando, e a mão dela voou em direção do ombro esquerdo. Ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando se focar.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. A voz dela estava quase sumindo, mas ela conseguiu falar roucamente.

"Onde nós estamos?"

Eu sorri de volta.

"Nós estamos quase em Yakima."

Ela estava em choque.

"Quanto... quanto tempo que eu dormi?"

Eu ri.

"Um pouco mais de duas horas. Você estava exausta. Eu pensei que era melhor deixar você descansar um pouco. Você precisa dormir mais, mas eu preciso que você fique acordada agora. Nós vamos parar aqui, ir em uma loja, e comprar algumas coisas para os seus machucados. Eu acho que a gente também precisa pegar comida e bebida pra você, você está começando a ficar desidratada. Depois a gente vai achar um quarto, limpar os seus machucados, e ir embora de novo. Me desculpa, eu sei que você provavelmente quer uma cama agora, mas a gente realmente precisa ir. Nós precisamos encontrar Emmett, Rosalie e Carlisle."

Ela suspirou e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhando para frente em profunda concentração. Ela estava meio apreensiva.

"Onde nós estamos indo? Qual que é o plano?"

"Nós estamos indo para Nampa, Idaho. A gente vai encontrar eles lá. Eu irei te contar o resto depois que eu cuidar de você. Nós conversamos sobre o plano depois, nós temos que discutir algumas coisas primeiro. Agora, eu preciso saber o que está doendo, e eu estou falando sobre os seus machucados. Eu prometo que a gente conversa sobre o resto depois."

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. Os lábios dela estavam secos e rachados, e ela lambeu eles antes de falar.

"Tudo bem... Eu estou com muita sede, e eu.. é... eu preciso ir no banheiro. Meu... é... meu ombro e meu pescoço estão doendo um pouco, mas meu pescoço está realmente rígido." Bella se mexeu no banco, balançando os pés. Claro que ela estava se sentindo embaraçada. "A minha perna e meu pé direito estão doendo terrivelmente. A minha pele parece que está apertada, e esfolada. Isso é o pior. O meu lado esquerdo, minhas costas e minha bunda estão bem, só um pouco dolorida. Além disso, eu estou bem." Ela olhou para mim de novo, levantou as sobrancelhas e riu um pouco.

O problema do banheiro me preocupou um pouco, mas só porque eu sabia que ela tinha se sentido um pouco humilhada quando eu despi ela e coloquei ela em roupas novas mais cedo. Eu tentei não sorrir com as imagens.

"Bella, você acha que você pode andar ou você precisa de ajuda?" Eu perguntei com cuidado.

Eu podia sentir que ela ficou ainda mais embaraçada, e ela também estava com um pouco de medo. Ela olhou para baixo, dizendo bem baixo.

"Eu acho que eu posso andar, se você me der tempo. Provavelmente só vai demorar mais."

Eu agi como se estivesse sido insultado, e brinquei com ela.

"Não se preocupe, eu posso ser paciente. Mas Bella, por favor, se você achar que você precisa de ajuda, você precisa me dizer. Eu não posso deixar você cair e se machucar mais ainda. Você não precisa se sentir embaraçada. Agora não é a hora de você se preocupar com coisas tão naturais quanto mijar."

Ela ainda estava olhando para baixo, mas riu. A cabeça dela inteira estava vermelho vivo. Ela ainda não olhou para mim, mas disse quietamente.

"Me desculpa, Jasper, eu prometo que eu te falo se precisar de ajuda. Só me deixe no banheiro, por favor?"

Eu ri.

"Você não precisa pedir desculpas... E seu pedido é uma ordem."

Eu estacionei em um posto de gasolina. Ajudei Bella a sair do carro e carreguei ela até a porta do banheiro. Estava frio fora do carro, e ela precisava de uma jaqueta. Os pés dela iriam congelar no chão frio do banheiro. Eu coloquei ela no chão com cuidado, enquanto eu apoiei ela e abri a porta. Ela começou a andar com muito cuidado, e eu disse para ela manter uma mão na parede, e iria esperar por ela aqui fora. Ela estava se sentindo extremamente embaraçada. Sem dúvidas ela estava pensando que eu estava escutando, e ela sabia que eu podia escutar, mas eu só estava pensando nela caindo e se machucando. Eu fechei os meus sentidos, e me afastei um pouco, tentando dar um pouco de privacidade.

Alguns minutos depois Bella abriu a porta e esperou por mim. Eu sorri e andei até ela, pegando ela no colo e colocando ela dentro do carro. Eu entrei na interestadual e depois de um minuto eu entrei na saída da estrada para a cidade. Eu não queria deixar Bella no carro sozinha, mas ela não podia ser vista. Era durante o dia, e estava muito nublado e parecia que a chuva estava chegando. Eu sabia que ela iria estar segura o suficiente, tinha algumas pessoas andando na rua. Eu parei um uma pequena loja de departamentos, estacionando na porta. Eu disse para ela que eu só iria sair por um minuto para comprar as coisas que a gente precisava, e que eu iria sair do carro correndo, mas que ela para ela trancar a porta quando eu saísse. Não que uma porta trancada iria impedir um vampiro. _Bem esperto, Jasper._

Eu fiz uma lista das coisas que eu queria na minha cabeça antes de sair. Eu entrei na loja e juntei tudo rapidamente. Eu peguei alguns vidros de água oxigenada, alguns tubos de creme antibiótico, vários rolos de gazes e bandagens, e eu também achei um remédio para dor. Eu comprei uma escova de cabelo e um vidro de xampu com aroma de morangos. Eles tinham alguns moletons dos Seattle Seahawks, e eu comprei um cor de rosa para ela, com uma calça de moletom branca com o logo. Eu sabia que era um pouco grande para ela, mas eles iriam funcionar por agora. Eu também comprei uma pantufa e meias.

A loja também tinha alguns itens de Halloween, e quando eu vi aquele coelhinho, eu peguei imediatamente. Eu comprei algumas garrafas de água e de Red Bull. Eu achei alguns pretzels, e sabendo que Bella gostava deles, eu peguei eles e comecei a ir para o caixa.

Quando eu saí da loja, Bella estava no carro, olhando para fora da janela. Ela tinha um olhar distante, e estava irradiando tristeza. Edward, seu filho da puta idiota. Eu bati na janela do motorista, assustando ela. Ela destrancou a porta, e eu coloquei todas as sacolas no banco de trás, pegando uma garrafa de água e entregando para ela. Ela bebeu metade de uma vez.

Quando eu falei que Bella precisava comer, ela pediu para ir no McDonalds. Nós entramos no drive thru, Bella me disse o que ela queria, e eu passei o pedido para a pessoa atrás do caixa. Ela pediu um Egg McMuffin menu, com suco de laranja grande. O cheiro era revoltante.

Eu disse que nós estávamos alugando um quarto, e que nós iríamos limpar os machucados dela. Nós paramos num hotel perto da Interestadual, e eu deixei o quarto pago. Eu carreguei Bella primeiro, junto com a comida dela, e deixei ela sentada em uma cadeira em frente de uma mesa, e ela começou a comer. Eu fui até o carro para pegar o resto das comprar, mas deixei a sacola com o meu presente. Eu também peguei minha mochila com roupas limpas.

Eu voltei para o quarto, ligando a TV. Eu tentei evitar as notícias agora, então eu deixei a TV no History Channel. Bella ainda estava comendo, então eu liguei para o Emmett para ver se ele tinha mais notícias. Ele me disse que Carlisle estava tentando falar com Edward, mas que ele só estava conseguindo alcançar a caixa de mensagens. Carlisle pediu para Eleazar ir até nossa casa no Alasca para ver se ele estava lá. Ele não estava, e parecia que ninguém esteve lá por um bom tempo. Eu agradeci as minhas estrelas da sorte. Eu contei pare ele onde nós estávamos, e eu disse que Bella estava muito melhor. Eu mantive a conversa curta, e desliguei. Bella tinha terminado de comer e ela queria se limpar.

Eu me sentei em uma outra cadeira na frente dela, e pedi para ela estender o braço esquerdo. Eu queria terminar com isso primeiro, já que era a parte mais difícil. Bella começou a se sentir nervosa, e eu também. Respirando fundo, eu virei para ela.

"Bella, eu vou tirar essas bandagens. Os seus pontos provavelmente rasgaram. Eu só vou fazer o melhor pra limpar isso, suas pernas, e talvez o seu pescoço. Eu não vou estar respirando, mas eu preciso que você fique calma, e eu preciso que você confie em mim. Eu sei que você não tem razão pra confiar em mim depois do que eu fiz. Eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa pra ter agido daquele jeito, e eu sinto muito por isso. Mas eu juro, eu não vou te machucar."

Bella estava olhando para mim em choque. Ela estava horrorizada, e meio puta. A voz dela estava mais forte, mais ainda rouca.

"Jasper, aquilo foi um erro, e foi o _meu_ erro. Você não tem que pedir desculpas por nada. Foi uma reação natural para você ter. E que diabos você que dizer com eu não ter razões para confiar em você? Eu tenho todos os motivos do mundo para confiar em você, e eu confio."

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não, Bella, você não confia. Bella, eu posso sentir o quanto você está nervosa, e você tem direito de se sentir assim. Eu só estou tentando reafirmar que eu não vou te machucar."

Ela começou a se sentir frustrada, e estava cada vez mais brava.

"Jasper, você salvou minha vida quando eu esperava morrer. Você fez tudo sozinho, o que foi realmente impressionante. Não me diga que eu não devo confiar em você. Eu confio, e vou continuar a confiar. Sim, eu estou preocupada. Eu estaria mentindo se eu falasse que eu não estou nervosa, mas muito mais porque eu estou com medo do que _eu_ vou ver, não por causa de você. Eu não lido bem com sangue e entranhas. Você não sabia disso? Você disse que a gente precisava ser rápidos, então vamos acabar com isso de uma vez." Ela estava ainda mais nervosa.

Ela estava falando a verdade. Eu estava completamente chocado. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente que Edward disse que Bella desmaiava ao ver sangue, e que ela conseguia sentir o cheiro. Bella era uma menina muito estranha.

Ela tentou puxar as mangas do moletom com a mão direita, mas eu tive que ajudar ela um pouco. Eu cortei a bandagem antiga, e os pontos só tinham rasgado um pouco em um lugar, mas nada pra ficar muito preocupado. Eu poderia concertar isso depois que ela tomasse banho. O pescoço dela estava pior. Ela tinha um roxo no formato da mão de Victoria ao redor dele, e três cortes onde as unhas de Victoria tinham entrado. Um dos cortes estava pior, e eu peguei a água oxigenada para limpar. Bella estremeceu com dor.

Eu deitei ela na cama, para que eu pudesse ver a perna dela. A canela direita estava completamente arranhada abaixo do joelho, indo até o pé. Ela tinha vários lugares onde ela tinha perdido pedaços de pele. Ela ainda tinha terra e pequenas pedras coladas na pele dela, e o pé dela estava muito machucado, quase duas vezes o tamanho natural. Ela tinha dois dedos quebrados. Eu peguei uma toalha do banheiro e coloquei debaixo da perna dela, jogando água oxigenada em cima da perna. Devia estar queimando muito, porque ela começou a bater os punhos na cama, evitando de se mexer ao redor da cama. A água oxigenada borbulhou em todos os cortes, e eu tentei remover as pedras e a terra com gaze. Esse machucado iria levar um bom tempo para curar, e ela teria cicatrizes horríveis depois.

A perna esquerda dela estava arranhada, mas o pé dela estava bom. Eu me lembrei que ela não perdeu o sapato desse lado. Eu limpei os cortes e mandei ela tomar banho, dando a sacola com roupas que eu comprei, o xampu e a escova. Ela me olhou em surpresa. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando com lágrimas, e eu falar para ela se apressar. Ela mancou até o banheiro.

Bella estava pronta em dez minutos. Ela saiu do banheiro com a roupa nova, e eu achei que eu fiz bem com as roupas. Ela me mandou um olhar de gratitude, e me disse obrigada. Eu sempre soube que Bella prefere conforto ao invés de beleza, e eu achei que ela estava linda com a roupa que eu escolhi. Eu pedi que ela se sentasse enquanto eu arrumei os pontos no braço dela e coloquei bandagens novas. Eu entupi as pernas dela de antibiótico antes de colocar novas bandagens também. Eu coloquei as meias e as novas pantufas, e dei pra ela o remédio para dor, falando para ela tomar alguns.

Eu tirei algumas roupas limpas da minha mochila e fui tomar meu banho. Eu me despi, e olhei no espelho para ver a nova adição na família. Eu tomei um banho rápido, reparando no cheiro do xampu da Bella. Realmente cheirava muito bom. Eu saí do chuveiro, me secando e me vestindo rapidamente. Quando eu saí do banheiro, Bella estava assistindo um filme, Romeu e Julieta, com aquele humano DiCaprio. Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos, e ela estava tentando esconder o rosto. O quarto estava coberto com tristeza.

Eu arrumei todas nossas coisas dentro da minha mochila. Eu levei a mochila para o carro, e voltei pra ajudar Bella a andar. Eu ajudei ela a se sentar no banco, e coloquei o cinto em volta dela. Eu esperei que nós estivéssemos na Interestadual para pegar a sacola com o meu presente. Eu olhei pra Bella, e entreguei para ela. Ela pegou o coelho e olhou, começando a rir.

"Jasper, isso é maravilhoso. Muito obrigada, por tudo. Eu só... Isso é ótimo, obrigada."

Eu tinha comprado um coelho de pelúcia, que estava vestido como um vampiro, completo com a capa e os dentes. Era fofo. Ela abraçou ele com o braço direito, puxando até o peito.

"De nada, Isabella. Mas agora nós precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas. Eu tenho um plano, e eu acho que ele é bom. Eu irei te contar, mas eu preciso saber algumas coisas primeiro. Você irá precisar fazer algumas escolhas, Isabella. Mas não importa o que você escolher, saiba que eu irei suportar e proteger você em cada passo do caminho. Eu não irei te deixar desprotegida. Isso está longe de terminar, você escutou Victoria tão bem quanto eu, e você sabe que ela não irá parar. Eu preciso que você pense por um momento. Dois momentos, se você precisar, e eu quero que você me conte desde o começo, tudo o que aconteceu com o Edward. Pense primeiro, e me conte o que aconteceu."

Ela tomou os dois momentos necessários para pensar. Ela emitia nada a não ser pesar e auto-piedade. Ela estava olhando através da janela quando ela começou.

"Depois da minha festa de aniversário, Edward me levou para casa. Ele parecia... desligado. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava nervoso com o que tinha acontecido, e eu disse que eu sentia muito. Nós conversamos um pouco, e eu tinha certeza que tudo iria ficar bem. Ele ficou comigo durante a noite, a eu me encontrei com ele no dia seguinte na escola. Ele parecia distante. Ele quase não estava falando comigo, a não ser que eu perguntava alguma coisa. Quando eu perguntei que Alice estava, ele me disse que ela estava com você, e que você tinha ido embora."

Ela respirou fundo, exalando lentamente. Ela repetiu o ato. Ela estava receando essa conversa.

"Ele estava muito quieto durante as aulas. Ele não conversava, e eu tive que trabalhar naquela noite, mas ele foi até minha casa depois do meu trabalho. Nada tinha mudado, e ele ainda se manteve distante. Ele assistiu TV com o Charlie na maior parte da noite, e ele nunca fez aquilo antes. Eu tirei algumas fotos naquela noite. Edward parecia tão distante quando eu revelei elas..."

Ela estava perdida nas lembranças. Ela engoliu em seco. Ela estava começando a entrar em pânico. Eu mandei uma onda forte de calma, mas ela me deu um olhar reprovador, e eu parei. O meu veneno estava começando a se acumular, e eu estava começando a ficar puto.

"Ele não ficou naquela noite, e eu nunca perguntei o por que. Eu andei com ele até o carro, e ele nem beijou a minha testa." Ela respirou tremulamente. "O dia seguinte foi o mesmo. Ainda distante, não falava a não ser respondendo pergunta, e eu tive que trabalhar naquela noite também. Eu fui para casa e ele nem me telefonou, nem veio me ver. Eu decidi que eu tive o suficiente desse jeito dele, e que nós iríamos conversar no dia seguinte. Depois da escola, ele perguntou se ele podia ir pra minha casa. Ele ofereceu para deixar um pacote para mim no caminho, e que iria me ver depois."

Bella começou a tremer, e ela estava segurando o coelhinho com muita força contra o peito dela. Ela demorou um minuto até conseguir falar de novo. Minha garganta estava começando a fechar, e eu comecei a lutar pra conseguir respirar, mesmo se eu não precisasse. Isso não iria ser bom, a minha raiva estava crescendo. Bella continuou, falando ainda mais baixo, e perdendo a voz em algumas partes.

"Ele já estava na minha casa antes que eu chegasse. Eu saí do meu carro, e ele pediu pra caminhar comigo. Nós fomos até a floresta, naquela trilha do lado da casa. Nós não fomos muito longe, e quando nós paramos ele disse "nós estamos indo embora", mas ele não quis dizer _nós_, ele quis dizer todos vocês. Ele e a sua família. Eu disse que eu iria com ele, e ele me disse que o mundo dele não era feito para mim."

Eu podia ver o rosto dela no reflexo da janela. Os olhos dela estavam mortos, e a expressão dela estava dura. Eu já estava mordendo minha língua, e ela estava longe de terminar. A voz dela era um pouco mais do que um sussurro, uma dor esmagadora presente na voz dela.

"Eu tentei discutir com ele. Eu disse que o que aconteceu com você não era nada, e ele me disse que eu estava certa, que isso era para ser esperado. Carlisle tinha me dito antes que Edward acreditava que ele não tinha uma alma, que ele não tinha um lugar no além da vida. Eu disse que Edward podia ter minha alma. Edward.. Edward... me disse que ele não me queria... Ele.... ele...me disse que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele."

A minha cabeça estava quente, e eu sentia que ela ia explodir a qualquer momento. Bella ainda estava falando.

"Ele queria que eu prometesse para ele que eu não iria fazer nada estúpido ou perigoso. Eu prometi. Ele me disse que era a última vez que eu iria ver ele, que ele nunca mais iria voltar. Que eu poderia continuar com minha vida sem a interferência dele, que..que seria como se ele nunca tivesse existido."

A voz dela parecia muito distante, e o som do fogo dentro da minha cabeça era ensurdecedor.

"Ele me disse pra eu não me preocupar, que eu sou humana. Que minha mente é uma peneira, e que tempo cura todas as feridas para a minha espécie... Então ele.."

**

**BPOV:**

Eu ouvi um estalo e eu olhei na direção. Jasper tinha quebrado o volante com o punho, e apertou o freio fortemente. Eu gritei.

**

**JPOV:**

CARALHO!! Eu quebrei a merda do volante, entrei em pânico e apertei o freio. Bella tinha o cinto de segurança, mas ela ainda foi jogada para frente, e começou a gritar. Eu estacionei o carro do lado da estrada. Ela estava completamente aterrorizada e assustada.

"MEU DEUS, JASPER! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?"

Eu me inclinei pra cima dela, e ela estava encostada contra a porta. Eu surtei. Eu disse pra ela com autoridade, mas eu tentei não gritar.

"VOCÊ me diz, Isabella. VOCÊ termina...ENTÃO o QUE?.........ME DIZ!"

Bella estava tremendo muito, e eu não consegui controlar esse demônio completamente puto, ele estava solto e eu não estava prestes a tomar o controle.

"Ele me disse adeus....e ele...e ele foi embora...Eu... Eu tentei seguir ele... Eu tentei...."

Eu continuei olhando para ela. Ela estava tremendo tanto, e as lágrimas escorrendo livremente, ela estava completamente apavorada. Puta merda, caralho, eu não queria ter feito isso. Eu teria que ficar enojado com mim mesmo mais tarde. Ela já estava sofrendo o suficiente, e eu não vou deixar ela sofrer por mais nenhum segundo. Ela irá me escutar. Ela irá acreditar em mim. Eu não vou dar nenhuma outra escolha.

******

**Mais um capítulo amanhã. Obrigada por ler, e deixe o seu comentário!**


	9. Amores Perdidos Parte II

**Capítulo 9 – Amores Perdidos. Parte II**

**Nota da Autora e Disclaimer: **Originalmente, eu planejei que isso tudo fosse um longo capítulo. Eu achei incrivelmente difícil colocar em palavras o que o capítulo 3 de Lua Nova me fez pensar, na primeira vez que eu li. O capítulo me deixou furiosa, e na verdade eu joguei o livro longe, antes de eu pegar ele de volta e não parar de ler por horas, até eu estar completamente satisfeita com ele. Sabendo disso, eu não sei como vocês vão gostar desse capítulo. Jasper está prestes a ser um idiota com a Bella. Stephanie Meyer é dona da série Crepúsculo e todos os personagens. Não é meu, e nunca será.

**Nota da tradutora:** Aqui está o capítulo 9, e eu tenho certeza que algumas pessoas vão pensar que Jasper está começando a gostar da Bella já. Nope, sorry. Como IdreamofEddy falou no capítulo anterior, essa fic vai ser lenta, e eles não vão cair na cama na primeira oportunidade. Esse capítulo é só um amigo estando completamente furioso com a situação, e fazendo o melhor que ele pode em uma situação que ele nem consegue pensar direito. Pra quem acha que Jasper não iria agir assim, pegue a sua cópia de Crepúsculo, quando ele está com Alice e Bella no hotel. (e acrescente ele estando furioso no momento. Jasper, desde o primeiro livro, acha que a Bella vale a pena, ele mesmo falou.) Eu sei que eu estou louca pra começar a traduzir um pouco de Bella/Jasper, mas isso só vai ser por volta do capítulo 20. Muita coisa vai acontecer entre isso. ; ) Espero que vocês estejam gostando! Não esqueçam de deixar o seu comentário!

**Nota da Tradutora 2: Betado por Srta. Ayanami_Granger, 24/07. Kisses, Bia.**

**

_Eu continuei olhando para ela. Ela estava tremendo tanto, e as lágrimas escorrendo livremente, ela estava completamente apavorada. Puta merda, caralho, eu não queria ter feito isso. Eu teria que ficar enojado comigo mesmo mais tarde. Ela já estava sofrendo o suficiente, e eu não vou deixar ela sofrer por mais nenhum segundo. Ela irá me escutar. Ela irá acreditar em mim. Eu não vou dar nenhuma outra escolha._

_**_

**JPOV:**

Eu estava tão puto que não conseguia pensar. Eu realmente não conseguia pensar. A merda da minha mente de vampiro, que pode pensar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo estava completamente presa com as palavras que ele tinha dito a Bella. Ele tinha quebrado Bella. Por que ele tinha que ter feito isso? Será que ele realmente achava que ela iria viver uma vida normal, depois de escutar essa merda toda? Tudo bem, eu estou finalmente pensando. Isso é bom. Agora fale com ela.

Eu sabia que meu rosto estava provavelmente trazendo lembranças para ela da minha fúria mais cedo. Ela estava com medo, e ela estava paralisada naquela forma trêmula. Ela tinha o braço direito no painel do carro, segurando ela no lugar. O ombro dela estava provavelmente doendo naquela posição. O coelhinho estava no outro braço, e ela estava abraçando ele contra o peito, com as lágrimas caindo em cima da cabeça dele. Ela estava respirando tão rápido e forte, que eu achei que ela iria começar a hiperventilar a qualquer momento. De nenhum jeito eu iria conseguir acalmar ela, a minha raiva e fúria estavam incontroláveis nesse momento. Eu não queria que ela estivesse com medo, eu preferia que ela estivesse com raiva, então eu mandei uma parte do que eu estava sentindo na direção dela.

A respiração dela acalmou, e a expressão que ela tinha mudou. Os olhos dela estavam me encarando com uma determinação feroz, mas as lágrimas ainda escorriam deles livremente. As sobrancelhas dela estavam torcidas juntas, e ela estava boquiaberta.

Eu ainda estava inclinado sobre o painel central. Eu mantive os meus olhos nos dela, e eu mantive a minha voz baixa, tentando falar calmamente.

"Você preste atenção no que eu vou dizer, Isabella. Eu não vou deixar você se afogar em auto-piedade por nenhum segundo a mais. Eu não irei deixar você sofrer por causa da idéia doente, torcida que Edward tem de amar alguém. Você já sofreu o suficiente, e a gente vai ficar aqui por todo o tempo necessário para você entender isso. Foda-se essa situação. Que ele se foda. Ele está certo, Isabella, uma criatura como ele não tem uma merda de uma alma, se ele tem que quebrar você para deixar você." Eu consegui rugir o meu discurso inteiro.

Bella não se moveu. Ela estava congelada, e ela tinha os olhos arregalados, mas eu sabia que ela estava me escutando. Era melhor que ela estivesse. Eu tentei não rugir mais, mas eu sabia que isso não iria acontecer.

"Isabella, como você pode? Como você pode ficar parada escutando essa merda toda? Edward sempre te amou, e ele sempre irá te amar. Mas nunca como uma igual. Não, ele nunca teria sido capaz de fazer isso. Você sempre teria sido a Bella dele, e não a sua própria pessoa. Humana ou vampira. Desde que você e ele ficaram juntos, você viveu a vida dele, as escolhas dele. Não as suas próprias, mas..."

Ela voltou à vida.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ ERRADO, JASPER! VOCÊ ESTÁ..."

"NÃO, ISABELLA, VOCÊ ME ESCUTA!" Tudo bem, rugir não é bom. Ela estava me matando, a dor dela era como um ciclone, girando e girando, sugando qualquer sentimento bom de dentro de mim. Ela estava de volta ao estado apavorado dela. Eu fechei os meus olhos, e eu estava respirando fundo. Eu precisava me focar, eu precisava me acalmar, e eu precisava caçar.

A calamidade que ela estava sentindo estava acabando comigo, mas quando eu comecei a procurar algum sentimento dentro de mim para me acalmar, eu senti alguma coisa vindo dela. Eu abri os meus olhos para ver que Bella tinha fechado os dela, respirando fundo. Ela estava lutando, Bella estava lutando a parte dela que queria estar de luto. A parte dela que queria se afogar em auto-piedade. Eu tirei minhas forças disso. A minha voz estava quieta, e eu planejava manter ela nesse tom, pelo menos nesse momento.

"Isabella? Eu sei que ele te amou, e eu sei que ele te estimava. Ele nunca quis nada a não ser o melhor para você. Mas Edward... Edward nunca amou outra pessoa, e você também. Ele não te respeitava. Claro, como uma dama, mas não como uma igual. Não como alguém que ele pudesse fazer decisões que iriam alterar a vida dele, não como alguém que ele podia dividir todas as emoções que ele tinha escondidas dentro dele. Não como alguém que ele podia ser íntimo. Não, isso iria significar que ele teria que dividir com você uma parte dele mesmo que ele manteve trancada todos esse anos, desde que ele virou um imortal. A vulnerabilidade dele. Ele nunca iria dividir essa parte dele com você, não como uma humana, mesmo que ele pudesse. Como ele deveria. Você merecia o mundo, e ele te quebrou para proteger essa vulnerabilidade."

Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo de novo, mas ela manteve os olhos abertos, olhando diretamente para os meus. Ela estava começando a entender, e ela estava ficando mais calma.

"Isabella, a sua vulnerabilidade é parte de você. Você sempre expressou esse lado seu, seja emocionalmente ou fisicamente. Mas a sua mente cresceu. Você ficou mais forte desde que você entrou no nosso mundo. A mente de Edward... A nossa mente não lida com mudanças muito bem. Ele começou a amar a sua mente antiga, mas não a sua mente nova e mais forte. Ele não podia. Então ele te machucou aonde importava. A sua auto-estima."

Eu estava indo bem, eu me mantive calmo.

"Isabella, você sabe que o nosso mundo não foi feito pra você, mas desde que Edward decidiu trazer você pra dentro dele, a sua vida mudou para sempre. Como ele ousa pensar que ele poderia te jogar no seu mundo antigo de repente? Te dizer que você não era boa o suficiente para ele? Isso é blasfêmia. Porque, minha cara Isabella, você é um anjo. E um anjo que precisa ser reverenciado, um anjo que precisa ser cultuado. Edward não merecia _VOCÊ._"

Eu senti a dor dela começando a derreter. Tudo o que eu estava sentindo era uma tristeza misturada com uma paz interior. Graças a Deus. Mas eu estava longe de terminar. Eu sorri para ela.

"Isabella, você nunca se viu do jeito que você realmente é. A maioria de nós aceitou o que a gente é, e a maioria de nós acredita que nós somos amaldiçoados. Eu acredito que nós somos amaldiçoados. Mas eu também acredito que podemos ser salvos. Aonde nós temos o poder de tirar vidas, você nos deu a nossa de volta. Você nos deu uma peça da nossa humanidade de volta, até mesmo a minha, e eu irei te respeitar e te ter em grande estima pelo resto da minha existência por ter feito isso. Você nem precisou tentar."

As comportas se abriram. Ela quebrou completamente, e estava soluçando sem controle. Ela se jogou para frente inconscientemente, e eu abracei ela, esperando que eu não estivesse apertando ela muito forte. Eu coloquei meu rosto no cabelo dela, esfregando as costas dela. Ela estava soluçando no meu pescoço. Eu fiquei tenso por um segundo quando o aroma dela me envolveu, mas eu relaxei quando a minha garganta continuou a queimar levemente.

Depois de alguns minutos ela se soltou de mim. Ela ainda estava segurando o coelho, e ela estava se sentindo embaraçada e triste. A parte dentro de mim que queria quebrar alguma coisa estava querendo aparecer. Eu mordi a minha vontade de rugir.

"Agora Isabella ,Edward simplesmente é um covarde. Ele poderia ter pensado em cem jeitos diferentes de ter terminado o seu relacionamento, mas ele tomou o caminho mais fácil para ele, fazendo você se sentir um pedaço de merda, que não seria digna dele mesmo. Como eu disse antes, Isabella, VOCÊ deveria ter tido uma escolha. Ele não merecia VOCÊ." Eu continuei. Ela estava começando a me olhar cautelosamente. "Você disse que ele te fez prometer não fazer nada perigoso ou estúpido, não?"

Ela acenou afirmativamente. Desconfiada.

"Bem, se você não percebeu, deixe eu te dizer. Aquele filho da puta te fez prometer isso, e depois ele te abandonou na floresta. Para mim, isso é imperdoável. Ele sabe tão bem quanto eu os perigos que estão escondidos nas florestas. Ele tomou o caminho covarde e saiu correndo o mais rapidamente que ele podia, não tomando responsabilidade pela sua segurança."

Bella balançou a cabeça, aceitando. Em uma voz baixa, ela disse:

"Ele me fez prometer uma vez, prometer que eu nunca fosse na floresta sozinha. Ele disse que tinha algumas coisas piores do que ele lá."

Eu estava fervendo de raiva de novo, mas eu me mantive quieto. Eu suspirei profundamente. Nós precisávamos ir embora. Eu me virei para ver o estado do volante. Eu só tinha quebrado uma parte, ao menos eu não tinha quebrado ele inteiro. Eu voltei a olhar para ela. Eu precisava perguntar uma coisa que estava queimando na minha cabeça desde que ela começou a história.

"Isabella, ontem quando você foi para casa e saiu para caminhar com ele, você deixou uma nota sobre onde você estava indo? Para o Charlie?" Eu já sabia a resposta. Confusão.

"Não, eu nem entrei em casa. Por que você está me perguntando isso?"

Através dos meus dentes, eu contei o motivo.

"Porque uma nota foi achada, dizendo que você foi caminhar com Edward na floresta."

Ela olhou pelo pára-brisa. Raiva e realização estavam flutuando no ar.

"Ele sabia que tinha uma chance que eu não teria saído da floresta."

"Exatamente."

Eu deixei ela pensar nisso por um momento. Eu precisava contar tudo para ela agora. Ela estava exausta, e eu precisava que ela descansasse."

"Bella, Charlie achou a nota. Você foi declarada desaparecida, mesmo antes que Victoria te achou. As autoridades estão procurando por você, e por Edward. E pelo resto da nossa família. Eles não tem certeza de que é um crime, mas está em todas as notícias. Isso é uma escolha que você precisa fazer, Bella. Eu posso proteger você, mas eu prefiro fazer isso nos meus próprios termos. Charlie e Renée estarão seguros. Eu tenho certeza que você sabe que se você voltar para casa, Charlie estará em maior perigo, e eu sei que você gosta de se sacrificar..." Eu sorri para ela tristemente. "De qualquer jeito, se você escolher ficar comigo, você estará protegida. Eu não irei te deixar, eu prometo. Nós estaremos com Emmett e Rosalie, e Carlisle e Esme estarão vigiando sua mãe. Os cachorros estão vigiando o seu pai. Nós..."

Confusão.

"Jasper, o quê? Quem está vigiando Charlie?"

Oh, isso seria divertido.

"Os Quileutes...Eles... são Lobisomens."

Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse enlouquecido, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhada.

"LOBISOMENS?"

Eu estava apreensivo. "É..." Eu engoli em seco. "Eu irei te contar sobre eles, mas você precisa saber que eles só querem o melhor para o seu pai. Eles irão manter ele seguro."

Ela pareceu realizar alguma coisa, e ela estava com um pouco de medo.

"Eu até queria que você explicasse, mas eu acho que eu já sabia. Ou sei..." Ela ficou quieta, e sussurrou. "Jacob?"

Nós precisávamos continuar.

"Tudo bem, eu irei te falar sobre eles mais tarde. Eu ainda preciso que você se decida. Eu juro, Isabella, que eu irei te manter segura. Mas isso é sua decisão, nós podemos continuar ou nós podemos voltar para casa. Mas eu sei que você sabe que se você decidir não voltar, você sabe o que precisa acontecer. Nós não podemos ter as autoridades tentando nos encontrar. Se Volturi descobrir sobre isso..."

"Eu preciso ligar para Charlie. Dizer que eu fugi de casa... Oh Deus, com Edward." Ela estava aterrorizada.

"Sim."

Ela suspirou, resignada.

"Eu não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso de novo. Mas eu vou fazer, só me dê um pouco de tempo para pensar no que eu devo dizer, e para me preparar. Já vai ser difícil mentir para ele. Mas eu não quero voltar para casa, eu não posso lidar com isso. Eu quero ficar com você. Eu confio em você. Quer dizer... se você quiser..."

Bella e essa porra do problema da auto-estima dela iriam me dar um complexo.

"Bella, não vá aí. Não mais, pelo menos hoje, por favor? Depois que nós encontrarmos Emmett e Rosalie, nós precisamos ir para Nampa, Idaho. Eu tenho alguns amigos lá. Eles tem uma casa, e nós iremos ficar confortável lá. Também nós teremos mais pessoas e experiência do nosso lado. Por agora, isso é tudo o que você precisa saber. Eu irei te conta o resto quando eu souber. Eu não irei manter nenhum segredo com você."

Bella bocejou. Ela parecia exausta. Eu liguei o som baixo, e disse para ela dormir um pouco. Ela não discutiu, só abaixou o banco e fechou os olhos. Eu comecei a pensar em ligar para o Emmett, e ver onde eles estavam, quando eu senti uma curiosidade esmagadora vindo de Bella.

"Jasper? Onde que Alice está?"


	10. Um Futuro Perdido

**Capítulo 10 – Um Futuro Perdido**

**Nota da Autora e Disclaimer: **Eu estou muito feliz que o último capítulo foi um sucesso, mas eu não posso parar de pensar que eu poderia ter escrito um pouco melhor. Na verdade, eu pensei em mais coisas depois que eu escrevi e postei ele. Esse capítulo será no POV da Bella. Eu estive negligenciando ela. O que o Jasper pensa sobre Edward ainda não acabou, mas eu preciso escrever sobre os sentimentos da Bella. MUITO OBRIGADA pelos comentários. A grande Stephanie Meyer é dona de Twilight e todos os seus personagens. Eu irei amar essa série para sempre.

**Betado por Srta. Ayanami Granger. Mil kisses para ela. =***

**

**BPOV:**

Eu bocejei e me estiquei no banco. Jasper tinha ligado o rádio e abaixado o volume.

"Bella, durma um pouco, você está emocionalmente e fisicamente exausta. Você precisa descansar."

"Tudo bem." Eu sorri para ele, e reclinei meu banco. Eu mantive meu coelhinho nos meus braços, e estiquei minhas pernas de novo.

Jasper tinha me assustado muito. Eu nunca ouvi ele falar com tanta convicção, com tanta paixão por todo o tempo que eu conhecia ele. Mas isso é exatamente meu problema. Eu não conhecia Jasper, não de verdade. Edward sempre manteve o passado desse irmão dele em segredo. Eu sabia como quase todo mundo tinha sido transformado, uma pequena peça das histórias deles, excluindo Rosalie e Jasper. Bem, eu sabia que a história de Rosalie era relacionada com o que quase aconteceu comigo em Port Angeles. Edward não me disse mais nada sobre Rosalie, mas Jasper ainda era um complete mistério.

Jasper estava bravo, não... Ele estava furioso. Não era o mesmo de quando ele estava lutando mais cedo, mas era bem perto. Ele parecia um vampiro de novo. Quando os olhos dele de encontraram com o meu, eu considerei brevemente se eu iria me tornar o café da manhã dele. Eles eram realmente lindos, e os globos dourados tinham desaparecido. Em seu lugar existia duas esferas negras, muito mais escuras do que as de Edward. O preto mais escuro que eu já vi, e eu não podia desviar o meu olhar. Eu não conseguia parar de tremer.

Ele estava muito diferente do que quando nós estávamos no hotel. Lá, ele estava tomando muito cuidado para não me assustar. Enquanto ele estava limpando os meus machucados, claro que eu senti dor, e ele estremecia comigo cada vez que eu sentia a dor da água oxigenada. Mas ele foi meticuloso, e eu estava tão orgulhosa e aliviada que ele tivesse mantido-se em controle. Eu me perguntei o que tinha mudado nele. Ele não estava incomodado, e estava em completo controle. Enquanto ele estava tomando banho, eu pensei por que ele não conseguiu se controlar na noite do meu aniversário. Eu nunca iria culpar ele. A única coisa que eu sabia sobre ele era que ele lutava contra o desejo por sangue humano diariamente. Mas alguma coisa tinha mudado.

Eu sabia que ele iria querer saber o que tinha acontecido com Edward. Eu não queria contar essa história, mas eu sabia que ele iria me perguntar. Qualquer que seja o plano dele, era óbvio que não iria incluir Edward. Edward tinha ido embora, e eu assumi pelas conversas que ele teve com Emmett, e eles não sabiam para onde ele tinha ido.

Deus, eu odiava ter que contar essa história. Revisitar todas as coisas que Edward me disse na floresta, quando ele quebrou o meu coração. Eu nunca mais queria pensar naquilo, e eu sentia que eu tinha morrido quando ele me disse que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele.

As revelações que Jasper contou sobre Edward... Bem... Eu perdi meu controle completamente. Eu estava em choque que ele podia falar sobre o irmão dele daquele jeito. Edward sempre me tratou com respeito, sempre. Edward nunca me fez fazer nada que eu não queria, excluindo a festa na escola. Edward sempre me disse que ele não queria que minha vida girasse ao redor dele, que eu precisava de passar por todas as experiências que adolescentes normalmente passavam. Eu sempre quis estar com Edward. Eu amava ele mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que tudo. Eu iria aplacar ele, saindo com Ângela ou Jéssica, fazendo compras, ou indo ao cinema, ou qualquer coisa assim. Ele nunca entendeu o por que eu só queria estar com ele. Por todo o tempo e para sempre.

Jasper atingiu um assunto sensível quando ele começou a falar sobre igualdade, e nossa relação íntima. Eu não consegui acreditar que ele entrou nesse assunto. Isso era totalmente pessoal. Mas o que ele falou fazia sentido. Edward estava "vivo" há anos, e ele sempre acabava com todos os meus avanços em direção à intimidade. Ele sempre fez eu me sentir feia e indesejável, mesmo depois que ele me disse que eu estava tentando ele. Ou ele falava que ele queria, mas que não era possível. Eu estava sendo constantemente lembrada que ele poderia perder o controle a qualquer momento e me matar. Ele nunca nem quis tentar. Eu entendia, mas ainda mesmo... Eu sempre me sentia rejeitada quando eu iria cruzar a linha e ele se afastava.

Jasper tinha dito que Edward me amava e que ele sempre iria me amar. Dizer que ele era covarde era um pouco severo. Edward nunca tinha sido um covarde. Edward sempre admitiu as fraquezas dele, por mim, pelo meu sangue, muitas vezes. Eu não concordava com isso, mas eu não estava prestes a discordar de Jasper naquela hora. Mas ele estava certo... Tão certo. Edward nunca teria me feito como uma igual. Todas as vezes que nós discutimos, ou melhor, que eu discuti o assunto dele me transformar, ele nunca nem considerou que eu pudesse passar a eternidade com ele. Eu iria viver minha vida, e esse era o jeito que as coisas tinham que ser. Ele nunca vacilou, e era sempre não. Ele provavelmente nunca pensou duas vezes sobre o assunto. Foi por essa razão que eu tinha aceitado que o amor dele não era forte o suficiente. Se o amor dele fosse forte o suficiente, ele queria me ter do lado dele para todo o sempre.

Então tudo tinha terminado. Eu e Edward nunca estaríamos juntos novamente, e eu teria que aceitar isso. E eu irei. Irá levar um tempo, mas eu irei aceitar. Eu sempre irei amar ele, e nunca irei esquecer. Eu posso nunca continuar com minha vida como antes, ou amar alguém como eu amei ele, mas eu irei aceitar que tudo entre nós acabou.

Eu perdi todo o meu controle quando percebi isso, quando Jasper me fez realizar isso. E eu nem consegui ficar com medo da fúria dele naquela hora. Jasper me abraçou e eu simplesmente soltei tudo que tinha dentro de mim. Eu estava um caos. Edward e eu tínhamos terminado. Eu irei sentir falta dele, e irei amar ele para sempre, mas Jasper estava me ajudando a seguir em frente. Iria levar um bom tempo, mas eu iria continuar com minha vida. Eu acho que assustei Jasper quando me atirei nos braços dele. Ele me pegou e me abraçou apertado. Eu sabia que provavelmente ele estava desconfortável, e eu sei que eu provavelmente cheirava muito bom para ele, o que não ajudava em nada, mas ele não se afastou de mim. Ele não me empurrou. Eu estava grata por isso. Ele salvou minha vida duas vezes nas últimas vinte quatro horas. Como que eu iria pagar ele de volta? Eu não sabia nem por onde começar.

O que está feito, está feito. _Hora de pensar em outras coisas, Bella._ Eu tinha problemas maiores para me preocupar, como o fato de uma vampira psicótica estava querendo vingar a morte do parceiro dela. Agora eu estou fugindo, e eu não sei como meu pai está aguentando isso tudo. Ah, o mesmo pai que está sendo vigiado pelos lobisomens da vizinhança. Ou minha mãe. Renée está provavelmente em pânico. Agora eu só tenho que pensar como mentir para o meu pai, e dizer para ele que fugi com o Edward. Eu espero que ele esteja aproveitando as distrações que ele tem agora, porque as minhas estão tentando me matar. _Pára com isso, Bella._

Eu comecei a pensar sobre onde a gente estava indo, Nampa, Idaho. Eu nunca nem ouvi falar desse lugar. Jasper disse que ele tinha alguns amigos lá. Eu quase perguntei se eles eram vegetarianos, mas eu tinha quase certeza que eles não eram. Logo eu iria ver o resto dos Cullens. Eu não sei como me sentir sobre isso. Eles tinham ido embora de Forks, e nem falaram adeus. Até mesmo Jasper estava indo embora. Se ele não tivesse parado por gasolina, eu estaria morta agora, provavelmente. Eu teria amado ver Esme, mas ela vai estar na Flórida, vigiando minha mãe. Eu sei que não faz muito tempo que vi eles, mas mal posso esperar para ver Emmett e Carlisle. Até mesmo Rosalie... Espera um pouco, aonde está Alice?

"Jasper, onde que Alice está?"

Jasper ficou tenso, e imediatamente começou a segurar o voltante com mais força. Eu pensei que ele iria quebrar mais um pedaço. Eu levantei a minha cadeira, e olhei para o rosto dele, mas ele continuou olhando para frente. Eu continuei olhando para ele, até que ele virou o rosto em minha direção um pouco, e eu consegui ver os olhos dele. Tudo o que eu vi foi desolação. Ele desviou o olhar, e eu comecei a sentir meu pânico voltando. Aonde é que ela estava?! Eu sabia que meus olhos tinham se arregalado, e eu finalmente encontrei a minha voz de novo.

"Jasper, AONDE que Alice está?!"

Jasper se virou para mim, e finalmente olhou em meus olhos. Aquele olhar estava me assustando mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu acredito que eu preferia ver ele furioso de novo. Jasper suspirou e olhou para frente de novo, mas ele diminuiu a velocidade do carro até estacionar no lado da estrada de novo. Quando nós paramos, ele estava olhando para a janela do motorista, ou somente naquela direção. A mão direita dele estava no colo dele, e ele estava esfregando os dedos dele na palma da mão, repetindo a ação várias vezes. Ele finalmente suspirou profundamente e começou.

"Bella, Alice foi embora. Ela foi embora três dias atrás, logo depois do seu aniversário. Ela teve uma visão que levou ela embora da família para achar a vida que ela perdeu tanto tempo atrás. Isso é o que ela disse. Ela precisava descobrir o destino dela, e é pra lá que ela foi. Ela foi embora." Jasper manteve os olhos na janela, e os lábios estavam apertados em uma linha firme, e a expressão dele estava congelada.

Eu simplesmente olhei para ele. O que ele estava falando? Ela foi embora? Embora para onde? Mas que caralho?! Eu precisava me acalmar. Isso não seria bom, eu já sabia disso.

"Jasper, eu não estou entendendo isso direito. Quando que ela está voltando?"

Jasper suspirou e fechou os olhos por um segundo ou dois, abrindo eles e olhando para fora do carro de novo.

"Bella, ela não está voltando. Depois da noite do seu aniversário ela veio me encontrar na clareira. Ela veio me dizer que ela estava indo embora. Ela estava chateada porque ela não teve uma visão desde que você foi atacada por James. Ela acreditava que ela não estava mais destinada a ficar comigo, então ela está procurando o novo destino dela... e a vida que ela perdeu. Ela teve uma visão aquela noite, logo depois que eu tentei te matar."

Jasper olhou rapidamente em minha direção. Eu não consegui falar. Eu sei que eu devia estar olhando para ele aterrorizada e confusa, porque isso era exatamente o que eu estava sentindo. Jasper voltou a olhar para fora do carro.

"Ela não me deu nenhum detalhe sobre a visão que ela teve, ou sobre onde ela estava indo. Bella, Alice sempre se apoiou nessas visões, e elas estiveram com Alice desde o momento que ela acordou sendo uma vampira. Você sabe que ela não se lembra nada da vida humana dela, você sabe que ela acordou sozinha. Ela sentiu que parte dela tinha se perdido, e talvez realmente tinha. Ela teve uma visão e ela decidiu seguir. Ela não quer perder essa parte dela."

Eu não posso acreditar nisso, eu não posso acreditar nisso. Eu perguntei, calmamente.

"Então você está me dizendo que Alice foi embora porque ela te falou que ela teve uma visão, e viu que ela estava procurando um destino para ela? É isso que você está me falando? Ela deixou a família dela, e ela te... deixou? É isso o que você está me falando?"

Jasper deve ter escutado o horror na minha voz, porque ele me olhou cuidadosamente antes de responder.

"Sim."

Não. Não. Não. Não. Isso não está acontecendo. Vampiros não se separavam! Eles ficavam juntos para sempre! Como que ela pôde? Como que ela podia ter deixado ele, ele precisava dela! Será que foi por causa do que aconteceu na festa de aniversário? Oh Deus. A calma em que eu estava me segurando desesperadamente foi embora.

"Jasper, eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito, muito, mas isso tem que ser a maior merda que eu já ouvi na vida. Ela abandonou a família, abandonou VOCÊ porque ela não conseguia ver o futuro mais? Além disso ser uma mentira, isso é uma razão totalmente patética! Você não abandona alguém porque você não pode ver o futuro mais! Eu entendo que ela sempre teve essas visões para guiar ela, que ela contava com essas as visões mais do que em qualquer coisa quando ela não sabia de nada. Mas você não abandona sua família, você não abandona o seu marido para ir achar um novo destino por causa que uma visão disse, isso.... isso é totalmente errado."

Jasper tinha olhado em minha direção antes de eu começar a falar... Quer dizer... quase gritar. Eu estava brava, eu estava tão puta. Como ela pôde fazer isso com ele? Há quanto tempo eles estavam juntos? Cinquenta, sessenta anos? Jasper me deu um olhar reprovador, mas tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto quando ele falou calmamente comigo.

"Jesus, Bella, como que você consegue ficar tão brava com minha mulher me deixando por uma razão de merda, mas você não consegue ficar assim para dizer pro Edward para ele parar de agir como uma criança, e criar um par de bolas?"

Eu estava puta.

"Jasper, olha a sua boca. Pare de xingar tanto. E pare de mudar de assunto. Vocês dois estiveram juntos por um longo tempo, e não era pra vocês dois estarem juntos para sempre? Você não está chateado que sua mulher te deixou porque ela não conseguia, literalmente, ver um futuro junto com você?"

Jasper recuou, e olhou para a janela de novo.

"Jasper, me desculpa, eu não quis que isso soasse tão horrível. É que... Me escuta. As visões que ela tem não estão escritas em pedra. Como que ela pôde escolher um futuro desconhecido, e não escolher você? Me desculpa, mas eu não consigo entender isso. Você lutou por ela, Jasper?"

Jasper olhou para mim de novo, sorrindo orgulhosamente, mas a dor que ele estava ainda era clara.

"Bella, não tem nada que você falou que eu não pensei ou disse para ela. Eu vivi com ela todo esse tempo, e eu sabia o quanto ela confiava nessas visões. Eu perguntei se ela pudesse ter uma única coisa constante na vida dela, ela não teria me escolhido. Ela escolheu. Não tem nada que eu possa fazer. Eu não posso competir com o desconhecido, e seria exatamente o que eu estaria fazendo." Ele desviou o olhar novamente. "Eu sou um lutador, Bella, eu sempre fui. E eu luto as batalhas que precisam ser lutadas. Mas eu conheço a Alice. Ela me suportou, Bella, através dos tempos mais difíceis da minha existência. Ela me mostrou uma vida, e me trouxe com ela para a nossa família. Um bom tempo atrás, eu nunca teria pensado que eu poderia ter isso."

Jasper respirou fundo novamente, e olhou para mim suavemente.

"Isso não era possível, de onde eu vim. Eu devo ela tudo o que eu tenho. Eu sempre irei amar ela. Ela queria que eu soltasse ela, deixasse ela ir, e eu a amo muito para fazer ela sentir qualquer dor desnecessária. Então eu deixei ela ir. Acredite, eu não queria, mas ela já estava ressentida, eu acho que porque eu tentei matar a melhor amiga dela naquela noite. Você sabe, de primeira mão, o que eu sou capaz de fazer. Alice sabe a mesma coisa há anos."

Eu entendi os fatos, mas eu não conseguia entender a situação. Nós ficamos em silêncio pelo que parecia uma eternidade. Não importa o que todo mundo dissesse, aquele pequeno descuido, aquele corte de papel mudou o curso de nossas vidas para sempre, e a mudança não foi para melhor. Jasper ainda estava olhando diretamente para os meus olhos. Eu estava tentando não chorar, mas minhas lágrimas iriam cair. Meu coelho ainda estava em meus braços, e Jasper puxou uma das orelhas suavemente. O rosto dele se tornou sério, e com a mesma autoridade de antes, ele disse:

"Eu vou te falar uma coisa, Isabella, você pode parar com essa merda agora. Você não irá se culpar por isso, isso tudo é minha culpa. Então trate de apagar qualquer coisa que você pensou da sua cabecinha bonita..." Ele mudou o tom da voz dele, falando mais suavemente. "Me diga uma coisa. O que você quis dizer quando você disse que Alice mentiu?"

Eu queria um apoio para responder isso, então eu coloquei minhas costas contra a porta do carro, e apertei o coelhinho ainda mais contra meu peito.

"Alice não parou de ter visões, Jasper. Eu sei disso com certeza. Ela teve visões sobre mim esse verão, que ela me falou. Ela sabia o que eu iria ganhar no meu aniversário, e eu não disse nada para ela ou para o Edward."

Eu observei o rosto dele, e ele ainda estava olhando em minha direção, mas os olhos dele estavam longe, tão desolados... Ele virou de novo, olhando através do pára-brisa. A voz dele estava baixa, e distante. Ele estava balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Por que ela teria mentido? Por que eu não percebi isso? Eu teria deixado ela ir sem as mentiras..."

Jasper olhou de novo para mim, o olhar cheio de dor ainda presente. Como que eu iria responder isso? Eu não tinha idéia. Eu nem sabia o que dizer para acabar com a dor dele. Eu disse a única coisa que eu consegui pensar, cautelosamente.

"Eu não sei, Jasper... Eu sinto muito... Você quer pegar meu coelhinho emprestado?"

Jasper riu em silêncio, levantando as sobrancelhas em surpresa e sorrindo.

"Essa não é uma idéia muito boa... Eu iria provavelmente matar ele."

Eu apenas sorri. A expressão dele se suavizou, e ele falou em um tom gentil, mas ainda com autoridade.

"Durma um pouco, Isabella. Sem mais conversas. Desse jeito, nós nunca vamos chegar lá."

Eu suspirei, abaixando o banco novamente. Jasper estava voltando para a estrada. Alice. Que merda que você fez??

**Nota da tradutora: "**Você que pegar meu coelhinho emprestado?" A Bella não é fofa?!?! Eu amo essa parte! Nhaaa, eu quero pegar o Jasper no colo e abraçar ele até a morte!! xDD **Não esqueça de deixar seus comentários! ; )**


	11. Chegada

**Capítulo 11 – Chegada**

**Nota da Autora:** Eu estou planejando usar muitas situações onde Jasper/Bella estão criando um laço, seria totalmente errado colocar eles juntos do nada. Sabendo disso, Eu não quero receber muitas flames por esse capítulo, então se preparem. Stephanie Meyer é dona de Twilight e todos os seus personagens. Mas eu gostaria de comprar um Jasper Whitlock.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários, vocês realmente não tem idéia do quanto que eu estou feliz com eles! Esse capítulo é... importante, mas eu sei que quem não está lendo essa fic em inglês, vai se surpreender com o que acontece aqui. Por favor, eu imploro que ninguém pare de ler por causa disso, e eu juro que tem uma razão pra isso acontecer, que a maioria das pessoas podem imaginar. Não me matem, please!!! **Não esqueçam de comentar!**

**Betado por Srta. Ayanami Granger.**

**

**JPOV:**

Quando Bella me perguntou onde Alice estava, eu queria me enterrar em um buraco e nunca mais sair. Eu estava me enganando, pensando que eu podia adiar essa conversa por mais tempo. Claro que ela iria querer saber onde a melhor amiga ela estava. Eu me preparei para as lágrimas que iriam aparecer quando eu dissesse que Alice tinha ido embora. Mas eu não me preparei para a mulher furiosa que estava sentada ao meu lado.

Na verdade, dizer que Bella estava furiosa estava longe de estar certo. O fogo que tinha sido aceso nos olhos dela era algo que eu nunca vi antes. Ele segurou o meu olhar, me hipnotizou. Eu só poderia comparar com uma erupção solar catastrófica, e por um segundo, eu honestamente pensei que Bella iria explodir em chamas.

E se eu pensava que ver ela desse jeito era o pior, eu estava errado. Eu senti. Eu senti a raiva dela, a fúria e a ira que ela estava sentindo. O que me chocou foi quando eu percebi que ela não estava brava por causa da perda da melhor amiga dela. Todos aqueles sentimentos estavam sendo dirigidos para a Alice, porque ela tinha abandonado a família, e ela tinha me abandonado. Eu quase fiquei sem palavras. Quase.

Eu sabia que toda aquela raiva, toda aquela fúria era finalmente uma resposta ao que eu disse sobre Edward para ela. Ela não estava explodindo de raiva só por causa de mim. Ela estava aceitando que Edward realmente tinha ido embora, e que o relacionamento deles estava terminado. Claro que ela também estava chateada por mim. Aquele único evento, aquela festa de aniversário tinha mudado o curso das nossas vidas. Eu só podia esperar que era para melhor.

Quando Bella ficou furiosa daquele jeito, eu tive que reunir todas as minhas forças para manter aquela raiva afastada, não absorver aquele sentimento para dentro de mim. A última coisa que eu precisava era perder o controle do meu temperamento. Eu já tinha assustado Bella muitas vezes nesses últimos dias, especialmente nessas últimas horas. Eu tinha sorte que ela ainda estava dentro do carro. O carro estava nadando em raiva mal-contida. Mas não só raiva. Bella logo passou a sentir desgosto. Bella estava sentindo desgosto com o que Alice fez.

Eu comecei a ficar um pouco bravo quando Bella perguntou se eu tinha lutado pela Alice. Para mim aquilo soou mais como uma afirmação. Eu demorei um segundo para perceber que se ela tivesse afirmado, teria sido melhor. Não, eu não lutei por ela. Eu deixei ela ir, mas só porque eu sabia que não teria importado se eu tivesse lutado, que isso não teria mudado a decisão dela em nada. Mas eu sou um lutador, e eu me perguntei porque eu desisti tão facilmente. Eu percebi que talvez, só talvez, o meu amor por ela não era forte o suficiente. Aquele pensamento me perturbou, e me deixou chocado.

Claro que sendo o imbecil que eu sou, eu tinha que ir e comparar a raiva dela sobre os problemas do meu relacionamento com a falta de reação do final do relacionamento dela e Edward. Então, por um momento, aquela fúria foi dirigida à mim. Eu não queria nenhuma parte daquela merda, Alice e Edward podiam ficar com toda aquela raiva. Então eu me mantive calmo, e não disse o que eu queria dizer. Eu quase, quase cometi um erro crucial de querer fazer ela lembrar aquela frase linda, "_Vai se foder, Victoria."_, que ela mesmo falou. Mas não tinha nenhum jeito que eu iria fazer algo para receber aquela fúria de novo. Na verdade, eu precisava agradecer ela, por ter me dado a distração que eu precisava para eu atacar Riley e Laurent na clareira.

Enquanto Bella estava me condenando pelo meu uso de palavrões, eu também reparei que ela era linda quando ela estava brava. O cabelo escuro dela estava um pouco bagunçado, e aqueles olhos me olhando furiosamente eram como punhais me penetrando. A pele dela estava corada, mas não como quando ela corava, embaraçada. O lábio inferior dela ainda estava um pouco inchado, ressaltando um pouco, a boca estava ligeiramente aberta, e Bella estava respirando por ela. Por um instante, a beleza dela me encantou. Eu me vi pegando as minhas mãos e segurando os ombros dela. Puxando ela para frente e inalando aquele aroma doce, e pegando aquele lábio inferior com minha boca, e sugando levemente.

_Opa, Jasper._ Eu rapidamente joguei esses pensamentos para o fundo da minha mente, aonde eu coloco tudo que é perverso. Quando eu expliquei para Bella os motivos que fizeram Alice ir embora, ela começou a se sentir culpada. Aquilo me deixou puto, era óbvio o que ela estava pensando. Mas que merda de lógica que ela estava usando, para conseguir se sentir culpada? Tudo o que ela fez foi abrir a porra de um presente. Não, não tinha nenhum jeito que eu iria deixar ela tirar a culpa de mim. A culpa era toda minha, e eu não gosto de dividir.

Claro, a única coisa que Bella disse que me deixou curioso era a única coisa que eu não queria ouvir. Alice. Bella me disse que Alice mentiu, que ela ainda estava tendo visões. Ela ainda me deu exemplos. Eu nem precisei ler as emoções dela para saber se era verdade, eu sabia que era. Isso me deixou aflito, e me fez pensar sobre quando Alice me disse que ela estava indo embora. Eu nunca questionei ela, e não me preocupei em ler as emoções dela procurando por uma mentira. Eu estava inacreditavelmente chocado.

Caralho. Por que ela tinha que mentir? Tudo que eu consegui pensar era a crueldade de fazer isso. Ela tinha que mentir para mim para poder me abandonar. Alice me abandonou por causa de qualquer visão que ela teve, que estava levando ela para um jeito novo e melhor de viver. Uma vida sem mim, onde ela não precisava se preocupar sobre o marido dela chacinando inocentes. Alguma coisa, algum lugar que ela irá amar mais do que ela me amava. Ela merecia, e eu iria dar isso para ela. Ela não queria mais existir mais com o filho da puta que é Jasper Whitlock.

Então eu fiquei pensando nisso enquanto eu dirigi. Pelas últimas horas, eu tinha conseguido escapar de pensamentos sobre Alice, e as razões para o motivo da nossa separação e os motivos que fizeram ela ir embora. Contar isso para Bella trouxe tudo de volta para a frente da minha cabeça. Eu precisava pensar sobre outras coisas. Eu poderia tentar dissecar as razões que fizeram ela ir e não chegar a nenhum lugar.

_Pare de sentir pena de você mesmo, Jasper. Você sempre soube que felicidade para você era bom demais para ser verdade. _Isso está certo. Eu não iria chegar em lugar nenhum pensando sobre isso, então eu comecei a pensar na próxima melhor coisa para eu soltar minha raiva. Edward.

Ele tinha que estar com a cabeça muito fodida. Como que ele pôde deixar Bella desse jeito? Eu sabia que o filho da puta tinha problemas com ter perdido a alma dele e o além da vida, e esse era o motivo que ele não iria transformar a Bella. Será que ele não pensou que se nossa espécie não tivesse alma ou um além da vida, que se ele realmente morresse um dia ele não iria conseguir se importar? Ele não iria ser capaz de pensar, não iria existir nada, e nenhum pensamento poderia ocorrer. Ele poderia existir e ser feliz por milênios. Caralho, talvez para sempre. Se ele podia ter uma felicidade verdadeira por qualquer parta da existência dele, quem que precisa de ir pro céu?

Mas por que, por que ele tinha que ter quebrado ela desse jeito? Isso estava me deixando muito puto. Edward e a porra dos morais dele. Aqueles bichinhas que são da Era Vitoriana precisavam ter a porra da cabeça deles ajustadas. Se eu não matar ele por ter dito para Bella que ela não era boa o suficiente para ele, eu pelo menos vou arrancar a porra das pernas dele por ter corrido dela como uma merda de um covarde. O que eu ainda não consigo acreditar é que ele deixou ela na floresta, e isso quase custou a vida dela. Edward ainda vai pagar o preço pelo descuido com a vida e a segurança da Bella.

Nós ainda tínhamos que dirigir quase seiscentos quilômetros. Aonde Bella iria fazer esse trecho em oito horas, eu conseguia fazer em três. Eu tentei manter os meus pensamentos sobre Edward e Alice afastados, e pensei sobre Victoria e o que aquela puta estava fazendo. O que ela estava planejando e aonde que ela estava agora? Coisas para eu descobrir mais tarde.

Eu agradeci minhas estrelas da sorte que Peter tinha concordado em me ajudar. Peter era uma pessoa estranha, e ele não estava surpreso ou em choque quando eu disse com quem que eu iria aparecer amanhã, e a história por trás de tudo. Quando eu conheci Peter e Charlotte, eu nunca pensei que nossa camaradagem iria se desenvolver em uma amizade duradoura, mas agora ele é meu irmão. Peter tinha se especializado em reconhecimento, quando ele estava no exército de Maria. Peter não tinha cheiro, e eu considerava isso um dom. Provavelmente isso iria nos ajudar.

Bella estava tendo dificuldades em dormir, e estava constantemente se virando no banco. Ela estava se apoiando no braço esquerdo, e o pescoço dela estava em uma posição estranha. Ela tinha uma expressão contraída, e estava gemendo suavemente. A cabeça dela começou a se mexer, e o coração dela estava disparando. Ela estava tendo um pesadelo.

Eu coloquei minha mão no braço dela e mandei uma grande dose de calma e letargia. Ela parou de se mover, e o batimento cardíaco retornou à velocidade normal. Ela estava dormindo tranquilamente agora. Ela realmente precisava, ela estava mais do que exausta. O meu dom era uma benção, e algumas vezes, uma maldição. Eu podia dar outros um pouco de paz, mas eu não conseguia usar o meu dom em mim mesmo. Eu só podia absorver as emoções de contentamento e paz de outras pessoas quando eu não podia criar as minhas próprias emoções.

Eu olhei de novo para Bella. Eu simpatizava com ela. Eu sempre gostei que uma das maldições da minha imortalidade era a impossibilidade de dormir. Porque dormir significaria sonhar, e os pesadelos nascem nos sonhos. Eu já vivi em um pesadelo, e até mesmo já fui o pesadelo de muitos. Eu não iria deixar esse tipo de coisa incomodar Bella no momento. Ela merecia dormir em paz.

Emmett e Rosalie tinham parado em Spokane para comprar alguma coisas para Bella. Carlisle tinha ido na frente deles direto para Nampa para achar um lugar onde nós pudéssemos ficar hoje a noite. Eu não tinha certeza o que eles iriam achar do que eu planejei, e era melhor ter essa discussão antes que nós chegássemos na casa de Peter e Charlotte amanhã. Eu esperava que Carlisle tivesse os maiores problemas com meu plano. Eu teria que escolher as minhas palavras com cuidado, para que tudo desse certo.

**

Eu mantive Bella dormindo, sem sonhar pela maior parte do tempo. Ela nem se mexeu. Nós tínhamos acabado de cruzar a fronteira para Oregon quando eu pensei em ligar e ver onde todo mundo estava. Carlisle me ligou antes que eu pudesse pegar meu telefone. Ele tinha alugado uma suíte no hotel Marriott na cidade, e ele tinha mais notícias.

"_Eu estive mantendo contato com Billy Black, descendente de Ephraim Black, que fez o tratado anos atrás. Ele é amigo de Charlie, e Bella conhece o filho dele, Jacob. Eu acabei de ligar para ter notícias, __para saber se as autoridades ou Charlie tinham achado mais informações sobre a gente, ou se eles tinham achado mais vampiros na área. As autoridades acharam um corpo, Jasper. Uma menina, ao norte de Forks, num afluente do rio. A menina, ou o que sobrou dela, combinou com a descrição da Bella até o último detalhe. O corpo dela estava severamente mutilado, com pedaços sumindo, o rosto estava irreconhecível... Eles estão pensando que foi um ataque animal. Uma puma, urso, talvez até um lobo. Os lobos sabem melhor do que isso. A polícia estadual levou o corpo para autópsia e identificação. Jasper, eles disseram pro Charlie o que foi achado, e para esperar pelo pior. Charlie... Charlie teve um ataque cardíaco, Jasper... Charlie morreu... Jasper?"_

"Eu estou escutando."

"_Jasper, Renée e Phil já estão vindo para Forks. Billy Black está pegando eles no aeroporto. Eu contei o nosso plano, eu e Esme vigiando eles na Flórida. Billy disse que eles podem cuidar deles, proteger eles enquanto eles estiverem em Forks. Eu liguei para Esme, ela estava quase no avião, saindo de Nashville. Eu pedi para ela cancelar o vôo, e ela está pegando um avião para Boise mais tarde. Ela estará aqui essa noite. Eu já liguei para Emmett e Rosalie, eles estarão aqui em quarenta e cinco minutos."_

"Eu vou contar isso para Bella. Eu não posso esconder isso, Carlisle. Ela não irá fazer mais nenhuma ligação."

"_Jasper, mas e sobre Renée? Charlie se foi, e ela pensa que aquela menina é a filha dela também. Ou se eles identificarem o corpo rapidamente, ela ainda estará desaparecida." _Carlisle estava estressado.

Eu não podia discutir sobre isso agora. Não, não tinha nenhum jeito que eu iria deixar ela ligar para Renée e mentir, dizendo que ela fugiu com o namorado dela, mas que merda ele estava pensando? Nossa trilha estava coberta, e não tinha nenhum jeito que eu iria pedir uma merda dessas. Eu já estaria colocando ela no inferno daqui a pouco. Eu tentei me manter calmo.

"Carlisle, não tem nenhum jeito que eu vou deixar ela fazer uma merda dessas. Eu não vou deixar ela fazer essa ligação, você está me entendendo? Eu NÃO vou pedir para ela fazer isso. Eu NUNCA vou deixar você pedir uma merda dessas."

Carlisle falou firmemente.

"_Jasper, você NÃO vai falar comigo assim. Claro que eu não vou pedir uma coisa dessas, não agora. Mas mesmo Bella pode não querer que a mãe dela pense que a filha dela está morta ou desaparecida. Ainda mais que o pai dela acabou de morrer só pensando nisso. Isso vai destruir a Bella, Jasper, mas nós precisamos achar um jeito de Renée descobrir que a Bella está viva e segura. Isso é difícil, para todos nós. Mas para Bella? A vida dela nunca mais será a mesma."_

"Me desculpa Carlisle, eu... Eu só não sei o que nós devemos fazer." Bella estava começando a acordar.

"_A gente vai saber mais tarde, ainda temos tempo. Eu vou pedir alguns tranquilizantes para Bella. E talvez um anti-depressivo. Eu irei pegar eles o mais rápido possível. Quanto tempo até você chegar aqui?"_

"Eu vou estar aí o mais rápido que eu puder, mas eu não sei. Eu vou levar ela logo." Eu estava me afogando em pavor.

"_Nós nos vemos depois, então. Se cuide, meu filho." _Carlisle desligou o telefone.

Eu não podia mais adiar isso. Nós estávamos preste a passar por uma cena turística, bem perto da interestadual. Eu saí da estrada e estacionei. Bella ainda não tinha acordado totalmente. Eu corri os meus dedos no cabelo dela, tirando algumas mechas que tinham caído no rosto dela e colocando para trás. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas eu tinha que fazer. Eu tinha que proteger ela, não quebrar ela. A minha raiva e fúria tinham crescido até o ponto de ruína. Eu tinha que me manter calmo, por ela.

"Bella, acorde." Eu balancei ela gentilmente.

Ela abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes. Ela se esticou, e fez uma careta de dor, e depois de alguns segundos, ela se sentou. Ela olhou para fora da janela, e falou em uma voz cheia de sono:

"Uau, é realmente lindo aqui. Onde nós estamos? Quanto.. tempo.. eu dormi?" Ela bocejou, interrompendo a última frase.

Eu me movi no meu banco, e olhei para fora da minha janela.

"Nós estamos em Idaho. Eu achei que você quisesse usar o banheiro e se esticar um pouco. Nós estamos quase chegando em Nampa."

Bella parecia estar um pouco preocupada, sem dúvida por causa que eu estava me esforçando bastante para manter meu rosto sem expressão nenhuma. _Não desmorone agora, Jasper._

"Tudo bem, é... Eu realmente preciso ir." Ela começou a abrir a porta.

"Espera, Bella, não se levante sozinha." Eu disse. Eu saí do carro, e ajudei ela a se levantar, e a andar até a porta da lanchonete.

Eu vi uma mesa na beira da montanha onde nós estávamos, com a vista do vale e do rir abaixo. Quando Bella voltou, eu peguei a mão dela e disse para ela me seguir. Ela olhou para mim, um monte de perguntas na expressão dela, e um pequeno sorriso. Eu levei ela até a mesa, e me virei para ver ela.

"Jasper, o que aconteceu? Qual que é o problema?" Ela estava começando a se estressar, e começando a entrar em pânico.

A minha expressão, que merda, nunca conseguiu esconder nada. Seja lá o que ela viu, fez ela entrar em pânico. Pavor era a única coisa que eu estava sentindo, e sem dúvidas aparecia no meu rosto. Eu tentei ser o mais gentil e suave que eu pude.

"Bella, não tem nenhum jeito fácil de te falar isso. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu vou estar com você não importa o que acontecer. Eu irei fazer qualquer coisa que você precisar. Eu irei te ajudar, se você quiser. Só me fale o que você precisar."

Ela engoliu em seco, e os olhos dela estavam brilhando com lágrimas. Ela sussurrou:

"O que? O que aconteceu?"

Eu engoli em seco também. Puta que pariu, alguém vai pagar por tudo isso.

"Bella, eles acharam um corpo ao norte de Forks. Ela parecia com você, mas um animal já tinha pegado ela. Eles levaram o corpo para identificar, mas eles acham que é você. Charlie achou que era você."

"Oh Deus, Jasper! Eu preciso ligar para ele! Eu preciso ligar para ele agora!" Ela gritou, histérica. Ela começou a olhar em volta rapidamente, provavelmente procurando por um telefone. Eu peguei ela pelos braços, mantendo ela no lugar gentilmente.

"Bella, é tarde demais. Eles disseram para ele, e.. ele não conseguiu aguentar. Ele teve um ataque cardíaco, Bella... Ele se foi. Ele morreu, querida. Eu sinto muito." Eu sussurrei.

Eu segurei ela quando os joelhos dela cederam.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Não esqueçam de comentar! Eu prometo que eu vou postar a continuação amanhã, então, por favor, não me matem! Eu gosto do Charlie, mas... As coisas vão ser terríveis para a Bella por mais alguns capítulos, mas tudo vai melhorar (e eu estou falando de tudo realmente melhorar: o que é melhor do Jasper/Bella lemon? Yummy. Eu sei que eu vou ficar totalmente envergonhada traduzindo esses capítulos... Oh my...) Beijos, Bella.


	12. Catorze Horas Parte I

**Capítulo 12 – Catorze Horas, Parte I**

**Nota da Autora: **Olá todo mundo. Eu finalmente posso respirar aliviada, agradecendo minha sorte que ninguém me mandou flames pela morte de Charlie. Isso precisava acontecer para minha fanfic continuar, e uma outra virada na história era necessária nessa parte. (Lembra de Harry Clearwater?) De qualquer jeito, obrigada se você decidiu continuar a ler. Capítulo 12, Catorze Horas, Parte I. Eu irei escrever no POV do Jasper, porque a Bella não está muito disposta pra conversar no momento. Stephanie Meyer é dona de Twilight e todos os seus personagens. Esse capítulo é dedicado à Charlie Swan.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Oi! Nossa, estou AMANDO os comentários! Eles me fazem tãooo feliz!! **Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo! Não esqueçam de comentar!!**

**Betado por Srta. Ayanami Granger.**

**

**JPOV:**

Catorze horas. Muita coisa pode acontecer nesse curto período. Até mesmo para humanos. Caralho, a vida inteira da Bella se transformou completamente em um período ainda mais curto. Ela perdeu o amor da vida dela. Ela pensou que tinha perdido a família desse amor. Ela foi atacada e raptada por uma puta psicótica, uma vampira procurando vingança e os amigos dela. Ela foi arrancada do lugar que ela chamava lar. O pai dela morreu. E Bella Swan, que morava em Forks, WA e tinha acabado de comemorar o seu aniversário de dezoito anos, estava morta.

Quando Bella caiu no chão, ela gritou, e gritou. Os gritos de agonia dela, e a dor emocional que veio com os gritos me atacaram, e eu senti toda a angústia e toda a dor que ela estava passando. Ela estava se movendo incontrolavelmente no chão, e era difícil não machucar ela enquanto eu estava segurando ela. A pior parte era o choro dela. A dor que ela estava irradiando era quase insuportável. Nós ficamos sentados no chão perto da mesa, eu não sei por quanto tempo, eu realmente perdi a noção. Eu balancei o corpo dela para frente e para trás e ela estava me segurando firmemente. Ela tinha gritado tanto que ela conseguiu estourar uma veia no olho esquerdo dela. Eu tive que ligar para Carlisle, e ele veio buscar a gente.

Carlisle veio com Emmett e Rosalie dirigindo a Mercedes. Nós tentamos fazer ela engolir Valium com um pouco de água, e depois de um tempo nós finalmente conseguimos. Não ajudou muita coisa. Os gritos e a dor que ela estava era uma das piores coisas que eu já senti na minha existência. Era quase paralisante. Rosalie podia ver o que estava fazendo comigo e tentou me soltar de Bella, mas eu não podia deixar ela nesse momento. Eu não podia deixar Bella nesse momento. Depois de alguns minutos, Emmett e Carlisle me ajudaram a levantar, e eu carreguei ela até a Mercedes. Emmett dirigiu o Vanquish de volta para o hotel, e Rosalie se sentou no banco de trás comigo enquanto nós tentávamos acalmar Bella mais um pouco.

Eu coloquei ela em um dos quartos da suíte que Carlisle tinha alugado. Bella já estava exausta, fisicamente e emocionalmente, sem o conhecimento que o pai dela estava morto. Eu me senti contra a cabeceira da cama e segurei Bella nos meus braços. Rosalie tirou as pantufas que ela estava usando e as meias, e massageou os pés dela. Depois de uma hora, os gritos se tornaram gemidos, e ela finalmente apagou. Rosalie fez eu e Emmett sairmos do quarto, enquanto ela e Carlisle examinavam e cuidavam dos machucados que ela tinha. Rosalie também iria trocar Bella, e colocar ela em pijamas.

Emmett nem sabia o que dizer. As emoções vindo dele estavam entre choque e raiva, uma nunca mais forte do que a outra, mas sempre misturadas com uma tristeza intensa. Nós estávamos sentados na pequena sala de estar, do lado de fora do quarto que Bella estava dormindo. Rosalie apareceu depois de um tempo, anunciando que eles tinham terminados, e eu entrei no segundo que ela permitiu. Os outros me seguiram.

Bella estava dormindo com uma expressão doída, terrível. Eu só queria matar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, ou qualquer um para falar a verdade. Aquela era uma expressão que não pertencia no rosto de Bella, e eu faria qualquer coisa para essa expressão desaparecer. Eu subi na cama com ela, colocando minhas costas apoiadas na cabeceira de novo. Eu corri os meus dedos no cabelo dela, e mandei constantemente ondas de calma para relaxar ela. A expressão não desapareceu do rosto dela.

Carlisle, Emmett e Rosalie se sentaram na beira da cama. Esse era o começo do fim da vida de Bella Swan. Com arrependimento, Emmett disse:

"O que vai acontecer com ela agora? Mesmo se tudo isso acabasse hoje, como ela iria para casa? Ela não pode volta e dizer para a mãe dela e para todo mundo: _Oh, eu fugi com o Eddie, mas agora eu voltei._ A mãe dela nunca iria perdoar ela, e ela seria crucificada pelos cidadãos de Forks. E isso se ela sobreviver toda essa merda com Victoria. Olhe para ela, ela está quebrada."

Nós apenas nos sentamos na cama. Ninguém sabia como responder à isso. Eu não sabia, eu me sentia drenado e sobrecarregado de emoções ao mesmo tempo. Eu comecei a pensar sobre quando eu tentei matar a Bella. A cadeia de eventos que aconteceu desde de aquela noite estava me matando de culpa. Ela disse que ela não conseguia me culpar antes, mas como que ela não iria me culpar agora? O pai dela está morto.

Emmett devia ter sentido a minha aflição, porque ele bateu na minha perna, me dando aquele olhar de "_continua com essa merda e eu vou chutar a sua bunda". _Eu realmente devia estar demonstrando o que eu estava sentindo, porque quando eu olhei para Rosalie e Carlisle, eles estavam copiando o olhar que Emmett me deu. Eu suspirei e fechei meus olhos.

Depois de um tempo, Carlisle e Emmett foram para a sala de estar perto do quarto. Rosalie continuou na cama, puxando nos fios soltos do cobertor. Desde o momento que ela se sentou na cama, a mão dela estava na perna da Bella, nunca tinha se movido. Rosalie podia até ser uma filha da puta insensível antes de tudo isso, mas eu achava que isso não iria continuar. As emoções dela estavam indo de tristeza e pena até amor e raiva. Ela sabia o que era perder tanta coisa em um curto período de tempo.

Emmett veio até o quarto e perguntou se eu queria ir caçar com ele. Quando eu disse não, eu vi que ele ia discutir isso comigo, mas ele pensou melhor em fazer isso. Eu não podia deixar Bella agora, eu não iria sair do lado dela até ela me mandar embora. Toda a dor dela estava exposta para o mundo. Aquela fachada que ela usava, corajosa e forte, tinha desaparecido. Eu queria estar ao lado dela para ajudar ela com toda essa dor se ela acordasse. Eu queria dizer para ela que tudo iria dar certo. Eu simplesmente não sabia mais nada. Isso tudo era minha culpa... Tudo estava desmoronando...

"Jesus, Jasper!" Rosalie estava exasperada. "Pára com toda essa merda! Isso tudo não é sua culpa e você sabe disso. Isso não é sua culpa, e não é culpa dela. Isso tudo foi destino, e simplesmente aconteceu. Você não causou tudo isso. Bella precisa da gente, mais do que nunca. Todos nós. Até mesmo eu. Eu e você estávamos contra o relacionamento dela com Edward desde o começo, mas ela cresceu nas nossas estimas, e olhe para você agora. Você arriscou a sua vida por ela, e eu estou tão orgulhosa! Estou tão orgulhosa de te chamar de meu irmão." A voz de Rosalie estava um pouco alta, Bella gemeu e se virou na cama.

Carlisle saiu alguns minutos depois para buscar Esme do aeroporto em Boise. Antes que ele saísse, ele me perguntou por que eu tinha escolhido esse local. Emmett me olhou, suspeitando o meu motivo. Emmett sabia quem que morava aqui, mas Carlisle não sabia. Eu perguntei se ele podia me perguntar isso de novo quando Esme estivesse aqui, e então eu explicaria tudo. Ele deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella e foi embora.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Emmett foi embora, sem dizer nada. Até mesmo Rosalie não soube aonde ele estava indo. Na parte de trás do hotel tinha uma saída para uma área de conservação, que era em sua maioria cachoeiras, pequenas presas e veados. Nós estávamos no segundo andar do hotel, e nossa sacada era virada para a reserva. Aproximadamente 10 minutos depois, Emmett apareceu na porta do quarto segurando um pequeno veado com as patas da frente e a cabeça presas por um braço, e as patas traseiras seguras pelo outro braço. A criatura estava tentando escapar desesperadamente.

"Jasper, venha aqui um segundo." Emmett disse com autoridade.

Eu me levantei do lado de Bella e saí do quarto, fechando a porta. Emmett ainda manteve as patas traseiras do animal seguras para mim. Eu peguei o animal pela cabeça, girando firmemente e quebrando o pescoço, e com a outra mão arranquei um pedaço da pele aonde a jugular estava e afundei meus dentes nela. Eu bebi rapidamente, e aproveitei o calor saboroso descendo pela minha garganta. Depois que eu terminei, Emmett pulou da sacada para enterrar o meu lanche.

Eu fui para o banheiro limpar o meu rosto e voltei para o quarto. Rosalie tinha se movido mais para perto, e estava tirando algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto de Bella. Bella ainda estava deitava no mesmo lugar, mas tinha se movido um pouco. Ela estava deitada de lado, com as pernas esticadas debaixo dos cobertores. O braço esquerdo dela estava dobrado, com o rosto dela descansando no punho fechado dela. Os olhos dela estavam se mexendo. Eu me sentei no meu lugar de novo, mandando mais ondas relaxantes para ela. Rosalie sorriu para mim e saiu do quarto.

Três horas mais tarde, Carlisle e Esme ainda não tinham voltado. Isso era estranho, Boise não era longe, e do jeito que Carlisle dirige, ele devia ter voltado em uma hora. Emmett estava se preparando para ligar quando nós ouvimos a Mercedes estacionando no estacionamento do hotel. Quando eles chegaram, as emoções que os dois estavam emitindo eram confusas. Esme estava sentindo muito pesar, claro, mas ela tinha um ar agridoce de felicidade ao redor dela. Ela até mesmo estava sorrindo um pouco, com traços da dor que ela estava. Ela estava soluçando e chorando sem lágrimas quando ela veio se sentar ao lado de Bella.

Carlisle chegou sentindo confusão e choque. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, porque quando ele entrou no quarto, ele começou a se sentir apreensivo e constrangido. A minha mente começou a pensar em todas as possibilidades. Esme se sentou na beira da cama, olhando para Bella com esperança no rosto, e nos sentimentos dela. Carlisle ficou de pé no fim da cama, e Emmett seguiu ele. Rosalie sentou do meu lado/

Carlisle olhou para todos nós, e se sentindo frustrado, ele começou em uma voz baixa.

"Houve mais uma evolução na história. Billy Black me ligou quando eu estava indo buscar Esme." Ele respirou fundo. "Quando eles acharam o corpo, a polícia estadual assumiu automaticamente que foi um ataque animal. Nenhum crime cometido. O lugar mais perto obviamente era o necrotério no Hospital de Forks, então eles levaram o corpo pra lá. O patologista no hospital tirou alguns raios-x para ajudar a identificar o corpo. O rosto da menina tinha sido arrancado do crânio, e a mandíbula desapareceu completamente. Ela estava quase totalmente eviscerada, e não tinha muita coisa sobrando do corpo dela." Carlisle balançou a cabeça dele em confusão. "Phil e Renée já tinham chegado em Forks. Renée insistiu e exigiu que ela visse os restos mortais. Eles disseram que o rosto, parte do torso e músculo da menina tinham sido comido. Ela ainda insistiu em ver o corpo. Ela disse que era óbvio que ela iria reconhecer a filha dela, não importa em que condições, e que ela precisava saber." A expressão de Carlisle estava demonstrando horror e choque. "Entenda isso, eles já tinham o histórico médico de Bella, de Forks e do hospital em Phoenix. Eles tinham o histórico médico dos tipos de machucados que ela tinha tido no passado..." A voz dele sumiu, mas ele respirou fundo novamente e continuou. "Eles concordaram em deixar Renée ver o corpo. Quando isso aconteceu, a reação de Renée foi uma confirmação. Uma das confirmações. A próxima foi dos raios-x. O corpo e o crânio tinham várias fraturas antigas de acidentes antigos. A fíbula direita dela tinha sido quebrada. Isso foi a confirmação que eles precisaram."

Carlisle olhou para cada um de nós. Todos nós estávamos chocados, em silêncio. Claro que nós sabíamos o que isso significava,mas Carlisle sentiu que ele precisava dizer de qualquer jeito.

"Isabella Swan, filha de Renée Dwyer e Charles Swan... que ele descanse em paz, está morta." Carlisle estava balançando a cabeça de novo.

Rosalie, que passou de preocupada à horrorizada em um piscar de olhos, disse:

"O que?! Como que eles podem?! Não vão checar o sangue, não vão comparar o DNA, histórico dental... nada? Eles vão assumir automaticamente que o corpo é dela só por causa de uns raios-x estúpidos e por causa da mãe porra-louca que Bella tem?!"

Esme repreendeu Rosalie.

"Olha sua boca, Rosalie. Eu concordo que Renée é um pouco excêntrica, mas ela estava traumatizada pela perda do ex-marido e a possível perda da filha dela. Ela provavelmente acreditava que o corpo era de Bella antes mesmo de ela ver."

Carlisle explicou mais.

"Vocês precisam se lembrar, eles realmente acreditavam que era um ataque animal. Com o histórico médico de Bella, e as fraturas antigas nos raios-x, mais a confirmação que Renée deu, eles não iriam fazer mais nenhum teste desnecessário. Forks não é uma comunidade vital. Eles não vão gastar à toa no hospital, eu posso garantir isso. E desde que o corpo foi achado perto de Forks, e ninguém mais está desaparecido, eles acham que é Bella. Eles já informaram a imprensa."

Emmett estava chocado.

"Caralho, Bella morreu."

Rosalie estava puta.

"Não, ela não morreu, seu idiota. Ela está bem aqui."

Emmett ficou impaciente.

"Eu sei, Rosalie, mas escuta. Ninguém mais acha que é uma coincidência enorme que uma menina que se encaixa nas descrições de Bella foi achada perto de Forks, convenientemente sem rosto e mais algumas partes, com as mesmas fraturas de Bella? Alguma coisa não está certa. Eu acho que Victoria fez isso. Tem que ser. Até mesmo Carlisle disse que o líder dos cachorros disseram algum vampiro foi responsável por isso."

"Sim. Eles estão com certeza que foi um vampiro, mas era um cheiro novo, não pertencia a nenhum dos vampiros que eles localizaram ontem à noite. Mas por que ela ou qualquer um da nossa espécie iria rasgar um corpo daquele jeito? Por que ela iria fazer todo mundo pensar que Bella está morta? Com que motivo?" Carlisle perguntou.

Eu não sabia. Por que aquela puta iria querer que os humanos pensassem que Bella estava morta? Por que ela iria se importar com o que eles pensassem? A única coisa que eu consegui pensar é que ela estava planejando algum jeito de pegar Charlie e Renée. Eu disse minha teoria para o resto.

"Talvez ela está planejando alguma coisa para pegar Charlie e Renée, do mesmo jeito que James fez, para fazer Bella sair de onde ela se escondeu. Mas isso não vai funcionar, não dessa vez. Charlie já morreu, e Renée... Eu não vou deixar Bella se sacrificar. Se alguma hora eu tiver que escolher entre Renée e Bella, eu vou trancar ela em algum lugar e Victoria pode ficar com Renée. Mas Carlisle, é melhor você deixar Billy e os lobos saberem disso. Eles precisam se preparar para tudo."

"Jasper, como você pode falar uma coisa dessas? Deixar Victoria ficar com Renée? Por que você está pensando uma coisa dessas?" Esme estava brava.

"Esme, se eu pudesse proteger ela também, eu iria. Mas eu não vou deixar Bella, e nós não sabemos o que Victoria está planejando. Bella já se sacrificou pela família dela, e ela já tomou conta deles. Eles amaram ela muito, especialmente Charlie, acredite em mim. Charlie iria querer que eu protegesse a filha dele, e eu irei fazer isso. Por ele e pelo amor que ele tinha por ela. Por Charlie." Eu implorei que ela entendesse o meu jeito de pensar.

Ela estava se preparando para responder quando Carlisle interrompeu.

"Tudo bem. Vamos parar com as possibilidades e sacrifícios. Nós estamos saindo do assunto. Eu irei ligar para Billy em alguns minutos, e dizer para ele o que nós estamos pensando. Com sorte, eles vão tomar cuidado. Quando Phil e Renée deixarem Forks, nós provavelmente vamos precisar tomar conta deles. Com sorte eles vão continuar em Forks por mais tempo. Eu não gosto nada da idéia de nós nos separarmos agora." Carlisle ficou nervoso de repente. "Nós temos um outro assunto mais importante para discutir agora. E eu preciso que todos vocês saibam, enquanto suas opiniões vão ser escutadas, Esme e eu já nos decidimos, eu só peço que vocês escutem o que nós temos a dizer."

Carlisle olhou para Esme, sorrindo e encorajando ela. Esme começou, e ela estava se sentindo determinada.

"Vocês todos são as minhas crianças, vocês sabem disso. Eu perdi o meu filho muito tempo atrás. Mas eu estive tão orgulhosa, tão feliz todos esse anos porque vocês me ajudaram a preencher aquele buraco no meu coração. Eu nunca pedi por muita coisa, vocês sabem disso, mas eu estou pedindo por isso... Eu... eu quero isso."

Esme engoliu em seco, o nervosismo aparecendo. Emmett começou a se preocupar.

"Vocês dois precisam só dizer logo, o que está acontecendo?"

Carlisle respondeu.

"Tudo bem. Bella, a que nós conhecíamos em Forks está morta. Eu não acredito que ela poderia voltar à vida antiga dela. Mas mesmo se ela quisesse, ela teria que passar pelo drama dos mortos voltando à vida, e ela teria que mentir muito. Sabendo disso, o estado dela é incerto por agora. Nós não temos idéia da extensão do trauma dela, e ela irá precisar de um tempo de luto, pela perda do pai dela, e pela perda da própria vida. Ela precisa da gente mais do que nunca."

Esme continuou.

"Eu amo Bella, eu amo ela como se ela fosse minha própria filha. Carlisle sente o mesmo. Emmett, você trata ela como uma irmã há um bom tempo. Rosalie, até mesmo você entende o que ela perdeu. Eu sei que você nunca realmente odiou ela, mas você não concordava com Edward trazendo ela para nossas vidas, e você nunca tratou ela muito bem. Bem, agora é hora de começar. Jasper, eu nem sei o que dizer, além de que eu estou muito orgulhosa de você, e chocada pelas suas ações mais recentes. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, e eu espero que você me explique mais tarde."

Esme olhou para mim com os olhos cheios de alegria. Jesus. Ela sorriu, orgulhosa, e o veneno nos olhos dela pareciam que iam cair em lágrimas. Ela olhou em volta do quarto antes de encontrar os olhos de Rosalie.

"Eu e Carlisle decidimos que pode não ser a melhor hora, mas Bella precisa saber o quanto que nós amamos ela, e o quanto que nós devemos a ela. Ela será parte de nossa família. Ela ficará conosco pelo tempo que ela quiser, mesmo que isso signifique pelo resto da vida dela. Ela será parte dessa família. Para sempre."

Carlisle adicionou:

"Tudo que nós temos será dela também. Eu estou fazendo isso por ela, mas para a gente também. Bella mudou todos nós, para melhor. Ela ama todos nós. Nós seremos a família dela agora. Se Bella decidir ir embora, isso será uma decisão dela. Nós não iremos impedir ela, e nós vamos suportar todas as decisões que ela fizer. Mas quando ela acordar, ela irá descobrir que mesmo que ela perdeu a vida que ela tinha antes, nós queremos ela, e nós iremos amar ela incondicionalmente."

Emmett foi o primeiro a responder.

"É uma menina. Parabéns."

Rosalie, que ainda estava olhando para Esme, respondeu:

"Eu concordo. Ela será parte dessa família. Eu irei ajudar a tomar conta dela.

Puta que pariu. Eu não previ isso. No fundo da minha mente, talvez. Eu já sabia que eu não estava abandonando a Bella. Mesmo quando tudo isso tivesse acabado eu iria ter certeza que ela estava bem, alguém estava cuidando dela. Mesmo que isso significasse que eu mesmo teria que fazer isso. Mas Carlisle e Esme queriam ela como uma filha. Se eles soubessem o que o filho deles estava pensando sobre a irmã mais nova deles, eles ficariam chocados. Eu olhei para Esme, que estava sorrindo em minha direção.

"Você já sabe o que eu estou pensando, Esme."

Carlisle falou para mim com autoridade.

"Jasper, se levante e venha comigo até o outro quarto um pouco. Dê a Esme um pouco de tempo com a Bella. Você precisa ligar para o seu contato em Seattle, e pedir pra ele começar com tudo. Eu quero tudo pronto no mais tardar ao meio-dia, amanhã. Ela irá precisar de uma certidão de nascimento, passaporte, todos os documentos. Hoje é o aniversário dela, faça isso acontecer."

Carlisle e Emmett saíram do quarto, e eu relutantemente me levantei da cama, Rosalie me seguindo. Ela teria me matado de susto, se isso fosse possível:

"Jasper, Bella não pode ter o nome do Edward. Eu odiaria isso, e ela também. Você vai dar o nosso nome para ela."


	13. Catorze Horas Parte II

**Capítulo 13 – Catorze Horas, Parte II**

**Nota da Autora: **Eu estou muio feliz que vocês estão gostando da história. Edward não irá visitar os Volturi porque ele ouviu que Bella morreu. Isso não vai acontecer. Esse capítulo é dedicado à Charles Swan e Isabella Swan, que eles descansem em paz.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Me desculpem por não ter postado esse fim de semana. Eu tenho boas e más notícias. Um, eu me esqueci totalmente que as meninas entraram de férias essa semana. Agora, eu não tenho mais muito tempo durante o dia, já que meu trabalho vai ser literalmente o dia inteiro. Nesse exato momento, uma das meninas está dormindo, depois de uma longa maratona de 5 filmes, e a outra está brincando na rua. Meu horário vai ser completamente maluco, e eu não vou consegui postar um capítulo por dia. Eu vou tentar, mas provavelmente vai ser um capítulo a cada dois dias, especialmente agora que os capítulos estão ficando cada vez maiores. Dois, minha vida, não contando meu trabalho, está um pouco caótica, e eu estou me decidindo entre morar aqui na Holanda e voltar pro Brasil. O que é o motivo que eu não postei esse final de semana. A última coisa que eu conseguia pensar é sobre a fic. Eu ainda não me decidi, mas eu sei que eu não posso abandonar a fic. Não se preocupem, abandonar esse projeto é a última coisa em minha mente. Depois dessa gigantesca nota, aqui está a segunda parte de Catorze Horas. De novo, me desculpem pelo atraso, e também por qualquer review que eu não respondi. Eu vou responder com mais calma depois. = ) ) )

**Betado by Srta. Ayanami Granger.**

**

**JPOV:**

Enquanto eu estava no telefone com o imbecil daquele advogado, Rosalie pegou o laptop e se conectou à internet grátis do hotel, para achar uma foto da Bella para os documentos. Nós precisávamos de uma foto para o passaporte, em caso nós precisássemos sair do país rapidamente, mesmo que nada disso estivesse em meus planos. Rosalie achou uma foto no livro da nossa escola, do ano passado, e já estava mandando um e-mail para Banks. Quando eu contei para J.J. o que eu precisava, e para quando eu precisava, ele começou a gaguejar sobre as tarifas que ele iria cobrar para esse trabalho. Aquele puto tinha a impressão que eu não sabia o que custava uma identidade completamente nova, com um histórico. Ele teve a coragem de me dizer que iria custar mais do que o dobro do que eu sabia que o preço deveria ser.

Eu realmente pensei em pegar um avião e ir discutir isso pessoalmente com ele. Ele estava me deixando puto de raiva, e ele fez isso na pior hora possível. O viado realmente não tinha ideia com quem ele estava lidando. Quando eu disse para ele que eu iria pessoalmente arrancar aquele pequeno picles que ele chama de pau, e aí então discutir preços, ele mudou a atitude dele. Claro que eu não iria deixar Bella para fazer isso, mas o que ele não sabia não iria matar ele. Pelo menos ainda não. Ele abaixou o preço consideravelmente, e a nova vida de Bella iria chegar amanhã cedo pelo Sedex.

Rosalie tinha balançado a cabeça silenciosamente e estava sorrindo quando eu disse para J.J o nome que ele deveria usar. Isabella Marie Hale. Se Bella escolhesse ser parte dessa família, e se Rosalie pudesse ter o jeito dela, ela iria transformar Bella em uma versão humana de nós. Eu tentei imaginar, mas não pude. Bella era linda de um jeito que nunca deveria ser alterado. Ela nunca poderia ser uma deusa grega. Todas as imperfeições físicas era o que fazia ela ser tão atraente, mesmo. Para mim, de qualquer jeito. Aquele lábio, aquele corpo esguio. O jeito que ela mantinha a cabeça abaixada, escondendo e protegendo o conhecimento dentro daqueles olhos escuros.

Esme ainda estava sentada na cama observando Bella dormir, e ela estava no telefone avisando a companhia de mudanças que todas as nossas coisas deveriam ser armazenadas temporariamente. Os caminhões ainda não tinham chegado na casa, então isso foi fácil de arrumar.

Carlisle ainda estava no telefone com Billy Black, deixando ele saber sobre a possibilidade que Victoria estava planejando algum ataque em Renée e Phil. Carlisle também perguntou se os lobos tinham achado alguma trilha recente, e Billy respondeu que um dos times achou uma trilha fresca com quatro cheiros diferentes, indo para o lado leste de Forks. Eles seguiram a trilha até a beira da floresta ao redor de Tacoma, mas eles não entraram na cidade.

Quando Carlisle saiu do telefone, nós quatro nos sentamos na pequena sala de estar. Eu peguei uma das cadeiras e coloquei perto do sofá, onde eu podia ver dentro do quarto. Emmett se sentou no sofá e Rosalie escolheu o colo dele. Carlisle pegou outra cadeira, colocando em frente da minha. Ele chamou Esme para se sentar com a gente, e ela escolheu sentar no lado oposto ao Emmett no sofá.

Emmett perguntou quantos lobos existiam na reserva, e Carlisle respondeu que ele sabia que só existiam dois, enquanto nós ainda estávamos em Forks. Ele disse que Billy contou que ele e mais dois estavam vigiando Renée e Phil, e que três estavam patrulhando ao redor. Quando nós nos mudamos para Forks à dois anos, não tinha nenhum lobo na reserva. Era óbvio que nossa mudança para Forks tinha causado uma explosão do gene mais uma vez. Eu achava que a aversão natural que os lobos tinham à nossa espécie era muito interessante, e que realmente pertencia ao folclore.

Esme que acabou pedindo para eu contar o que Bella disse sobre o adeus de Edward, e os eventos que aconteceram depois. Dizer que eles ficaram chocados horrorizados não iria fazer justiça aos sentimentos entre eles. Eu contei o que Edward disse para ela, e eles estavam mortificados. Debaixo desses sentimentos, Carlisle e Esme estavam sentindo intensamente pena e fúria, e Rosalie e Emmett estavam com raiva, hostis e tristes. Emmett interrompeu Esme quando ela começou a dar desculpas para as ações do primogênito dela. Ele falou veementemente.

"Esme, se eu estivesse no lugar de Edward, eu teria contado os motivos que eu estava indo embora, e o por que eu estava fazendo todo mundo ir embora comigo. Ela não estaria segura com a gente, e a vida dela estaria em perigo constantemente. E eu teria dito para ela o porque ela não tinha escolha, e porque eu não queria transformar ela. Edward tomou a saída covarde, dizendo que ela não era boa o suficiente para ele, para todos nós. Ele estava garantindo que ele estava quebrando todos os laços com ela, para que ela continuasse a viver do jeito que _ele_ queria para ela."

Ele continuou, e a raiva dele crescia com cada sentença.

"Nós sabíamos que iria ser difícil para ela, e para Edward, terminar esse relacionamento. Mas eu esperava que ele deixasse alguma possibilidade em aberto, talvez uma amizade à distancia. Mas agora, eu acho que ele não queria ver Bella feliz, ele não queria ver ela achando uma outra pessoa para amar. Ele não foi egoísta o bastante para querer mudar ela, mas ele foi egoísta o suficiente para deixar ela do jeito que ele deixou. Ele tinha todas as intenções de nunca mais ver ela. Se ele tivesse mantido ela como uma amiga, se algum dia ela precisasse de nós, nós estaríamos do lado dela em um segundo."

Parecia que Emmett nunca iria parar de falar.

"Ele não queria lidar com o fato que talvez ela achasse uma outra pessoa para amar. Não que isso iria acontecer, Bella amava ele mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Mas ele preferiu não ver ela amando um outro alguém, ou ela mesmo. Ele pode até amar ela, mas fazer o que ele fez, bem, isso é imperdoável. Eu nunca esperei uma coisa dessas. Ela não merecia isso. Ela merecia a verdade, não isso. Eu não vou perdoar ele por ter machucado ou abandonado ela na floresta daquele jeito. Ele pode até ser meu irmão, mas ele fez uma merda. Enorme."

Emmett rugiu.

"E eu falo mais uma outra coisa... Se, e quando ele voltar, eu intendo foder a vida dele, e eu acho que Jasper já começou a planejar. Eu vou te ajudar. Você quer ajudar também, Rose?"

Rosalie começou a sentir um pouco de antecipação e entusiasmo. Ela estava ansiosa.

"É melhor que vocês dois comecem a planejar atacar ele pela frente, enquanto eu ataco pelas costas. Se ele quis pegar a Bella desprevenida desse jeito, eu vou fazer o mesmo." Ela estava furiosa.

Carlisle interrompeu.

"Eu sei que vocês todos estão nervosos, mas esse não é o jeito de lidar com a situação. Seja lá o que Edward estava planejando fazer, não vamos ser apressados. Nós precisamos ouvir as razões dele primeiro. Quando ele descobrir tudo o que aconteceu, já vai ser difícil o suficiente aturar toda a culpa que ele irá sentir, sem dúvidas, e o que ele vai ouvir."

Ah não, agora era hora de dar a minha opinião.

"Carlisle, nós sabíamos que isso tudo iria ser difícil para Edward e Bella, mas tudo o que ele disse, e o jeito que ele deixou ela sozinha na floresta daquele jeito, eu realmente não ligo porra nenhuma para o quanto que vai ser difícil aturar a culpa. Eu não vou ligar merda nenhuma para o que ele vai sentir. Ele irá me sentir. Eu não vou desistir, então nem tente falar para eu ver as razões que ele tem para isso. Eu nunca irei perdoar ele, nunca."

A minha expressão e o meu tom mostravam que eu estava sério sobre o assunto. Eu continuei a contar sobre os eventos que me fizeram descobrir o que tinha acontecido com Bella. Eu contei como eu achei Victoria, o que tinha sido dito, e sobre quando eu ataquei dois vampiros que nem tiveram ideia do que estava acontecendo. O veneno tinha que estar se acumulando na gargante de Emmett, ele estava engolindo o tempo todo, e ele estava muito excitado. Os outros estavam chocados e ligeiramente aterrorizados enquanto eles escutavam como eu matei Laurent e Riley.

Eu contei sobre a nossa fuga da floresta e Forks. Eu contei sobre o nosso tempo em Yakima e o que aconteceu no meio do caminho. Todos eles pareciam surpresos e exaltados. Carlisle estava curioso.

"Jasper, você está diferente. A situação inteira normalmente teria feito você ter regressado e ter matado Bella. Mas nada disso aconteceu. O que mudou? O que você acha que aconteceu?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Eu realmente não sei. Eu só sei que eu decidi em algum momento que eu não iria deixar nada machucar a Bella, incluindo eu mesmo. Eu posso ouvir o coração dela batendo. Eu posso ouvir o sangue dela correndo, e minha garganta ainda queima com isso. Mas o desejo, a necessidade simplesmente não estão presentes. Eu não sei. Eu ainda sinto quando eu estava ao redor de outros humanos mais cedo, mas eu não sinto mais com ela. Eu não sei o que houve."

Rosalie comentou.

"Só não teste a sua sorte, e esteja preparado. Tudo isso pode voltar. Ao mesmo tempo, se Bella aceitar o nosso pedido de virar uma parte de nossa família, todos vocês percebem que ela ainda é humana. Ela estará no mesmo lugar de antes que isso tudo aconteceu. Todos nós podemos matar ela há qualquer momento, não só o Jasper. Todos nós precisamos tomar muito cuidado."

Emmett perguntou exatamente o que uma pequena parte de mim estava pensando.

"É, mas o que a gente pode fazer? Bella estará morando em uma casa com vampiros, se ela aceitar. Como que nós vamos garantir a segurança dela o tempo todo?"

Carlisle limpou a garganta, e estava se sentindo apreensivo.

"Eu já discuti esse problema com Esme. Sim, nós vamos precisar de muito cuidado com Bella se ela decidir ficar conosco. O tempo todo. Já que a segurança dela é um problema, eu vou dar uma opção a ela. Se Bella escolher ficar com a gente, eu irei dar a opção de se transformar."

Rosalie ficou tensa, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Carlisle começou a falar de novo.

"Antes que você fale qualquer coisa Rosalie, você precisa escutar. Isso será uma escolha que a Bella tem que fazer. Nós não vamos transformar ela imediatamente se ela se decidir rapidamente. Nós vamos ter a certeza de que ela está bem informada sobre o que ela estará ganhando, e tudo que ela estará perdendo. Você irá ajudar ela com isso. Nós todos vamos ajudar. Nós sabemos qual é sua opinião no assunto, e você pode dar para ela. Eu espero que você seja honesta em relação à tudo, não só com o que ela estará perdendo." Ele continuou. "A maioria de nós pensa que nós somos amaldiçoados. Mas olhe pelo ponto de vista de Bella. Ela acha que nós temos um privilégio, e que se ela se transformasse, ela também teria esse privilégio. E nós realmente somos privilegiados, se você parar para pensar. Mas ela ainda estaria perdendo muita coisa. A habilidade de dormir e sonhar, de engravidar. Nós precisamos informar tudo isso para ela, deixar ela saber tudo de bom e tudo de ruim. Contar sobre a transformação em si, e da dor envolvida. Nós precisamos contar sobre o primeiro ano como vampira. Jasper, você precisa contar esse lado, você é o mais experienciado."

A sala estava em silêncio por alguns momentos. Carlisle suspirou, e ele ainda estava apreensivo.

"Eu vou dar a opção. Isso vai contra tudo o que eu acredito. Se ela escolher isso para ela mesmo, eu estarei tomando a vida humana dela. A diferença entre o que eu fiz com Esme, Rosalie e Emmett, é que vocês três já estavam morrendo. Eu não podia deixar as suas almas ir para o céu, então eu trouxe vocês de volta para a terra com as minhas próprias razões egoístas. Se meu tempo chegar, Deus pode me julgar por ter feito isso. Vocês não pediram por essa existência, então eu acredito que vocês estarão perdoados. Mas se Bella escolher isso, ela estará condenando a si mesma. Mas eu irei transformá-la, se isso é o que a minha nova filha escolher. A felicidade dela é tudo o que importa agora, e ela merece isso. Eu irei lidar com as consequências mais tarde. Talvez nunca, se eu tiver sorte."

Carlisle riu, pesaroso. Eu estava surpreso que ele tinha chegado à essa decisão. Eu sempre acreditei em céu e inferno, nas mesmas coisas que ele acredita. Mas ele tinha um ponto válido. Ele poderia ser julgado por Deus por tomar a vida humana de Bella, não deixar ela viver a vida que estava projetada para ela como uma humana. Mas talvez ela estava destinada a ser uma vampira. Será que Carlisle não tinha pensado nisso? Eu não posso ver Carlisle sendo mandado para o inferno por ter salvado outras pessoas, mas ele pode ir por ter tomado a vida de Bella. Carlisle era uma boa pessoa com uma boa alma, e ele tinha salvado muitas pessoas, até mesmo eu.

Eu nem irei deixar ele se preocupar com isso, eu irei transformar a Bella. Eu já tinha selado o meu pacto com o Diabo muito tempo atrás. Eu sabia para onde eu estava indo. E se Bella fosse julgada pela escolha dela, pelo menos eu teria uma amiga lá em baixo. Isso é se nós morrêssemos, em primeiro lugar.

Carlisle começou a contar o que ele esperava da gente na conversa com a Bella sobre as escolhas que ela tinha, isso se ela decidisse continuar com a gente. Sem pressionar, somente os fatos e como nós nos sentíamos, as coisas que a gente sentia falta. Depois de alguns minutos discutindo sobre as nossas preocupações, Carlisle mudou de assunto. Ele estava curioso.

"Tudo bem, Jasper. Eu acho que agora é hora de você explicar porque nós todos estamos aqui. Por que Nampa, Idaho? Qual é o seu plano?"

Eu olhei para todos eles e respirei fundo. _A merda estava prestes a atingir o ventilador._

"Victoria é o motivo que nós estamos aqui. Do que eu senti ontem a noite, eu fui capaz de chegar à uma conclusão. Ela não irá parar por nada para chegar até Bella, e até a gente. Se ela tivesse matado Bella ontem à noite, nós teríamos sido os próximos. Ela não sabe que os nossos números diminuíram. Ela ainda acha que nós estamos todos juntos. Das ameaças dela, e o fato que outros vampiros estão com ela, eu determinei que ela está construindo um pequeno exército. Ela não posso agir sozinha, e ela sabe disso."

"Ela provavelmente sabe dos nossos dons. Laurent deve ter contado, e você sabe que ele descobriu tudo através das irmãs em Denali. Ela deve estar esperando que isso vai ser difícil com a habilidade de ver o futuro e de ler mentes de Alice e Edward. Ela não sabe que eles não estão com a gente. Então é isso que ela vai fazer, ou já fez. Nós vamos ter um exército atrás da gente, eu não duvido por um segundo."

Eu me foquei no chão, porque Esme parecia estar assustada, e eu estava absorvendo um pouco.

"Ela não iria ser capaz se criar um pequeno exército de recém nascidos e lidar com todos eles sozinha, então ela tem alguns vampiros mais maduros ajudando ela. Ela provavelmente poderia lidar com quatro ou cinco se ela tivesse experiência, o que eu duvido muito. Esses números não seriam suficientes, então ela tem amigos ajudando a criar o exército, com os cuidados e treinamento."

"Os cães conseguiram pegar um, e era provavelmente um recém nascido. O único motivo que eu acho isso é porque o resto conseguiu fugir. Isso significa, possivelmente, que ela tem ao menos três vampiros amadurecidos ajudando ela. Se cada um conseguisse lidar com quatro ou cinco, isso significaria que ela tem um exército de vinte ou mais vampiros, mais os três experientes. Esse é o pior cenário possível. Ela também não estaria com todos eles na mesma cidade ou estado, por causa da alimentação. Ela não iria querer que eles exterminassem com uma cidade, iria atrair muita atenção. Isso se ela fosse esperta. Eu realmente não sei o que esperar, ou o que ela tem, ou que merda que ela está planejando. Isso é o que eu penso, e o motivo que eu pedi pra gente se encontrar aqui."

Eu olhei para Carlisle e Esme, que parecia aterrorizada. Caralho, todos eles pareciam estar apavorados.

"Carlisle, Peter e Charlotte moram aqui. Algumas vezes. Anos atrás, eles compraram um chalé antigo, em umas montanhas ao noroeste de Boise. É bem remoto. Eles nunca, nunca recebem visitas. Eles geralmente ficam por lá, e caçam ao redor de Idaho, Montana e algumas vezes Canadá. Eu trouxe a gente até Nampa para ser perto o suficiente se você concordar com o meu plano. Peter e Charlotte estão voltando da casa deles em Novo México, e eles concordaram em ajudar. A habilidade de Peter pode nos ajudar, e ele é quase tão experienciado quanto eu lidando com recém nascidos. Charlotte sabe como lutar. Todos nós vamos ser treinados para lutar, e a lutar com eficiência. Peter e Charlotte podem nos ajudar com isso."

Carlisle me perguntou:

"Qual habilidade que Peter tem?"

Eu sorri para Carlisle.

"Quando nós estávamos juntos no Sul, Peter era um especialista em reconhecimento. Peter não tem cheiro. Não é realmente um dom, eu acho que talvez é uma deficiência. Mas não de verdade, não quando ele pode entrar em qualquer lugar sem ser detectado, em lugares onde nós não podemos entrar. Além disso, ele é filho da puta furtivo. É engraçado, mas quando eu encontrei ele, quando ele ainda era humano, ele cheirava realmente ruim. Ele me disse, muito tempo depois, que ele lembrava que tinha algum problema de glândula." Eu ri.

Carlisle riu comigo, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"É um dom único, eu concordo. Estranho. Um vampiro que nós não conseguimos cheirar. Algo mais?"

Aqui vamos nós.

"É, tem mais. Nós precisamos de um lugar para treinar e caçar. Peter e Charlotte nos convidaram para ficar com eles. É realmente o lugar perfeito, é enorme e tem espaço suficiente. Esme, até te daria algo para fazer enquanto nós estivéssemos com eles. Charlotte amaria ter sua ajuda com a casa. Eu acho que nós podemos ter que ficar por lá um bom tempo até descobrir exatamente o que Victoria planejou, e onde que eles estão. Se eles estão separados, nós vamos precisar saber onde que eles estão, e planejar uma estratégia para lidar com eles."

Emmett estava feliz.

"Você quer dizer achar eles primeiro e matar eles?"

Eu olhei para ele.

"Se for possível. Nós temos que ver. Mas Emmett, até mesmo você precisa treinar. Não muito, mas recém nascidos são muito rápidos e fortes. Se Victoria e os amigos dela ensinarem eles a lutar, nós estaremos com problemas."

Rosalie interrompeu, alarmada.

"Espera um segundo, de volta a sua idéia anterior. Você quer ir morar com Peter e Charlotte, os seus amigos que bebem sangue humano? Você está se esquecendo de Bella?"

Eu respondi.

"Rosalie, isso não será um problema. Bella estará completamente segura. Eu não vou deixar eles machucarem ela. Peter e Charlotte estão completamente em controle. Bella está mais em risco com a gente do que com eles."

Carlisle concordou. "Ele está certo, Rosalie, ela estaria bem segura. Eles bebem sangue humano, e o chamado de sangue humano para eles é saciado o tempo todo. Mesmo se Bella atraísse eles, eles não negam sangue humano do jeito que a gente faz. Bella tem um aroma muito mais especial para a gente. Para eles, ela é uma humana como qualquer outra. Eles podem controlar o desejo por sangue muito melhor. Mais ainda é melhor se ela não sangrar ao redor deles. Ela terá que ser muito mais cuidadosa para não sofrer nenhum acidente."

Esme reprimiu ele.

"Carlisle, você está caçoando a nossa filha mais nova?"

Carlisle retratou o que ele disse.

"Nunca, Esme. Eu estava simplesmente dizendo que Bella é propensa a acidentes. Jasper, até mesmo com Peter e Charlotte, nós ainda somos somente sete. E mesmo se nós acharmos Edward e Alice, nós ainda estaremos severamente em desvantagem. Mesmo se nós incluirmos os lobos, e eu nem tenho certeza que eles nos ajudariam. O seu plano parece ser bem pensado, mas nós precisamos de mais números. Talvez eu tenha uma solução para isso..."

Agora eu estava interessado. Isso estava indo muito melhor do que eu esperava. Eu nunca tinha pensado que eles concordariam em morar com Peter e Charlotte, ao menos com Bella. Carlisle tinha me surpreendido com o jeito lógico que ele pensou. Eu perguntei:

"O que, Carlisle?"

Ele não disse nada por um momento. Ele estava relutante, e a princípio eu pensei que ele estivesse falando com ele mesmo.

"Eu terei que ligar para ele e contar tudo. Nós provavelmente vamos ter que aturar muita merda por causa disso, mas a última coisa que eles querem é um exército de recém nascidos correndo através do país... Você sabe disso, Jasper. Mas nós precisamos de ajuda. Eu estou falando em ligar para o Aro."


	14. Catorze Horas Parte III

**Capítulo 14 – Catorze Horas, Parte III**

**Nota da Autora:** Aqui está o capítulo 14, a terceira parte de Catorze Horas. Só para lembrar o que já aconteceu: Os eventos do aniversário da Bella, Alice abandona Jasper, a família se muda, Edward deixa Bella, Victoria acha Bella, Jasper tenta salvar Bella, a fuga de Forks, a chegada deles em Yakima, a chegada em Nampa, e catorze horas dos últimos capítulos, eu acredito que passaram, mais ou menos, cinco dias, contando o aniversário. Com a linha do tempo de New Moon, e com o tempo que Jasper precisaria no carro (ele dirige rápido, vocês sabem), agora é o crepúsculo do quinto dia. Bella está dormindo por volta de sete horas no começo desse capítulo. Sabendo disso, Jasper e Bella estão começando a se conectar, mas lembrem-se que ele foi casado com Alice 50, 60 anos. Então eu nem preciso dizer que ele não vai pular na cama com a Bella dentro de uma semana.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Eu preciso de ajuda! (Haushaushs isso vai ser engraçado!) Eu preciso de palavrões. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa de falar muito palavrão (eu não me importo, mas xingar em português nunca foi muito satisfatório), e agora estou tendo problema traduzindo algumas partes. Essa versão em português parece uma versão censurada, porque algumas vezes eu simplesmente tenho que tirar os palavrões, porque eu não consigo pensar em nada para escrever no lugar. Então, eu imploro, escrevam um monte de comentários com uma lista de todos os palavrões que vocês sabem! Muito obrigada. (Haushaushaush) **Um obrigada especial para minhas novas betas, Srta. Ayanami Granger, por betar os primeiros capítulos e Nanda Souza, por ter betado esse daqui. =) **E eu também estou postando duas fics que eu escrevi (ainda incompletas). Elas são em inglês, então se você estiver interessado (a), não deixe de ir no meu perfil. Os capítulos são antigos, e eu não vou continuar a escrever até eu ter terminado Colliding Meteors, não se preocupem. CM é a minha prioridade agora.

**

**JPOV:**

Aro. Volturi. Mas que caralho, essa idéia foi uma merda desde o começo. Claro que eu discuti com Carlisle sobre o fato que nós estaríamos realmente nos fodendo se ele contasse para Aro tudo o que aconteceu. Mas ele insistiu que ele precisava ser sincero. Nós tínhamos quebrado a lei, uma humana sabia da nossa existência. Só isso já podia ser uma sentença de morte. Um de nós tinha se apaixonado, mas o filho da puta idiota não queria matar a alma e transformar ela. Melhor ainda. Aí ele foi embora e a deixou viva, com o conhecimento de que vampiros existem no mundo. Puta que pariu. Claro, vamos ligar para os Volturi.

Eu levei um bom tempo, mas no final concordei. Carlisle estava certo, nós estaríamos em desvantagem se Victoria estivesse construindo um pequeno exército. Até mesmo com a ajuda dos lobos. Eu concordei, mas se os Volturi estivessem vindo para nos ajudar, esse seria o meu show. Eles teriam que fazer o que eu dissesse. Eu era um filho da mãe que queria matar uma puta vingativa e ter certeza de que dessa vez nenhum nó ficaria solto. Todos eles iriam morrer.

Os Volturi. Enquanto o grupo central era na Itália, eles tinham guardas em toda Europa e Rússia. Eles poderiam mandar uma porra de uma facção inteira, e simplesmente resolver esse problema sozinhos, mas isso levaria tempo para coordenar. Aqueles filhos da puta gostavam de resolver tudo no tempo deles. Não é que eu odeio os Volturi, mas eu sei que aqueles putos gostam de pensar que eles são os melhores porque eles são os guardiões e a lei da nossa sociedade. _Ooh, aí está vindo os Volturi._

Carlisle é bem respeitado entre os irmãos, e se ele precisasse de ajuda, eles provavelmente mandariam alguém. Isso se eles não nos matassem pela exposição. Eu não pude ficar no mesmo quarto enquanto Carlisle contou tudo para Aro e pediu ajuda. Eu fui me sentar ao lado de Bella de novo. Ela ainda não tinha se movido da posição de antes. A pobre garota parecia quase morta. Ela estava tão pálida e quieta. O batimento cardíaco estava forte, vigoroso. Eu só esperava que o coração e a mente dela não estivessem quebrados para sempre. Aquela puta da Victoria e aquele viado do Edward.

Carlisle ainda estava no telefone, e já fazia mais de uma hora. Ele tinha se levantado e ido para a sacada, enquanto eu fiquei ao lado de Bella e pensei. Tudo, desde Edward até Victoria e a morte de Charlie. De repente, Bella gemeu me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Eu estava projetando e eu não tinha percebido. Ela parecia que estava prestes a acordar, então eu mandei mais calma, e ela voltou a ficar quieta. Eu não estava tentando sedar ela, mas o corpo e a mente dela tinham passado por muita coisa. Ela precisava descansar.

Os meus pensamentos começaram a voltar para o mesmo lugar. Eu não estava ajudando ela em nada sentado nessa cama, então eu me levantei e fui para a sala de novo. Emmett ainda estava sentado com Rosalie no colo e Esme do lado dele, todos eles escutando o que Carlisle estava falando no telefone. Eu perguntei a Emmett se ele queria ir passear comigo, passando uma mensagem silenciosa com os meus olhos. Eu disse para as meninas que nós iríamos voltar em uma hora, e para ligar se Bella acordasse. Ela estaria segura, nós não estaríamos longe.

Nós saímos com o Vanquish e eu parei no posto para abastecer. Eu entrei na loja de conveniência, comprei um galão de gasolina e o enchi também. Emmett estava curioso.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Você vai ver..." Eu sorri.

Eu dirigi para fora da cidade, em uma estrada de terra que era do lado do hotel, dentro da área de conservação. Depois de um tempo, a estrada acabou, com um pasto no final dela. Era um lugar grande, quase totalmente coberto com árvores no perímetro e com um pequeno lago ao sudeste. Nós estávamos a uns cinco quilômetros do hotel. Eu dirigi até a metade do campo e disse para Emmett sair do carro. O coelhinho de Bella ainda estava dentro do carro, enfiado entre os dois bancos da frente e eu pedi para o Emmett segurar.

Por um segundo, Emmett estava chocado e horrorizado, mas os sentimentos logo se tornaram humor e antecipação. Eu já estava encharcando com gasolina os bancos, junto com o painel e o chão, e abri o porta-malas e o capô do carro, e encharquei o motor também. Os pneus, a pintura negra, todo o carro. Eu peguei os fósforos do hotel, que eu tinha colocado no bolso da minha calça antes, e acendi a caixa inteira, jogando em cima do acento do motorista.

Nós observamos enquanto o carro queimava. Fogo era realmente uma coisa linda. Era calmante, e era lindo observar as tonalidades vermelhas, azuis e alaranjadas enquanto elas continuavam o seu caminho destrutivo. Eu só desejei que Bella estivesse aqui pra observar isso também. Depois de alguns minutos, Emmett se virou para mim e finalmente perguntou:

"O que você pretende fazer sobre outro carro agora?"

Eu encolhi meus ombros.

"Nós vamos precisar de um quatro por quatro para as estradas nas montanhas de qualquer jeito. Nós vamos precisar parar em uma loja amanhã e vou comprar um novo. Onde que você deixou o Jeep?"

Parecia que ele tinha se esquecido do Jeep, e então arregalou os olhos.

"Está em Big Sky, Montana. Nós o deixamos lá quando ouvimos as notícias sobre Bella e não conseguimos te achar. Ficou em uma parada de caminhão movimentada, mas preciso pega-lo logo. Eu acho que Rosie precisa caçar de qualquer jeito, então ela vai comigo."

"Eu estou muito impressionado com a sua mulher, Emmett. Ela está diferente."

Ele sorriu, levantando as sobrancelhas. Ele estava orgulhoso.

"É, eu sei. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, porque consegue sentir. Ela não vai falar nada, mas eu sei. Ela sabe o que Bella perdeu. Sabe o quanto que ela amava Edward, e depois perdeu o pai dela, e bem, eu acho que qualquer aversão que ela tinha acabou. Mas parte dela sempre amou Bella, ela só nunca iria admitir. Agora ela tem uma nova irmã, e eu acho que está um pouco excitada."

"Ela está."

"Mas ela ainda é uma filha da mãe. Edward vai _**sentir**_ela também." Emmett me informou com antecipação.

Eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Rosalie amava esse carro. Eu comecei a me preocupar sobre minha existência.

"Você acha que ela vai ficar brava por causa do carro?"

Emmett riu.

"Eu acho que por hora você está seguro. O carro era de Edward, então ela entenderá. Mas mesmo assim vai falar merda pra você."

"É, ela vai." Eu ri.

"Sabe, você está diferente também. Eu acho que com o que aconteceu no aniversário da Bella, você quase matando ela, Edward a abandonando, e depois quase sendo morta por uma puta psicótica procurando vingança, vocês dois têm muitas coisas em comum. Os dois perderam muita coisa nesses últimos dias."

A culpa começou a me matar de novo. Eu tinha que perguntar.

"Você acha que ela vai me culpar, agora que perdeu o pai dela? Eu causei isso. Tudo isso."

"O caralho que você causou. Não me faça entrar nesse assunto de novo. Bella não é assim. Ela nunca faria isso. Foi um erro que começou isso tudo, e nem foi o seu erro pra começar a história. Ela nunca culparia você, e tentaria se culpar primeiro." Emmett disse, severamente. "Só esteja lá para ela, Jasper. Ela consegue se relacionar com você agora. Passaram esses últimos dias juntos, e ela confia em você. É o seu rosto que ela vai querer ver quando acordar."

Eu só esperava que ele tivesse certo. Mais do que esperava, eu sabia que estava certo, Bella tentaria se culpar, antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Eu não a deixaria fazer isso. Eu estava pronto para ir embora. O fogo ainda estava forte, mas se apagando e iria continuar arder fracamente por um bom tempo.

"Vamos embora, eu quero voltar pro hotel." Eu disse.

"Tudo bem. Essa puta nunca mais vai ter ocasiões especiais. Vamos embora." Emmett sorriu e começou a rir como uma menininha.

**

Nós estávamos de volta ao hotel em um minuto. Quando passamos pela porta, Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados no sofá, e Rosalie, que estava no quarto com Bella, veio se sentar no sofá com eles. Ela olhou em minha direção, acusadoramente, mas tentando não sorrir.

"Sabe, eu entendo o porquê você fez. Mas realmente, Jasper, colocando fogo num Aston Martin? Eu espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor. Eu trabalhei bastante naquele carro, você sabe. Nós pudemos ver da sacada."

"Me desculpa, Rosalie. Eu sei que você trabalhou." Eu mudei de assunto. "O que ele falou, Carlisle?"

Carlisle estava se sentindo bastante apreensivo.

"Bem, claro que nós estávamos com problemas por quebrar a lei principal, nenhuma exposição. Mas eles quebraram as próprias leis, muitas vezes, até mesmo quando eu estava lá. Eles sempre tiveram alguns humanos por perto, para completar qualquer tarefa que eles não conseguiam. Eu os lembrei disso. Aro achou divertido que Edward se apaixonou por uma humana. Ele estava se divertindo não só com Edward, mas também com a _nossa_ decisão de ir embora, e deixá-la viva. Eu expliquei e contei tudo. Até mesmo a possibilidade de Bella se tornar parte de nossa família, e a escolha dela de ser transformada. Ele só me deu uma opção sobre esse assunto." Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, suspirando. "Ele entende a dinâmica da nossa família. Ele imagina que se ela escolher continuar humana, e escolher ficar conosco, um de nós eventualmente irá matá-la. Se ela escolher ir embora, nós temos que matá-la."

Rosalie ficou instantaneamente irritada. Ela quase gritou.

"Isso é um monte de merda, Carlisle! Basicamente, nós estamos tirando as escolhas dela."

Carlisle quase perdeu o controle do temperamento dele. Eu nunca o vi tão bravo. Nunca. A voz dele era como aço, e ele quase rugiu. Carlisle nunca ruge. Ele me lembrava de um Deus, às vezes. Mas agora ele era um Deus, muito puto de raiva.

"Eu sei disso, Rosalie, não pense que eu não sei disso. Nós iremos contar para Bella tudo. Nós iremos deixá-la decidir como ela quer continuar isso. A única coisa que mudou é que ela nunca mais poderá deixar essa família. Aro deixou claro que se nós a deixarmos ir embora, como uma humana, nós vamos pagar o preço. Ele disse que é o preço que ela tem que pagar por estar brincando com vampiros. Ela ainda tem uma escolha, Rosalie. Nós nunca iremos machucá-la se ela escolher continuar humana. Mas eu não irei sacrificar essa família, e Bella vai fazer o mesmo. Você sabe disso. Ela vai ter que continuar com a gente, nada mais importa."

Rosalie acenou com a cabeça. Todo mundo estava se sentindo resignado, com um pouco de irritação. Carlisle continuou, de volta com a sua conduta calma.

"Sobre o problema com Victoria, ele não irá mandar um exército. Eles estão tendo problemas com os romenos agora, e precisam lidar com isso. Eles irão mandar dois guardas, Jasper. Ele disse que eles sabem lutar, e têm treino e experiência. Ele dará instruções específicas para que sigam as suas ordens, e as minhas. Eles chegarão em dois dias."

Eu estava silenciosamente muito feliz que só viriam dois. Eu podia lidar com dois, não importava o treino e experiência que eles tinham. Eu estava puto que o amigo dramático de Carlisle achou que nós iríamos matar Bella, de um jeito ou de outro. Mas eu estava honestamente feliz. Feliz que Bella teria que ficar com a gente. Mesmo se ela escolhesse continuar humana, ela continuaria conosco. Bella gostava de se sacrificar pelos outros, ela não deixaria nada nos machucar. Eu nunca mais tentaria matá-la de novo. E sobre a escolha que ela teria que fazer, eu secretamente esperava que ela escolhesse virar uma completa parte da nossa família. Recém nascidos eram divertidos. Eu tentei não soar muito feliz ou excitado.

"Nós ainda estaremos desvantagem. Mas com treino e prática não devemos ter problemas e se conseguirmos ajuda dos cães, ainda melhor. Isso é se ela ainda tiver aumentando o exército. Se eles são realmente novos, irá levar uns dois meses ao menos até eles compreenderam o que está acontecendo e o que ela espera deles. Eles estarão muito ocupados alimentando e controlando os recém nascidos para fazer qualquer coisa. E se nós conseguíssemos achar uma parte deles, nós poderíamos ir atrás de cada grupo, um por um. Isso seria ótimo, iria funcionar em nosso benefício, claro."

"Quando vamos encontrar Peter e Charlotte?" Esme perguntou.

"Amanhã. Teremos que parar em Boise, Carlisle e Rosalie, vocês precisam guardar os seus carros. Emmett disse que vocês precisam pegar o Jeep mais tarde. Vamos precisar de quatro por quatro para chegar até a casa deles, então precisamos primeiro parar em uma loja de carros amanhã. Esme, precisamos de comida para Bella também. E eu não sei o que eles têm para cozinhar, então você pode fazer compras com Rosalie na parte da manhã, enquanto nós cuidamos de comprar os carros." Eu respondi.

"Jasper devia falar com ela primeiro, quando acordar. Ela confia mais nele agora. Vocês podem não ter pensado nisso, mas ela pode se sentir um pouco traída porque fomos embora e deixamos ela para trás sem falar adeus. Mas Jasper, você precisa deixar Carlisle e Esme falar com ela sobre fazer parte da nossa família. Eles são as figuras parentais, serão capazes de expressar que ela é muito importante para todos nós e falar sobre as escolhas que ela tem." Emmett parecia preocupado.

Carlisle adicionou:

"Muito obrigado, Emmett. Exceto que eu quero que todos vocês estejam lá quando falarmos com ela. Não digam nada, só deixem eu e Esme explicar tudo, aí vocês podem dar a sua opinião quando terminarmos. É muito importante que ela saiba o que vocês três pensam sobre isso. Se nós aproximarmos ela como sendo parte da família, ela se sentirá querida. Rosalie, precisa pensar o que você quer falar para ela, não pode ser a filha da mãe que você é normalmente."

Rosalie estava chocada, machucada pelas palavras, e imediatamente defensiva.

"Eu sei disso, Carlisle. Só se preocupe como que você e Esme irão falar. Eu irei me preocupar com minha parte." Ela estava irritada. "Babaca."

Carlisle sorriu para ela.

"Eu também te amo, Rosalie. Só me faça orgulhoso."

Os outros continuaram falando enquanto fui para o quarto. Eu fechei a porta e peguei um livro da minha mochila. Eu precisava parar de pensar sobre todas essas coisas por um tempo, pelo menos até Bella acordar. Eu me sentei no mesmo lugar, contra a cabeceira. Bella iria estar dolorida quando ela acordasse. Ela ainda não tinha se mexido. Deus, eu estava apavorado. Ela iria entender que o pai dela estava morto, e eu não estava ansioso para isso. Suspirei e comecei a ler.

**

Era quase nove horas da manhã quando ela gemeu. Começou a mexer o braço lentamente, e eu coloquei o meu livro no criado mudo e me deitei na cama, me apoiando no meu cotovelo, observando o rosto dela. Suas expressões eram uma coisa do outro mundo, e era meio engraçado observá-la enquanto acordava. Ela se espreguiçou e juntou as sobrancelhas, com os olhos se mexendo atrás das pálpebras, com uma careta horrível. Abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes até conseguir se focar, e respirou fundo. Estava deitava olhando para mim com uma expressão confusa, até que as lembranças a atingiram.

Ela estava calma. Sua voz estava ligeiramente rouca.

"Onde nós estamos?"

"Em um hotel em Nampa, Idaho." Eu falei suavemente, e mantive meus olhos nos dela.

Ainda estava calma.

"Por quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Por volta de catorze horas. Você realmente precisava. O seu corpo passou por muitas coisas, junto com sua mente e seu coração.

Bela continuou calma, mas eu consegui sentir uma dor se infiltrando. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, e ela engoliu em seco. Ela respirou tremulamente. Começou a falar, mas parou antes de qualquer som sair. Respirou fundo e tentou novamente.

"Charlie está morto, Jasper. Meu pai morreu."

"Sim, ele está, Bella. O coração dele desistiu. Tudo aconteceu rapidamente, e ele não sofreu. Ele está descansando em paz agora." Eu sussurrei, cuidadosamente.

Eu realmente não sabia como aconteceu, então eu menti. Mas eu sabia que ela não precisava escutar que ele sofreu. Talvez ajudasse, mas provavelmente não. A dor ainda estava presente, mas a culpa que começou a sentir era esmagadora. Não, eu não vou deixar que ela comece com isso. Nunca. Eu peguei as mãos dela, esfregando os dedos.

"Bella, o corpo que eles acharam foi plantado, pelo menos parece ter sido. Alguém, nós não sabemos quem, colocou aquele corpo lá. Vocês duas tinham características similares, e acidentes antigos que o corpo sofreu foram comparados com o seu histórico médico. Você não causou a morte do seu pai. Seja lá quem plantou aquele corpo, essa pessoa que é a culpada. Eu juro, eu juro que eu vou matar quem fez isso. Você não deve se sentir culpada por alguma coisa que estava totalmente fora do seu controle. Você precisa do seu tempo de luto, eu sei disso, mas eu não vou deixar você se culpar por algo que não pôde controlar.

As lágrimas estavam escorrendo no rosto dela livremente. O corpo e a respiração dela estavam trêmulos.

"Eu sei que você está certo, eu sei. Mas eu preciso sentir isso. Tudo isso, Jasper, tudo o que está acontecendo agora, tudo que aconteceu com James, nada disso, nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por Edward. Se eu tivesse me mantido afastada dele quando ele me disse que deveria, nada disso teria acontecido. Eu me apaixonei por ele e agora eu estou pagando o preço."

Eu comecei a ficar bravo, mas mantive o controle, eu me mantive calmo.

"Sim, sim você está. Mas ninguém, absolutamente ninguém poderia adivinhar que isso iria acontecer. Ninguém iria culpar você, ninguém esperaria que você soubesse o que iria acontecer no futuro. Se você soubesse, teria desistido da sua própria felicidade para salvar o seu pai. Você é exatamente como ele e ele teria dado a vida dele para você ser feliz, mesmo que por um único dia. E você foi feliz praticamente todo o seu tempo em Forks. Você devolveu a filha dele, a única família que ele tinha, por meses. Ele teria trocado a vida dele por um único dia. Você o fez feliz e orgulhoso. Você deu o que ele queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Você deu tempo para ele."

Eu percebi que eu estava apertando sua mão bem forte, e ela não estava sentindo dor. Eu afrouxei o meu aperto um pouco do mesmo jeito.

"O seu pai não iria querer que você se culpasse pela morte dele, Bella. O coração dele realmente quebrou quando pensou que tinha perdido você. Ele sentiu a dor pela sua perda. Mas ele está lá em cima agora, e sabe que você ainda está viva. E isso é o que ele iria querer que você fizesse, iria querer que você vivesse. Ninguém espera que você não se culpe, ou coloque a culpa em alguém pela perda dele. Eu não espero isso. Mas você não pode continuar a viver se deixar a culpa te consumir. Você tem que lutar, você conhecia ele e sabe que ele não iria querer que você vivesse com a culpa pela morte dele. Até mesmo eu sei que ele não iria querer isso."

Bella ainda estava chorando, mas não era mais incontrolável. Eu peguei alguns lenços do criado mudo e passei levemente nos olhos dela e nas bochechas. Ela ficou em silêncio por mais de cinco minutos. Eu não disse nada mais, e simplesmente segurei a mão dela e sequei suas lágrimas. Ela precisava resolver isso sozinha. Ela só estava emitindo dor, mas começou a se sentir ansiosa.

"Jasper, como que eu enfrento a minha mãe? Como que eu começaria a explicar uma coisa dessas? Eu não seria capaz de mentir, eu não iria. Eu não vou." Ela soluçou.

Oh, merda. Essa era a parte que me apavorava, e eu estava absorvendo parte do pânico dela.

"Bella, eu vou ter que te ajudar a se acalmar. Muita coisa aconteceu enquanto você estava dormindo, e eu preciso que você escute tudo. Eu preciso que você continue racional e calma. Eu irei te contar tudo, mas preciso disso, para nós dois."

Eu respirei fundo, e mandei uma grande onda de calma e paz. Isso parecia errado, fazê-la sentir qualquer outra coisa em vez dos seus reais sentimentos. Ela merecia sentir o que ela quisesse agora, mas ela estava me esmagando com as emoções dela nesse momento. Eu nunca iria conseguir explicar tudo se não a acalmasse. Eu respirei de novo e comecei.

"Como eu disse antes, o corpo que foi achado era muito similar a você, e foi plantado. Tinha que ser. Quando eles levaram o corpo, eles tiraram raios-x, e acharam que o corpo tinha fraturas iguais as suas. Uma perna quebrada, várias fraturas no crânio. Ela até mesmo tinha cabelo longo, castanho. E... bem, a sua mãe e Phil estavam em Forks. Ela insistiu em ver o corpo, e ela...

Bella me interrompeu.

"Oh, merda. Ela disse que era eu, não foi? Oh, caralho. Eu estou morta, não estou?" Ela estava horrorizada.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett e Rosalie abriram a porta e entraram no quarto ao mesmo tempo em que ela falou isso. Ela se sentou e olhou para eles em choque. Olhou para mim, nos meus olhos. Eu respondi.

"Sim."


	15. Fênix

**Capítulo 15 – Fênix**

**Nota da Autora:** Eu espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Esse é o capítulo 15, Fênix.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Ufa! Loooongo capítulo, espero que vocês gostem. = D Obrigada Nanda por ter betado esse capítulo. Não esqueçam de deixar o seu comentário!

**

**BPOV:**

Eu queria estar dormindo. Isso não podia ser real. Tinha que ser um sonho. Um pesadelo, isso não podia estar realmente acontecendo. Jasper disse que ele tinha morrido. Ele disse que ele teve um ataque cardíaco. Ele disse que sentia muito. Ele disse que Charlie, meu pai, estava morto.

Eu enlouqueci. A parte racional da minha mente tinha me dito para segurar qualquer parte do meu autocontrole, disse para eu me controlar. Eu tinha passado por muita coisa, fisicamente e mentalmente nessas últimas horas, mas ainda tinha mantido minha habilidade de distinguir o que era real e o que não era. O que era certo e o que era errado. O que era bom, do que era mau. Mas eu enlouqueci. Perdi o controle.

Eu nunca acreditei em projeção de consciência, mas minha mente estava perdida, e eu acreditaria em qualquer coisa agora. Ouvi quando perdi o controle. Pude me ouvir gritando e chorando como uma maluca. Eu sabia que Jasper estava me abraçando fortemente. Sabia que estava batendo nele, forte, e o estava chutando tentando me soltar. Parte de mim estava envergonhada por agir daquele jeito. Eu já vi pessoas agindo assim, reagindo à perda de uma pessoa amada. Meu coração partia quando eu via ou ouvia alguém agindo desse jeito, e eu sempre ficava desconfortável. E agora, meu coração estava partido em saber exatamente como eles se sentiam.

Eu deixei Jasper me segurar. Senti o corpo dele, gelado e firme, me segurando firmemente. Eu sabia que a minha dor e perda, fora de controle, estavam-no machucando, mas ele não me soltou. Nenhuma vez. Ele me balançou para frente e para trás, no chão frio por Deus sabe lá quanto tempo. Ele não tentou me fazer parar de chorar, ou de gritar. Ele só me segurou e me balançou. A coisa que eu sempre vou me lembrar sobre esse momento é que ele nunca me falou que tudo ficaria bem. Porque tudo nunca estaria bem.

Eu me lembrava da hora em que os outros chegaram. Quando vi o rosto deles. Rosalie estava esfregando as minhas pernas. Eu engoli algumas pílulas. Jasper me pegou no colo, e nós entramos no carro. Eu devo ter dormido alguma hora, porque a próxima coisa que me lembro era estar deitada em algum lugar e Jasper ainda me segurava enquanto estava deitada no peito dele. Ele estava esfregando as minhas costas com uma mão, e enxugando as minhas lágrimas com a outra sem falar nada. Ninguém falou.

A partir daí foi estranho. Eu dormi, e estava ciente que eu estava dormindo. Como que isso é possível? Eu sabia que eu estava dormindo. Eu tinha que estar, porque tudo o que eu conseguia ver era escuridão. Eu não podia sentir o meu corpo. Eu devo ter enlouquecido completamente. Talvez estivesse sonhando esses pensamentos, mas eu não acreditava nisso. Era como se minha mente estivesse ligando e desligando. Eu não sentia nada, e de repente sentia alguma coisa, alguém comigo. Eles não pareciam felizes. Algumas vezes se sentiam bravos, outras vezes pareciam tristes. Eu juro que podia senti-los. E aí, ele ia embora. Ele. Jasper? Talvez ele ainda estivesse comigo, eu o estava sentindo? Então tudo desaparecia de novo.

Devo estar louca. Clinicamente insana. Mas sentia que minha mente tinha se dividido em duas partes. Uma parte estava na escuridão, e outra parte estava ciente do que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu devo ter acordado um pouco, porque quando comecei a pensar por que isso estava acontecendo, as duas metades se tornaram uma só de novo. Eu podia sentir o meu corpo, e podia sentir alguém ao meu lado. Eu abri meus olhos. A minha visão estava embaçada, e talvez eu estivesse morta, porque acho que um anjo estava olhando para mim. Ali ele estava, mas era Jasper. Eu deitei por um minuto para ter certeza que eu não estava dormindo. Eu estava acordada. Oh Deus. Charlie.

Charlie estava morto. Eu não queria aceitar, mas eu precisava. E percebi que eu nunca mais o veria. Ele se foi. Ele se foi, e a culpa era minha. Eu nunca mais veria meu pai de novo. Eu queria morrer. Talvez eu devesse.

Jasper tentou aliviar e reparar o meu espírito. Quando ele me disse que alguém tinha plantado o corpo para parecer que era meu, só pensei na escolha que eu fiz há tanto tempo atrás. Se eu tivesse feito o que Edward disse, e tivesse me mantido afastada, isso não teria acontecido. Eu seria responsável pela morte de Charlie pelo resto da minha vida.

Eu sei que Jasper não estava tentando terminar com a minha dor, ele estava tentando acabar com a culpa que eu estava sentindo. E eu precisava deixá-lo tentar, mesmo me sentindo péssima. Eu juro, do jeito que ele falou, ele conhecia Charlie melhor do que eu. Jasper nem se encontrou com Charlie, pelo que eu sabia. Enquanto eu escutava, comecei a acreditar, a querer acreditar. Acreditar que Charlie estava feliz antes disso tudo acontecer. Eu precisava acreditar que se a alma dele existisse agora em outro plano, ele teria me perdoado e ele iria querer que eu vivesse e fosse feliz. Eu me lembrei de uma coisa, que estava pensando antes de descobrir que Charlie tinha morrido. Jasper tinha salvado a minha vida duas vezes. Uma vez de Victoria, e uma vez de Edward. Eu pensei sobre isso agora. Parecia insignificante que eu tinha pensado aquilo, sabendo o que eu sei agora. Edward me abandonando nem se comparava com a perda que eu senti por Charlie. Nem perto. Charlie, meu pai, estava morto. Ele se foi, para sempre.

Enquanto eu estava pensando e resolvendo isso em minha mente, Jasper ficou deitado ao meu lado, se apoiando no cotovelo. Eu mantive meus olhos abaixados na maior parte do tempo. Eu só não queria alguém olhando para mim agora, vendo a minha dor. Já era ruim que ele conseguia me sentir enquanto eu pensava isso tudo. Mas ele nunca falou nada, só esperou. Eu sabia que eventualmente iria começar a me culpar de novo, mas eu realmente precisava olhar as coisas do ponto de vista dele. Eu nunca poderia ter controlado a reação de Charlie quando ele pensou que eu estava morta. Talvez eu só fosse me torturar lentamente pensando tudo que eu poderia ter feito diferente.

Então ele pensou que eu estava morta. Eles disseram que eu era parecida com a menina que foi achada. Oh Deus, o que ele deve ter sentido. Como que eu posso voltar para a vida que eu tinha antes? Eu não conseguia ver nenhum jeito, não agora. Não. Eu nunca mais poderia voltar para Forks. Nunca iria mentir para a minha mãe e para todo mundo sobre ter fugido com Edward. Pelo amor de Deus, eu deixei o meu pai morrer porque fugi com o meu namorado? Não. Eu não consegui achar uma resposta. Então eu me lembrei. Minha mãe. O que eu iria fazer sobre ela?

"Jasper, como eu enfrento a minha mãe? Como que eu começaria a explicar uma coisa dessas. Eu não seria capaz de mentir, eu não iria. Eu não vou." Eu chorei, por favor, me diga o que fazer.

De repente, os olhos de Jasper se arregalaram um pouco, e ele parecia preocupado. Engoliu em seco e disse:

"Bella, eu vou ter que te ajudar a se acalmar. Muita coisa aconteceu enquanto você estava dormindo, e eu preciso que você escute tudo. Preciso que você continue racional e calma. Eu irei te contar tudo, mas eu preciso disso, para nós dois. Mas saiba disso, sua mãe e Phil sempre estarão seguros."

Mas que merda ele queria dizer com isso? Eles estarão seguros? Oh Deus, o que foi que aconteceu agora? Eu sabia que meu pânico era aparente, meu coração estava começando a acelerar. Eu não conseguia respirar e minha cabeça estava se enchendo com um zumbido. Tudo desapareceu rapidamente, e comecei a sentir os efeitos do dom de Jasper. Não, eu precisava saber. Eu tentei lutar e estava ganhando. Não, eu precisava saber, e eu precisava saber agora. Jasper estava olhando para mim, preocupado. Ele parecia assustado. Quando falou de novo, usou uma voz calma, e falou devagar.

"Como eu disse antes, o corpo que foi achado era muito similar ao seu, e foi plantado. Tinha que ser. Quando eles levaram o corpo, tiraram raios-x, e acharam que o corpo tinha fraturas iguais as suas. Uma perna quebrada, várias fraturas no crânio. Ela até mesmo tinha cabelo longo, castanho. E... Bem, a sua mãe e Phil estavam em Forks. Ela insistiu em ver o corpo, e ela..."

Eu nem o deixei terminar. Conhecia minha mãe bem o suficiente. Oh meu Deus.

"Oh, merda. Ela disse que era eu, não foi? Oh, caralho. Eu estou morta, não estou?"

A porta se abriu e Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e Rosalie entraram no quarto. Eles pareciam extremamente preocupados, e assustados. Oh não, o que aconteceu? Eu me sentei rapidamente, olhando para eles. Comecei a tremer. Claro, claro que ela iria pensar que era eu. A minha mãe, rainha do drama e excêntrica, nunca teria esperanças para acreditar que a filha dela estava viva, em algum lugar. Ela iria procurar por uma conclusão, o mais rápido que ela podia. Ela provavelmente acreditava que eu estava morta antes mesmo que ela visse o corpo. Eu olhei para Jasper, e a resposta estava escrita nos olhos dele.

"Sim." Ele me respondeu.

O meu coração pulou até minha garganta. Eu queria gritar. A próxima coisa que eu percebi, foi Jasper levantando rapidamente, se sentando em posição indiana, e me puxando para o seu colo. Segurou os meus braços ao meu lado, com uma mão, e o braço direito dele estava em volta de mim, mantendo a mão contra a minha bochecha. O queixo dele estava do lado da minha cabeça, ele falou diretamente ao meu ouvido. Eu acho que estava hiperventilando. A voz dele era cheia de autoridade, rápida.

"Isabella me escute. Se acalme. Você não gosta quando eu te acalmo com meu dom, então você precisa fazer isso sozinha. Se acalme. Você precisa escutar isso, e precisa entender. Você tem muita coisa pra escutar ainda. Se acalme agora."

Jasper começou a nos balançar. Eu tentei. Eu realmente tentei me acalmar, e eu levei alguns minutos para conseguir. Todos os outros tinham chegado mais perto. Carlisle estava sentado na cama, na minha frente, e pegou a minha mão segurando firmemente entre as dele. Esme estava à minha direita, esfregando o meu braço e segurando a minha outra mão. Emmett estava atrás de Carlisle, e parecia estar olhando para Jasper, e parecia bravo. Ele estava segurando o meu coelhinho, o que Jasper tinha me dado mais cedo. Ele olhou nos meus olhos enquanto eu estava olhando para ele, tentando controlar a minha respiração. O rosto dele se suavizou, e ele sorriu para mim, me confortando. Ele entregou o coelhinho para Jasper, que colocou contra o meu peito. Rosalie, que estava do lado de Emmett, me olhou nos olhos. O olhar que ela tinha era cheio de compaixão, medo e preocupação. Rosalie nunca me olhou como hoje. Nunca.

O tempo parecia ter parado. Eu olhei de volta para Carlisle. Ele falou, mas manteve a voz calma e a minha mão entre as dele.

"Bella, eu sei que você tem muita coisa para lidar agora. Sei que você está com medo, que está preocupada com a sua mãe, e está de luto pela perda do seu pai. Se isso for muito, você precisa me falar. Nós iremos parar e esperar até você estar pronta para escutar mais, mas você precisa saber o que aconteceu desde que você foi dormir. Jasper está certo. A sua mãe e Phil estão seguros, e você não precisa se preocupar sobre isso. Tem pessoas tomando conta deles."

Eu ainda estava olhando para os olhos dele quando ele me olhou, com os olhos dourados questionadores. Eu tinha me acalmado, só um pouco. As lágrimas ainda estavam correndo no meu rosto, e a minha respiração não era tão pesada e rápida. Esme tinha enxugado as minhas lágrimas com alguns lenços. Eu acenei.

"O corpo que foi encontrado, parecia que tinha sido comido por um animal. O rosto não existia mais, e alguns ossos. Outras partes estavam perdidas também. O que nós sabemos é que sua mãe viu o corpo, e disse que era você. Com o seu histórico médico, e algumas fraturas similares, os médicos declararam que o corpo realmente era o seu. A identificação que sua mãe fez só confirmou. Eles declararam que você está morta."

Ele pausou por um segundo, mas não me deu tempo para pensar sobre isso. Carlisle continuou.

"Eu sei que você está preocupada com a sua mãe. E sobre como ela está reagindo. Eles disseram que tiveram que sedá-la. Ela está bem, está de luto, por você e Charlie. Os Black estão ficando com eles na casa, eles estão ajudando. Ela está planejando um funeral para vocês dois. Você sabe que eu conheci a sua mãe. Sabe que ela iria assumir o pior e achar que você tinha morrido. Você precisa pensar sobre isso, Bella. Sabendo sobre a situação que você está, precisa compreender que isso foi para o melhor."

Carlisle parou por um minuto, para que eu pudesse pensar agora. Eu sabia que era, mas eu ainda estava horrorizada. Eu perdi o meu pai e minha mãe, mesmo se um deles ainda estivesse vivo. Eu sabia, e eu precisava aceitar que nunca mais iria vê-la, nunca mais iria falar com ela. Eu não podia mais fazer isso. Mesmo se ela soubesse da verdade, ela iria acreditar, e isso seria mais doloroso para minha morte. A minha pobre mãe, ela perdeu a filha e o homem que amou. Que ela ainda amava, parte dela sempre iria amar Charlie. Mas mesmo quando isso tudo tivesse terminado, o que eu iria fazer? Para onde eu iria?

Eu estava soluçando. Eu fechei os meus olhos por um minuto. Eu não podia olhar para eles. Jasper tinha tirado a mão da minha bochecha, e estava esfregando o meu pescoço. Ele ainda tinha um braço ao meu redor. Eu precisava de ajuda. Como que eu poderia começar a lidar com isso, se Victoria não conseguir me matar primeiro? Eu respirei fundo algumas vezes, e me acalmei para o que precisava ser dito. Minha voz soava terrível.

"Eu sei que eu nunca mais posso voltar. Sei que eu perdi minha mãe também. Quando isso tudo terminar, se Victoria não conseguir me matar, como que eu posso continuar? Para onde eu vou? O que eu vou fazer?"

Esme olhou para Carlisle, e acenou um pouco. Ela olhou de volta para mim e tomou a minha mão de Carlisle. Parecia que Esme iria começara chorar, mas nenhuma lágrima caiu. O rosto dela estava triste e preocupado, mas ela sorriu para mim.

"Bella, enquanto você estava dormindo, quando nós soubemos o que tinha acontecido com sua mãe, e a sua suposta morte, Carlisle estava me pegando do aeroporto. Carlisle e eu conversamos sobre isso, em extensão, exatamente sobre isso. Bella tire a situação com Victoria da equação por um momento. Bella, nós sempre amamos você. Desde que nós te conhecemos. Você escolheu amar o nosso filho, e trouxe felicidade para a vida dele. Você também trouxe felicidade para a nossa. Mais do que isso, mesmo. Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de criar o meu filho, você sabe. Mas quando você estava com a gente, você me deu a oportunidade de observar e vivenciar tudo que eu perdi com isso. É verdade, você não é uma criança, mas eu pude ver você rir, ver você chorar, e ver você se desenvolver em uma jovem mulher. Eu amo você como minha. Eu agradeço por você ter me dado isso, e eu espero que você continue a me dar." Esme soluçou, e continuou. "Bella, Carlisle e eu, nós queremos que você continue com a gente. Nós não estamos falando só sobre agora, nós estamos falando sobre para sempre. Nós amamos você como nossa, e queremos o que é melhor para você. Nós sempre amamos você como uma filha, e é isso que nós queremos que você se torne. Nós sabemos que não podemos substituir Charlie ou Renée, e não queremos isso. Você sentirá a falta deles pelo resto da sua vida, mas nós queremos ser parte da sua família. Nós amamos você, Bella, eu amo você. Nós queremos ajudar, por favor, aceite nossa ajuda. Por favor, diga que você vai ficar com a gente."

Eu não esperava isso. Eu nem podia enxergar mais. As minhas lágrimas estavam caindo, e eu estava chorando e soluçando ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava tão cansada de chorar o tempo todo. Isso fazia eu me sentir fraca, e embaraçada. Jasper ainda me segurava, e tinha me envolvido com os dois braços. Eu virei o meu rosto, me escondendo no ombro dele. Eu não podia olhar para eles agora. Eu sei que estavam me olhando, esperando uma resposta, mas eu precisava de um minuto para processar isso tudo.

Eu sabia o que eu queria dizer. Eu queria dizer sim. Claro que iria, eu os amava há um longo tempo. Eu perdi tudo, e sabia que nunca poderia continuar nesse mundo sozinha. Por agora, eu não iria sobreviver. Eu estava com medo de tudo no momento. Sempre consegui tomar conta das pessoas ao meu redor. Minha mãe, Charlie. _Meu pai._Agora, eu nunca iria conseguir até mesmo começar a cuidar de mim mesma. Mas eles tinham me deixado, e nem disseram adeus. Eles tinham me abandonado por Edward. Consegui parar de soluçar, e olhei para Esme.

"Mas você foi embora. Você foi embora e você nem falou adeus. Eu sei que você fez isso por Edward, sei que você fez o que ele achou que era melhor. Você não devia ter feito isso. Deveria ter dito adeus."

Esme parecia estar machucada, e olhou para o chão. Carlisle responde rapidamente no lugar dela, suavemente.

"Você está certa, Bella. Nós erramos. Nós nunca deveríamos ter feito isso. Nós nem temos uma desculpa. Nós fizemos o que Edward pediu. Nós nem pensamos no que iria acontecer com você se nós não falássemos adeus. Foi muito difícil ver Edward tão machucado, com o coração tão partido por ter que deixar você. Nós honestamente só queríamos fazer tudo mais fácil para ele. É essa a razão, o motivo que nós não nos despedimos. Todos nós sentimos muito."

O nome de Edward fez alguma coisa comigo. Eles fizeram isso por ele, eu entendo. Mas e quando ele descobrir sobre isso, aonde que eu vou ficar? Eles irão me abandonar de novo, por ele? Porque, claro, Edward significa mais para eles do que eu. Eu realmente queria dizer sim, mas eu iria morrer quando eles me abandonassem de novo por ele. Como eles podiam pedir para ser parte dessa família, se eles iriam escolher Edward? Eu não queria que a minha voz soasse tão fria, mas eu não consegui evitar.

"Eu sei que vocês sentem muito. Eu entendo o porquê vocês fizeram isso. Mas vocês estão pedindo para eu ficar com vocês, para ser parte da sua família. O seu filho, Carlisle, me disse que eu não era boa o suficiente para ele. Quando ele voltar, eu ainda não serei boa o suficiente para ele ou para essa família. Onde eu ficarei quando vocês fizerem o melhor pro Edward? Eu já perdi vocês uma vez. Agora eu perdi tudo o que eu tinha. Eu não posso fazer essa escolha só para perder vocês novamente."

Eu me senti péssima por ter falado com o patriarca dessa família desse jeito. Eu soei má. Eu já queria implorar por perdão. Mas eles precisavam saber. Eu não iria sobreviver. Carlisle estava prestes a responder quando Rosalie agarrou o ombro dele.

"Carlisle, sai do caminho." Ela disse.

Agora eu estava com medo. Rosalie tinha um olhar de pedra, e estava olhando diretamente para mim. Os olhos dela não traíam a expressão do seu rosto. Carlisle se levantou, e foi até o outro lado da cama, do lado oposto à Esme. Ele estava observando com cuidado. Jasper ficou tenso, e eu me preparei para o pior. Rosalie se sentou na minha frente. Ela olhou nos meus olhos, e o olhar não desapareceu. A voz dela era calma.

"O meu irmão, Edward, não era bom suficiente para você. Essa família já se comprometeu com isso. Carlisle e Esme já tinham se decidido em perguntar isso para você, mesmo antes de conversar com a gente. Antes mesmo que nós soubéssemos que você tinha sido declarada morta. Bella, você não pode duvidar do amor deles por você. Não duvide do _nosso _amor por você. Até mesmo o meu. Eu sei que eu fui uma vaca com você. Eu fui má e cruel e... bem, você sabe como que eu agi. Mas isso não significava que eu não me importava. Você sempre teve o que eu queria; você tem a sua humanidade."

O tom dela de tornou frio e determinado quando ela começou a falar de novo.

"Carlisle e Esme, todos nós, não vamos desistir de você por nada. Ou ninguém. Nem mesmo Edward. Nós queremos você. Eu quero você. Que ele vá para o inferno com o que ele precisa. Quando chegar a hora, nós, seus irmãos e irmã, nós vamos tomar conta dele. Ele nem será capaz de falar com você sem a minha permissão. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu juro, com a minha vida, até mesmo a de Emmett, eu não irei abandonar você por nada. Nenhum de nós irá."

A única pessoa que eu pensei que nunca iria falar, disse exatamente o que eu precisava. Rosalie me queria. Ela nunca disse mais do que cinco palavras para mim. Eu estava absolutamente chocada em escutar isso dela. E eu nem podia duvidar, porque estava escrito na expressão dela. Determinação, verdade, amor. E o que restou da minha calma, nesse curto período de tempo, desmoronou. Jasper tinha me soltado em algum ponto, e Esme estava me abraçando. Eu tinha a minha cabeça no ombro dela e Rosalie estava empurrando o meu cabelo do meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas e me ajudando a soar o meu nariz. Eu não sei quanto tempo nós ficamos desse jeito antes que Jasper falasse.

"Tudo bem, isso é o suficiente por agora. Ela está me matando. Todos vocês estão. Bella vá tomar um banho e relaxar. Pelo menos tente. Eu vou pedir alguma coisa pra você comer."

"Jasper, eu não estou com fome." Eu disse.

"Eu não estou nem aí pra isso. Você precisa comer." Ele disse, caminhando para fora do quarto.

Ele parecia estar chateado, e eu comecei a me preocupar que talvez não fosse todo mundo que queria isso. Se eu ficasse com os Cullens quando isso tivesse acabado, Jasper iria sofrer muito com o desejo por meu sangue. Eu não poderia colocar ele nessa situação. Esme tinha me soltado e eu estava começando a me levantar. Eu coloquei o meu pé no chão, me levantei para me esticar e Emmett estava na minha frente.

"Bella, ele só está chateado que todos nós estamos assim. Ele está absorvendo tudo o que nós estamos sentindo e precisa sair desse ambiente por um minuto. Ele não está chateado com você, então não se preocupe com isso. Ele fica todo mal-humorado quando nós estamos sentindo muita coisa ao mesmo tempo." Emmett sorriu, e me levantou, me abraçando apertado. "Rose ama você, todos nós amamos. Há mais coisas que você precisa saber, mas saiba que nós nunca mais vamos te abandonar. Você precisa da gente, nós precisamos de você. Agora, com essa explosão se sentimentos aí com Esme, eu diria que sua resposta é sim? Você realmente não falou nada. Nós precisamos saber, estamos esperando a resposta há horas."

Eu sorri, eu acho, quando Emmett me colocou no chão de novo. Eu precisava de algum tempo. Eu sabia que eu iria falar sim, mas eu precisava de um tempo, mesmo. O meu corpo estava dolorido de ter dormido, e eu ainda estava me recuperando de toda a confusão com Victoria. Eu percebi que minhas pernas ainda estavam com bandagens, mas elas não estavam tão ruins como antes. O meu ombro ainda estava doendo fracamente. Eu percebi o que estava vestindo também, calças pretas de pijama e um top cor de rosa.

O banheiro era fora do quarto principal nesse hotel. Sai do quarto, olhando em volta de mim. Tinha uma sacada com portas de vidro. Jasper estava lá se apoiando na grade, olhando para fora. Carlisle e Emmett tinham se sentado no sofá, e Emmett tinha ligado a televisão. Esme já tinha ligado a água da banheira enquanto eu estava falando com Emmett, e Rosalie me seguiu, segurando o que parecia ser roupas novas.

Rosalie colocou as minhas roupas em uma cadeira no banheiro, e ela saiu com Esme. Eu me despi e tirei as bandagens, testando a água lentamente. Os meus machucados arderam um pouco, mas eu entrei e me deitei até que o meu corpo estava totalmente coberto. Eu fiquei deitada lá por um longo tempo. Pensei em tudo o que tinha acontecido, pensei sobre Charlie, Renée e todo mundo que eu nunca mais poderia ver. Eu pensei sobre o meu quarto. Pensei sobre os meus livros, a minha caminhonete, tudo que eu perdi. Eu parei de pensar sobre isso e comecei a pensar sobre a última meia hora. Eu pensei sobre o que Jasper disse para mim sobre viver. Eu pensei o que Esme e Carlisle disseram. Eu pensei nas palavras de Rosalie.

Depois que eu terminei de lavar o meu cabelo, eu saí da água e comecei a penteá-lo. Eu tentei não olhar no espelho porque quando olhei nele mais cedo, a pessoa que olhou de volta parecia dez anos mais velha, do que deveria ser. Eu vesti as roupas que Rosalie deixou, e tinha uma calcinha agora. Obrigado, Deus. Ela também deixou um sutiã que combinava com a parte de baixo. Eu tinha uma camiseta de manga comprida, verde escura, que me serviam perfeitamente e uma calça de yôga, preta, que eram realmente confortáveis. Eu saí do banheiro.

Emmett e Jasper estavam na sacada, enquanto Rosalie estava no sofá observando eles. Carlisle tinha se levantado e me dado o lugar dele à mesa. Alguma coisa cheirava muito bem. Eu não achei que poderia comer, mas consegui engolir um pouco de ovo mexido e uma torrada. Enquanto eu comia, os dois saíram da sacada. Quando eu tinha terminado, coloquei a tampa em cima do prato de novo, e empurrei o prato. Jasper andou até onde eu estava e me pediu para eu me levantar. Ele segurou a minha mão, me levando até o sofá, e se sentou primeiro, antes de me puxar no colo dele. Hora para o segundo round. Carlisle começou, com um sorriso.

"Bella, você já pensou sobre o nosso pedido? Você vai ficar e ser parte da nossa família? Eu realmente amaria ter mais uma filha, você sabe."

Eu pude sentir todos os olhos em mim, e eu olhei para baixo. Eu estava nervosa, e engoli em seco.

"Eu quero ficar com todos vocês. Eu preciso de ajuda. Estou me sentindo como se nem pudesse funcionar. Eu amo vocês todos, e se ainda me quiserem, gostaria de ficar com vocês."

Esme estava do meu lado e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Nós sempre vamos querer você, Bella. Nós amamos você. Obrigada, obrigada por querer continuar com a gente."

Todos eles pareceram suspirar ao mesmo tempo, exceto por Jasper. Eu olhei para ele e ele estava tentando conter um sorriso.

"Eu já sabia qual que seria a sua resposta. Eu não disse nada. Deixei eles suarem um pouco... se eles pudesse, quer dizer."

"Engraçado, Jasper." Rosalie resmungou. Carlisle começou novamente.

"Tudo bem. Nós temos mais pra conversar, Bella. Nós precisamos colocar Victoria de volta à equação. Você perdeu a maior parte do planejamento e estratégia, que Jasper irá te explicar mais tarde. Você tem muita coisa pra processar nesse momento, e nós precisamos te contar sobre mais coisas. Queremos que você entenda que estamos sendo sinceros sobre você ser parte da nossa família." Ele respirou fundo e continuou. "Com Victoria possivelmente criando um exército para matar a gente, nós tivemos que ligar pedindo ajuda. Eu liguei para o meu amigo, Aro. Você se lembra quando Edward te contou sobre o tempo que eu fiquei na Itália?"

"Sim. Ele é um daqueles vampiros na pintura no seu escritório, não é? Os Volturi, certo?"

Ele sorriu.

"Sim. Bem, nós ligamos para ver se ele poderia mandar ajuda. Claro que nós tivemos que explicar porque nós estamos nessa situação. Em todas as vezes que eu tive que lidar com Aro e os seus irmãos, eu descobri que é melhor não esconder nada deles. Eles não lidam muito bem com serem enganados. De qualquer jeito, eu tive que contar sobre você e Edward. O seu relacionamento, e todos os eventos que me levaram a ligar para ele. Bella, nós temos uma lei, a lei principal, que todos os vampiros têm que seguir."

O fato de não poderem se revelar aos humanos, certo?

Todos me olharam chocados, mas Carlisle continuou.

"Exatamente. Bem, Aro está mandando ajuda para o nosso problema, o que é bom. Mas nós precisamos te dizer que depois do que ele ouviu sobre o seu relacionamento com Edward, nós recebemos um ultimato, mais ou menos. Bella, se você escolher continuar humana, você nunca mais pode sair dessa família. Você tem que ficar com a gente até o resto da sua vida. Se você escolher ir embora, você será morta, junto com a gente."

Talvez aquilo devesse ter me chocado, mas isso não aconteceu. Caramba, até a família real dos vampiros querem me ver morta. O que é novo? Enquanto Carlisle estava falando eu achei extraordinariamente fácil de seguir o que ele estava explicando. E eu entendi quase imediatamente. Eu não iria chorar, mas eu precisava saber.

"Espera um minuto. Se eu escolhesse ir embora, eu iria certamente ser morta, e vocês também? E você sabia isso antes que eu tomasse a decisão de ficar? Por que você iria fazer uma coisa dessas? Por que vocês me deram uma escolha, quando eu realmente não tinha uma, pra começar?"

Emmett respondeu.

"Nós teríamos forçado você a ficar com a gente, se você tivesse falado não. Mas nós não queríamos que você pensasse que esse era o motivo que nós queríamos você. Nós não somos idiotas, nós sabemos exatamente o que você teria pensado. Mas acontece que nós amamos você. Nós iríamos morrer por você, do mesmo jeito que você morreria pela gente."

Eu ouvi Emmett, mas também pensei sobre o que Carlisle disse.

"Se você escolher continuar humana." Aquilo significava o que eu pensava que significava? Antes que eu perguntasse mais, Jasper me interrompeu.

"Carlisle, agora pode ser o momento de contar o resto da história para ela."

Eu olhei para ele e, ele me olhou com conhecimento nos olhos. Carlisle suspirou.

"Tudo bem, Bella, você tem outra escolha. Tem sempre um jeito que você pode sair dessa família se você não quiser mais ficar conosco. Nós esperamos que você nunca se sinta assim. Bella, eu sei que você queria ficar com Edward para sempre, e você ofereceu se transformar por ele. Nós sabemos as razões que ele tinha para dizer não, e aquilo não tem mais nada a ver com isso agora. Você é parte dessa família. Nós iremos amá-la não importa o que você escolher, e isso é uma escolha que você tem que fazer, minha querida." Ele continuou. "Você pode continuar humana, nós iremos te proteger e manter você segura. Todos nós iremos. Ou, se você escolher se transformar, nós ficaremos felizes em fazer isso acontecer. Isso não é uma oferta com limite de tempo, Bella. Isso não é algo que eu quero que você concorde imediatamente. A situação é diferente agora, e você estaria simplesmente se juntando a sua família para sempre, ao invés de se juntar ao amor da sua vida. Eu quero que você saiba de todos os fatos primeiro. Eu quero que você saiba o que estaria ganhando, mas eu quero que saiba também o que estaria perdendo. Eu não vou aceitar uma resposta agora, Bella. Eu quero que você gaste um tempo pensando nisso."

Uau. Eu nem sabia o que fazer com esse pedaço de informação. Isso teria que ser guardado em algum lugar da minha cabeça por agora, porque eu nem conseguia pensar sobre isso no momento. Eu tive uma reação automática e quase que gritei a minha resposta, mas agora tudo era diferente. Carlisle estava certo, eu precisava pensar sobre isso um tempo. Eu iria.

"Eu entendo, Carlisle, e eu vou fazer exatamente isso."

Ele sorriu novamente, se levantou da cadeira e andou até onde eu estava. Ele se inclinou em minha direção, me dando um beijo na bochecha e me puxando para um abraço. Esme repetiu as ações do marido dela. O que me surpreendeu mais foi quando Emmett os seguiu, e a deusa grega que era a mulher dele fez o mesmo. Eu devo ter demonstrado minha surpresa no meu rosto, porque ela riu um pouco. Jasper parecia irritado novamente.

"Vamos, vamos respirar um pouco de ar puro."

Jasper se levantou do sofá, e me puxou junto com ele um pouco bruscamente. Ele me olhou sem seguida pedindo desculpas com o olhar. Rosalie já tinha corrido e estava com a minha pantufa, as que o Jasper comprou, e coloquei no meu pé. Jasper pegou um cobertor leve que estava no quarto e me embrulhou nele. Nós fomos até a sacada.

Eu me inclinei na grade, olhando em volta de mim. Eu podia escutar um monte de gansos e um monte de corujas gritando à distância. Era bom, e as montanhas eram lindas. Estava um pouco frio, mas sem vento. Tudo estava tão quieto, e confortável. Senti-me estranhamente em paz. Eu senti esperança. Me senti... viva.

"Você está fazendo isso?"

Eu olhei para Jasper, e ele continuou olhando para o céu, para as árvores ao nosso redor. A expressão no rosto dele era um pouco culpada. Ele respirou fundo, e disse quietamente.

"Eu achei que você precisava de um descanso. Eu sei que eu precisava. Você estava inquieta, e me lembrou de uma coisa, e sua ansiedade também."

Eu suspirei.

"Eu sei que eles têm boas intenções. Eu realmente os amo, mas eu me sinto um pouco... incomodada. Eu fui, de perder tudo o que eu tinha e conhecia, a ganhar uma família instantaneamente. Eu estou com medo. Eu estou com medo de perder o meu controle, a minha sanidade. O que meus sentimentos fizeram você lembrar?"

Jasper riu, e sorriu.

"Eu me lembrei de mim mesmo, quando eu conheci todos eles. Eu fiquei um pouco apreensivo com a forma como eles eram tão abertamente afetuosos. Eu vim de um jeito de viver completamente diferente, e nós não discutíamos o quanto que nós amávamos outras pessoas, ou demonstrávamos isso. Esme me assustou quando ela me abraçou pela primeira vez. Eu estava prestes a arrancar a cabeça dela quando eu entendi o que ela estava fazendo."

"De onde você veio, Jasper?" Eu perguntei.

Jasper ainda estava olhando para a floresta. Eu só podia ver o perfil dele, mas eu pude ver o seu rosto ficar tenso. Começou a esfregar os dedos na palma da sua mão. Ele estava quieto.

"Essa é uma história para outra hora. As chances são, Bella, que esse incômodo não irá embora rapidamente. E pelo seu medo, tudo o que você precisa é de tempo. Tempo para o seu luto, pela perda da sua vida e sua família. Você nunca irá esquecer nada disso. Você sempre irá sentir a dor, mas com o tempo você irá voltar ao normal. Você nunca colocou você mesmo em primeiro lugar, e agora é a hora de começar."

"_O tempo cura todas as feridas para a sua espécie."_ Eu me lembrei do que Edward falou. Mais merda ainda. Os machucados podem ficar melhores, mas eles nunca vão se curar totalmente. Com o tempo eu iria aprender a lidar com a dor, e crescer com ela, mas eu nunca iria me esquecer isso. Nunca.

Eu fiquei quieta novamente. Em paz. Todas as minhas preocupações pareciam desaparecer, e eu apreciei o frio da noite. Os minutos voaram. Eu não me sentia desconfortável com o silêncio entre eu e Jasper. Eu me senti confortável com ele.

"Você quer que eu pare?" Ele me perguntou quietamente.

"Não."

**

Era por volta de oito da manhã, e nós estávamos nos preparando para ir embora. Eu consegui calçar um par de tênis, mas não conseguia dobrar o meu pé direito muito. Eu estava guardando o meu pijama na minha nova mochila quando alguém bateu na porta. Jasper pediu para eu atender.

Fui mancando e tropeçando até a porta. Do outro lado estava uma pessoa com um envelope grande. Eu assinei pela entrega do envelope e fechei a porta. Olhei para a etiqueta e estava endereçada para o Jasper, com o endereço do hotel em baixo. Jasper andou até onde eu estava, pegando o envelope quando eu entreguei para ele. Ele abriu e tirou dois arquivos. Ele manteve um com ele, e me entregou o outro.

Ele sorriu cautelosamente, mas parecia estar antecipando algo. Na sua voz habitual, quieta e calma, ele disse:

"Feliz aniversário, Bella."

Eu olhei para ele, curiosamente. Ele andou pelo quarto, e eu caminhei até a mesa, me sentando. Abri para olhar o conteúdo, e achei um passaporte, uma certidão de nascimento, quatro cartões de crédito, um cartão de débito e um talão de cheque. Eu olhei a certidão de nascimento primeiro.

O nome na certidão era Isabella Marie Hale. Ela nasceu no dia 17 de setembro, 1988 em Forks. Hale. Eu chorei, mas fiquei feliz.


	16. O Expresso Sawtooth

**Capítulo 16 – O Expresso Sawtooth**

**Nota da Autora: **Eu estava planejando adiantar um pouco a história, mas eu percebi que eu não posso fazer isso. Nós precisamos conhecer Peter e Charlotte, e os Volturi que eu decidir acrescentar à história. Esse capítulo é mais curto, e é principalmente a amizade Bella/Jasper. Stephanie Meyer é dona de Twilight. Eu sou dona da casa ficcional nas montanhas Sawtooth.

**Nota da tradutora: **Obrigada pelas reviews. Aqui está mais um capítulo, menor dessa vez. Essa fic não vai ter spoiler de Midnight Sun, como vocês vão perceber no final do capítulo. Se você leu, por favor, ignore MS. Se você não leu, não se preocupe, nada será revelado. = )) **Obrigada ****especial para ****Nanda Souza, por betar ****os últimos (e próximos) capítulos, e para Srta. Ayanami Granger, por estar betando os capítulos antigos. Elas merecem tanto crédito quanto eu nessa tradução****.** Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, é um dos meus favoritos. =D

**

**JPOV:**

Odeio esperar. Eu estava sentado em uma cadeira de couro no lobby de uma concessionária Chevy, em Boise. Carlisle estava com o sangue suga do vendedor, finalizando a compra de dois Chevy Trailblazers, cada um com um Vorter 5.3-litros V8. Carlisle estava puto porque eu disse que ele não podia comprar um daqueles chiques novos Chevy Suburbans. Claro, Carlisle queria ir olhar a concessionária da Mercedes, mas nós precisávamos de potência e confiabilidade, e os utilitários esportivos da Mercedes não eram para condições daquele tipo de estrada. Peter tinha me falado que algumas trilhas por onde teríamos que passar eram bem traiçoeiras, e que não podíamos comprar nada maior do que uma pequena caminhonete ou utilitário. Eu disse para Carlisle seguir em frente, e comprar o que ele queria, e que eu e Emmett ficaríamos felizes de apontar, rir e chamá-lo de estúpido quando ele e Esme caíssem montanha abaixo. Eu juro. Cullen e os seus estúpidos carros.

Então eu estava sentado aqui, esperando. Emmett estava no outro lado da rua, tendo a Mercedes lavada para ser guardado. Esme, Rosalie e Bella estavam no shopping. Elas ainda tinham que fazer compras no supermercado, mas eu disse para elas esperarem até termos comprado os carros. Eu não as queria muito longe da gente. Nós ainda não tínhamos sentido ou cheirado vampiros nessa área, mas eu não confiava naquela puta vingativa. Pelo menos não com a sorte Bella tinha.

Depois que os carros de Rosalie e Carlisle estavam armazenados e as compras feitas, estávamos finalmente prontos para ir para casa de Peter. Nós tínhamos que dirigir uns 120 quilômetros, e metade dessa distância era em trilhas na montanha. As meninas chegaram ao armazém dos carros com um monte de sacolas de roupas, itens para a cozinha, pratos, comida e mais roupas. Bella parecia estar exasperada, e cansada. Nós carregamos os novos carros e o Jeep, e eu pedi para Bella vir comigo.

Nós estávamos na rodovia 21, perto de Idaho City quando Bella finalmente falou alguma coisa. Ela estava quieta e sentindo uma enorme mistura de emoções desde que nós tínhamos começado a dirigir. Estava curiosa, contente, animada, aflita, nervosa, assombrada, feliz, de luto. Eu podia continuar a lista por um bom tempo. Se eu não soubesse que era humana, eu quase teria confundindo ela com uma vampira, só porque a mente dela estava processando tudo em uma velocidade alarmante. Jesus, ela estava me matando de curiosidade. Mas eu fiquei quieto. Eu sei quando preciso de espaço, e acho que ela precisava agora. Eu esperei pela culpa, porque não iria suportar isso. A culpa não apareceu. Bella estava pensativa e relutante quando falou.

"Jasper, como você pode me querer no carro com você? Você deve estar sofrendo não só com tudo o que eu estou sentindo, mas também lutando contra o desejo pelo meu sangue. Você quer parar e pedir pra eu ir com Carlisle e Esme?"

Eu olhei para ela, exasperado.

"Bella, está tudo bem. Eu queria que você viesse comigo. Você não fala muito, e eu posso sentir tudo o que você está sentindo, mas isso não está me perturbando. Se você fosse com Carlisle e Esme, teria que sofrer questionários, preocupação, e muita afeição dos lados maternos e paternos deles. Eu sei que você precisa de espaço e silêncio para pensar em tudo, e eu estou feliz em fornecer isso."

Bella sorriu, e olhou para as mãos dela, que estavam descansando no colo. Ela olhou para cima de novo, olhando através do pára-brisa. Eu respondi a outra metade do que ela disse.

"E sobre eu querer o seu sangue, bem, você não está me afetando mais como no passado. Eu não sei muito bem porque, mas sei que me importo muito com você pra ao menos pensar em te machucar. Mas honestamente, você é humana, e realmente cheira muito bem, mas de um jeito "eu não quero comer você". Então, pare de se preocupar comigo e aproveita a porra do cenário."

Ela riu com isso, e relaxou. Bella, sempre se preocupando com todo mundo, menos ela. Eu realmente amava essa qualidade encantadora que ela tinha. Ela olhou para fora da janela dela.

"Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso evitar. Eu estava preocupada que isso seria difícil para você, e eu não quero que seja. Tudo está acontecendo tão rapidamente, e ao mesmo tempo, esses foram os cinco dias mais longos da minha vida. Muita coisa aconteceu, é mais fácil pensar sobre outra pessoa, ao invés de pensar sobre tudo que aconteceu comigo. Eu tento olhar o lado positivo das coisas, mas aí eu volto a pensar em tudo que eu perdi. Embora já saiba a realidade das coisas agora, eu ainda me sinto inútil, vazia. Eu me sinto velha."

"Você parece velha." Bem, ela me deu a abertura.

Surpresa, mas divertida, ela respondeu.

"Babaca."

Oh não, outra abertura. Ela fazia tudo tão fácil para mim.

"Isso vindo de uma mulher que me mandou parar de xingar tanto. Sabe, você se contradisse aí. Você vai ser famosa para sempre no meu livro, pela incrível oportunidade que você me deu, quando você disse aquela frase linda; como que foi de mesmo? Ah sim. _Vai se foder, Victoria._ É, é isso mesmo."

Ela deu uma risadinha. Eu estava dirigindo e olhando para fora do pára-brisa, mas eu pude ver que ela estava corando. Estava irritada, mas se divertindo.

"Bem, eu estava prestes a morrer, pelo menos era o que eu pensava. Eu só estava tentando conseguir que aquilo fosse mais rápido. Sabe, vocês, vampiros, são realmente dramáticos."

É, eu sei.

"Eu não. Eu e drama simplesmente não nos misturamos. Não sou bom para encenar as coisas. Eu tendo reagir ao que está acontecendo, rápido. Deixo o drama para vampiros como James, Victoria ou Edward." _Oh merda. Enfiando o pé na merda, seu idiota._

Eu pude escutar Rosalie falando no Jeep atrás de nós.

"Boa, seu filho da puta."

Ela pensou por um momento, emitindo uma dor fraca. Mas ela estava irradiando sentimentos de reconhecimento. Ela começou a acenar com a cabeça.

"Eu estou realmente agradecida que você reagiu. Eu já te disse obrigada por ter salvado minha vida?"

"Sim, você disse. E eu senti, também. De nada, Bella. Eu não pretendia falar sobre Edward, isso foi... errado. Desculpa."

Ela sorriu ligeiramente, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas.

"Jasper, não. Você está certo. Edward era, ou é, fã de drama. Não se preocupe em me ofender só porque você mencionou o nome dele. Uma parte de mim sempre irá amar Edward, e eu sinto falta dele; mas perder ele nem se compara com perder os meus pais, ou o que tinha sobrado da minha vida. Você me ajudou a entender as razões e intenções dele. Enquanto eu ainda estou machucada e remoendo o jeito súbito que ele terminou o nosso relacionamento, eu sei que eu nunca mais vou querer ou procurar aquele tipo de amor dele de novo. Eu só me preocupo como ele vai aceitar que eu serei parte da família, de um jeito ou de outro, pro resto da minha vida."

Uau.

"Não se preocupe como ele vai aceitar isso, Isabella. Ele não vai ter uma escolha. Ele sempre tem as opções de aceitar ou ir embora. E eu, Rosalie e Emmett iremos dar essas opções para ele. Você só vai observar o cenário.

Ela estava frustrada.

"Mas você vê, isso é exatamente o que eu não quero. Eu não quero estar entre o relacionamento que você, Rosalie e Emmett têm com Edward, e parece que é isso que aconteceu. Vocês todos são a família dele, vocês não podem..."

"Não Bella, você não vai ganhar isso. Edward vai sofrer as consequências das ações que ele escolheu. Ele é parte dessa família, mas você também é agora, e eu também. Foda-se Bella. Você acha que as ações dele de terminar o relacionamento que tinha com você, deixou você como a única ferida? Você não pensou no quanto que essa família se importa com você, e o quanto que ele nos machucou querendo que abandonássemos você? Nós cometemos uma porra de um erro gigantesco quando nós escutamos o que ele queria. Nós nunca seríamos os mesmos sem você em nossas vidas, eu sei disso agora. O que ele fez iria tirar você das nossas vidas para sempre. Eu não esperava para sempre. Ele vai saber o quanto que ele machucou e a dor que causou, não só em você, mas em todos nós." Eu quase rugi.

Emmett soou boquiaberto. Eu o escutei falando atrás de nós.

"Caralho, Whitlock, é melhor você melhorar o seu tom, e pedir desculpas. Você deve estar aterrorizando ela."

Bella tinha lágrimas correndo em seu rosto, mas não estava com medo.

"Ok, tudo bem, eu entendo isso. Eu só não quero alguém se machucando, emocionalmente ou fisicamente. Você não vai machucar ele, vai?"

Eu me acalmei.

"Isso é exatamente o que você não precisa gastar tempo se preocupando. Nós não vamos matar ele, eu prometo."

Ela estava frustrada, e a raiva dela estava crescendo.

"Essa não é a resposta que eu estou procurando, Jasper Hale."

Eu ri maleficamente.

"Whitlock, Bella. Jasper Hale é o meu pacífico, quieto, reservado alter ego, que você conheceu, um pouco. Jasper Whitlock é a outra metade feia, que é um filho da puta mau, e um filho da mãe que não atura a merda de outros vampiros. Eu não sou uma rainha do drama, mas eu posso ser frio e implacável se alguém me provocar... Eu não quis chatear você, Bella."

Bella enxugou as lágrimas dela, e relaxou. Ela exalou fortemente, exasperada.

"Bem, você pode não ser dramático, mas parece sofrer de algum tipo de desordem bipolar."

Isso era engraçado. Eu ri loucamente. Olhei para ela seriamente quando parei.

"Bella, me desculpa, eu não queria chatear você.

"Eu sei disso. Você sempre será perdoado. Mas isso é o Hale ou o Whitlock falando?" Ela manteve o rosto sério enquanto estava me provocando.

"Dos dois." Eu respondi.

Nós ficamos em silêncio depois disso. Ela começou a sentir paz, e para ser honesto, eu estava irradiando um pouco daquilo. Não teria outro jeito, a estrada era linda. Nós estávamos passando por dentro do parque da Floresta Nacional de Sawtooth, e você realmente tinha que admirar a sua beleza. A neve cobrindo os picos das montanhas à distância, o incrível número de árvores nos rodeando. Verdadeiramente magnífico. Bella estava contente, observando a beleza em que nós estávamos.

"Você vai realmente gostar de onde nós estamos indo. Quando Peter comprou esse lugar, eu vim pra visitar. É realmente afastado, nenhum humano ousaria fazer a trilha pra lá. O chalé é antigo, grande, mas eles trabalharam bastante nele. Muita coisa ainda precisa ser feita, mas a área é maravilhosa. Tem um lago por perto, tão limpo e transparente que você pode ver o fundo dele. É lindo, e tem bastante peixe."

Bella não falou nada, mas ela começou a sentir o luto de novo. Ela ainda estava irradiando paz, e estava realmente pensativa. Geralmente, eu não sou tão curioso.

"O que foi, Bella?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, e sorriu um pouco.

"Charlie. Ele iria gostar, provavelmente. Charlie amava pescar. Ele me chamou mês passado pra ir com ele, era a melhor época. Eu vou sentir falta disso, cozinhar o peixe que ele pescou orgulhosamente."

Eu pude ouvir Esme.

"Jasper, leva ela pra pescar. Você sabe como."

Eu respondi.

"Eu vou, eu prometo."

"Bella estava confusa.

"O que?"

Oops. Eu respondi.

"Esme me disse o que eu já estava pensando. Eu costumava pescar, e eu amaria levar você. Não vai ser o mesmo que pescar com o seu pai. Eu não posso comer."

Bella riu.

"Isso seria bom. Quando você pescava?"

"Anos atrás, décadas. Quando nós estávamos no Canadá. Eu costumava ir com meu pai, antes de ser transformado, e vi alguns humanos pescando no lago. É mais uma coisa pra fazer, mesmo. Tirou-me do meu elemento. Eu ia pescar e soltar, claro. Mas eu ficava contente, relaxado. Sempre me ajudou com a minha vontade de ir e chacinar o pessoal da vila por perto." _Jesus, Jasper._

Bella olhou em minha direção, com uma expressão branca, envelhecida, mas linda.

"Sabe, talvez tempos atrás uma frase dessas me chocasse e aterrorizaria, mas agora eu entendo o seu ponto de vista."

"Você sabe antes quando eu disse que você parecia velha?" Eu perguntei.

Ela tinha um olhar exasperado.

"Sim?"

"Bem, eu não quis que soasse tão horrível. Eu posso ver a dor e a perda nos seus olhos. Mas eu também posso ver o conhecimento, e a aceitação neles. Você conhece agora dor, e suas expressões mudaram com os seus olhos. Você parece mais velha no sentido que isso reflete em você, faz você mais madura. Mais bonita." _Merda, Jasper. Menos._

Bella sorriu, olhando para fora da janela e corando. Ela estava um pouco surpresa. Ela disse quietamente:

"Obrigada."

"De nada." Eu tentei soar indiferente, e falhei. Muito bem, Jasper.

Nós tínhamos que começar a parte traiçoeira da nossa jornada em uma das trilhas na montanha. Era íngreme, e a trilha era estreita e irregular. A beira do penhasco em que nós estávamos era uma queda de 60 metros até o chão. Bella estava com medo, beirando histeria. Esme também. Deus, aquela mulher não tinha idéia que sobreviveria mesmo se o jeito que Carlisle dirigisse, em velocidades que ninguém deveria ir, os empurrasse precipício abaixo. Era engraçado. Bella não achou humor nenhum na situação, e Carlisle levaria um chute na bunda mais tarde.

Nós estávamos no outro lado da montanha quando eu apontei o nosso destino. Ela não seria capaz de ver a casa, mas podia ver o pequeno vale que era completamente rodeado por montanhas. Você podia ver o Rio Salmon, o lago ao norte, e os picos denteados do Sawtooth ao leste. Lindo. O medo que Bella estava sentindo foi rapidamente substituído por alívio e perplexidade.

Nós estávamos em uma pequena estrada de terra, tecendo por entre as árvores quando nós finalmente chegamos. Eu estacionei perto da garagem que Peter deve ter construído no chalé. Eu desci do carro e vi o meu camarada saindo das portas duplas do chalé. Eu corri até a porta da Bella, abri e a ajudei a descer. Os outros rapidamente ficaram do lado dela.

Peter e eu não somos relacionados, mas a nossa semelhança é incrível. Ele correu até onde nós estávamos com um sorriso no rosto, e ele estava claramente planejando alguma arte. A voz de Peter era grave, para um viadinho que bebe sangue humano.

"Caralho, olhe para você. Você não mudou nem um pouco." Ele riu.

"Você também não mudou nada. Imortalidade está te fazendo bem." Eu abracei e dei um tapa nas costas dele. Nós nos separamos e eu me virei para apresentar a minha família. "Peter, esses são Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett."

Eles acenaram, e Peter andou até eles, apertando a mão de Carlisle e Emmett, e sorriu para as damas, dando as boas vindas. Bella estava ao lado de Emmett, ligeiramente atrás dele, um pouco nervosa. Eu sabia que ela estava mais preocupada com eles não gostarem dela, nem se preocupando com o fato que eles pudessem querer come-la. Eu andei até ela, pegando sua mão e puxando-a para frente.

"Peter, essa é a Bella. Ela está preocupada que você não vai gostar dela." Eu disse, e Bella me olhou com raiva.

Peter andou e parou na frente de Bella, olhando para ela com curiosidade, sorrindo. Ele olhou para mim, e depois para Bella de novo.

"Posso?" Ele acenou para a mão dela. Bella levantou a mão até ele, e Peter pegou e levantou até o rosto dele, beijando gentilmente. Ele não soltou a mão dela. O filho da puta estava planejando alguma coisa. "O que eu não gostaria? Você cheira maravilhosamente bem." Ele sorriu genuinamente para ela.

"É, eu estou acostumada a ouvir isso de vocês, sanguessugas." Ela disse, e Peter riu. O resto da família estava com um pouco de medo por Bella. Exceto por Emmett. Nós dois estávamos nos sentindo um pouco protetor.

"Sério, Bella. É muito bom conhecer você, e seja bem vinda à nossa casa. Você estará segura e nós não vamos deixar nada te machucar. Até mesmo nós mesmos. Eu estou ansioso para conhecer você mais, Jasper só disse coisas boas sobre você." Peter estava sendo sincero. Bella relaxou.

A porta do lado da casa abriu, e Charlotte saiu. Ela não tinha mudado nada também, o cabelo loiro claro balançando ao vento atrás dela enquanto ela corria até onde nós estávamos. Charlotte era do tipo quieta até você conhecê-la, e não gostava de ser tocada por ninguém a não ser o marido dela. Mas essa mulher estava claramente planejando alguma coisa, exatamente como o sacana do marido dela.

Charlotte andou até Peter, segurando a mão livre dele. Ela acenou para os outros enquanto Peter a apresentou, até que Peter começou a apresentar Bella. Charlotte sabia bloquear o que ela estava realmente sentindo. Os dois estavam planejando alguma coisa para mim.

"Olhe, Charlotte, é o Jasper." Ele disse, com antecipação.

Charlotte, na voz de sino de vaca que ela tinha, disse:

"Olá, Jasper. É tão bom ver você de novo. E olhe, você trouxe o seu próprio jantar."

Eu fiquei tenso na hora.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Eu **amo**como IdreamofEddy escreveu esse Jasper. O que ele disse nesse capítulo é tudo o que eu sempre achei que ele era. Duas faces, Jasper Hale e Jasper Whitlock. Sério, eu quero um Jasper desses para mim. =)) Não esqueçam de deixar o seu comentário!


	17. O Sonho de Orion

**Capítulo 17 – O Sonho de Orion**

**Nota da Autora:** Eu preciso me desculpar sobre o último capítulo. Aparentemente eu errei. Isso é para todo mundo que já leu Midnight Sun. Até hoje de manhã eu ainda não tinha lido, e eu não sabia que os Cullens já conheciam Peter e Charlotte. Não estava em Twilight ou New Moon, pelo menos não diretamente. Eu me esforcei para não ler MS até eu receber um comentário que mencionou. Pessoalmente, eu não acho que Stephanie Meyer irá publicar MS logo, então eu li o rascunho no site dela. Sabendo disso, eu não irei mudar nada na minha fic. Aproveitem o capítulo 17, O sonho de Orion.

**Nota da Tradutora e Nota da Autora:** Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de avisar que as postagens desa fic vão ser caóticas (no melhor cenário) nessas próximas duas semanas. Eu já estou traduzindo o capítulo 18, que é mais curto, e devo mandar pra Nanda hoje. Mas o capítulo 19 é gigantesco: 14 páginas. Só para vocês entenderam o tamanho, esse daqui, com toda essas notas no começo, é só 9 páginas. Além disso, o meu "chefe" está voltando para casa hoje, depois de 4 meses em reabilitação depois de um derrame. Sério, minha vida está bem ocupada por agora. E semana que vem todos nós estamos indo para um resort, passar uma semana jogando golfe e indo em spas. Sério, minha vida também está muito boa. =DDD Mas eu não vou ter internet, então **semana que vem não vou postar nem um capítulo.** Eu só acho que é justo deixar avisado. Aproveitem!

Eu recebi uma PM de **IdreamofEddy**, e eu vou colocar parte aqui, já que é para vocês:

"_Eu não recebi nenhum comentário de leitores em português, mas eu estou excitada que a sua tradução está recebendo novos leitores. Eu reparei que você acabou de postar o Expresso de Sawtooth, eu realmente amo esse capítulo, foi muito divertido de escrever, então eu estou esperando para ler as reviews dele. E também eu estou excitada porque eles vão conhecer Peter e Charlotte, Felix e Jane, e Jasper vai contar a história dele... Oh, eu mal posso esperar para ler as reviews dos próximos capítulos. Se você ainda não disse, por favor, diga para os seus leitores que eu estou traduzindo todos os comentários que eles deixam. Eu posso até criar coragem e mandar uma PM aqui e ali, em português, mas pode ser que esteja errado, porque eu estou usando o tradutor do Google. Mas eu fico com um nó na garganta porque dá pra perceber que os leitores estão dedicados à fic, e é como eu escrevi da primeira vez." __**IdreamofEddy.**_

Aqui está o próximo capítulo, onde nós vamos ver Volturi chegando, vamos conhecer Peter e Charlotte... Nem preciso dizer que vai ser ótimo, né? Espero que vocês gostem, e **não se esqueçam de deixar a suas reviews. **Se alguém quiser mandar uma mensagem para IdreamofEddy, e quiser que eu traduza, eu estou me colocando à sua disposição. Obrigada especial para as minhas betas maravilhosas ;)

**P.S.: **Algumas palavras estão sendo explicadas no final. =)

**

**BPOV:**

Ela acabou de me chamar de jantar? Sim, me chamou. Mas mesmo sentindo Jasper ficando tenso ao meu lado, eu achei que ela estava brincando. Ela tinha esse jeito. Não estou dizendo que ela não seja assustadora, mas também tinha esse jeito. E era linda também, um pouco mais alta do que eu, por volta de 1,65 metros, voluptuosa, com uma cintura fina. O longo cabelo loiro era grosso, ondulado nas pontas. A testa dela parecia ser longa, de onde o cabelo começava até os olhos. Ela tinha sobrancelhas finas, que tinha escurecido com lápis de olho marrom, e os olhos estavam cheio de maquiagem, com o mesmo lápis de olho marrom nas pálpebras e debaixo do olho. Olhos vermelhos. Aquela era a parte assustadora. O nariz dela era reto, e bem fino, e os lábios eram finos também, as bochechas eram proeminentes, e o queixo e o maxilar eram redondos. Será que existia algum vampiro que não fosse lindo?

Emmett estava agora de pé do meu lado. Jasper ainda estava segurando a minha mão esquerda, e Peter estava segurando a minha direita com as duas mãos. Eu senti Jasper ficando tenso rapidamente, mas relaxou com a mesma velocidade. Riu, sem humor, e estava olhando para Charlotte com um pouco de irritação. A voz dela estava séria.

"Engraçado, Charlotte, eu espero que vocês dois tenham se divertido. Ela passou por um inferno essas últimas horas, então será que vocês dois poderiam dar um tempo pra ela? Por agora, por favor?"

Charlotte pareceu ter se magoado com as palavras de Jasper, mas olhou para ele, entendendo, e se acalmou rapidamente. A voz dela era estranha, e não parecia nada com a voz soprano, de sino, como Esme ou Rosalie. Era mais grave, e soava como um... sino de vaca.

"Claro, Jasper. Eu sinto muito. Se eu soubesse que você não está com humor para brincadeiras, não teria feito esse comentário. Não quero que você ou ela se sintam desconfortáveis." Ela estava séria.

Ela então olhou de volta para mim. "Bella, desculpa-me. Se eu assustei você com a minha falta de graça, eu entendo. Eu me chamo Charlotte, e é um prazer te conhecer. Jasper falou muitas coisas sobre você, e eu espero conhecê-la um pouco mais. Não conheço muitos humanos, tenho certeza que você entende." Ela falou, usando um tom formal, mas parecia honesta.

"Você não precisa se desculpar, Charlotte. Eu achei mesmo que estivesse brincando comigo, e está tudo perfeitamente bem. Espero conhecer você melhor também. Jasper só está sendo protetor pelo meu estado deteriorado, eu acho." Olhei para ele, irritada. Ele não precisava ser tão rude com ela.

Jasper olhou para mim, culpado, exatamente como deveria. Sei que eu estava uma bagunça agora, mas se a conversa no carro não deu uma dica para ele, eu ainda era capaz de perceber uma tentativa de humor. Desviei meu olhar dele, voltando a olhar para Peter e Charlotte. Jasper continuou.

"Muita coisa aconteceu desde que nos falamos pela última vez. Eu gostaria de colocar Bella na cama, ela devia dormir um pouco agora."

Mas que inferno? Tudo bem, agora ele estava me deixando furiosa. Virei para ele, olhando brava. Ele podia sentir, eu tinha certeza.

"Bella, não discuta comigo. Você está se sentindo sonolenta desde que nós saímos de Boise. Só durma um pouco, pelo amor de Deus, depois você pode acordar e me xingar o quanto quiser." Jasper parecia irritado também. Espero que eu tenha olhado como se eu quisesse matá-lo, e desviei meu olhar de todos eles. Ele não precisava me tratar como uma criança. Eu estava envergonhada e brava, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tirei minha mão da dele, bruscamente. Charlotte deve ter sentido o clima, e interferiu rapidamente.

"Claro, eu mostro onde é o quarto dela. Bella, eu adoraria te mostrar a nossa casa, e à Esme e Rosalie também. Quero a sua opinião sobre o que eu fiz com Peter." Ela estava olhando para mim, implorando, e acenando ligeiramente.

Eu não respondi, mas Esme disse:

"Sim, eu acho que isso seria uma boa idéia. Agora."

Peter soltou a minha mão e Charlotte tomou o lugar dele, me puxando com ela. Nós começamos a andar até a frente da casa. Eu ouvi Rosalie atrás de mim falando com eles.

"Por que você não carrega todas as nossas coisas enquanto nós olhamos em volta? Jasper, você parece ser muito bom em dar ordens, será que consegue fazer isso?"

Ninguém respondeu.

Eu reparei a casa que nós tínhamos chegado. Era enorme. Acho que tinha que ser por ser um chalé de esqui antigo. Tinha dois andares, e a metade de baixo era quase completamente de vidro. Uma enorme varanda se estendia na frente da casa. O segundo andar também tinha uma varanda, se estendendo pelo comprimento da casa. O exterior era de madeira escura, envelhecida, mas ainda tinha a beleza natural. Em frente da casa tinha um espaço aberto, que era claramente um pasto. Era redondo, e provavelmente do tamanho de dois campos de futebol, um do lado do outro, antes das árvores. A frente era virada para o leste, e eu podia ver claramente a enseada de um lago claro ao norte.

Tudo era muito quieto, e lindo. Nós andamos até a porta dupla principal, e elas eram enormes e pareciam bem pesadas. Charlotte abriu uma facilmente, e nós entramos na casa. Ela ainda estava segurando a minha mão, e sorrindo por causa da expressão do meu rosto. Eu não pude evitar, eu tinha amado o lugar.

O interior era tão impressionante quanto o exterior. O primeiro andar era completamente aberto, com exceção dos fundos. O que provavelmente era o átrio do chalé antes, agora era só um enorme espaço aberto, com colunas de tijolos espalhadas pelo espaço, segurando o segundo piso. A área principal tinha duas salas de estar separadas. Uma com um sofá de camurça marrom escuro, com um divã do mesmo material, uma mesa de centro baixa, longa e larga, que parecia ser antiguidade. A outra área, que era à direita das portas, tinha um sofá longo, duas poltronas com otomanos* em frente delas, todas em um tecido mais claro. O chão era em madeira antiga, mais escura do que do exterior. As paredes, bem, Oh meu Deus, as paredes eram cobertas de madeira também, mais claras do que o chão e tinha um sonho de trabalho taxidermista* cobrindo a maioria delas.

Nas paredes, sem ordem aparente, estavam penduradas cabeças empalhadas e os galhos de veados, alces, raposas, lobos e, Emmett vai amar isso, uma enorme cabeça de urso pardo. Eu amei. Era a casa dos sonhos de um caçador, e agora seria a casa temporária dos Cullens. Eu olhei para Esme e Rosalie, e pensei que a minha barriga fosse explodir com a expressão delas. Eu não pude conter a minha emoção e uma risada.

"Oh meu Deus, Charlotte, isso é maravilhoso!" Eu ri alto, minha voz ecoando. Eu ainda estava olhando para Esme e Rosalie, que estavam chocadas e aterrorizadas. A decoração dessa casa realmente não era o sonho da minha família vegetariana. Charlotte estava olhando para elas também. Ela riu e disse:

"Bem, maravilhoso para Peter. Isso _realmente_ não é a minha casa ideal. A minha é no Novo México, e eu claramente tenho mais bom gosto. Peter costumava caçar quando era menino com o pai dele, e sempre quis um lugar assim. Um lugar só para ele. Eu o amo o suficiente para viver aqui por uma parte do ano, antes de voltarmos para o Novo México ou viajarmos. Então esse é o andar dele, o meu é lá em cima."

No lado direito, atrás da sala de estar, tinha uma enorme escada para o piso superior. Largos degraus e um corrimão. Bom. Charlotte nos levou para o fundo da casa para me mostrar o banheiro de hóspedes, e uma cozinha. A cozinha era enorme, com armários em madeira escura. Eles tinham um fogão profissional, uma geladeira com porta dupla, e uma máquina de lavar pratos perto da pia. O balcão era de fórmica clara, que combinava com os armários, e eles tinham uma ilha com seis bancos em volta.

Nós fomos para o andar de cima, e os corredores eram largos. As portas estavam todas fechadas, e no final do corredor tinha uma porta dupla. Charlotte nos levou lá primeiro, passando todo o resto. Ela começou a conversar com Esme sobre o esquema de cores da casa e outras coisas do tipo. O chão tinha um carpete grosso, marrom escuro. Esses vampiros amavam marrom. Ela abriu a porta da biblioteca, que provavelmente competia com a dos Cullens. Ela tinha um sofá marrom claro de couro no meio, com duas mesas de centro com lâmpadas em cima. Nós saímos da biblioteca, e Charlotte nos levou até o outro lado do corredor, do outro lado da escada. Nas paredes estavam penduradas várias pinturas, que eu tinha que perguntar sobre elas para Charlotte mais tarde. Algumas pareciam bem antigas, e provavelmente eram inestimáveis. Ela nos levou até o final do corredor, abrindo uma porta no lado esquerdo. Charlotte virou para mim.

"Bella, esse vai ser o seu quarto. Além do banheiro lá em baixo, esse é o único quarto que tem encanamento no banheiro, que você vai precisar." Ela riu. "Nós tiramos o resto do encanamento quando reformamos a casa. Exceto para o chuveiro e as banheiras. Pensamos em tirar da casa inteira, mas não dá pra saber quando um caçador ou alguém fazendo trilha vai se perder por aqui. Nós não caçamos nessa área, pois precisamos visitar as lojas aqui por perto algumas vezes."

Eu estava hesitante.

"Posso perguntar como você faz isso, quer dizer, onde você caça? O que você faz sobre isso?"

Ela sorriu e pensou por um segundo.

"Nós vamos a lugares aleatórios, longe daqui. Algumas vezes vamos até Boise, mas geralmente vamos para cidades maiores, como Calgary ou Coer D'Alene ou Spokane. Nós caçamos em cidades pequenas como Missoula, ou vamos até Oregon e Wyoming. Em geral, nós escolhemos as pessoas mais... indesejáveis. Pessoas que não vão fazer falta. Pessoas desamparadas. Mas algumas vezes, nós precisamos simplesmente pegar o que nós queremos. Não gostamos do que somos, mas nós realmente não temos escolha."

Eu sorri para ela. Eles tinham uma escolha. Podiam ser vegetarianos como os Cullens, mas parte de mim entendia que eles precisavam de uma mente determinada, e um completo desejo de não machucar humanos. Era a natureza, o jeito de vida deles. Eles não pediram para serem isso. Mas isso não significava que não era uma situação estranha para eu estar. Mas esses vampiros não eram como os nômades que eu encontrei meses atrás. James e o clã dele, sem dúvidas pegavam o que queriam, sem se preocupar com quem estavam matando. Para eles, era somente sangue. Charlotte parecia civilizada comparada a eles.

Esse quarto era lindo. Dois quartos, transformados em um. Debaixo da cama tinham um tapete enorme, creme, com o chão de madeira de lei escura. As paredes eram brancas, com pinturas penduradas ao redor, anteparos antigos ao redor do quarto, e portas de vidros que levavam para a sacada lá fora. As cortinas eram um azul claro, e a cama era tamanho Queen, com um edredom floral azul que estava dobrado, mostrando o cobertor azul escuro debaixo dele. A cama estava entupida de travesseiros. A cabeceira e o pé da cama eram de madeira esculpida com um metal negro trabalhado arabesco, com flores nas pontas. No quarto, também tinha uma cômoda combinando com a cama, com seis gavetas, e uma mesa de cabeceira com três gavetas. Ao sul do quarto, um divã branco estava em frente da lareira, que já estava acessa e queimando com um fogo baixo, e por perto tinha uma TV de tela plana, enorme. O banheiro, eu tive que balançar a minha cabeça. Era enorme, com uma banheira separada, e um chuveiro, duas pias em cima de balcões enormes, com um espelho com luzes. O banheiro também era todo em azul e branco.

Charlotte disse para eu dormir bem, e esperou por Rosalie e Esme. Nós nos abraçamos, elas saíram e fecharam a porta. Eu olhei em volta mais um pouco. Tinha um walk-in closet do lado do banheiro. Eu costumava achar quartos como esse intimidantes, mas me sentia confortável nesse, e no geral, eu tinha amado o lugar. Achei um cobertor leve dobrado ao pé da cama, o peguei e fui até a mini sala de estar. Cuidadosamente tirei os meus sapatos e me afundei no divã. O controle remoto estava na mesa de centro, e eu liguei a TV, mudando os canais. Achei um canal de filmes, e parei para assistir "_Amor Além da Vida"_. Isso foi idiota, não demorou nem cinco minutos e eu já estava chorando como um bebê. Eu tentei imaginar que Charlie estava no céu, pescando no lago que ele era dono.

Eu acabei adormecendo. Sonhei que eu estava correndo na floresta. Mas não estava correndo, estava nas costas dele. Eu costumava ter esse sonho antes. Quando eu olhasse para cima, eu veria o cabelo bronze de Edward, balançando ao vento. Mas dessa vez, o cabelo era um pouco mais comprido, e era louro-mel.

Eu acordei um pouco mais tarde. De acordo com o relógio na parede, dormi por volta de duas horas. Eu me levantei, me esticando. Em alguma hora, alguém tinha vindo e colocado a minha mochila em cima da cama, junto com todas as compras dessa manhã. Tirei tudo da bolsa e das sacolas, enchendo a cômoda e o closet com minhas novas roupas. Tirei todas as coisas de banheiro, que Rosalie tinha pedido para eu comprar bastante e levei até o banheiro, guardando tudo. Eu achei as pantufas que Jasper tinha comprado e me calcei. O meu coelhinho estava aqui também. Quando estava colocando ele no meio da minha cama, alguém bateu na porta.

Eu abri a porta para Jasper, que estava me olhando sem nenhuma expressão. Ele entrou com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, olhando ao redor do quarto. Eu fechei a porta e o observei olhando minhas coisas, até ele olhar de novo para mim.

"Então... Você gosta do seu quarto?" Ele parecia não se importar com a minha resposta.

"Sim, eu gostei bastante. Charlotte é ótima." Eu respondi. Minha estava voz afiada. Ele pode começar a se desculpar a qualquer momento.

O tom dele era defensivo.

"Olhe, Bella, eu sei que você não gosta quando alguém manda você fazer alguma coisa, mas nos estávamos no carro por horas, e eu sabia que você estava cansada. E quanto ao que Charlotte disse, realmente não quero saber se ela estava brincando ou não. Ninguém vai se referir a você como jantar."

Eu explodi.

"Nossa, que merda de desculpas, Jasper Whitlock. Sabe, me lembro de alguns dias atrás quando era você que estava tentando me morder porque pensava que eu era a merda do seu jantar!"

Oh Deus. Eu já estava me chutando internamente quando eu terminei aquela frase. O rosto do Jasper passou de inexpressivo a magoado. Estava escrito por todo o rosto dele. Jasper não falou nada, só se virou e correu até a porta.

"Oh Deus. Jasper espera!" Eu implorei. Jasper abriu a porta e saiu, fechando gentilmente.

Cinco minutos depois, eu estava sentada no meio da minha cama com meu coelhinho no colo, e Rosalie entrou no quarto. Ela veio e se sentou do meu lado, enxugando as minhas lágrimas com a manga da camisa dela. Olhou para mim com compaixão e não disse nada.

"Você escutou?" Eu perguntei.

"Todos nós escutamos."

Eu estava completamente enojada comigo mesmo.

"Jesus, Rosalie. Como que eu pude dizer aquilo para ele? Fui completamente injusta. Eu o magoei, eu vi."

Ela esfregou as minhas costas, falando comigo gentilmente.

"Bella, foi mais do que justo. Ele veio com a versão de desculpas dele, com aquela atitude. Você simplesmente reagiu. Ninguém vai te culpar por ter explodido com ele, até ele mesmo sabe que mereceu."

"Rosalie, eu nunca culpei ele pelo acidente no meu aniversário, e ainda não culpo. Ele não merecia aquilo. Eu estava sendo uma vaca. Aquele incidente foi completamente minha culpa." Eu chorei.

Rosalie suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Bella, vocês dois estão tentando se culpar por algo que estava fora do seu controle. Nenhum de vocês é culpado. Os dois precisam parar de se chutar. Talvez Jasper não merecesse aquelas palavras, mas ele precisava das suas atitudes jogadas de volta para ele."

Eu suspirei, e pensei por um momento.

"O que eu faço?"

Rosalie sorriu.

"Nada, por agora. Jasper veio para baixo e me pediu para ver se você estava bem. Ele parecia magoado, mas sabe que ele te provocou para falar aquilo. Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro enquanto você estava dormindo, se agitando ainda mais, porque sabia que você estava chateada com ele. Emmett e Carlisle saíram com ele para caçar, eles vão voltar em algumas horas." Ela continuou. "Mas Bella, tente se lembrar que ele está perdido nessa bagunça também. A mulher dele acabou de abandoná-lo sem aviso nenhum, e ele quase matou você antes disso tudo. Você não sabe o quanto que isso o afetou. Com tudo o que aconteceu, ele está muito ocupado para pensar muito sobre Alice. Jasper se importa muito com você, Bella, ele só não quer que você sofra mais. A sua dor o afeta profundamente. Então, eu acho que estou tentando dizer para você dar uma folga para ele, no momento ele só quer te proteger. Sabe, vocês dois tem tanta coisa em comum, mesmo sem tudo isso. Vocês dois precisam um do outro, mais do que percebem." Ela sorriu.

"Você o ama." Eu sorri de volta. Ela me olhou com horror, brincando.

"Jesus! Não conta isso pra ele! Vai subir pra cabeça dele. Eu tenho que manter a minha reputação de vaca da família, você sabe. Além do mais, ele nunca iria acreditar. Vem, Esme cozinhou o jantar, e você precisa comer. Charlotte e Peter estão curiosos. Eles querem que você descreva o gosto de tudo. Pelo menos você vai ter alguma coisa pra fazer."

Isso era um jogo que eu costumava brincar com eles. Enquanto eu comia, eu tentava descrever o que eu estava comendo, com detalhes. Textura, salgado, doce, picante, essas coisas. Eu lembro que Rosalie se lembrou do gosto de morangos depois do que eu disse o que achava. Foi à única vez antes disso tudo que ela me deu algum tipo de sorriso. Com Jasper foi torrada com canela. Edward me disse uma vez que mesmo que as memórias humanas desapareciam com o tempo, comida era uma das coisas que eles sentiam muita falta. Peter e Charlotte acharam interessante, mas os rostos dele estavam todos contorcidos por causa do cheiro. Pelo menos eu gastei um pouco de tempo.

Depois do jantar, Peter e Charlotte me mostraram o resto da casa. No corredor que ia para a biblioteca, eles me mostraram o quarto de Esme e Carlisle, que era tão lindo quanto o meu. Era em vários tons de branco e verde claro. O quarto de Rosalie e Emmett era em vermelho e branco. Perto da escada e do meio do corredor, era o quarto de Peter e Charlotte, em branco e preto. Era o quarto mais impressionante em relação ao tamanho, e a cama era enorme, e redonda. O quarto do Jasper era do lado do meu, em lilás e branco.

Enquanto nós estávamos andando ao redor da casa, eu perguntei a Peter e Charlotte como eles conheceram o Jasper. Os dois ficaram tensos, apreensivos. A única resposta que eu recebi foi de Peter, que disse que tinham trabalhado juntos no passado. Ele mudou de assunto rapidamente, para os computadores na biblioteca, me dizendo que eu podia usá-los quando eu quisesse. Eu comecei a pensar em como Jasper tinha ficado nervoso e defensivo quando eu perguntei de onde ele veio. Isso me fez pensar que talvez ele tivesse dito para Charlotte e Peter não me contarem nada. Eu tentei não ficar brava com isso, mas eu queria respostas.

Eu me sentei com eles na maior sala de estar. Os dois tinham me dado as condolências na perda do meu pai. Eu agradeci, e Peter começou a conversar comigo, enquanto os outros conversavam sobre os lugares que eles já tinham visitado e onde gostariam de ir. Eu estava olhando para os animais macabros que cobriam as paredes. Ele me contou histórias de quando estava caçando, de quando era um menino e agora, como vampiro. Ele estava orgulhoso da coleção que montou. Eu tinha perguntas sobre a área em que nós estávamos, e ele me falou sobre os lagos por perto, e algumas cavernas. Era claro que ele adorava a área. Os olhos dele eram um vermelho escuro, e não combinavam com o rosto dele. Ele parecia com o Jasper, mas os dois tinham características diferentes. Eu pensei que ele parecia mais velho. Perguntei a idade em que ele tinha sido transformado. Ele tinha 24, e Charlotte tinha 19.

Começou a ficar tarde, e eu estava ficando mais ansiosa. Pedi licença, e disse que ia tomar banho e me arrumar para dormir. Depois que Esme e Rosalie me deram um abraço de boa noite, eu fui para o meu quarto e tomei meu banho. Tinha lavado meu cabelo, e sequei deixando-o bem liso. Eu coloquei um top preto, e calça de flanela, e acendi a lareira de novo. O quarto estava frio. Eu não queria assistir TV, e estava tendo problemas para respirar. Eu peguei o cobertor do divã e andei até a sacada.

Não estava realmente frio, não estava ventando e o céu estava sem nuvens. A lua estava brilhando, iluminando o pasto em frente da casa. O céu estava completamente coberto com estrelas. Eu ouvi um lobo uivando a distancia. Eu me lembrei que Jasper ainda não tinha me contado sobre os lobisomens. Eu estava curiosa para saber se Jacob era um deles, e como que eles eram.

Alguns minutos depois, e eu ouvi uma risada que só podia pertencer ao Emmett. Eu me esforcei para ver na direção do som, e olhei para o sudeste. Eu vi três figuras correndo, não muito rápido, uma diretamente atrás da outra. Eu consegui ver um deles colocando um pé nas costas da pessoa da frente, que estava inclinado para frente. Ele pulou, ou melhor, voou, e devia estar uns 12 metros no ar, e desceu na frente do outro, a uma pequena distancia. Eu observei os três fazendo isso, uma versão de Leapfrog*. Estava maravilhada. Ouvi Emmett rindo com Carlisle, enquanto eles se aproximavam da casa. Observei enquanto um dos três pulou, aterrizando agachado, os joelhos dobrados e as mãos no chão. Ele se levantou e congelou. Jasper.

Eu não sei se ele me ouviu ou se me viu. Comecei a ficar nervosa. Os outros estavam na frente dele, andando em direção da casa. Jasper começou a andar, e em cinco ou seis passos, ele pulou e desapareceu por um momento. Aterrizou na sacada do meu lado. Eu pulei.

O rosto sem expressão dessa tarde tinha desaparecido. Ele parecia preocupado e triste. Eu pude sentir o meu coração batendo mais rapidamente. Estava nervosa, e ia começar a chorar, droga. Jasper me puxou na direção dele e eu o abracei, colocando meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e apoiando minha cabeça no peito dele. O rosto dele estava do lado da minha cabeça, e ele falou no meu ouvido. Nós dois falamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Jasper, eu sinto muito."

"Bella, eu sinto muito."

Eu comecei a chorar e Jasper me abraçou apertado.

"Jasper, eu não queria chatear você, só estava tão brava. Eu sinto tanto, e não quis dizer aquilo."

A voz dele foi gentil.

"Bella, eu estive querendo e esperando você dizer aquilo desde que aconteceu. Em algum lugar, você quis dizer aquilo, e está tudo bem. Eu queria mais do que tudo poder mudar isso, mas eu não posso. Mas eu sei que você me perdoou, e é tudo o que importa agora. Não vou aceitar as suas desculpas porque você não tem que se desculpar. Eu agi completamente como um filho da puta imbecil hoje à tarde, e mais cedo também. Eu só me preocupo com você, e me importo com você mais do que nunca. Eu já pedi desculpas para Charlotte por ter falado daquele jeito. Mas você precisa saber que mesmo que ela estivesse brincando, eu não vou tolerar uma referência como aquela. Você merece ser tratada com dignidade e respeito. Eu também não tinha direito nenhum de falar o que achava que era o melhor para você. Isso não quer dizer que eu não vou sugerir, mas sempre vou sugerir para você, primeiro. Eu não quero comandar você."

Jasper com certeza tinha jeito com desculpas e com as palavras. Eu nem seria capaz de gaguejar uma coisa dessas. Me senti pior ainda, talvez eu estivesse perdendo o controle de novo. Jasper ainda estava me abraçando apertado, e começou a nos balançar gentilmente.

"Shh, Bella, está tudo bem. Pare de chorar tanto, você vai ficar toda inchada." Ele disse.

"Mas Jasper, eu não posso. Sei que você está se culpando por isso, e eu não quero que se sinta culpado. Você já sofreu tanto com o que aconteceu depois da festa, até mesmo agora. Não parece justo que eu me livre tão facilmente da culpa."

Jasper se afastou de mim, me olhando frustrado e triste.

"Aonde que você acha que você se livrou facilmente? Você perdeu tudo, Bella. Você perdeu o homem que amava desesperadamente, Charlie e Renée, e quase perdeu a sua vida. O que você quer dizer com eu ter sofrido tanto?"

"Eu estou falando sobre Alice, Jasper. Quando você teve tempo para pensar sobre o fim do seu relacionamento com ela? Você não teve. Estava tão preocupado com tudo o que aconteceu comigo que você nem deve ter cuidado da mágoa e da angústia que sentiu por ter perdido ela." O nome de Alice soou como um palavrão.

Jasper sorriu tristemente.

"Vamos entrar, você está com frio."

Jasper pegou a minha mão, me puxando gentilmente para dentro do meu quarto. Ele me sentou no divã, e se sentou no pé dele, olhando para o fogo.

"Bella, eu sempre vou sentir a falta dela, e eu vou amá-la pelo resto da minha vida. Isso vai estar sempre fresco na minha mente, eu não posso evitar. Mas não posso viver no passado mais, exatamente como você. Será que vou amar outra pessoa como amava ela? Talvez. Talvez eu não vá. Mas enquanto você acha que eu não tive tempo para aceitar a realidade do fim do nosso relacionamento, eu tive. Aceitei isso na noite em que ela me disse adeus." A voz dele começou forte, mas soava tão triste no final. "Foi amor a primeira vista entre nós, e para mim terminou na mesma velocidade. Alice me achou por causa de uma visão que ela teve. Ela achava que eu era o amor verdadeiro da vida dela, e eu acreditava nisso também. Eu precisava de uma companheira. Alice não sabia no que ela estava entrando quando me encontrou. Mas ela foi forte, e realmente acreditava que nós pertencíamos um ao outro. Nós ficamos juntos por anos. Agora, eu realmente acho que amor a primeira vista não é uma idéia tão boa. Eu quero alguém que saiba quem eu sou, do que eu sou capaz. De onde eu vim, e que irá aceitar os erros que eu cometi e que ainda vou cometer. Eu quero alguém que vai me amar por quem eu sou, não pelo que ela está vendo." Jasper sorriu. Os olhos dele não transmitiam dor, como no carro quando eu descobri sobre Alice.

Não existia nenhuma dúvida que Jasper realmente acreditava nas palavras dele. Eu ainda não o conhecia tão bem, mas eu sabia que ele não iria mentir para si mesmo, ou para mim. As minhas lágrimas tinham secado tempos atrás, e eu vi a oportunidade perfeita de perguntar o que eu queria mais cedo.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

"Claro, o que está passando pela sua cabeça?"

Eu suspirei.

"Ontem à noite, eu te perguntei de onde você veio, e você evitou o assunto. Quando eu estava falando com Peter e Charlotte mais cedo, os dois ficaram um pouco nervosos quando eu perguntei para eles como eles te conheceram. Peter só me disse que vocês trabalharam juntos. Por que você não quer me falar, e por que eles ficaram tão nervosos?"

Jasper olhou para a lareira de novo, e pensou por um minuto inteiro antes de responder.

"Eles estavam nervosos porque eu pedi para eles não contarem sobre o nosso passado para você. Bella, eu vou te falar sobre isso, mas preciso primeiro aceitar a sua reação. Porque você irá reagir. O fato é que você é humana, e não será capaz de aceitar o que eu vou te dizer levemente. Vai mudar a sua opinião sobre mim. Você tem uma alma tão honesta e inocente, Bella, que eu estou com um pouco de medo sobre o que irá sentir sobre mim quando você souber. Eu não vou mentir para você também, só me dê um pouco mais de tempo."

"Ok."

Jasper me perguntou o que eu fiz depois que eles foram embora para caçar. Eu contei, e perguntei sobre a caçada. Emmett estava excitado porque achou um urso, Jasper pegou um lobo e um par de veados. Carlisle achou algumas raposas e um veado. O lobo me lembrou de uma coisa, e eu perguntei sobre os lobisomens. Ele me contou sobre Ephraim Black, os Quileutes e o tratado que Carlisle fez com eles. Me contou à teoria que ele tinha de que quando tinha vampiros na área o gene era ativado. Eu disse para ele como que eu conhecia Jacob, e perguntei se ele era um dos lobisomens. Nós conversamos sobre eles até que eu bocejei.

"Está bem tarde, durma um pouco Bella. Por favor?"

"Assim é melhor."

"Eu estou tentando."

Jasper me surpreendeu quando ele se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha. Me disse boa noite e foi embora, fechando a porta suavemente. Eu estava segurando a minha bexiga por muito tempo, e fui até o banheiro. Aí eu me lembrei. Eu estava mijando, e todos os vampiros na casa conseguiam, sem dúvida, me escutar. Eu grunhi, e fui para a cama.

Eu sonhei a mesma coisa que essa tarde.

**

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte por volta de nove da manhã. Fui para o banheiro e me arrumei. O meu pescoço ainda tinha alguns lugares horríveis das unhas de Vicky, e eles pareciam especialmente terríveis essa manhã. Eu escolhi uma blusa de gola alta preta, e jeans pretos que eram um pouco mais largos na boca. As minhas pernas ainda estavam me incomodando, mas estavam muito melhor do que antes. Coloquei meias e as minhas pantufas para descer.

Esme me perguntou o que eu queria de café da manhã, e disse que eu ia fazer um Pop Tart. Eu não estava com muita fome. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Peter estavam na garagem, que evidentemente não estava terminada, e eles estavam ajudando Peter trabalhando nela. Charlotte decidiu andar um pouco, ela estava interessada em observar pássaros. Estranho. Eu decidi ir para a biblioteca e ver o que eles tinham.

Eu estava lendo "_O Morro dos Vento Uivantes"_ quando Esme apareceu na porta. Os guardas dos Volturi que iam nos ajudar na luta contra Victoria tinham chegado. Esme pediu que eu a seguisse.

Nós andamos até a sala de estar, e eu pude sentir todos os olhos em minha direção. Claro que eu estava olhando para os meus pés, observando aonde andava. Quando eu cheguei até o fim das escadas, Esme me puxou para as costas de um dos sofás. Os dois vampiros novos estavam perto da porta.

Rosalie e Charlotte estavam perto da janela à esquerda, Peter e Emmett estavam à minha direita, mas não perto o bastante para que eu pudesse tocá-los. Jasper não estava à vista.

A vampira que Carlisle estava falando era uma menina pequena, menor do que Alice. Ela tinha um cabelo curto, castanho, e olhos largos, vermelho escuro, e eles estavam observando cada um de nós. Ela parecia incrivelmente magra. Ela tinha um sorriso pequeno, que parecia genuíno enquanto ela olhava para a gente. Eu fiquei frustrada que tivessem mandado alguém como ela. Parecia tão frágil, que eu tinha certeza que não era o caso, mas eu só não pude ver como ela podia lutar.

O segundo vampiro era enorme. E eu quero dizer enorme como Emmett. Ele tinha ombros largos, com braços tão musculosos quanto os de Emmett. Ele era muito alto, moreno, mas pálido, com cabelo preto, bem curto. Ele era incrivelmente bonito. Os olhos também eram vermelho escuro, e tinham se estreitado na minha direção. Estava sorrindo. Eu não podia tirar os meus olhos dos dele. Eles eram lindos, mas assustadores ao mesmo tempo.

No canto do meu olho, eu vi Esme se movendo mais para a esquerda. Quando eu olhei para ela, Jasper tinha chegado, se posicionando ao meu lado. Eu o olhei, e ele estava sério. Olhei para os novos vampiros e vi que o grandão ainda estava olhando para mim. Fiquei nervosa e olhei para a menina.

Carlisle os apresentou como Jane e Félix. Jane era bem amigável, e disse oi para todo mundo. Ela acenou para mim com um sorriso lindo. Félix disse olá para todos os outros, mas quando olhou para mim de novo, tinha outra coisa nos olhos. Eu estava começando a me sentir muito desconfortável. Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar, enquanto olhava para o chão na minha frente. Funcionou um pouco. Eu continuei mudando a direção dos meus olhos, olhando ao redor da sala. Pude sentir ele me observando.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Jasper, que estava tocando o meu braço porque estava realmente perto, rugiu ameaçadoramente, e desapareceu em um instante. Antes do som se registrar no meu cérebro, Jasper e Félix tinham explodido pelas portas duplas. Félix estava na varanda, de costas no chão. Jasper estava segurando ele pelo pescoço, e parecia que estava prestes a quebrá-lo.

"Puta merda."

**Notas de Tradução:**

**Otomano: **"puff" utilizado para descanso dos pés.

Taxidermista: trabalho com animais empalhados.

Leapfrog: jogo que crianças pulam uma sobre a outra, usando as costas como apoio. (alguém sabe o nome disso em português?)


	18. Ares Desfeito

**Capítulo 18 – Ares Desfeito.**

**Nota da Tradutora:** Capítulo 18, um pouco mais cedo do que eu planejei, espero que vocês gostem. =) Esse capítulo irá responder muitas perguntas que eu recebi, e é mais curto, mas o próximo é mais do que o dobro desse tamanho, e p-e-r-f-e-i-t-o. Sério. Muito obrigada quem está mandando reviews, eu amo vocês! Eu tento responder todas, mas se eu esqueci de alguém, me desculpem. Mais uma coisa: alguém entende de pesca?! O capítulo 19 tem alguns termos, que eu fiz o meu melhor pra traduzir... Eu iria amar se alguém pudesse me ajudar. Eu finalmente (urgh) desisti, e fiz um msn. *credo* Quem tem conta aqui no ffiction, pode ir no meu perfil e pegar o meu e-mail. É do terra mesmo, e podem me adicionar, se quiserem. Aproveitem esse capítulo!

******

**JPOV:**

Peter. Caralho. Quando eu comecei a pensar que essa noite ia terminar pacificamente, o filho da puta arruinou isso para mim. Eu vi como ele estava me olhando o dia todo. Aquele sorriso retardado, a porra daqueles olhinhos que estavam basicamente transmitindo o que estava pensando. Ele era pior do que mulher velha fofocando, não aguenta não saber de alguma coisa. Depois que Carlisle contou sobre a morte do pai da Bella, e sobre a "morte" dela, eu evitei ele como uma praga. Nem dois minutos depois que eu cheguei, ele já estava me olhando daquele jeito. Eu já tinha evitado ficar sozinho com ele por 15 horas. Agora o meu momento de paz estava prestes a terminar. Mas que merda de dia que eu tive, e tudo minha culpa. Mas eu passaria por tudo de novo, se terminasse do mesmo jeito.

Depois do meu comentário amargo sobre a tentativa de humor de Charlotte, eu estava com muita sorte que aquela mulher não me deitou no chão e me espancou. E eu teria deixado, o que é bem patético. Charlotte era boa lendo as expressões dos outros, e sabia que alguma coisa estava realmente errada com Bella, foi por isso que eu ganhei uma folga apesar da minha atitude. O que me surpreendeu foi a Bella ver que a Charlotte só estava tentando deixá-la confortável, e ficou muito irritada com o meu comentário na intenção de defendê-la. A partir daí, as coisas foram por morro a baixo.

Eu não estava preocupado com Charlotte nesse momento, mas queria acalmar Bella. Sabia que ela estava cansada no carro; ela ficou acordada a maior parte da noite, toda a manhã e agora toda à tarde. Então, pensei que ela iria gostar de um lugar para descansar primeiro, e depois conhecer todo mundo. Mas quando tentei comandar a situação e a Bella, percebi que eu tinha fodido com tudo.

O olhar que eu tinha guardado para Alice e Edward estava no rosto da Bella, senti como se me queimasse. Ela estava indignada e envergonhada, e tirou a mão da minha bruscamente. Senti-me um completo filho da puta. Sem dúvidas que eu a tinha tratado como uma criança, e entrei em pânico. Congelei por um minuto e a observei se afastando, antes de perceber que Peter estava me dando aquele sorriso sabe-tudo pela primeira vez.

Depois que Charlotte mostrou o quarto para Bella, eu pensei que devia levar as coisas dela para lá, e me desculpar antes que ela fosse dormir. Mas a primeira coisa que aconteceu foi que a Charlotte, seguida por Rosalie e Esme, desceu a escada e quase me jogou no chão com aquelas tetas enormes dela. Ela estava no meu rosto gritando para eu nunca mais falar daquele jeito sendo um hóspede em sua casa. Depois começou a gritar porque achou que eu estava olhando para os peitos dela. Eu estava, mas só porque tinha que olhar para baixo pra falar com ela. Peter só estava rindo, obviamente da minha expressão. Eu me desculpei rapidamente pelo meu comportamento, e disse que me desculparia com Bella também. Eu sabia que estava errado. Mas então Esme me disse para esperar, que Bella precisava se acalmar, e além do mais, ela ainda não teve nenhum tempo sozinha desde que acordou.

Eu me sentei e esperei. Podia escutá-la lá em cima. Ela começou a assistir um filme com Robin Williams e começou a chorar em dois minutos. Sem dúvidas pensava em Charlie. Eu comecei a subir a escada e Rosalie bloqueou o meu caminho. Ela me disse que Bella iria ficar bem, mas para eu dar espaço, como Esme disse. Rosalie carregou as coisas dela para o quarto, pensando que Bella iria querer guardar tudo antes de descer. Carlisle contou tudo que aconteceu para Peter e Charlotte, e eu disse uma ou duas palavras pra completar o que ele falou. Comecei a andar na sala, observando a porra do desperdício de uma boa refeição que estava ocupando as paredes. Peter estava me olhando com aquele sorriso idiota de novo.

Então, ela finalmente acordou, andava de um lado para o outro guardando suas coisas. Não fazia idéia do motivo, mas comecei a ficar nervoso. Aí, comecei a ficar puto porque estava nervoso. Eu deixei o primeiro andar com um "Foda-se" e fui falar com ela. Levei a minha raiva e estraguei tudo. Estraguei tudo antes de falar qualquer coisa. Eu estava em um lugar que não queria estar, e ela finalmente disse a única coisa que esperei escutar desde que a achei na floresta. Eu senti como se ela tivesse me chutado no estômago. Não, parecia que meu coração tinha saído do peito.

Eu sabia que ela sentia muito. Estava me afogando em uma onda de arrependimento, vindo de nós dois. Eu nem consegui falar. Então fui embora. Tentaria mais tarde, claro. Mas quando cheguei lá em baixo, Rosalie estava ao pé da escada, olhando para mim. Desviei dela, e fui para sair da casa, mas Rosalie agarrou meus ombros por trás e me virou. Ela só me olhou, e eu não consegui falar nada. Não queria. Ela chamou Emmett e Carlisle, pedindo para eles me levarem para caçar.

Eu cacei com Emmett na maior parte do tempo. Carlisle estava com desejo de achar uma raposa, e achou a trilha de algumas. Emmett me deixou pensando, ele sempre sabia quando eu precisava de um tempo para mim mesmo. Observei-o matando um urso, ele estava tão excitado. Enquanto ele aproveitava a refeição, eu ouvi um lobo à distância. Corri atrás, tentando localizar onde o som estava. Tirei a minha camiseta e camisa, e pendurei em uma árvore. Quando o achei, deixei-o ter um momento de glória. Era grande, e atacou a minha garganta com toda sua força. Pude sentir suas garras tentando abrir a minha pele. Quando os dentes dele começaram a quebrar, eu rapidamente quebrei o pescoço. Não queria causar nenhuma dor desnecessária. Emmett estava por perto quando terminei, segurando minha roupa. Carlisle apareceu alguns minutos depois, e nós nos sentamos perto de um córrego, rindo e lembrando de outras vezes que caçamos juntos. Eu sabia o que eles estavam fazendo, tentando tirar a minha mente de toda a confusão que eu tinha criado em tão pouco tempo. Eu verdadeiramente apreciava o esforço. Comecei a relaxar com a calma da noite. Depois de um tempo, ouvimos um grupo de veados, e fomos atrás deles. Quando terminamos, começamos a voltar para casa. Estávamos nos divertindo, e era o que eu precisava para acalmar os meus pensamentos. Ter espaço é uma coisa boa, mas eu queria ver Bella. Eu precisava vê-la.

E a vi. E a segurei também.

Todo o desespero que estávamos sentindo foi lavado em nossa conversa, e nas nossas desculpas. Depois que Bella foi para cama, fui até a biblioteca, para me perder em tudo o que tinha sido dito e feito. Quando nós retornamos para a casa, os outros tinham ido se limpar da caçada e ido para os quartos. Claro que eles não estavam dormindo. Rosalie e Emmett foram testar a nova cama, e Carlisle e Esme tiveram a mesma idéia. Peter e Charlotte eram piores do que Rose e Emmett. Eu tentei bloquear os sons com os meus pensamentos, mas quando você escuta alguém que você considera uma mãe adotiva prestes a ter um orgasmo, é hora de ir embora. Jesus Cristo.

Então eu estava aqui. O filho da puta do Peter estava no meio do caminho para arruinar a minha noite. Eu amo ele, e sempre amarei. Não dá para passar pelo que nós passamos juntos e não criar um laço forte. Mas Jesus, em algum momento, ele descobriu os meus pensamentos mais íntimos. Nem mesmo Edward conseguiu isso. Estava sentado em uma árvore do outro lado do pasto, e Peter estava andando em minha direção, andando em velocidade humana, levando todo o tempo do mundo. Aquele bastardo estava contente, e antecipando o que estava por vir.

Ele pulou e se balançou com os braços, um galho de cada vez até chegar onde eu estava. Achou um galho na minha frente e estacionou a bunda nele. Aquele sorriso sabe-tudo seria apagado do rosto dele, logo.

"Continua com isso. Eu estou prestes a apagar essa merda do seu rosto." Eu avisei.

Ele riu maleficamente.

"Tudo bem, mas se a minha mulher descobrir, ela pode vir até aqui e te espancar. Melhor não olhar para as tetas dela, ela pode tentar arrancar os seus olhos fora."

"Eu juro que elas crescem cada vez que eu a vejo." Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas.

"Eu considero isso o dom dela. É um lugar quentinho para se aconchegar. Você não iria entender isso, sempre gostou delas pequenas." Ele sorriu.

"Vai se foder."

"Nada de errado com isso. Cada um com o seu gosto. Mas isso pode ser um passo pra frente pra você." Ele meditou.

"Eu não sei o que você está falando."

Peter agora estava sério. Pausou por um momento. Estava se sentindo triunfante. Ah, caralho.

"Oh, merda. Talvez você não queira admitir para si mesmo, mas não pense que eu não percebi. Conheço você há um bom tempo. Você nunca agiu desse jeito com a sua pequena senhorita. Pode mentir pra si mesmo o quanto quiser, eu sei que você ainda não está preparado. Não tem nada de errado com um pequeno encanto... Por agora. Ares não achou Afrodite de primeira também. Você ainda tem chances, no final."

"Agora realmente não sei que porra é essa que você está falando."

"Que seja." Ele zombou, mas parou por um tempo e um olhar de simpatia passou no seu rosto. "Ela também não está pronta." Ele sussurrou.

"Peter, não. Você está entendendo tudo errado."

Peter estava satisfeito. Filho da puta.

"Não, eu não estou. Todas as coisas boas acontecem em bom tempo. Não negue para si mesmo toda a felicidade que você merece. Lute por isso."

"Eu não mereço nada."

Peter estava irritado.

"Sim, você merece. Você merece tudo. Você me deu a minha vida."

"Seu idiota, eu _**tomei**_ a sua vida." _E você cheirava como merda também._

"Você que é o idiota. Minha vida é Charlotte. Você salvou as nossas vidas. Eu nunca vou esquecer isso. Nós sempre vamos te amar. Como eu disse, você merece tudo." Ele falou com indiferença.

Eu suspirei. Jesus, por que ele tem que trazer toda essa merda sentimental comigo? Tudo já estava estranho demais. Eu olhava o chão. Levantei minha cabeça, olhando para a casa. Esme e Rosalie ainda não tinham ido caçar, e estavam se preparando para sair.

"Obrigada, Peter. Por tudo."

"De nada... você pode querer fechar as cortinas, a luz do sol vai acordá-la cedo."

"Tudo bem."

**

Um pouco depois do amanhecer, Peter começou a trabalhar na garagem. Ele ainda precisava instalar o sistema remoto que tinha comprado, e colocar os pisos, então eu decidi ajudar. Rosalie parecia estar entediada, então quando perguntei se queria ajudar também ela agarrou a chance. Seu cachorrinho veio ajudar também. O piso estava uma merda, e a mente de vampiro de Peter era uma merda para adicionar e medir tudo, então tudo demorou um pouco. Rosalie estava puta porque a furadeira não estava funcionando na velocidade que ela queria, e Emmett continuava a dar tapas em sua bunda. Eu estava esperando que ela arrancasse os braços dele, mas isso não aconteceu. O jeito que aqueles dois se amavam me afogava às vezes, especialmente quando eles estavam sentindo luxúria. Mas agora eles estavam claramente afetuosos, e o amor irradiando dos dois podia inspirar qualquer um.

Carlisle saiu de casa e eu tive a chance de perguntar o que eu queria. Ontem à noite, quando Bella e eu estávamos falando sobre os Quileutes e os lobos, eu pensei que talvez pudesse falar com Billy Black. Bella me disse que ele e Charlie eram ótimos amigos, e pensei que talvez ele pudesse falar com ela sobre como Renée estava indo. Também queria saber se ele podia pegar alguns itens pessoais para Bella, como álbuns de fotos ou os livros favoritos. Ontem à noite achei "_O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes"_ em uma prateleira alta, e coloquei em cima da mesa para ela achar. Seria ótimo se ela pudesse ter a cópia que tinha em casa, e também seria muito bom se pudesse ter fotos de Renée e Charlie. Falei sobre isso com Carlisle e ele achou que seria uma boa idéia, e me deu o número para ligar e deixar uma mensagem. Eu fiz exatamente isso.

Billy me ligou umas três horas depois, e entrei em casa para falar com ele. Eu disse que queria saber se ele poderia falar com Bella, e ele pensou por um minuto até me dar uma resposta. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu falava, Charlotte chamou minha atenção. Ela tinha visto um carro subindo a montanha, sem dúvida os guardas dos Volturi para nos ajudar. Carlisle disse que eles estariam aqui no final da manhã. Eu acenei o meu entendimento, e fui para o meu quarto para terminar minha conversa com Billy. Ele confirmou que ele era amigo de Charlie, e também que mesmo que soubesse o que aconteceu, ainda não gostava nada do relacionamento que ela tinha com Edward e nossa família. Ele não iria falar com ela, mas garantiu que Renée estava indo bem. Isso me deixou puto, mas eu sabia que tinha que manter minha boca calada pra pedir o que queria. Eu perguntei sobre as coisas de Bella, e ele achou que conseguiria, Renée venderia a casa com tudo dentro. Eu estava odiando ter essa conversa, e já estava terminando quando ouvi o carro estacionar. _Ooh, Jasper, aí vem os Volturi._

Billy ainda falava sobre as patrulhas na área quando eu ouvi Carlisle falando com uma mulher de voz desconhecida. Ele estava perguntando sobre a sua última alimentação, e como foi a viagem até aqui. Eu finalmente desliguei o telefone e saí do meu quarto. Bella não estava mais na biblioteca, mas escutei o coração dela vindo lá de baixo. Eu desci correndo e parei. Carlisle estava conversando com uma porra de uma anã. Ok, ela era pequena; mais ainda, Aro nos mandou a porra de uma anã.

Eu controlei a minha raiva quando eu reparei no garanhão italiano ao lado dela, e os seus olhos observando todo mundo. Pelo menos ele podia ser de alguma ajuda. Pude sentir a alegria e o entusiasmo vindo da anã. Quando me foquei nele, seus olhos estavam em Bella. Ele estava sentindo... _Oh, caralho. Não._

Eu chamei a atenção de Esme e acenei com minha cabeça para o lado, e ela se moveu para eu ficar ao lado de Bella. Aquele filho da puta não tirou os olhos dela. Eu mantive o meu dom focado nele, mas quando Bella começou a mover a cabeça para o chão, senti o nervosismo dela. Ela estava desconfortável, com um pouco de medo, e tendo problemas ao respirar. Aquilo me disse que ela também reparou, pelo menos no olhar dele. Me foquei nele de novo e me perdi.

Aquele chupador de pau, filho da puta teria ficado bem por um momento se mantido o sentimento apenas de desejo pelo sangue dela, mas ele adicionou luxúria, desejo e um pouco de excitação. Eu pulei.

Quebrei as portas de Charlotte e estava segurando o filho da puta pelo pescoço, me preparando pra arrancar a cabeça. Eu estava agachado em cima dele, e estava bem perto. Eu não podia falar. Podia sentir a minha mandíbula apertada, e não iria conseguir abri-la nem se minha vida dependesse disso. Esse italiano filho da puta iria morrer. Eu ouvi Bella.

"PUTA MERDA! EMMETT! OH MEU DEUS!"

Eu ouvi os outros saindo da casa. Peter foi o primeiro a chegar.

"Emmett, mantenha a Bella afastada." Peter disse. Eu não conseguia vê-la nem com a minha visão periférica. Mantive os olhos no filho da puta na minha frente, que estava prestes a virar cinzas. Peter tinha se agachado e estava bem perto da gente.

"Jasper, se afaste dele, cara." Eu não iria me mexer. "Jasper, está tudo bem. Eu vou falar com ele, só se afaste um pouco." Eu movi a minha cabeça para trás dez centímetros.

Os olhos de Félix estavam quase pulando da porra da cabeça dele. Senti medo, terror irradiando dele. Bom. Ele moveu os olhos de mim para Peter, que tinha se inclinado para poder vê-lo. A voz de Peter continuou calma.

"Félix, não é? Bem, Félix, esse é Jasper, o meu Deus da Guerra. Eu não sei bem o que você fez pra irritá-lo desse jeito, mas se você não começar a falar, ele vai arrancar a sua cabeça e você irá finalmente saber o que é morte. Agora, o que você fez? O que estava sentindo?"

Os olhos dele moveram entre nós algumas vezes antes que ele conseguisse responder.

"Eu só estava olhando para a menina. Para a humana." Os meus dedos se apertaram ainda mais na garganta dele.

Peter estalou a língua, e balançou a cabeça devagar.

"Não, não foi só isso que eu perguntei. Então você estava olhando para a menina. O que você estava **sentindo?**"

Félix estava começando a se afogar em terror. Bom. Ele estava prestes a responder quando a anã respondeu por ele. Eu não tirei os meus olhos dele, mas perifericamente ela estava atrás da cabeça de Félix, não muito perto.

"Félix, seu filho da puta doente, eu espero que ele arranque sua cabeça de uma vez." A anã disse.

Peter perguntou:

"O que você pode nos contar?"

Ela suspirou.

"Muitas coisas, na verdade, mas porque você quer saber o que ele estava sentindo?"

"Ele tem o dom de empatia. Sabe o que os outros estão sentindo. Ele pode manipular essas emoções, e pode fazer os outros sentirem o que está sentindo. Agora ele está meio furioso, então provavelmente só pode sentir o seu amigo aqui. Jasper, você já consegue falar?" _Não._

A menina perguntou:

"Aro conhece o Jasper?"

"Ele não o conhece , mas sabe sobre ele e a habilidade que tem. Por quê?" Carlisle respondeu.

Ela suspirou.

"É por isso que ele mandou Félix comigo então. Aro mandou-o como um teste. A sua menina humana é o tipo dele, e o seu Jasper seria capaz de testá-lo, mais ou menos. Ele terá que voltar para Volterra. Aro irá julgá-lo. Ele já estava procurando uma razão."

Os olhos de Félix se arregalaram ainda mais, ele estava completamente aterrorizado. Estava começando a entrar em pânico, e começou a chutar. Não afrouxei a minha mão, mas eu estava tendo dificuldades de manter o meu controle. Eu senti quando Rosalie e Charlotte chegaram perto e seguraram as pernas dele. Bom.

"Por quê? O que ele fez?" Peter perguntou.

A menina suspirou de novo.

"Ele é um assassino. Gosta de pegar meninas novas, humanas, e transar com elas, sexo brutal. Ele gosta de beber o sangue delas durante o ato. Algumas vezes, ele foi achado fazendo sexo mesmo depois que elas estavam mortas. Ele começou a caçar mais, e cada vez mais perto de Volterra. Só meninas novas, como essa aqui. Os humanos começaram a reparar, com o número de meninas desaparecendo." Ela continuou. "Aro e os irmãos dele estavam completamente enojados com isso. Caralho, todos nós estávamos. Não acreditamos em tratamento desumano. Aro deu uma única chance para ele mudar seu jeito. Ele estava indo bem também, eu acho. Só davam homens e mulheres mais velhas para ele quando era hora de se alimentar, e não podia deixar o castelo, até agora. Já faz mais de um ano."

Eu estava perdendo o controle, já tinha perdido. Estava ferrado.

Rosalie gritou atrás de mim.

"Então ele nos mandou esse pedaço de merda! Será que já não temos o bastante pra nos preocupar, sem esse filho da puta pervertido? Como que ele pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?"

"Quando nós estávamos no telefone, antes de desligar, ele me disse que um dia, eu precisaria retornar o favor. Talvez seja essa a hora." Carlisle respondeu.

"Caius e Marcus queriam mantê-lo vivo porque ele é um bom lutador. Aro o queria morto." Jane disse, mal humorada.

Eu não vi nenhum problema. Félix estava segurando o meu braço. Minha mão esquerda estava segurando o braço dele. Soltei rapidamente, e arranquei a cabeça dele de uma vez. Peter tirou a cabeça das minhas mãos, e eu me levantei. Rosalie e Charlotte tiraram o resto do corpo da varanda, e Peter as seguiu. Fiquei em pé, observando eles irem para os fundos da casa. Eu não podia respirar, não podia falar, eu nem sei o que diria para ela agora. Olhei para o pasto, para o território desconhecido.

Eu não conhecia emoções suficientes para descrever a fúria que estava sentindo. Nada era suficiente. Fúria, raiva, ira, hostilidade, ferocidade, vingança, amargura, ódio. Ódio de criaturas horríveis como Félix, ódio pelo filho da puta do Aro por ter arriscado Bella desse jeito. Ódio de Victória, Edward, Alice. Ódio de mim mesmo.

Eu senti duas mãos quentes segurando minha mão esquerda, gentilmente. Eu a senti chegando mais perto e apoiando a cabeça no meu peito. Respirei o seu aroma. Shampu de morango. O ódio e a fúria sumiram, e eu me afoguei em preocupação e amor.


	19. Revelações

**Capítulo 19 – Revelações.**

**Notas da Autora: **Preparem-se, esse é um longo capítulo. Esse é o capítulo 19, Revelações. Eu não quero repetir tudo o que estava nos livros, então eu tentei encurtar, e adicionar pequenos pedaços da minha própria imaginação, que são importantes para essa história. Esse capítulo é BPOV na maior parte, porque nós precisamos saber o que ela está sentindo, lembrem-se, ela tem uma decisão pra fazer. JPOV conseguiu roubar um pouquinho também. Eu mal posso esperar pelo próximo capítulo.

**Notas da Tradutora: **Loongo capítulo, provavelmente o último antes da minha viagem. Aproveitem. Betado por **Betina Black**, (mttt obrigada!!). Ela está postando hoje (24/07), uma fic Jasper/Bella! Se chama **"Caminhos". **Não deixem de ler! *espalhando esse maravilhoso ship pelo mundo todo!*

**PS: **Eu não entendo absolutamente nada de pesca, e traduzir aquela parte foi um inferno. Se eu escrevi errado, por favor me avisem que eu mudo. Eu usei o tradutor do Google e Wikipedia para os termos.

**

**BPOV:**

Eu tive que manter os meus olhos em Jasper o tempo todo. Estava assustada; Ah sim, definitivamente petrificada. Eu não tinha idéia o que estava acontecendo. Uma coisa que cruzou a minha mente é que isso era um concurso de quem era mais macho. Mas eu não achei que tal coisa fosse causar o nível de fúria que estava consumindo Jasper. Ele parecia completamente selvagem, indomesticável. O perfil dele era intenso, o mesmo da noite em que ele me salvou de Victoria. Era monstruoso, horrível, e tinha mais alguma coisa...

Eu demorei um minuto pra identificar o que era. Medo. Parecia que ele estava tentando lutar contra algo. O corpo dele era uma coisa incrível. O jeito como ele estava agachado em cima do vampiro... Era como um gato prestes a atacar a presa. A omoplata estava um pouco proeminente, e eu podia ver o ombro dele tremendo. Os braços e as mãos estavam travados, imóveis. Os tendões no pescoço dele que eu podia ver estavam ressaltados. Os músculos de suas das coxas estavam trêmulos e ele também tinha travado as pernas, mantendo Félix no lugar. Desde que Félix estava na varanda, o peito de Jasper estava ressoando. E o barulho que eu podia escutar era algo que eu nunca escutei vindo dele. Não era um rugido, mas um rosnado baixo, constante, parecia uma onça, e nunca parou.

Enquanto Jane contava a história de Félix, o olhar dele, que eu pensei que fosse de medo, foi substituído por determinação. Eu sabia que ele iria matar Félix. E. por Deus, como eu queria que ele fizesse. Quando ele puxou a cabeçada de Félix, eu esperei que meu estômago reagisse, mas não aconteceu. A minha boca estava seca e eu não consegui nem engolir. Peter, Charlotte e Rosalie desapareceram em um instante com Félix.

Emmett finalmente me soltou, e seguiu para o fundo da casa, onde eu assumi que eles tinham ido. Carlisle, Esme e Jane estavam simplesmente parados, com choque e horror nos rostos deles. Bem, Jane estava meio sorrindo. Jasper se levantou e se moveu alguns passos, olhando para o pasto. Ele tinha começado a tremer. Quando eu movi na direção dele, Carlisle me segurou e me disse para deixá-lo, que não era seguro.

Eu não estava com medo dele; sabia que ele não iria me machucar, e agora ele parecia tão perdido. Parecia sozinho, e eu não queria que ele estivesse realmente assim. Eu tentei me soltar de Carlisle, e Esme disse para ele me soltar. Eu andei até Jasper e segurei a mão dele com as minhas mãos primeiro. Ele nem se moveu. Eu observei o rosto dele por um minuto, e me movi para descansar a minha cabeça em seu peito.

Eu estava preocupada, mas ele não disse nada. Preocupada que ele estava desistindo de me manter viva, porque morte estava me seguindo. Constantemente. Eu não queria que ele desistisse, eu queria ficar com ele, e com a família dele para sempre. Eu me importava com ele, e eu o amava. E queria tanto que eu soubesse o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Eu estava perdendo o controle no meu comportamento calmo, cuidado que tinha forçado nos meus nervos quando ele respirou fundo. O senti ele relaxando, e a mão livre dele levantou e segurou a minha cabeça contra o peito dele. Tempo pareceu desaparecer, e o sossego retornou.

Eu estava começando a fica com frio, o vento estava soprando vindo do norte, e estando contra o corpo de Jasper não ajudava em nada. Os meus pés estavam começando a doer porque eu não tinha me movido em um bom tempo. Esse episódio inteiro tinha passado pela minha cabeça, se repetindo várias vezes. Com o canto do meu olho eu vi algo se movendo, então Peter e Charlotte estavam na nossa frente.

"Jasper, você já consegue falar?" Peter perguntou.

"É, eu estou bem." Jasper respondeu com uma voz baixa, grave.

Peter pareceu aliviado, e ele suspirou.

"Bem, ele se foi. Ele é cinza no vento agora. Bella está sem o casaco dela, você pode querer deixá-la entrar, ou levar ela você mesmo. A sua irmã estava muito chateada, então Emmett a levou para uma caminhada. Quando eles voltarem, nós precisamos ter uma pequena reunião com a anãzinha. Se você não escutou, Carlisle já falou com Aro. Eu nunca ouvi um vocabulário daqueles vindo de alguém que parece ser tão inteligente e calmo. Também o deixei saber que não quero ninguém mais vindo substituir aquele necrofílico pervertido que acabamos de tostar. Não queremos mais nenhum deles aqui. Eu nem sei se confio em Jane."

"A anã?" Jasper perguntou.

"É, ela. Leve Bella para dentro. Bella, você está bem? Você precisa de alguma coisa? Eu sei que aquilo foi terrível de ver, mas foi para o melhor."

"Não, eu estou perfeitamente bem. Eu só estou preocupada com Jasper." Eu respondi.

Eu senti o rosto do Jasper mais perto do topo da minha cabeça.

"Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem. Eu sinto muito que você teve que me ver daquele jeito. Me desculpe, mas tinha de matá-lo. Eu não pude controlar."

Eu sabia que nós ainda tínhamos uma audiência, mas não me importei.

"Você não precisa se desculpas por nada. Eu sinto muito. Aquele filho da puta doente mereceu, e eu estava esperando que você o matasse. Eu só não quero que você desista, só isso."

"Por que eu iria desistir? O que você quer dizer?" Jasper me perguntou, suavemente.

Eu suspirei, nervosa.

"Eu estava preocupada que você iria desistir disso tudo. Tudo o que aconteceu com Victoria, montando os pedaços de mim quando meu pai morreu, isso que acabou de acontecer com Félix. Eu sinto muito, mas morte parece que continua batendo na minha porta. Talvez eu devesse atender. Vocês todos podem voltar as suas vidas, e eu estarei em paz também. Só parece que talvez isso esteja começando a prejudicar você, e eu não quero isso."

Jasper suspirou, e continuou falando baixo.

"Você sabe o que me mata? Quando você fala desse jeito. Eu já disse o que você significa... para mim. Eu não estou desistindo, Bella, de nenhum jeito. Eu só me preocupo como isso tudo está te afetando, porque você está aceitando tudo tão bem. E nem pense por um minuto que o resto da família não se sente do mesmo jeito. Você também está esquecendo que Victoria quer a todos agora. Mesmo que ela tivesse te matado aquela noite, nós teríamos sido caçados, e não teríamos uma pista do que estaria acontecendo. Eu só achei que quando você escutou o que aquele filho da puta estava pensando e quando eu arranquei a cabeça dele, que eu provavelmente teria a aterrorizado. Aí você segurou a minha mão e..."

Peter interrompeu.

"Eu não acho que você está dando o crédito que ela merece, meu amigo. Ela sabe o que é perverso quando ela vê. Ela tem esse jeito. Ela não está com medo de você, Jasper. Ela está com medo por você. Vocês dois, com certeza, sabem se desculpar muito. Agora, leve ela para dentro da casa. Eu sou o líder da matilha hoje, você não está em condições de fazer nada. Só tome conta da sua amiga, da sua **irmã**."

Eu jurei que Peter estava quase rindo, mas pude ver o rosto dele. Jasper manteve uma das minhas mãos seguras, e virou, andando comigo de volta para a casa. Os estilhaços do que restaram das portas feitas por encomenda de Charlotte estavam por toda parte, dentro e fora da casa. Jane estava sentada na área à esquerda, com as costas retas, nos observando com olhos enormes, curiosos. Ela parecia uma criancinha inocente chupadora de sangue. Esme correu em nossa direção, preocupada.

"Bella, Jasper está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu estou bem, Esme. Tudo bem." Jasper respondeu.

"Jasper, Bella está bem?" Ela sorriu para Jasper.

Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Eu respondi.

"Eu estou bem, Esme. Tudo bem."

Jasper sorriu, e eu olhei para Esme, que estava aliviada e sorrindo.

Esme queria falar sozinha com Jasper por um minuto, e eu disse que eu estava indo para a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. O meu estômago estava agitado, mas rugindo ao mesmo tempo. Jasper perguntou se Charlotte se importava de me acompanhar, os olhos dele indo em direção de Jane. Charlotte concordou e Peter acompanhou a nós duas. Eu não consegui decidir o que eu queria, então eu fiz duas torradas com canela e um copo de leite. Peter me perguntou sobre o cheiro, e nós entramos em uma discussão sobre a comida. Eu disse que os Cullens sempre me falaram que eu cheiro floral, como frésia.

Eles me perguntaram se eu podia os cheirar, e como eles cheiravam para mim. Eu nunca consegui identificar; Cada um deles tinha um cheiro doce, mas único. Peter estava fascinado. Charlotte me perguntou sobre o chamado, a atração ao cheiro e se eu já tive problemas com sentir atração com outros Cullens, tirando Edward.

Era uma conversa estranha, mas interessante, e eles estavam realmente interessados no que eu estava pensando. Eu gostava deles imensamente, percebi. A conversa tinha desviado para os lugares que eles já visitaram quando Rosalie e Emmett apareceram pela porta dos fundos.

A expressão de Rosalie era torturada, era o único jeito que eu conseguia descrever. Ela tentou sorrir para mim, mas ela falhou miseravelmente, e ela sabia. Ela não tinha nada a dizer, e correu da porta da cozinha até a sala de estar. Eu me preocupei. Eu nunca tinha visto ela desse jeito, e não era uma aparência apropriada para ela. Emmett acenou ligeiramente e sorriu, mas parou para perguntar se eu estava bem.

"Emmett, o que está errado com Rosalie? Ela está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Emmett sorriu, me assegurando, e disse:

"É, ela irá ficar bem. Depois de ouvir sobre as coisas que Félix fez, isso mexeu com ela, mas ela vai ficar bem. Ela vai ficar no quarto por um tempo, pra ter espaço. Bella, mais tarde pode ser uma boa hora pra você perguntar pra ela como ela foi transformada. Isso tudo vai fazer mais sentido, mas ela precisa de sossego por agora. Como que Jasper está?"

"Ele está bem, pelo menos é o que ele falou. Ele está conversando com Esme agora." Eu respondi.

"Ele te assustou pra caralho, não foi? Tudo bem, você pode admitir. Até mesmo eu estava um pouco assustado. Eu nunca o vi daquele jeito. Ele não conseguia nem falar. Mas caralho! Aquele rosnado era coisa de outro mundo!" Emmett estava excitado.

Peter respondeu.

"A glândula dele estava trabalhando em dobro. Você estava nadando em veneno, não estava?"

"É, eu tava. O que você quis dizer quando o chamou de seu Deus da Guerra?" Ele perguntou.

Peter pensou por um momento e os olhos dele passaram de mim para o Emmett, e depois voltou a me olhar. Os lábios dele estavam se mexendo, e eu podia jurar que ele estava contando alguma coisa para o Emmett. Ele me olhou com simpatia. Era esse tipo de merda que me irritava.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Eu fiz uma promessa, e eu vou mantê-la. Mas eu irei responder as suas perguntas, logo."

Emmett e Peter começaram a falar sobre a reunião que eles iam ter, quando Peter olhou em direção da porta.

"Tudo bem. Eu quero acabar logo com essa reunião, e pegar as portas antigas do porão e colocar na casa de novo. Bella, você também deve vir. Então, se você já comeu, vamos."

Charlotte estava brava.

"Jasper está me devendo novas portas. Ele irá comprar e instalar."

"Certamente você não pode culpá-lo por ter atacado Félix, querida?" Peter perguntou.

Charlotte sorriu.

"Claro que não, mas ele podia ter aberto as portas primeiro. Nós nem iríamos desconfiar o que ele estava fazendo. Não, é muito mais fácil pra ele ficar todo puto, e ir voando através delas..."

Nós saímos da cozinha, entrando na sala de estar. Rosalie era a única que não estava lá. Jane tinha se movido, e estava sentada em uma das cadeiras. Esme, Carlisle e Emmett estavam na maior parte do sofá em L. Jasper segurou a minha mão de novo e sentou comigo na menor parte do sofá. Ele parecia estar pensando, e preocupado. Peter sentou do lado dele, e Charlotte seguiu o marido dela. Carlisle começou.

"Bem, eu falei com Aro, mas eu não contei tudo, realmente. Eu informei o que aconteceu com aquela porra de pedaço de ..." Esme deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele. "De qualquer jeito, ele não estava feliz com o fato de nós termos executado o vampiro, então depois que escolhi algumas palavras, ele finalmente entendeu que não podia ser evitado. Ele nem ofereceu um substituto, então nós não precisamos nos preocupar com isso. E com isso, sobra Jane."

Peter continuou.

"Sim. Jane? Nós vamos entender se você decidir ir embora, e nós nos desculpamos pela perda do seu camarada. Eu não quero ser rude, mas eu não esperava que eles tivessem mandado uma pessoa da sua... estatura. Me desculpe, eu só não sei como você pode nos ajudar. Nós precisamos de alguém que pode fazer mais do que chutar canelas, por modo de dizer."

Jane deu um olhar reprovador para Peter. Ela parecia insultada.

"Em primeiro lugar, ele não era o meu camarada. Se eu quisesse ter impedido que Jasper puxasse a cabeça dele e que vocês cozinhando o resto dele, eu teria. E sobre o resto do seu discurso, eu sou bem capaz de fisicamente me defender. Os meus meios de ataque não são fatais, mas eu posso desabilitar um inimigo por todo o tempo que eu quiser."

"O que você quer dizer?" Peter perguntou.

Ela sorriu.

"Eu ficarei feliz em te mostrar, mas eu preciso de um voluntário." Jane olhou para Emmett. Ele sorriu e riu.

"Você não está falando sério. Tudo bem, talvez você esteja. Isso vai ser divertido..."

Emmett riu de novo, e se levantou do sofá. Ele andou até a janela. Jane se levantou casualmente e seguiu ele. Eles estavam quase dois metros um do outro. Emmett tinha um sorriso largo, e era quase como se ele tivesse falando _"dê o seu melhor."_

"Eu nunca lutei com uma anã antes, eu vou tentar não causar nenhum dano permanente." Ele disse.

Jane sorriu e olhou para Peter.

"Ele vai ficar bem, mas você pode querer estar preparado." Jane olhou para Emmett de novo. Ela tinha uma expressão angélica, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dela, e a cabeça abaixada ligeiramente.

O que veio em seguida foi alarmante. Emmett caiu no chão, de repente, como uma pedra caindo montanha abaixo. Na verdade, você podia escutar o estalo quando ele atingiu o chão. Os membros dele estavam imóveis, e o rosto dele estava contorcido no que parecia ser pura agonia. Ele gritou, e soou severamente torturado.

Eu pulei junto com Jasper, e gritei o meu segundo "Puta merda" do dia. Esme gritou e todo mundo se levantou. Peter estava andando na direção de Emmett quando de repente ele parou de se contorcer e abriu os olhos. Ele respirava pesadamente por um momento, e piscou algumas vezes, sentando-se. Todos ainda o observava.

"QUE MERDA QUE FOI ISSO?" Ele gritou. "Eu senti isso. Isso dói pra caralho, até mesmo o meu saco sentiu isso, tudo sentiu isso."

"O que é isso? Você está bem? O que você fez com ele?" Esme perguntou, acusando, olhando para Jane como se ela quisesse matar a menina.

"Foi ruim, eu estava com dor, a pior dor que você pode imaginar. Agonia. Eu senti em todos os lugares. Foi terrível." Emmett respondeu.

Foi aí que eu reparei que Rosalie estava ao pé da escada, parecendo alarmada. Ela andou até Emmett, se posicionando em sua frente. Ele se levantou e tranquilizou ela, dizendo que estava bem. Ele andou até o sofá, puxando Rosalie para seu colo.

Jane parecia apologética. Ela suspirou e disse:

"Me desculpa, eu só ia fazer por um segundo, mas eu acabei fazendo mais, já que você me chamou de anã. Eu não sou, eu só sou pequena."

"Como você fez isso?" Peter perguntou.

Jane se sentou de novo.

"É uma forma de telepatia. Eu só posso fazer você pensar que está em dor, o seu cérebro faz o resto. Isso afeta o seu sistema nervoso inteiro. Eu não posso controlar o nível também."

"Você pode desabilitar mais de um inimigo ao mesmo tempo?" Jasper perguntou.

Jane acenou com a cabeça.

"Sim, mas eu preciso que eles estejam perto um do outro. Se você está no meio do grupo, por exemplo, você será afetado também. Eu não posso escolher. Ainda não, pelo menos. Como eu disse, eu posso manter eles no chão pelo tempo que eu precisar."

Jasper ainda estava segurando a minha mão e nós nos sentamos lentamente, e ele disse:

"Desde quando "caramba" se tornou "puta merda"? É a segunda vez hoje." Ele estava sorrindo largamente, os olhos brilhando.

Eu sussurrei.

"É sua culpa, você está começando a esfregar em mim, eu acho." Eu sorri para ele.

Ele sussurrou também.

"Me esfregando, hein?" Ele estava sorrindo, mas o rosto dele se tornou sério. "Eu quero ir caminhar com você mais tarde. Gostaria de conversar com você."

Peter limpou a garganta, e eu olhei para Jasper, confirmando. Peter estava olhando para a gente como _nós estamos esperando..._ e eu senti o meu rosto pegando fogo. Peter continuou.

"Bem, você já me convenceu. Pode ficar com a gente? Nós precisamos que você entenda: nada é pra acontecer com a Bella. Você irá manter o seu controle ao redor dela, e você pode caçar comigo e com Charlotte."

"Eu iria amar. De qualquer jeito, eu não estava fazendo nada, exceto sendo o brinquedinho que Aro gosta de exibir. Eu tenho um controle excelente, e mesmo se ela sangrar na minha frente, eu não irei atacá-la. Eu prometo." Jane olhou para mim, confirmando com a cabeça. Ela estava falando a verdade. Eu espero.

"Bom. Nós ainda estamos em desvantagem, mas o seu dom nos dá uma ótima chance. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só pedir. Nós iremos ficar felizes em ajudar. Se tudo isso funcionar, eu irei beijar a sua bunda. Jasper, é sua vez."

Eu olhei para Jasper, que estava olhando para o resto da sala. Ele respirou fundo e começou.

"Eu falei com Peter, e nós precisamos mudar nossos planos. Como nós estamos em desvantagem, seria terrível se nós fôssemos procurar por eles. Sabemos que eles não devem estar juntos, isso eu tenho certeza. Se sairmos em grupos pequenos, nós poderíamos entrar numa armadilha, e eu não quero arriscar nenhum de nós para isso. Nem sabemos onde procurar, de qualquer jeito. Billy me disse que eles não acharam nenhuma trilha nova, e eles foram até Seattle e não acharam nada novo. Ela saiu da área. Os lobos vão nos ajudar quando chegar a hora. Peter acha que ela iria mantê-los todos juntos, em um grupo grande. Isso irá fazer mais fácil localizar para onde ela foi."

"Como que isso vai ser mais fácil?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Porque, se é um exército de recém-nascido que ela está criando, eles estarão se alimentando frequentemente. O que significa que pessoas irão desaparecer, em grandes quantidades. Ela não vai querer movê-los muito, então temos que esperar." Peter respondeu.

"Nós vamos esperar, vamos procurar relatórios de pessoas desaparecidas, que vai nos dar pelo menos uma direção geral em que nós podemos procurar. Eu ainda acredito que nós devemos atacá-los primeiro, mas não até saber onde eles estão. Aí, Peter irá localizá-los, então teremos uma idéia melhor do que estamos lidando. Nós vamos atacar, juntos, quando chegar a hora. Nós iremos coordenar com Billy, e nós iremos para matar." Jasper continuou.

"Você não tem cheiro." Jane disse.

"Eu sei." Peter sorriu para ela.

"Então, nós vamos esperar." Carlisle suspirou.

Peter e Jasper responderam juntos:

"Nós vamos esperar."

Talvez eles tivessem sido gêmeos em outra vida. Era meio estranho e assustador o quanto que eles tinham de sincronia um com o outro. Charlotte começou a balançar a cabeça, olhando exasperada para os dois. O jeito com que falaram, e o tom, era quase como se tivessem feito isso antes. Eu fiquei irritada por não saber a história deles.

Jasper olhou para mim, entendimento no olhar dele, e apertou a minha mão. Ele parecia estar preocupado também com alguma coisa. Eu pensei se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que ele queria conversar comigo mais tarde. Talvez ele fosse me contar a história dele. Eu esperava que ele fosse, mas não entendia o porque dele esta tão preocupado com isso. Nada do que ele iria me dizer conseguiria mudar a minha opinião dele. Nada.

Depois que Jane perguntou algumas coisas sobre Victoria e sobre os vampiros desconhecidos que estavam a ajudando, todo mundo foi para um canto diferente. Charlotte levou Jane para mostrar o quarto que ela iria ficar, e Emmett foi com Peter. Rosalie estava de pé na minha frente, com um olhar preocupado.

"Você quer escutar algumas coisas?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, mas Jasper..."

"Não, pode ir." Jasper me interrompeu. "Eu vou até uma cidade não muito longe com Carlisle comprar umas coisas. Nós precisamos de uma caixa postal de qualquer jeito, para contas e coisas assim. Eu estarei de volta antes das três, nós podemos conversar depois." Ele estava olhando cuidadosamente para Rosalie.

"Não se preocupe, Jasper. Ela não se assusta mais tão facilmente, seu idiota." Ela disse rudemente. Rosalie definitivamente estava nervosa. Eu comecei a me preocupar se isso realmente era uma boa idéia. Rosalie me pegou pela cintura, me levantando e correndo escada acima.

**

Eu estava esperando na biblioteca, fingindo ler um livro enquanto eu estava secando o resto das lágrimas que eu tinha tentado não deixar cair. Não é todo dia que você escuta uma história como essas. Era realmente terrível. Rosalie tinha sofrido a traição definitiva de um homem que ela pensava que amava ela. Talvez ele até a amasse, em um jeito pervertido, doente.

Eu já tinha descoberto tempo atrás porque ela estava tão chateada com o que as revelações da natureza de Félix. Mas aquele filho da puta doente que ela quase se casou, eles me deixaram furiosa. O que era pior do que ele ter estuprado ela, é que ele deixou os amigos dele fazerem o mesmo. Eu estava feliz que ela tivesse os matado. Eu estava praticamente babando quando ela me contou como ela tinha feito isso.

"_Você está satisfeita com o que fez? Quer dizer, o que você sentiu quando todos eles estavam mortos?" Eu perguntei._

_Nós estávamos no meio da cama king de Rosalie, uma de frente para a outra. Eu nunca vou superar a beleza de Rosalie, e eu aposto que Royce não esperava que a morte viesse na forma de um anjo desses. Bem, até que ele a reconheceu, claro. Ela respondeu._

"_Eu me senti bem por ter matado eles, foi bom. Mas Bella, matá-los ainda não me ajudou a aceitar a vida em que eu estou presa agora. Eu ficarei desse jeito para sempre. Eu nunca vou envelhecer, nunca vou ter filhos. Isso é o que eu queria, mais do que tudo. Um marido que me ama e crianças. Eu seria uma mãe e avó maravilhosa" O sorriso triste de Rosalie foi substituído por um maléfico. "Mas os gritos dele, de seus amigos quando arranquei o pau deles e enfiei dentro de boca suas bocas? Observá-los gritando e sangrando foi realmente satisfatório. Mas nunca vai repor o que eu perdi."_

O rosto de Rosalie era de luto, e ela me agradeceu por ter escutado. Não era certo que ela tivesse de me confortar, então fui para a biblioteca. Deus, eu estava puta. Não só pelo que aconteceu com ela, mas com o jeito que aquele filho da puta do Edward a tratou enquanto ela estava se transformando, e depois. Quem que ele achava que era? Ele não era um juiz, nem um juri. Só porque ele sabia ler mentes.

Eu comecei a pensar sobre como ele deve ter tratado ou o que ele deve ter dito para Jasper, depois do acidente que ele quase me mordeu. Eu queria saber. Toda a minha fúria estava borbulhando, e claro, no jeito verdadeiro de Bella, eu comecei a chorar, soluçar e estava assoando o meu nariz quando Jasper apareceu na minha frente. Ele se agachou na minha frente, me olhando preocupado.

"Sabe, eu ouvi os seus soluços lá de fora. Quando eu cheguei perto da porta e senti o que você estava sentindo, eu pensei que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia entrar fisicamente aqui. Jesus, Bella, você está puta. Você também tem um pouco de meleca na sua bochecha. Você está bem?"

Ele pegou um lenço que eu tinha e esfregou a minha bochecha, e virou o papel, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

"É, eu estou bem. É só Rosalie, e tudo o que ela me disse, e aquele filho da puta, Edward."

Jasper pareceu surpreso. Ele franziu.

"O que ele tem haver com isso?"

"O jeito que ele a tratou quando Carlisle a salvou. Ele foi condescendente com ela, quase repugnado, e ele realmente nem a conhecia! Como se ela não fosse boa o suficiente para ele. Ele a julgou só porque deve ter lido pedaços do que ela pensou como humana. Ela não pediu pra ser transformada, ele podia ter sido mais gentil no começo." eu respondi.

"Mas não foi sempre assim. Eles eventualmente se aproximaram, só levou um tempo." Ele disse.

Eu entendi isso.

"Eu sei. Mas você não pode dizer que ele não a achava superficial. Do mesmo jeito que aquele Royce achava. Ele realmente era um filho da puta nesse sentido. Tudo o que ela sempre quis foi ser amada, e amar alguém. E uma família, era o que ela mais queria. Talvez ela era superficial como humana, mas merecia viver uma vida completa."

"É, ela merecia isso, mas eu preciso te dizer, Bella. Aqueles viadinhos da era Vitoriana eram um bando de metidos." Ele disse, e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, começando a rir.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Eu perguntei.

"Rosalie só me disse umas coisas. Não se preocupe, ela já sabe como você realmente se sente sobre ela." Jasper estava olhando para mim, preocupado. "Eu fui até a cidade e comprei equipamento para pescar. Eu pensei que nós poderíamos ir pescar enquanto nós conversamos. Você já lidou com muita coisa hoje, nós podemos ir amanhã, se você quiser." Ele falou quietamente.

"Não, não se você vai me falar o que eu penso que você vai falar. Eu quero saber. Parece que Peter está se esforçando para não mencionar certas coisas perto de mim, e eu não acho que é justo com ele. Eu irei ficar bem. Mas se você quiser esperar, eu entendo. Você não teve um dia perfeito também, e provavelmente gostaria de mais tempo sozinho agora. A minha mente esteve ocupada com todo mundo hoje, e não em mim mesma, e eu gostaria de continuar assim mais um pouco. Então é decisão é sua. Eu quero ir pescar com você, Jasper."

Jasper estava olhando em meus olhos, concentrando. Eu não soube descrever os olhos dele nesse ponto, mas o topaz estava realmente se contrastando, brilhando muito mais claro até mesmo depois que o do Edward, quando alimentado. Era intenso. Ele era... intenso. Ele demorou mais que alguns segundos para quebrar o silêncio. Eu respirei.

"Tudo bem. Vamos, então. Vai começar a escurecer logo, e os peixes vão morder mais, certo?" Jasper tinha desviado o olhar. Ele parecia muito nervoso. Eu estava. Eu não sei que porra que tinha acontecido agora, mas eu estava silenciosamente agradecendo ele por ter quebrado a nossa pequena disputa de olhares.

"É, está certo. Eu preciso pegar meu casaco primeiro."

Jasper se levantou, dando um passo para trás quando eu me levantei. Ele olhou para mim de novo.

"Não esqueça um gorro e luvas. Eu vou ver se Charlotte tem um cobertor extra para jogar em cima das suas pernas enquanto você se senta na doca. Nós não vamos muito longe, mas eu vou levar água pra você também."

"Tudo bem, eu já vou descer." Eu sorri para ele.

**

**JPOV:**

Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Que caralho era esse que eu estava fazendo? Que porra foi essa, Jasper? Ela me deu a desculpa ideal, que eu estava procurando silenciosamente. Ela estava me deixando escolher, e eu poderia ter um dia a mais para me preparar pra isso. Não tinha muita coisa que me assustava, mas agora eu estou sentindo medo. Eu não queria ser julgado por Bella, mas eu estava indo nessa direção. Era quase como se o que eu iria ver e sentir dela, iria finalmente ser a minha execução pelos crimes que eu cometi contra as nossas sociedades. A minha juíza e juri. Eu juro que meu estômago estava prestes a sair pela minha boca. Mas aquela região escondida do meu cérebro, que eu mantinha trancada, afastada dos meus pensamentos normais, aquela parte que Peter conseguia ver, decidiu tomar controle de mim e olhar para Bella.

Quando eu entrei na biblioteca, ela estava chorando, mas a raiva irradiando dela me lembrava daquela vez no carro, dois dias atrás, quando eu tinha deixado ela puta com o que eu disse. O rosto dela estava manchado de lágrimas, as pálpebras estavam um pouco inchadas, e o castanho do olho dela estava ressaltado ainda mais. O nariz dela estava vermelho de assoar, e ela estava... linda.

O lábio dela estava de volta ao tamanho normal. Graças a Deus, então nenhuma fantasia com isso. Mas Jesus, eu queria puxá-la e colidir o peito dela contra o meu, e só segurá-la perto. Bem perto. Eu queria sentir as linhas do corpo dela contra o meu e só apenas olhá-la para sempre. Eu queria sentir aqueles peitos lindos, os quais eu tinha olhado na noite que eu encontrei ela, contra mim.

Eu sabia que os mamilos dela iriam provavelmente endurecer em contato com o meu corpo. Tinha sentido eles lá fora, mais cedo, contra o meu estômago. Eu queria sentir o calor dela em todo o meu corpo. Reparei na roupa que ela estava usando. Bella estava muito gostosa com aquela camiseta apertada. Ela não era muito longa, e eu pude ver parte da barriga dela, onde a camiseta tinha subido um pouco do lado. Ela estava usando jeans preto de cintura baixa, e ela estava _**linda.**_

_JASPER!!!_

O que era o começo de um sonho erótico maravilhoso foi interrompido pela porção da minha mente que estava me dizendo que ela estava esperando por uma resposta. Essa mesma porção que ainda nem tinha pensado direito, porque também tinha aproveitado essa pequena viagem que o resto de mim havia feito. Claro, ir significaria passar um tempo com ela, e por isso eu disse a única coisa que veio na minha mente. Mas agora... Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda

**

**BPOV:**

Jasper pegou uma estrada incrivelmente esburacada quando nós fomos para o norte do lago. Era somente vinte minutos dirigindo, mas Jasper era um fenomenal motorista, e foi assustador. Não porque ele estava indo rápido, mas em alguns lugares na estrada, o veículo se inclinava em um ângulo que não era do meu interesse. Jasper riu algumas vezes, provavelmente sentindo o meu nervosismo e medo nessas horas. Todas às vezes, eu o olhei irritada, então ele parava de rir e tentava esconder um sorriso que iluminava o rosto dele inteiro. Eu nunca tinha reparado até agora, mas o sorriso dele não era algo que eu tinha visto muitas vezes, antes que isso tudo começou. E eu gostava, muito.

Nós estacionamos perto da trilha e tivemos que carregar uma mochila que Jasper trouxe, com minha água, cobertor e uma caixa de ferramenta. Jasper só me deixou carregar eu mesma, nós tínhamos que passar por umas pedras para chegar a doca, incrivelmente conservada, do lago. A água era perfeitamente transparente, e você podia ver o fundo, cheio de pedras e terra.

"Então, qual foi o seu maior?" Eu perguntei.

"O meu maior o que?" Ele olhou para mim, curioso.

"O seu maior peixe. Uma vez, eu pesquei um robalo de 45 centímetros. Foi o meu maior robalo. Mas eu já pesquei trutas maiores." Eu olhei para o lago. Jasper não falou nada, então eu olhei para ele, curiosa. Ele parecia embaraçado, e até gemeu.

"Uh, eu nunca pesquei. Eu menti. O único motivo é que Esme e Carlisle estavam preocupados se eu iria me desapontar com o meu hobbie. Então eles perguntavam e eu mentia, para eles relaxarem. Eu tentei, muitas vezes. Os peixes parecem saber que há uma coisa muito má no final da linha. Filhos da puta espertos, eu acho. Acho também que eles conseguem sentir o meu cheiro na isca. Eu tentei usar luvas, mas sem sucesso. Nada. Eu não me lembro o que eu pesquei quando eu era humano, isso se eu peguei alguma coisa." Ele olhou para o chão, para a esquerda.

"Por que eu não coloco a sua isca? Mas você lança. Eu não sei fazer isso direito." Eu disse. Eu realmente não sabia. Eu tinha conseguido prender meu anzol no Charlie uma vez; ele sempre lançou para mim depois disso. O meu coração afundou.

"Tudo bem?" Jasper me perguntou. Eu olhei para ele, que parecia preocupado, mas parecia que ele sabia o que eu estava pensando.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, afirmando, e sorri. Jasper não insistiu no assunto. Nós nos sentamos no fim da doca. Ela tinha um metro e meio de largura e se estendia da beira do lago até a ponta por quase cinco metros. Jasper estava à minha direita, tirando a caixa de ferramentas da mochila. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e pegou a vara dele primeiro, soltando um pouco de linha. Eu enrosquei e dei o nó no anzol no fim da linha dele. Eu tirei uma minhoca do recipiente de iscas, e deslizei-a no anzol. Jasper tinha comprado ovos de salmão também, e eu coloquei um par também. Eu olhei para ele e sorri. Ele estava me observando atentamente enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com o meu, exceto que eu usei um anzol giratório no final. Jasper lançou o meu primeiro, longe dentro do lago. Ele pegou o cobertor e colocou no meu colo. Jasper lançou a dele, e nós esperamos em silêncio.

A voz dele me assustou quando ele quebrou o silêncio que tinha crescido nesse lago tão calmo, o ar estava parado e uma atmosfera inconfortável tinha descido sobre nós.

"Bella, você sabe a minha idade?" Ele perguntou quietamente.

Eu olhei para ele, balançando minha cabeça negativamente.

"Eu acabei de completar cento e sessenta e quatro anos. Eu tinha acabado de fazer vinte quando eu fui transformado. Eu estava vivo no começo da Guerra Civil, Bella. Foi o que me conduziu à isso tudo." Jasper apontou para si mesmo com um aceno de mão.

Eu limpei a minha cabeça de todos os meus pensamentos, e escutei atentamente. Não olhei para ele enquanto ouvia sua a história. Quando eu olhei rapidamente na direção que ele estava, os olhos dele ficavam preocupados e o rosto dele mostrava nervosismo e ansiedade. Eu só olhei através do lago, escutando sobre o inferno que se tornou a vida dele quando Major Jasper Whitlock conheceu vampiros pela primeira vez.

Eu escutei quando ele falou sobre como entrou no Exército dos Estados Confederados da América. Ele não falou muito sobre as batalhas ou conflitos que ele participou. Só lembrava de alguns pedaços, ele disse. Disse também que ele foi promovido rapidamente, passando por cima de soldados e oficiais mais experientes. Ele me contou sobre a noite que a vida dele terminou, quando conheceu três mulheres lindas que ele pensou que eram refugiadas de Galveston.

Jasper não omitiu nada, pelo menos eu acho que não. Quando falou sobre os três dias depois que ele foi mordido por Maria, ele descreveu a agonia que estava sentindo enquanto queimava. Ele ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo. Eu não olhei para ele, mas reparei que o fim da vara de pesca que ele estava segurando estava tremendo ligeiramente. Jasper parou algumas vezes por alguns segundos. Eu podia sentir o medo dele, e estava ficando cada vez mais horrorizada com a vida que ele estava descrevendo.

O que me horrorizava era o fato que a guerra era simplesmente sobre comida, mais ou menos. Vilas e cidades, cheias de vidas humanas, que eram completamente inocentes e não sabiam das batalhas que estavam acontecendo, há anos. Jasper contou sobre como lutou contra os próprios membro do clã que fazia parte. Ele matou um monte deles, e Maria precisava repô-los. Ela sabia que ele era forte, e hábil como nenhum outro. Eventualmente, ele foi "promovido" a tomar conta dos recém nascidos que Maria e as irmãs transformavam. Ele os treinou, fortalecendo o grupo. Ele me contou que recebia recompensas frequentemente pelo esforço dele

"Como que você era recompensado?" Eu interrompi, minha voz tremendo. Ele não respondeu por um minuto.

"Eu me alimentava mais do que os outros. Muito mais. Maria e as irmãs também me procuravam para... nossa gratificação pessoal, mais ou menos." Ele respondeu, quase inaudivelmente.

"Você está falando sobre sexo? Você teve sexo com todas elas? Ao mesmo tempo?" A minha voz trêmula tinha aumentado, e eu não pude evitar sentir desgosto.

"Não, nunca foi desse jeito. Eu nunca fui tão longe quanto isso. E eu também não era exclusivo para elas. Eu não vou mentir, Bella. Eu certamente tive a minha cota de mulheres, naquela época. Me ajudou a relaxar quando não estava lutando, quando não tinha mais ninguém para lutar." Ele respondeu. Eu pude ver o perfil dele, e ele se virou para olhar para mim. Eu o olhei, e ele tinha medo nos olhos. Parecia que ele sentia que tinha falado demais. Eu acenei com a minha cabeça rapidamente e olhei para baixo, engolindo em seco.

"Tudo bem, continue." Eu incentivei.

Jasper respirou fundo e continuou. Ele me contou das conquistas e como eventualmente fez um exército de 23 vampiros fortes e com experiência. Ele explicou que a habilidade dele não tinha se definido, mas ele era capaz de fazer com que eles trabalhassem juntos, cooperassem. Eles foram para Monterrey e Maria soltou Jasper e o exército em cima dos inimigos dela. Eles não falharam. Jasper disse que ele mesmo tinha matado milhares de vampiros naqueles anos. Milhares. Jasper explicou que o envolvimento dos Volturi no sul, como eles exterminavam os clãs fora de controle. O clã dele esteve muito perto de ser exterminado, e dos 23 vampiros Jasper era o único sobrevivente. Era horrível pensar pelo que eles tinham passado, para sobreviver assim. Jasper explicou como as irmãs de Maria tinham tentado trair ela, que elas queriam ir para cidades maiores. Marie e Jasper não queriam ser achados. Ele ajudou Maria a matar as irmãs, e atacava onde ela escolhia.

A revelação que me deixou nervosa foi que Jasper tinha matado não somente inimigos, mas a cada ano, ele matava membros do próprio clã, então começava tudo de novo. Vampiros que ele conhecia por períodos curtos de tempo. Décadas depois, no final dos anos trinta, Jasper estava caçando quando ele encontrou um homem que ele nunca esqueceria. Peter.

"Nós estávamos na fronteira entre o México e Texas. Ele era um turista, e eu o achei em um beco, em Progresso, México. Ele me olhou, e sabia que ia morrer, eu tenho certeza. Ele estava suando, muito, estava literalmente pingando. Quando eu finalmente fui para... matar, o cheiro dele me atingiu, forte. Era horrível, ele realmente cheirava podre. Eu nem consegui beber muito dele, era muito ruim. Eu acho que ele tinha comido alguma coisa que não tinha ido bem também, porque eu literalmente assustei a merda dele. Eu não consegui beber o sangue dele mais do que alguns segundos, e eu joguei ele longe. Ele ainda estava vivo, então eu não tive escolha a não ser trazê-lo comigo."

Eu não sabia o por que, mas uma parte de mim achou isso engraçado. Eu estava horrorizada e enojada porque ele tinha matado Peter, mas a expressão de Jasper enquanto ele contou essa história era impagável. Era como se ele pudesse se lembrar do cheiro, então eu caí na risada, ainda com um pouco de medo. Jasper ficou chocado.

"Essa foi a primeira vez que você desperdiçou comida?" Eu perguntei.

Jasper olhou para mim, alarmado primeiro, mas a expressão dele se suavizou, com um sorriso ligeiramente pesaroso.

"É, foi. Mas o bastardo tinha se cagado todo, e eu não pude evitar. Simplesmente não era a hora dele morrer, graças a Deus."

Jasper continuou a contar sobre como ele se tornou amigo de Peter. Ele tinha continuado a ser útil, então Jasper não o matou. Peter era civilizado e não gostava de lutar; Jasper ficou perplexo com isso, e achou fascinante. Peter tinha se tornado a babá do grupo quando ele conheceu Charlotte, uma mulher que Maria tinha transformado. Jasper não sabia, mas eles tinham se apaixonado e quando chegou à hora deles matarem os recém nascidos mais velhos, Peter ficou furioso com Jasper quando foi a vez de Charlotte. Eu sabia como tudo tinha terminado, mas eu ainda fiquei horrorizada ao escutar a história. Peter ordenou que Charlotte corresse, e aí seguiu ela. Jasper podia ter capturado eles facilmente, mas ele não queria os destruir. Ele não queria matar o único amigo que ele tinha no mundo.

Jasper me contou como ele ficou deprimido. Durante os vários anos que a mente dele estava se deteriorando, ele podia sentir o horror e o medo de suas vítimas. Foi ai que ele começou a pagar o preço disso. Maria começou a se ressentir, e ele pensou que era uma questão de tempo até que ela tentasse matá-lo. Ele estava planejando atacar primeiro, quando Peter voltou para buscá-lo. Peter o convenceu a ir com ele para o norte e ele foi embora. Peter deu esperança para ele, que nunca mais olhou pra trás.

Jasper ficou em silêncio depois que ele falou de Peter e Charlotte. O arrependimento e a dor estavam presentes o tempo todo que ele falou. Tudo estava completamente quieto, até o tempo parecia ter parado. Eu refleti sobre a história que ele tinha acabado de me contar, e pensei sobre tudo. Depois de mais alguns minutos em silêncio, Jasper começou a puxar a linha dele de volta. Eu perguntei pra ele.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Jasper se recusou a olhar para mim.

"Eu vou levar você de volta para a casa."

"Mas por quê? Nós acabamos de chegar aqui!" Eu disse, irritada.

"Por que Bella, você está irradiando desgosto, raiva, desapontamento, revulsão. Eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas os seus sentimentos são claros. Você não precisa fingir que você quer passar mais tempo comigo. Eu não culpo você, então eu estou te levando para casa." Ele disse, firmemente.

"Quer saber? Vai se foder, Jasper! Você não tem idéia o que eu estou pensando com tudo o que eu estou sentindo, e como você ousa presumir que eu não quero mais passar meu tempo com você?! Se eu quisesse ir, eu teria te falado, muito tempo atrás! Que merda você pensa que eu iria sentir depois de ouvir uma coisa dessas?! Hã? Você esperava que eu entendesse o por que de você ter feito isso tudo? Eu entendo, parcialmente. Você esperava que eu não mostrasse nenhum tipo de revulsão ou desgosto com a perda de vidas inocentes, seja por comida ou só para ser transformado em um soldado vampiro, e morrer lutando ou sendo morto por você? Isso tudo foi uma porra de um desperdício! Eu estou desapontada porque levou você tanto tempo para ter esperanças que existia um jeito melhor de se viver, e tomar os passos necessários para chegar lá? Sim, mais do que desapontada! Mas não ouse tentar pensar por mim! Você fez isso de novo, por falar nisso, depois que você prometeu que não faria mais! Eu culpo aquela puta, aquela nazista horrível, maléfica, filha da mãe por ter tomado a sua vida e te condenado àquela existência, e àquela vida que você viveu por quase um século! Jesus Cristo!"

Em algum ponto, eu tinha jogado a minha vara na doca e me levantado. Jasper não tinha se movido e estava olhando para mim com olhos arregalados. Eu estava furiosa, como ele ousava esperar que eu não sentisse desgosto com tanta vida desperdiçada? Como que ele ousava não pergunta o que eu estava pensando, se ele não queria saber? Por que ele tinha se incomodado em me falar a verdade? Ele podia falar qualquer coisa. Jasper começou a se levantar e a falar, mas eu não tinha terminado o meu discurso.

"Isab..."

"NÃO! Você sabe de uma coisa, Jasper, cala a porra da sua boca! Você costumava ser muito bom em ficar quieto, então tente isso agora! Você não me culpa pela minha reação? Então, você estava esperando por isso. Você deveria ter me perguntado como eu me sentia, como que isso me atingiu, em vez de me ler como a merda de um livro aberto! Você quer me levar de volta pra casa? É isso que é o melhor para mim? Bem, advinha uma coisa. Você é um filho da puta igualzinho àquele irmão seu, ele também pensava que ele sabia o que era o melhor pra mim. Quer saber de uma coisa, vocês dois estão errados!"

As lágrimas estavam chegando e eu estava muito puta pra tentar pará-las então deixei-as começaram a escorrer no meu rosto enquanto eu estava tentando respirar. Eu me forcei a acalmar. Jasper ainda estava de pé na minha frente, e eu não estava olhando para o rosto dele.

"Você era horrível. Você era um monstro. Você fez muita coisa terrível. Milhares, Jasper. Você mesmo disse. Milhares de mortos. Maria tomou a sua vida, Jasper. Ela arrancou o seu coração e jogou fora como lixo. Ela não te deu nenhuma esperança de uma existência pacífica. Ela não te deu nenhuma razão para ter uma. Peter achou um pedaço do seu coração, e te deu de volta. Me diz uma coisa, porque você demorou tanto tempo para achar o seu próprio caminho? Será que você estava tão perdido que você realmente achava que não existia nenhum outro jeito de se viver?" Eu perguntei.

O rosto e a voz de Jasper eram torturados.

"Depois de um ano que eu tinha sido transformado, eu fugi, mas eu não tinha idéia onde que eu podia ir. Eu corri o mais longe que eu podia, e acabei no Texas. Eu corri até Houston, Bella. Eu fui ver o meu pai. Eu não sabia o que eu podia fazer; onde que eu estava indo, mas eu queria ver ele, uma última vez. Eu não parei para me alimentar no caminho. Eu só corri. Já era noite quando eu cheguei, e eu entrei pela janela do meu quarto antigo. Ele estava na cozinha e eu pude sentir seu cheiro. Eu pude ouvir o batimento do coração dele, ouvir o sangue correndo pelas suas veias. O monstro dentro de mim tomou o controle, e eu nem realizei que eu estava drenando meu pai até que era tarde demais. Eu matei meu próprio pai, Bella." A voz dele estava estrangulada. "Eu queria morrer, queimar no inferno pelos pecados que eu cometi. Eu corri de volta para Maria, e contei o que eu tinha feito. Ela não iria me matar, eu era muito útil. Ela me disse que eu nunca iria achar felicidade longe dela, e eu acreditei. Eu acreditei porque eu não merecia nada. O jeito mais rápido para eu morrer seria continuar com ela, e lutar contra os nossos inimigos. Mas eu não podia deixar um deles me matar. Eu sempre lutei de volta, e ganhei. Eu não podia morrer, e eu deveria ter morrido. Eu não tinha nenhuma esperança, nada que me dissesse que existia algo melhor lá fora, até que Peter voltou. Eu olho no espelho todos os dias, Bella. Aquela coisa que eu era olha de volta para mim todas às vezes, e que nunca vai mudar. Nunca."

O olhar torturado de Jasper se tornou um de determinação. Ele sumiu e no próximo segundo ele estava na minha frente, sem camisa, nu da cintura para cima. Eu estava surpresa, a princípio. Jasper era perfeito. O peito pálido era perfeitamente esculpido, do mesmo jeito do abdome. Os bíceps eram ressaltados, mesmo com os braços relaxados. Ele não era do tamanho de Emmett, mas era tão impressionante quanto. Eu olhei mais perto. A luz ainda não tinha sumido e tinha alguma coisa estranha sobre a pele dele. Eu dei um passo para frente para olhar mais de perto.

Jasper se recusava a olhar para mim, mantendo os olhos em algum ponto a minha esquerda. A pele dele era pálida, como mármore; Mas tinha alguma coisa também, os ombros dele, pescoço, peito e parte do braço esquerdo estavam cobertos com... formas crescentes, prateadas. Algumas estavam ressaltadas, uma em cima da outra. O ombro esquerdo era o pior lugar, completamente entalhado começando no lado esquerdo do pescoço, indo até as costas. Camadas e mais camadas de formas crescentes prateadas. O ombro direito estava deformado também, e eu segui os vários caminhos que levavam até o braço dele. Jasper estava tremendo. Eu nunca o vi tão nervoso, tão receoso. Ele estava esperando pela minha reação, eu acho. Eu olhei para a única forma crescente na minha mão. Ele estava cicatrizado, terrivelmente. Ele era imperfeito. Ele era lindo.

Os meus olhos acharam a nova adição nas cicatrizes. Na frente do ombro esquerdo dele, uma marca que se sobressaía das outras. Eu já estava bem perto de Jasper, mas eu ainda dei um passo para frente. Eu pude sentir os olhos dele no meu rosto, e eu olhei para ele. Eu olhei de volta para o ombro dele, e levantei a minha mão para sentir a mordida de Laurent. A pele dele era fria, mas ele não se moveu quando eu passei o meu dedo indicador na cicatriz. Eu olhei pelo corpo dele de volta, meus olhos correndo por cada uma das cicatrizes. Milhares. Mais de mil lembranças. Eu não sabia o que dizer. As minhas lágrimas continuavam a cair, os meus soluços tremiam, e eu mal podia respirar.

"Você sente desgosto com isso?" Jasper me olhou, receoso.

"O que eu estou sentindo? Você gosta de ler eles tanto, o que você está sentindo de mim?" Eu perguntei, indignada.

Jasper olhou nos meus olhos, exalando fortemente. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas um pouco, e o canto da boca dele se mexeu.

"Tristeza, culpa. Arrependimento... e atração."

Oh, merda. Ele pegou essa parte. Eu olhei para o lago, imediatamente. Eu senti o calor no meu rosto e pescoço, e respondi fracamente.

"Você não é exatamente menos atraente com as suas cicatrizes, sabe. Não é natural para a presa se sentir atraída com a sua perfeição física? Além do mais, você tem um corpo atraente." Eu tentei me manter indiferente e falhei miseravelmente. Deus, eu devo estar parecendo com um tomate cereja.

Jasper limpou a garganta.

"Se você terminou de babar, eu vou colocar minha camiseta de volta."

Eu virei minha cabeça rapidamente para ele, e ele estava claramente tentando não rir. Mas ele parecia excitado também. Jasper colocou a camiseta de novo e olhou para mim, o olhar sério de volta. Eu suspirei. Quando eu estava prestes a começar a falar, ele me interrompeu.

"Eu não estou procurando pelo seu perdão, Bella. Não com a minha história.

Eu olhei para ele, entendendo.

"Eu sei, e você sabe que eu não posso dar isso. Eu não tenho direito nenhum de perdoar você pelas vidas que você tomou. Isso é para eles fazerem, e eu espero que você pense que eles tenham te perdoado. Incluindo o seu pai. Ele te perdoou, Jasper. Eu acredito nisso, e você deveria também. Você não morreu quando você queria. Talvez essa seja sua punição pelo crime de ter ficado, quando você deveria ter ido embora, e todas aquelas pessoas. Talvez você vai ter que viver para sempre com os sentimentos das vidas que você tomou. Mas não o seu pai, ele teria perdoado você. Você mudou o curso da sua existência quando você abandonou Maria. Você está tentando reparar o dano que você causou. Isso é tudo o que você pode fazer. Ele está orgulhoso de você, Jasper. Eu acredito nisso, eu sei disso. E você deveria saber disso também."

Jasper não falou nada. Ele ainda estava olhando para mim, preocupado. Ele balançou a cabeça, ligeiramente. Eu não acho que ele acreditou que o pai dele teria o perdoado e todas aquelas pessoas também. Irei convencê-lo. Vai levar um tempo, talvez eu não consiga, mas eu vou tentar.

"Você ainda quer pescar?" Ele perguntou, sem expressão.

"Sim, eu quero." Eu respondi.

A isca dele tinha saído, então eu coloquei mais alguns ovos de salmão no anzol. Eu puxei a minha e chequei. A minha isca tinha desaparecido, então eu coloquei o mesmo. Jasper lançou as linhas longe. Eu me sentei de novo, ao lado de Jasper e ele colocou o cobertor de novo no meu colo. Nós ficamos quietos, como tudo ao nosso redor, enquanto a luz do dia desaparecia. Quando estava escurecendo, a vara de Jasper mexeu. Ele puxou, e começou a buscar a linha, e ele parecia bem excitado. Jasper pescou uma truta de um quilo e meio. Jantar para hoje à noite. Ele estava orgulhoso, sorrindo largamente, com alguma coisa nos olhos dele que eu não soube descrever. Eu tirei as escamas e cortei os filés, colocando em uma sacola antes de nós irmos pra casa.

Eu não vi o Jasper pelo resto da noite. Peter estava sumido também, junto com Emmett. Eu cozinhei o peixe que Jasper pescou e comi na minha janta. Estava perfeito. Depois do meu banho, eu acabei indo para a biblioteca e achei um livro não fictício sobre a Guerra Civil. Eu me senti no sofá, e acabei dormindo depois de um tempo.

Eu acordei quando senti um movimento. Eu não estava mais no sofá, e Jasper estava me carregando pro meu quarto.

"Jasper, você pode me colocar no chão, eu posso andar."

"Shh. Volte a dormir, eu estou quase lá."

Jasper me colocou na cama, puxando as minhas cobertas. Eu perguntei:

"Onde você foi?"

"Eu estava com Emmett e Peter. Eles ouviram você gritando comigo quando nós estávamos no lago. Evidentemente, eles estavam procurando por pedaços que tinham sido arrancados de mim. Eles queriam ter certeza que eu tinha sobrevivido. Os dois são dois intrometidos."

"Você falou para eles cuidarem da vida deles?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro, eu os persuadi fisicamente também." Ele sorriu. Jasper tinha se sentado na beira da minha cama. Os olhos dele se encontraram com os meus, e parecia brilhar.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Jasper sussurrou:

"Bem, durma um pouco. Você teve um dia longo e interessante, e eu também." Jasper não se moveu, ainda estava olhando para mim intensamente. Então ele se levantou e me beijou direto nos lábios. Não foi leve, mas não foi forte também. Um beijo perfeito. "Boa noite, Isabella."

"Boa noite, Jasper." Eu disse. Ele se virou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta suavemente.

Eu levei uma eternidade para dormir de novo. Que dia mais confuso. Eu pensei em tudo que aconteceu. Eu também levei uma eternidade por causa do beijo que Jasper me dera, não conseguia parar de pensar. Os meus lábios estavam formigando. Eu ainda estava imaginando porque ele fez isso, e eu estava pensando porque eu tinha beijado de volta. Não parecia errado, era só um beijo amigável de boa noite. Eu finalmente dormir, e não sonhei.

**

**JPOV:**

Eu me sentei na mesma árvore de ontem à noite. Como que Edward aturava essa merda? Talvez ele gostava de voyeurismo. Filho da puta doentio. Eu trouxe um livro comigo e tentei ler, mas meus pensamentos não me deixaram.

Peter veio andando exatamente como ontem à noite. Quando ele chegou ao lugar dele, aquele sorriso sabe-tudo estava no rosto dele de novo.

"Você pode querer ir mais devagar, só um pouco. Você está excitado, eu sei. Mas é muito cedo, Jasper. Faça isso do jeito certo."

"Eu não sei qual é o jeito certo."

"Você vai saber. O primeiro passo é tempo. Tempo para vocês dois." Ele me avisou.

"Tudo bem."

Eu tinha tempo de sobra.


	20. Vampiros não precisam respirar Não é?

**Capítulo 20 – Vampiros não precisam respirar. Não é?**

**Nota da Autora:** Eu espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. É tudo o que vou dizer. Por favor, comentem. A antecipação está me matando também. Stephanie Meyer é dona de Twilight e todos os seus personagens, mas eu estou super orgulhosa do Peter que eu criei. Muito obrigada.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Voltei! Depois de uma semana de férias, estou de volta! Aqui está o capítulo 20. **Normalmente, eu respondo todas as reviews, uma por uma.** Mas eu não tive tempo de responder as reviews desse capítulo, porque responder agora significa parar a minha tradução por um tempinho... E eu quero postar o capítulo 21, Jasper/Bella finalmente, rápido! Eu prometo que eu irei responder os comentários desse capítulo. **Para quem deixou um comentário no capítulo 19, MUITO OBRIGADA!!! Eu li todos, e eu amei cada um deles! **Eu não respondi, mas todas as mensagens que vocês pediram para eu passar para IdreamofEddy, eu já mandei minha PM pra ela. E não deixem de ler **"Dating Lessons"**, da Betina Black. Também é Jasper/Bella. *não espalhe, mas nós temos um plano maléfico de dominar o mundo com Jasper/Bella fics. Shhhhhh!! É segredo.*

**Agora Colliding Meteors tem uma capa!!! Muito Obrigada Maisa Cullen por ter feito, e Betina Black por ter pedido**! A capa está no meu perfil, com um link (muito mais fácil do que tirar os espaços e outros truques para postar links aqui.). Mas se você estiver com preguiça e realmente quiser tirar os espaços e tudo mais aqui está o link:** http dois pontos barra barra i31 ponto tinypic ponto com barra 4sk8c7 ponto jpg**

**Betado por Nanda Souza.**

**

**JPOV:**

Eu não conseguia respirar. Sou uma porra de um vampiro, e não consigo pegar meu fôlego. Eu nem preciso respirar. Mas que caralho! Estou tendo um tipo de ataque de pânico, e eu não sei exatamente o que fazer. Eu estou fodido. Eu quase preferia enfrentar um exército de recém nascidos do que terminar isso. Onde que Victoria está quando eu preciso dela? Mais um motivo para eu matar aquela puta.

Ninguém sabe onde ela está. Nós observamos os relatórios de pessoas desaparecidas, procuramos nos jornais online por qualquer notícia. Duas semanas atrás, mandamos um grupo para cima e para baixo da costa oeste, mas Peter e Jane não acharam nada. Os lobos procuraram Oregon, Washington e as províncias no oeste do Canadá. Nada fora do ordinário. Ela simplesmente desapareceu. Nós estabelecemos um perímetro de 160 quilômetros ao redor da casa, e estamos correndo diariamente, só para ter certeza que ela não está se escondendo por perto. Não achamos que ela saiba onde nós estamos, mas ela é uma filha da puta esperta. Eu não duvido de nada.

Hoje era 22 de novembro. Já tem dois meses que nós chegamos à casa de Peter e Charlotte. As coisas se acalmaram, graças a Deus. Eu estava preocupado que isso não fosse possível, mas aconteceu, e estou contente. Isso nos deu muito tempo livre, mesmo com as nossas patrulhas e com o nosso treino todo dia. Mas hoje, merda, eu posso estar abrindo a caixa de Pandora. Nunca admitiria para Peter ou Emmett, mas hoje, estou realmente com medo. Eu, Jasper Hale Whitlock, estava com medo de uma humana. Mas que porra irônica. Hoje eu vou pedir para Isabella Marie Swan, também conhecida como Isabella Marie Hale; minha irmã, minha melhor amiga, para sair comigo.

As duas ou três primeiras semanas que nós estávamos aqui foram muito difíceis para ela. Ela chorou bastante, especialmente quando estava no computador no dia seguinte em que nós fomos pescar. Ela queria ver o obituário de Charlie, e acabou achando o dela também. Renée cremou Charlie e a menina que foi identificada como Bella, e enterrou os dois no cemitério de Forks. Bella já estava chateada que a menina nunca mais seria identificada, e sentia pena da família dessa menina, que nunca iria saber o que aconteceu com ela. Ficou no quarto pelo resto do dia. Eu a confortei, e Rosalie e Esme fizeram o mesmo. Os dias passaram, e ela melhorou um pouco, mas ainda tinha momentos ruins. Era de se esperar.

Mas dois meses podem mudar uma pessoa dramaticamente. Os eventos que mudaram a vida dela para sempre acabaram a mudando também. Ela era rabugenta, muito. Era mais franca, e não necessariamente de um jeito bom. Ela tinha parado de chorar tanto, mesmo quando ficava brava. Só chorava quando pensava que ninguém estaria por perto para escutar. Muitas vezes lembrava-se de alguma coisa do seu passado e os olhos se tornavam distantes. Ela só encolhia os ombros quando alguém perguntava sobre isso, e só falava que estava cansada. Era sempre eu que conseguia arrancar a verdade dela, eventualmente. Bella começou a rir mais também. Começou a ler mais, e até começou a ler romances modernos e mistérios. Ela também estava lendo a história da Guerra Civil, mas eu só sabia disso porque o seu cheiro estava por todas as páginas dos livros. Ela nunca me repreendia quando eu falava palavrão, e já não era mais tão contida. Ela disse uma vez que me esfreguei nela. _Eu quero esfregar nela, realmente._ Eu podia continuar por muito tempo, mas a Bella Swan de Forks não era mais a Bella que estava ao meu lado, colocando uma minhoca na minha vara. _Eu tenho uma minhoca que ela podia brincar._

Quando eu não estava caçando, ou patrulhando, o meu tempo era exclusivamente de Bella. Com um pouco de ajuda daquela merda de galinha do meu advogado, eu consegui um histórico escolar para ela. Ela tinha se graduado no segundo grau, com um G.P.A. De 4.0 _(N/T: notas perfeitas, só 10)_. Então para mantê-la ocupada e não entediada, nós dois estávamos tendo aulas online pela Universidade Comunitária de Boise. Estudávamos juntos, e eu a ajudei a aprender a escrever como uma universitária. Nós jogávamos xadrez, líamos juntos e conversávamos sobre tudo e nada. Eu aprendi um pouco mais sobre o corpo dela também, ela teve uma gripe horrível que levou a uma bronquite, e as costas dela estavam doloridas de tanto tossir. Eu ofereci os meus serviços, claro, eu mal podia esperar por qualquer chance de _sentir _alguma coisa. Eu até fui o filho da puta sortudo que tive que ir a cidade quando os absorventes dela estavam acabando. Que eram os meus cincos dias favoritos, duas vezes já. Eu beijava sua bochecha às vezes quando ela ia dormir, incrivelmente feliz quando eu sentia o desapontamento dela. Eu beijei os lábios dela, uma vez, logo quando nós chegamos. O lábio superior um pouco mais carnudo do que o inferior, e o coração parando de bater por um segundo, antes de disparar. Tive que sair do quarto rapidamente porque o mar de tranquilidade em que eu me encontrei só com um beijo me deixou nervoso. Eu segurava a mão dela o tempo todo, tinha se tornado outro membro meu. _Eu tenho um membro que ela pode segurar._ Nós pescávamos muito também; mas já era quase inverno, e até tivemos uma pequena tempestade e iria começar a nevar pesadamente no final da semana. O tempo hoje estava anormalmente moderado para essa época do ano.

Quando Bella não estava comigo, tinha se tornado mais próxima de Esme, Rosalie e Charlotte. Jane estava melhorando, mas ela ainda achava que Bella era inferior a ela de algum jeito. Carlisle achava que Jane tinha 14 ou 15 anos, mas ela não deixava ele chegar muito perto para um exame melhor. Era uma merdinha forte, e frequentemente perguntava coisas sobre humanidade para Bella, e também mostrou para ela o lado mais macabro da vida como uma vampira. Charlotte e Bella caminhavam todos os dias, e Bella até começou a gostar de pássaros como Charlotte, até encomendou um livro sobre espécies diferentes que Charlotte ainda não tinha na biblioteca. Charlotte ficou tocada com o gesto de Bella, e elas se tornaram mais próximas durante essas semanas.

Rosalie não iria admitir para ninguém, claro, mas estava um pouco ciumenta desse relacionamento. Eu sei, eu podia sentir. Mas Bella passou mais tempo com ela, e o amor entre elas era forte. Emmett e eu levamos as duas para Boise algumas vezes para fazer compras, e elas riam e gargalhavam quando as mulheres solteiras se alinhavam para babar e trombar, de propósito em mim e Emmett. Aquelas putas estúpidas sempre tinham que pegar o que deixavam cair, sozinhas. Mas não demorava muito e Bella chegava mais perto, segurando minha mão. Ela sentia a minha luta interna: ou ia começar a quebrar alguns pescoços ou morder e começar a sugar uma artéria. A teoria que eu nunca mais iria atacar Bella foi testada três semanas depois que nós chegamos aqui.

_Nós estávamos sentados na doca quando Bella começou a caçar outro anzol dentro da caixa de ferramenta; a minha linha tinha agarrado alguma coisa no fundo do lago e eu consegui partir a minha linha. Enquanto ela estava procurando, bateu a mão na ponta de uma chave de fenda, e puxou a mão para fora da caixa. Ela chiou, levantando a mão e apertando o dedo, e aí afastou a mão rapidamente. Obviamente ela não estava consciente que estava sentada do lado de um vampiro. Eu tinha respirado quando eu vi sangue escorrendo do dedo dela, e minha garganta queimou, mas não nublou os meus sentidos. Eu não senti nenhuma perda de controle, e eu não estava batalhando para mantê-lo. Eu parei de respirar, e tinha ar suficiente para lembrá-la._

"_Caralho, Bella, enfia a sua mão na água."_

_Ela me olhou, confusa. Quando ela finalmente percebeu o que aconteceu, colocou a mão na água. Ela estava alarmada e confusa. Ainda com a mão na água, olhou para mim, levantando as sobrancelhas. Eu respirei._

"_Bella, eu vou ser honesto. Você cheira muito bem. Maravilhosamente, na verdade. Você se importaria se eu bebesse uma gota? Ou ainda melhor, pega aquela faca de cortar os peixes, corte a sua mão, e eu irei limpar o machucado pra você, bem feliz. Sabe, você nunca me perguntou qual é o meu animal favorito. Eu realmente não tenho um, mas eu tenho uma preferência por uma menina linda, pequena, delicada de 18 anos, que cheira como flores." Eu fiz um bom trabalho em manter o meu rosto sério, eu achava. _

_Ela suspirou aliviada, me olhando exasperada._

"_Merda, Jasper, me desculpa. Eu nem percebi. Você está bem? Quer dizer, obviamente você está, ou então você estaria me drenando agora, mas caralho, você precisa que eu saia daqui, ou alguma coisa?"_

_Eu já estava pegando a caixa de ferramentas e tirando o pequeno kit de primeiros socorros. Eu peguei um band-aid, e tirei a mão dela da água. Eu puxei a minha camiseta e envolvi a mão dela, secando-a. Era só um pequeno corte, e eu já podia ver o sangue trabalhando para fechá-lo. Eu coloquei o curativo, e beijei a ponta do dedo. Cara, eu estava muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo, e mostrei isso._

Fui tirado bruscamente dos meus pensamentos quando Bella gritou o meu nome.

"Jasper! Você está aí? Jasper!"

Eu olhei para ela, minha ansiedade e nervosismo voltando com a minha tarefa.

"Desculpa, eu estava pensando sobre umas coisas."

Ela olhou para mim perplexamente, e suspirou.

"Você pode jogar as linhas? Para a gente pescar, a linha e a isca precisam estar dentro da água, ou você podia nos salvar o trabalho. Pule na água, nade até o fundo do lago e espere. Quando você ver um bom peixe, agarre o e traga pra mim. Mas aí tira toda a diversão de pescar, não é?" Ela sorriu para mim, orgulhosa.

"Sabe-tudo." Eu fingi ficar bravo. Ela riu quietamente, e voltou a olhar para o lago. Bella estava sentindo-se preocupada e ansiosa. _Jesus Cristo, eu estou projetando._ Como que eu vou passar por isso? Eu observei enquanto ela olhou através do lago para uma águia voando até a água para pegar um peixe.

O cabelo de Bella estava voando ao vento. Ela finalmente deixou Rosalie fazer luzes em seu cabelo depois de muita insistência. Bella queria mesmo uma mudança, mas estava um pouco apreensiva sobre como seria o resultado final. O cabelo dela ainda estava um castanho escuro, mas tinha mexas muito finas castanho claro e loiro escuro que emoldurava seu rosto, mesclando com o cabelo atrás. Ela também pediu para Rosalie cortar em camadas. Ainda estava longo, mas deixou Bella parecendo mais madura, menos tímida. Eu realmente tinha gostado. Bella ainda não usava maquiagem, era uma beleza natural, mesmo tendo olheiras algumas vezes. Claro que eu sempre contava a verdade, e quando eu fiz isso hoje, ela me deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Ela tinha descoberto tempos atrás que eu não sentia dor em nenhuma das vezes que tentava bater em mim. Ela tinha conseguido torcer o pulso no mês passado, dando um soco na minha barriga, quando eu cometi o erro de dizer um dia, que ela parecia uma completa merda. Não parecia realmente, mas foi ela que disse que estava horrível.

O corpo dela tinha mudado um pouco também. Ela tinha engordado uns três quilos, incluindo o quilo que emagreceu durante as três primeiras semanas. Eu podia jurar que quase meio quilo foi direto pra bunda dela. Não era mais a coisa magrinha e ossuda de antes, tinha se tornado bem gostoso, redondo em todos os lugares certos. _Eu iria amar agarrar aquele traseiro._ O quadril se alargou um pouco, e as pernas engrossaram levemente. _Eu gostaria de abrir..._ Os braços ganharam um pouquinho mais de carne, mas eles eram firmes, do mesmo jeito que o abdômen. As bochechas também não pareciam tão afundadas como antes também. Bella começou a caminhar de manhã, e até mesmo algumas noites. Ela disse que a comida de Esme estava tendo efeito, e começou a se sentir consciente do próprio peso. Deus, a porra dessas mulheres e o peso. Se ela soubesse que eu encarava aquele pedaço do céu que estava entre as pernas delas quando se afastava de mim, seus olhos provavelmente me mandariam queimar direto no inferno.

Para mim, ela tinha o corpo perfeito. Deus, eu queria muito tocar nela, e abusar dos lugares certos. Eu sou homem; Sou a porra de um canalha, e vou ser o primeiro a admitir. Mas não queria só o corpo dela, eu queria tê-la por inteiro. Eu tinha finalmente admitido para mim mesmo esses últimos dias que queria ela, que estava irreparavelmente apaixonado, e continuaria a estar pelo resto da minha existência amaldiçoada. Mas não seria tão amaldiçoada se ela estivesse ao meu lado. Em todos os momentos que nós estávamos juntos nesses primeiros dias, ela tinha inundado os meus pensamentos. Era o começo de uma amizade linda, e que todo dia crescia mais e mais. Ela tinha aceitado quem eu era e me perdoou por quase tê-la matado. Tinha me aceitado e não tinha me perdoado por ter matado milhares; mas ainda sim não mudou sua opinião ou seus sentimentos por mim. Ela tinha falado o que sentia, mas olhava para mim e me mandava ondas de admiração e determinação. Estava determinada que eu deveria me perdoar, algo que eu não achava possível.

Mas o que ela sentia a traía às vezes. Ela se sentia revoltada e enojada quando perguntava coisas sobre Maria ou o meu tempo no México. Eu aprendi a esperar por isso, e tinha que aceitar. Mas eu também sentia outras coisas, quando nós conversávamos sobre Alice, que mandava o meu coração morto, de pedra e mau, para as nuvens. Ciúmes, tristeza, adoração, atração e amor. Amor. Ela escondia esses sentimentos rapidamente, e eu nunca comentei nada. Sempre queria sentir o que ela estava sentindo, mas dei o espaço que ela precisava para resolver isso por si mesma. Quando, e se ela estivesse pronta, ela iria me dizer como se sentia. Eu diria primeiro, e eu faria isso direito. Mas merda, essa mulher com baixa auto-estima e tímida nunca iria se colocar em uma situação em que pudesse ser rejeitada. Eu a conhecia bem demais. Ela só não sabia que não tinha nada com que se preocupar. Eu, ao contrário. Tinha.

Jesus. Não sei como fazer isso. Eu nunca convidei uma mulher para sair comigo antes. Com Alice, já estávamos juntos no dia seguinte em que nos conhecemos no restaurante. Se eu pensava em levá-la em qualquer lugar, ela nunca me dava à oportunidade de perguntar. Era sempre "isso é uma ótima idéia" ou "vamos a outro lugar". Essa merda de "construir o relacionamento" pode deixar um homem em pedaços. A antecipação e o medo estavam começando a me matar.

Claro, ela aceitava quem eu era, mas será que seria capaz de me amar do jeito que eu a amava? Será que iria querer? O que me preocupava era o tempo. Sim, muita coisa pode acontecer em dois meses, mas será que era tempo o suficiente para ela reconstruir a porra do pedaço que Edward arrancou quando terminou com ela? Eu não sei. Será que era suficiente para eu perceber que eu não estava procurando alguém para preencher aquele espaço reservado para companhia feminina, amor e ótimo sexo? Sim. Bella trouxe esse desejo em mim, claro. Ma o amor e o desejo que eu sentia por ela eram algo eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. Não tinha limites, era profundo e me consumia. Conseguia até me fazer fisicamente doente algumas vezes, quando eu morria só ao pensar sobre ela não estar comigo, passando tempo aqui. Eu ficava sem palavras e paralisado, e o desespero de não estar com ela me esmagava. Peter e Emmett; aqueles bastardos, repararam como eu estava duas noites atrás.

_Emmett tinha que sentar aquela bunda enorme num galho abaixo. Era o único que iria suportar o corpo gigantesco dele. Ele estava curioso e preocupado._

"_O que está acontecendo com você? Por que você parece alguém que acabou de achar seu cachorro favorito morto, com o sangue drenado?" Ele perguntou._

_O sorriso no rosto de Peter era cheio de compaixão e entendimento._

"_Eu acho que é hora de receber uma perspectiva diferente nisso. Ele está apaixonado por Bella, Emmett. Ele se apaixonou e está finalmente admitindo para si mesmo."_

_Emmett estava surpreso e excitado com a fofoca nova, mas defensivo da irmãzinha mais nova dele._

"_Você está apaixonado por Bella? Quer dizer, você a ama mais do que amor de irmão? Como, você a quer como sua companheira? Você a quer pela eternidade? Por que se é qualquer coisa menos do que isso, eu arrancarei a porra dos seus braços. E pernas."_

_Eu ia responder quando Peter disse:_

"_Sim."_

_Eu olhei para ele como se ele estivesse louco. Eu olhei para Emmett, que tinha uma expressão determinada no rosto, os olhos completamente sérios._

"_Sim, Emmett. Mas talvez eu me fodi com isso. Eu não sei se ela poderia me querer, se poderia me amar desse jeito. E o único jeito de sobreviver a isso, é não forçar pra descobrir a resposta."_

_Emmett ficou quieto por um longo minuto antes de finalmente perguntar:_

"_Você quer dizer, que vai tomar a saída covarde? Não fazer nada? Sabe, eu não sei o que é mais fodido. O fato de você está apaixonado por sua irmã ou essa porra que acabou de dizer. Isso parece algo que Edward diria. Se você vai pensar merda como essa, não merece a Bella. Se a ama esse tanto, vá atrás dela. Que se foda a esperança, você não pode resolver isso só com esperança. Tudo o que pode fazer é tratá-la como ela merece ser tratada, aproveitar e dar tempo. E pelo amor de Deus, seja você mesmo. Se tentar qualquer coisa diferente, você irá falhar. Ela verá através de você. E é melhor não ir pelo caminho de "eu não te mereço", porque Bella vai achar um jeito de matar você e te deixar na sarjeta. Ela sabe quem e o que você é, e se quiser você, e te amar, então é melhor corresponder a esse sentimento mil vezes... Você ama a nossa irmã; cento e sessenta e quatro anos e apaixonado por uma menina de dezoito, sabe de uma coisa, isso soa extremamente fodido... e oh! Eu não quero nem pensar sobre o lado físico disso tudo... Oh merda, não."_

_Peter estava rindo ao final disso tudo, porque Emmett tinha parado de falar comigo e estava murmurando para si mesmo. _

"_Emmett, fisicamente Jasper só tem vinte anos; e ela não é realmente sua irmã."_

_Emmett olhou para cima imediatamente._

"_O caralho que não é. Sim, ela é. Eu amo Bella do mesmo jeito que eu amo Jasper como meu irmão. A única razão pra eu apoiar isso é porque acho que eles são certos um para o outro, vi isso se formando lentamente. Eu não sou a porra de um idiota. Mas Jesus, Rosalie e Esme? Elas irão te pendurar pelo seu saco. E eu vou te falar mais uma coisa."_

"Jasper! Jasper! Você fisgou alguma coisa! Acorde!" Bella disse alto, e me cutucando.

Eu puxei a minha vara, mas era tarde demais, seja lá o que estava do outro lado tinha pegado a isca e escapado. Merda. Eu puxei a linha de volta. Bella tinha franzido as sobrancelhas em preocupação e ansiedade, ela estava ficando puta.

"O que está acontecendo com você? Nesses últimos dias alguma coisa está te incomodando, e você não vai me dizer que estou imaginando coisas. Nem uma parte da sua mente enorme está focada no aqui e agora?" Ela estava frustrada e nervosa.

"Desculpa, eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas, perdido nos meus pensamentos, eu acho."

Bella suspirou, olhando na direção oposta.

"Essa é a quinta vez que você disso isso nos últimos cinco dias. Bem, obviamente você não está se divertindo, então porque nós não voltamos pra casa?" Ela estava agitada, desapontada, ansiosa e com medo.

"Bella, não fique desse jeito só porque eu estou um pouco distraído. Eu realmente sinto muito, só estou resolvendo algumas coisas, e quando estiver pronto pra dizer o que preciso dizer, tudo vai ficar bem. Então, por favor, se acalme."

A próxima coisa que ela disse fez o meu coração afundar, e eu reagi. Ela murmurou para si mesma.

"Bem, não deixe eu te **distrair** da porra das suas **distrações.**"

Ela tinha que estar brincando comigo.

"Nunca, nunca me compare com o fodido do seu ex-namorado, nem mesmo murmurando para você mesmo. Eu não sou como ele, e nunca quero ser. Se você quer mesmo saber, a minha espécie não é distraída facilmente. Eu nem acredito que você disse isso, cresce logo de uma vez, Bella."

Eu não esperei para procurar uma resposta, eu me levantei e andei alguns metros e liguei para Emmett. Não queria olhar para ela, e nem queria saber no momento o que ela estava sentindo, então eu fechei os meus sentidos e andei mais alguns metros.

"Emmett, você pode vir aqui, agora?" A minha voz estava tensa da dor que tinha começado a crescer no meu peito. Ele começava a se sentir mais pesado a cada segundo. Eu precisava sair daqui. Bella não tinha dito nada, o que provavelmente era o melhor para nós dois no momento. Eu não me movi, e os doze segundos que Emmett demorou para chegar pareceram uma eternidade.

"Você pode levar ela pra casa?" Eu perguntei. A minha angústia era evidente.

"Claro." Ele estava curiosamente preocupado quando olhou para Bella e para mim de novo. Eu pulei nas pedras ao lado do lago e entre as árvores, e sumi em um segundo. Não fui longe, só do outro lado do pico. Eu me sentei em umas pedras do lado do rio. Talvez a minha reação fosse exagerada, mas não me importava. O jeito que ela falou alguma das palavras de Edward daquele dia na floresta tinha machucado. Como que ela podia falar uma coisa dessas? Ela nunca tinha feito antes, e quase nunca falava sobre ele. Talvez ela não tivesse esquecido ele, talvez fosse cedo demais. Talvez... Isso não era pra acontecer. Não.

Eu estava sozinho só alguns minutos quando eu ouvi alguém se aproximando. Eu esperava que Peter ou Emmett aparecessem, mas quando ela apareceu, eu sabia que eu estava com problemas. Rosálie estava realmente puta, alguém que queria foder comigo agora.

"Rosalie, nem comece. Você não tem idéia do que aconteceu, e não quer saber, então me deixe em paz."

Rosalie tentou permanecer calma.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo? Bem, deixe-me ver. Você é o cara que está apaixonado pela minha irmã, certo? Oh, e deixe-me ver minha irmã; bem, acontece que ela está apaixonada por você, mas não está prestes a demonstrar ou admitir. Não quando o filho da puta que a ama ignora ela por cinco dias seguidos. Oh, e ele ainda inventa umas desculpas patéticas sobre o porquê ele não está prestando atenção, nunca pensando sobre como está fazendo ela se sentir quando ele está perdido na porra do seu mundinho." Ela continuou, a voz com determinação pura. "Que claro, a faz lembrar daqueles três dias infernais que aquela merda do seu irmão fez ela passar antes de criar coragem para terminar tudo com ela, tratando-a como uma pilha de merda de urso que ele pisou quando estava caçando. Sim, claro, você está certo, Jasper. Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo. Quer me contar?" O sacarmo de Rosalie estava laçado com raiva.

"Emmett?" Eu perguntei, a raiva que eu estava sentindo evidente em minha voz.

Rosalie estava ligeiramente desanimada, determinada e insultada.

"Não. Você. E ela. Será que você realmente pensa que eu só fico lixando as minhas unhas lendo Vogue e não vejo o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois? Me dá um tempo. A única razão de eu saber o que acabou de acontecer é que eu tive que quase fisicamente arrancar dela. Além do mais, enquanto vocês gostam de conversar naquela árvore de noite, nós mulheres sabemos outras formas de comunicação que vocês nunca poderiam começar a entender. Eu sei o que eu vejo Jasper, e quando eu os juntos, vocês dois não são as mesmas pessoas. Eu vejo o jeito que você olha pra ela, a luz e a esperança que entra nos seus olhos. Eu observei vida voltando para ela, que você colocou de volta. É você que trouxe Bella de volta para nós, de todos os jeito que nós pensamos que não seria possível. Não depois do que ela passou. Claro, talvez nós todos ajudamos um pouco, mas é você que ela quer ver todos os dias, é você que ela observa quando nós treinamos na clareira. É você que ela sente falta quando você está patrulhando ou caçando. É você que está impedindo vocês de ficarem juntos. Você está certo, você não é Edward, mas ela não quer ele mais. Ela quer você. Ela não quer ou precisa de um menino assustado, ela quer e precisa de um homem. Então talvez você deveria crescer e acordar aquilo que você tem pendurado entre suas pernas."

"Como você poderia saber disso tudo, Rosalie?"

"Porque ela me disse do jeito dela, seu retardado."

"O que eu faço? O que eu posso dizer?"

"O que o seu coração te disser pra fazer, Jasper."

"Isso não ajuda porra nenhuma, Rosalie."

"Ei, eu só sou a loira superficial que está muito ocupada lendo Vogue e fodendo o monstro que ela chama de marido noventa por cento do tempo. Não pergunte para mim, eu não sei de merda nenhuma." Rosalie encolheu os ombros e estava tentando não sorrir. Ela estava orgulhosa.

Eu pulei, agarrei os ombros dela e plantei um beijo firme na sua bochecha. Abracei ela apertado. Ela só riu e me disse gentilmente.

"Só considere ela valiosa, Jasper, você irá descobrir o que dizer quando chegar lá, parte de fazer um relacionamento funcionar é errar algumas vezes. Você não é perfeito, ela sabe disso. Ela também não é. Não se desculpe também, ela sabe que estava errada. Ela acha que você está cansado de ficar perto dela, e é por isso que você está tão distante. Só fale a verdade, Jasper."

Eu dei outro beijo na bochecha.

"Emmett pensava que você iria me matar quando soubesse que eu estou apaixonado por ela."

Rosalie sorriu maleficamente.

"Ah, eu vou matar alguém. Mas vai ser ele porque ele manteve isso em segredo, especialmente sobre minha irmã e meu irmão. Obrigada pela informação. Vá para casa, Jasper. Dê um beijo nela por mim, e fale que eu disse _de nada_."

Eu corri. Talvez estivesse pensando demais sobre isso. Deus, eu a amo. Como que ela podia pensar que eu estava cansado dela? Aí eu percebi. Eu tinha me mantido afastado esses últimos dias. Estava tão consumido sobre como que eu iria me aproximar dela, e com isso, claro que ela pensaria que algo estava errado. Eu teria que chutar a minha bunda internamente depois. Sabia o que precisava fazer. Eu iria dizer tudo, convencer ela sobre como eu sinto e qual são as minhas intenções. Caralho. Ela teve trinta e cinco minutos para se convencer de que eu estava cansado dela, que eu não precisava dela. Como se isso fosse acontecer alguma vez. Caralho. O que eu posso fazer?.. Oh... Oh, merda, sim! Eu te amo, Emmett.

"..._Elas irão te pendurar pelo seu saco. E eu vou te falar mais uma coisa... Edward. Aquele relacionamento realmente estava condenado desde o começo. Sabe, Jasper, você se lembra de como ele acabava com qualquer avanço que ela fazia? Ele e a porra dos limites dele. Ela não era a porra da santa do relacionamento. Se você realmente continuar com isso, nem pense em fazer ela se sentir inadequada. Você tem esse dom que pode ajudar isso. E eu vou te dizer..."_

Emmett e a porra dessas divagações acabaram de salvar a minha vida. Eu sei o que eu preciso fazer, o que eu vou fazer. Oh, Whitlock, seu velho safado. Ela nem vai me ver chegando. Ainda não, de qualquer jeito.

_**_

**Nota da Tradutora: **"_Ei, eu só sou a loira superficial que está muito ocupada lendo Vogue e fodendo o monstro que ela chama de marido noventa por cento do tempo. Não pergunte para mim, eu não sei de merda nenhuma."  
_Há! Eu amo essa Rosalie, sério!!! IdreamofEddy escreveu a mistura perfeita de filha-da-puta/esperta/vaidosa, que eu acho que é como nos livros. Eu amo um monte de fanfic que tem uma Rosalie má/burra/muito vaidosa, mas eu não acho que ela realmente é assim. A mesma coisa com o Emmett. Sério, ele pode ser o irmão mais velho brincalhão, mas um vampiro estúpido? Pegue seu livro e vai ler de novo! É simplesmente impossível. Eles não são estúpidos, e eles não transam o tempo todo, e não é a única coisa que eles fazem. Então, parabéns IdreamofEddy, por escrever além do clichê. (e cutucar com essa frase quem pensa que Rosalie é uma loira estúpida.)


	21. Exposição

**Capítulo 21 – Exposição.**

**N/A: **Aproveitem. Stephenie Meyer é dona de Twilight e de todos os personagens. Muito obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos.

**N/T:** Não deixem de ler a nota no fim do capítulo. Aproveitem. *wink, wink* E não deixem de ler a minha nova tradução, uma one-shot, "Major Jasper e Blackbird". Não é Bella/Jasper, mas mostra o começo da amizade deles. É muito fofa! Eu amo! Não esqueçam de comentar!!

**Betado por Nanda Souza.**

**

**JPOV:**

Eu dei a volta na garagem. Peter, Charlotte e Jane estavam em pé perto da porta. Como ele sabe o que está acontecendo algumas vezes, eu nunca vou descobrir. Quando eu me aproximei deles, Peter andou em minha direção com um olhar diferente em seu rosto. Merda, eu vou fazer isso, eu já tive tempo suficiente para me curar, é hora de reivindicar o que eu preciso, tempo para declarar toda a verdade, e dar o meu melhor. Ele não vai tentar me convencer do contrário, não agora.

Peter levantou as sobrancelhas, acenando com a cabeça em afirmação, devagar. Ele estava... Satisfeito.

"Nós estamos indo caçar. Não iremos longe, só até Billings. Vamos voltar em algumas horas. Carlisle e Esme não estão aqui, foram procurar uma caverna gostosa hoje à noite e fazer um piquenique. Eles esperam uma explicação completa amanhã do motivo de você pedir para eu mandá-los embora de casa. O que você realmente pediu, falando nisso. Rosalie ligou para Emmett para uns momentos sozinhos... Pelo menos é isso que disse para ele, e vão estar de volta em uma hora, mais ou menos. A companheira de Emmett é uma coisa de outro mundo, Jasper, ela nunca deve ser subestimada. Então isso deixa você e Bella sozinhos."

Ah, aqui vem... Eu pensei que realmente terminaria o dia sem ver aquele sorriso de merda no rosto dele.

"Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu; mas sei que você está prestes a reivindicar o que é seu por direito. Só se lembre... todos os Deuses têm uma espada, e eu estou orgulhoso de ser a sua. Estou feliz com isso e me sinto aliviado por você finalmente achar o seu escudo. Agora não me preocuparei muito com você."

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Sabe, às vezes você simplesmente não faz sentido algum. Eu acho que meu veneno fritou o seu cérebro."

Peter riu, uma risada má e que revelava saber mais do que estava falando.

"Com o tempo, você irá saber. Ela acabou de entrar no banho. Charlotte estava planejando castrar você, mas eu a convenci de adiar isso por agora. Jane até falou para Bella que tudo o que ela precisa é perguntar. Eu realmente estou gostando daquela merdinha. Depois a gente se fala."

Charlotte e Jane estavam sorrindo na beira do pasto. Charlotte estufou o peito e mexeu as sobrancelhas, e Jane esfregou as têmporas. Caralho. Peter correu até elas e eles se viraram e foram embora. Depois que sumiram, tudo estava em silencio. Escutei enquanto a água atingia o corpo dela e pingava, levando uma camada daquele cheiro maravilhoso. Eu queria me banhar nele, queria me afogar. Corri até a varanda dela e abri a porta.

Fiquei escutando-a atentamente. Ela estava lavando o cabelo, o chuveiro atingindo o chão na sua frente. Pude sentir uma onda nova do cheiro do xampu de morango que ela espalhava no cabelo. Nossa. Eu quase podia ver um pouco do xampu escorrendo do seu cabelo, se movendo lentamente nas costas, seguindo a curva daquela bunda deliciosa, viajando lentamente abaixo daquelas pernas perfeitas, até o calcanhar. Ela se virou para enxaguar o xampu. Eu abri a porta do banheiro, e entrei. Podia vê-la através da porta esfumaçada de vidro do chuveiro, uma neblina de vapor tinha se acumulado dentro. A silhueta perfeita de Isabella, minha Bella. Observei enquanto o resto da espuma e bolhas viajavam através da clavícula esquerda, seguindo para o topo do peito dela, e por cima daqueles mamilos eretos. Ela estava com frio? Observei as gotas de água escorrendo pelo abdômen, algumas indo para os quadris, e outras se perderam naquela região de cachos molhados, macios antes de pingarem pelas coxas e pernas dela. As gostas seguiram seu caminho até as marcas vermelhas e ranhuras nas canelas, já curadas, de Bella. Ela ainda era linda. Os meus olhos encontraram o rosto dela, e eu observei um tremor passando pelo seu peito, deixando sua boca, que estava ligeiramente aberta. O resto do último episódio de choro dela. Porra, eu fiz isso. E irei provavelmente fazer de novo. Mas não hoje. Não. É hora de colocar esse show na estrada. Eu sorri e me preparei para o pior.

"Bella."

Eu sei que fui firme, mas talvez, tenha falado mais alto do que precisava. Ela gritou e pulou quase trinta centímetros do chão, em direção da minha voz por reflexo, me dando uma vista perfeita da frente dela, a mesma vista que estava desejando quando eu entrei no banheiro. Oops.

"JASPER?!? MAS QUE CARALHO VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? EU ESTOU TOMANDO BANHO!" Bella estava embaraçada, chocada, alarmada, surpresa e agitada.

"Eu sei. Desligue o chuveiro e venha aqui. Por favor?"

"BEM, SAIA DAQUI E EU PENSO NO ASSUNTO!" Ela estava respirando pesadamente pela boca. Ainda chocada, ainda surpresa.

"Não." Eu mantive minha voz firme.

Ela congelou. Ela ficou extremamente nervosa e alarmada. A voz dela estava fraca.

"Não?"

"Não."

Eu tinha certeza que ela não podia me ver muito bem; mas a sua expressão era impagável. O horror e o pânico marcavam seu rosto, os lábios abertos em uma pequena forma de "O". Bella colocou os braços na frente dos seios, não percebendo que aquele pedaço do céu ainda estava exposto. Que fofa. Deus, eu estava excitado. Bem, não no sentido que meu pau estava duro, ainda não. Excitado porque a mulher na minha frente estava sem palavras, quando ela sempre tinha algo pra falar. Excitado porque eu a tinha aonde eu queria que estivesse nesse momento. Bella estava começando a sentir medo e um pouco de pânico, e me deixou mais sóbrio. Um pouco.

Bella tentou se acalmar respirando fundo. Ela me perguntou timidamente:

"Se você não sair ainda, pode, ao menos, me passar a toalha?"

Eu deslizei a toalha do lugar em que ela estava e andei até a porta do boxe, comecei a deslizar a porta quando ela agarrou o outro lado para me impedir. Eu deixei.

"Jasper, o que você está fazendo? Eu estou pelada! Só jogue a toalha por cima!" Bella estava aterrorizada.

"Bella, querida, eu já vi você pelada, e me lembro bem. Com certeza nunca me esquecerei daquilo. Eu penso sobre aquela vez o tempo todo, todos os dias, pra falar a verdade. E ultimamente, todos os momentos. Então desligue a água e tire a sua mão da porta. Eu quero falar com você."

Suas emoções entraram em conflito e ela congelou novamente. Por favor, não fale não. Todas as emoções de medo estavam correndo através dela, junto com nervosismo e embaraço. Mas ela também estava um pouco excitada. Sim. Porra, sim. Ela tremia ligeiramente quando tirou a mão da porta e desligou a água, e eu observei através do vidro embaçado quando ela tirou a mão tentativamente da torneira. Ela sussurrou o meu nome como uma pergunta.

"Jasper?"

"Bella, eu prometo que eu não vou olhar nada a não ser o seu rosto." Eu assegurei.

Ela estava respirando agora só com um ligeiro terror. Tentou se acalmar novamente.

"Jasper, você tem uma visão periférica incrível, não pode realmente prometer isso, pode?"

Internamente eu ri maleficamente para mim mesmo. Ela era esperta. Abri a porta lentamente, o corpo dela oscilando. Eu olhei diretamente nos olhos dela, me focando somente neles. Todo o resto era secundário, mas um jeito ótimo de melhorar a minha imaginação e memória. Eu não me lembrava justamente, na primeira vez. Eu memorizei as gotas de água escorrendo da pele dela, do cabelo e tudo mais naquela fração de segundo.

Eu esperava que meu rosto e meus olhos estivessem expressando a seriedade das minhas intenções de tê-la exposta diante de mim. Eu realmente não sei por que, quando eu abri aquela porta, a beleza dela me fez perder o controle da minha mente por um momento. Quase fiquei ajoelhado só com a intensidade da inocência nos olhos dela. Eu tinha reparado que exalei todo o ar que tinha segurado em meu peito. O veneno na minha boca estava se acumulando e era difícil de engolir. Oh, obrigado, Deus.

"Isabella, levante os seus braços, por favor?" Eu pedi, e manobrei para colocar a toalha ao redor da bunda dela. Bella olhou para mim com lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos, e começou a se sentir envergonhada e relutante. "Bella, você não tem nada para se envergonhar, ou se sentir humilhada. Você é linda. Levante os seus braços, amor, você está começando a ficar com frio." Transmiti segurança suavemente, tentando manter minha voz calma, e não deixar o meu excitamento tomar conta. O único problema era que alguém estava finalmente começando a acordar. _Calma, whoa. Ainda não. Eu preciso de mais alguns minutos._

A boca de Bella ainda estava ligeiramente aberta, e sua respiração saia suavemente por ela. Exatamente essa merda podia ser meu fim. Ela ainda estava com um pouco de medo, embaraçada e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Aí ela finalmente deve ter percebido que não tinha coberto completamente o que seria o _meu_ pedaço do céu. Apertou as pernas juntas, tentando se derreter, eu acho. Ela levantou a perna direita e dobrou o joelho, perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio. Por nervosismo ou medo, quem sabe. O sangue estava se acumulando nas bochechas e no pescoço dela.

"Isabella, não caia. Confie em mim e levante os braços." Eu tinha certeza que os meus olhos estavam implorando para ela, e tentei manter o meu olhar sério no rosto, mas queria morrer de rir com as suas tentativas inúteis de tentar se cobrir. Por favor, não diga não. Ela ainda não tinha negado nada, por favor, não comece agora.

Os braços de Bella tremiam quando ela descobriu aqueles montes gloriosos de carne; os mamilos estavam completamente eretos, murmurando para mim: "_venha; sinta-se livre para sugar, para isso que eu fui feito."_ Qualquer bebê teria muita sorte. Eu teria muita sorte. Ela tinha os braços dobrados enquanto os levantava lentamente acima do ombro. Eu estendi a toalha com o meu braço esquerdo e segurei com o meu direito enquanto envolvi Bella de novo e juntei na sua frente, tomando cuidado de não tocar a pele dela. Quando a toquei foi para prender a toalha no topo do peito dela. O calor e o pulso elétrico que eu senti de só ter triscado os meus dedos nela tirou o meu fôlego e Bella respirou súbita e tremulamente. Eu removi a minha mão de seu corpo e estendi a mão direita para ela, pedindo silenciosamente pra Bella segurar. Ela relaxou os braços no lado do corpo e colocou a mão quente na minha fria. Ajudei a sair de dentro do boxe e a puxei para perto.

Eu nunca tirei os meus olhos dela. Seus olhos eram perfurantes, mas não frios. Eu senti que eles estavam me alcançando por dentro, perfurando a barreira que eu tinha construído cuidadosamente, olhando o meu "eu" verdadeiro pela primeira vez. Com ela era diferente. Eu pensei que podia ver a alma dela; a sua essência achando a única coisa que estava faltando, e celebrando o encontro. A tranquilidade do momento me deixou admirado, e tive que lutar com as peças da minha barreira estilhaçada para não quebrar em frente dessa mulher e implorar que ela me amasse do jeito que eu a amava. Ela precisava saber, precisava sentir e precisava de tempo para perceber isso.

Eu desviei o meu olhar, para outra toalha pendurada e a peguei. Olhei para Bella de novo. Ela estava nervosa, confusa e em conflito. Sua respiração tinha diminuído, os lábios ainda partidos e o peito dela ainda estava acompanhando a respiração pesada. Deus, aquela porra daquele lábio inferior estava me chamando, e aqueles peitos debaixo da toalha estavam fazendo que o Whitlock Júnior acordasse, e eu não podia convencê-lo do contrário. Ele é um filho da puta forte, e em nenhum sentido pode ser considerado pequeno. Eu trouxe a toalha para perto e rodeei Bella para secar o cabelo, apertando contra a toalha. Levei Bella até a frente do espelho e entreguei a escova de cabelo que estava em cima da bancada. Senti seus olhos no meu rosto quando ela finalmente desviou o olhar do espelho, que eu usava para olhar para os olhos dela. Ela tremia quando começou a desembaraçar o cabelo e eu observei o rosto dela com os olhos arregalados em admiração. Os olhos dela estavam se movendo do meu reflexo para o que ela estava fazendo. Quando ficou pronta, ela abaixou a escova, se virando para mim. Estava tendo dificuldades para falar.

"Jasper, o que..."

"Shh, Bella." Eu sussurrei sedutoramente para ela. Eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos quando a segurei pela cintura firmemente com minhas duas mãos, e andamos juntos fora do banheiro. Bella tropeçou, e eu quase perdi o controle. Ela não tinha tropeçado ou caído desde que eu a tinha encontrado. A falta de jeito dela tinha se perdido junto com a Bella antiga, semanas atrás. Diminuí os nossos passos e logo a parte de trás das pernas dela atingiram o meu objetivo. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando percebeu o que isso era, e o alarme que ela estava sentindo bateu na minha resolução e quase que a quebrou.

Eu me pressionei contra ela e o calor emanava permeou na minha pele, nos meus músculos e direto nos meus ossos. Até mesmo Whitlock Júnior começou a ficar bem feliz. Os olhos dela se dilataram quando ela sem dúvidas sentiu a minha criatura pressionando na parte de baixo do abdômen e parte do quadril dela. Ela sabia que tinha que obedecer ao meu pedido silencioso se quisesse achar algum jeito de escapar. A coisa era assim, eu sabia que ela não seria capaz de pensar nisso rápido o suficiente, mas eu a teria exatamente onde queria de um jeito ou de outro.

Bella sentou-se na cama desgraciosamente, como só ela conseguia. Oh, porra, sim! Eu tinha removido minhas mãos da cintura dela ao mesmo tempo e manobrei a minha perna direita diretamente entre as dela, seguindo ela na cama. Eu queria levantar o meu joelho e sentir o centro dela me pressionando, mas ela estava prestes a entrar em pânico. Coloquei uma mão em casa lado do rosto dela, apoiado na cama enquanto me abaixei em cima dela. Eu coloquei minha perna esquerda ao lado do quadril dela, e ela sem dúvidas podia sentir a pressão que meu companheiro fazia contra sua perna. Enquanto eu esperei pelo pânico se acalmar, eu sorri o meu maior sorriso estúpido que eu conseguia na hora. Reconhecimento atravessou os olhos dela. Perfeito.

O alívio que ela sentiu me atingiu e eu ri um pouco. O cheiro dela ainda estava me envolvendo e senti um contentamento esmagador. Eu estava em casa. Bella ainda estava muito nervosa e excitada, e respirou fundo algumas vezes para deixar o alívio passar. Obviamente ela tinha pensado que o predador em mim tinha vindo reivindicar o que era meu, só que não era do jeito que tinha pensado de primeira. Ela olhou para mim, me implorando com os olhos.

"Jasper, o que é isso? O que você está fazendo?"

Oh, merda. Oh, Cristo, aqui vamos nós. _Pule, Jasper._ O meu sorriso desapareceu e a seriedade que estava na minha voz provavelmente passou a minha emoção para ela.

"Isabella, eu tenho algo para te dizer, e eu imploro que você me escute antes de responder. Por favor?"

Ela procurou por respostas nos meus olhos, os olhos implorando para eu continuar. Ela estava nervosa, preocupada e sentindo afeição.

"Tudo bem."

Eu respirei fundo.

"Isabella. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu sempre estarei apaixonado por você. Sempre irei te amar, todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os minutos, e todos os segundos, para sempre. Sempre vou te amar além disso. Eu nem sempre amei você, e teve horas que até te odiei, até mesmo quis matar você. O tempo que nós passamos juntos criou esse amor que eu sinto, e nada irá mudar isso para mim agora. Esse amor cresceu como uma semente, e eu quero vê-lo florescer com você. Para sempre, Isabella. Sempre serei seu, e quero que você seja minha. Eu não posso prometer que não vou estragar tudo e errar. Não posso prometer que sempre irei me lembrar de dizer que eu te amo, porque você sabe como eu posso ser. Sou rabugento, sou um filho da puta, e eu sei que estou longe de ser perfeito. Você também está longe de ser perfeita, e não estou procurando por perfeição. São essas imperfeições suas que destruíram a barreira que eu tive ao meu redor, e me fez sentir emoções que eu não senti por um longo tempo, ou nunca. As minhas próprias emoções, Bella, não as suas. Você terminou o que Peter começou, ele pode até ter me dado um pedaço da minha alma, mas você achou o resto das peças e colou tudo de volta. Você..."

Bella estava maravilhada, e muito espantada quando as lágrimas que tinham se acumulado nos olhos escorreram no rosto dela ao me interromper. Jesus, mulher, eu nem terminei!

"Mas Jasper, esses últimos dias você nem..."

Não, eu não ouviria nada disso.

"Isabella. Esses últimos dias eu estive lutando, pensando como eu poderia te contar isso tudo. Estava com medo da sua reação. Estava com medo de você. Por mais que eu quisesse te dizer, por mais que eu te ame o tanto que eu amo, eu sei agora que mesmo se você não me quiser do jeito que eu te quero, nunca vou desistir. Você merece ser feliz e eu sempre vou te amar por quem você é, mas saiba disso. Não importa o tempo, eu sempre vou esperar por você. Sempre te amando. Irei lutar por você. Quero ter você. Eu quero que você me tenha. Não vai existir mais ninguém para mim. Será sempre você. Eu te amo, Isabella."

Em algum lugar nela, algo se abriu, porque ela tinha escondido muita coisa de mim. Eu estive ao redor de Bella e do que ela sentia por um bom tempo, e nunca senti o amor que ela expressou para mim, até agora. O tipo de amor que ela sentia por Edward. Mas era mais forte, era catastrófico, era impenetrável. O amor dela por mim me atingiu em ondas contínuas; era eterno, sem limites, ardente, imensurável e revigorante. Parecia que alguém tinha me dado um chute no peito, forte. Eu perdi o controle dos meus braços, das minhas pernas e caí em cima dela.

Fui direto para o meu prêmio. Eu a beijei forte com os meus lábios e ela me beijou tão forte quanto podia. A minha coxa tinha vindo parar no meio das pernas dela, e eu podia sentir o calor irradiando do seu centro. Tentei levantar o meu braço esquerdo para tirar o meu peso de cima dela; pelo amor de Deus, eu devia estar esmagando-a. Mas ela levantou os braços e os envolveu em volta dos meus ombros e suas mãos pequenas agarraram o meu cabelo. Eu sucumbi às tentativas fúteis dela de me segurar sobre seu corpo enquanto nossos lábios se moveram juntos. Bella precisava respirar, então eu quebrei o nosso beijo e comecei a beijar o canto da sua boca enquanto ela arquejava por ar. Fui para aquele lábio inferior que eu desejava desde que a encontrei na floresta e suguei gentilmente enquanto ela respirava, jogando aquele cheiro doce em mim. Caralho. Eu precisava de mais, e queria sentir o gosto dela. Irei beijá-la; mas não vou tocar ela, ainda não. Whitlock Júnior estava ficando puto. Os lábios dela estavam abertos, então eu aprofundei o beijo e enfiei a minha língua na boca quente, úmida dela. Acariciei o céu da boca com a ponta da minha língua, e deixei minha língua brincar com a dela. Bella ainda me consumia com o amor, paixão e desejo que ela sentia por mim, mas percebi rapidamente outros sentimentos, de inadequação e inferioridade. Eu sabia que ela nunca tinha sido beijada desse jeito antes; mas sério, ela estava indo muito bem. Eu parei de beijá-la. Mantive os meus lábios perto dos dela enquanto eu sussurrei:

"Isabella, não. Nunca se sinta desse jeito comigo. Você sempre será impecável e perfeita para mim. Abra os seus olhos, Bella."

Eu me afastei e acariciei o nariz dela com o meu e a observei abrindo os olhos. Jesus, os olhos dessa mulher estavam me encarando com tanto desejo. A vontade que eu senti vindo dela seria o suficiente para ser o meu fim, mas eu estava determinado a ter o meu tempo com ela, e nesse momento eu não tinha tempo suficiente. Caralho. Alguém estava gritando comigo vindo debaixo. _Não! Seu filho da puta idiota!!! NÓS ESTAMOS QUASE LÁ!_

"Eu te amo, Jasper." Bella sussurrou, ela estava determinada, nervosa, e apaixonada.

"Eu te amo, Isabella." Eu realmente amava, e mandei uma onda do que eu sentia para ela.

Eu observei seu rosto, os olhos clareando, e um sorriso tomando conta do rosto dela que eu nunca vi antes. Ela estava feliz, alegre, contente, intoxicada. Ohh, eu devo ter deslumbrado ela. Oh, caralho, sim! Eu tenho certeza que eu sorri enormemente, deixei todas as emoções dela passarem para mim. Dei três beijos rápidos nos lábios dela, tirei a minha perna do meio das suas, e movi para ficar com uma perna de cada lado dela, me apoiando com os meus braços.

"Jasper, eu te amo, não posso te dizer o quanto porque ainda não sei exatamente. Estou chocada. Eu não sei como te dizer o quanto te amo nesse momento." Bella estava começando a se preocupar. A voz dela estava começando a ficar agitada.

"Isabella, você não precisa me dizer o que você está pensando sobre como você se sente agora, eu consigo sentir. Eu sei. Isso é bom o suficiente para mim, mesmo se você nunca achar as palavras para se expressar. Mas sei que você vai, você sempre acha. Eu te confundi quando basicamente nem te reconheci esses últimos dias, e agora declarando o meu amor eterno por você. Eu não espero que você fale ou faça nada, pelo menos não hoje à noite. Mas tem algo que eu quero perguntar."

"O que?" Ela perguntou curiosa e maravilhada.

"Você quer ir a um encontro comigo? Deixa eu te levar para longe daqui, e passar a noite contigo? Eu te amo, Isabella. Eu _quero_ você, muito, muito."

O reconhecimento do sentido dessas palavras passaram pelos seus olhos. Ela começou a respirar pesadamente, e ficou nervosa. Deus, eu amava isso.

"Você me _quer_? Você quer dizer que você me _quer_? Mas... como?"

Agora, que tipo de merda de pergunta era essa?

"Bem, quando um homem ama uma mulher, e eles tem um compromisso com o outro, ele pega o..." Ela bateu na minha boca de brincadeira. "O que você quer dizer com _como_, Isabella? Você sabe a resposta. Não importa o que te disseram antes, nada é impossível. Eu quero te levar para sair pelo menos uma vez direito antes de te levar para minha cama. É isso que eu quero. Por favor, Deus; não me diga que você quer esperar, porque eu posso sentir o seu desejo e a sua vontade, e é quase tão forte quanto o meu. Eu nunca tive que esperar antes, acho que posso literalmente morrer só de pensar nisso. Sou um ser sexual, e quero dividir essa parte com você. Eu quero que você seja a minha companheira, de todos os jeitos. Eu te amo."

Dizer que Bella estava chocada era atenuar a verdade, mas ela ganhou controle rapidamente e se acalmou.

"Você não vai me machucar? Você não vai me matar? Quer dizer, eu sei que não vai. Mas você está dizendo que é possível nós fazermos amor sem a ameaça de ferimentos ou morte?"

"É exatamente isso que estou dizendo. Olha, você sabe as lendas. Todas são verdades. Você também precisa se lembrar do meu dom. Eu sentirei a sua dor, a sua paixão, o seu êxtase. E você sentirá o meu. Eu sei os meus limites, e não vou te machucar. Tenho um excelente e completo controle de mim mesmo, Isabella. Não vou te matar, pelo menos não agora." Me certifiquei de ter refletido a seriedade do que eu disse para ela. Especialmente a última parte.

Ela olhou em meus olhos, estava excitada, estimulada, e extremamente nervosa. Eu levantei a minha mão direita e enxuguei a lágrima que tinha se formado no canto do seu olho com o meu dedo indicador. Em nenhum momento tirei os meus olhos dos dela, e ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, lentamente. Eu já sabia da sua decisão, ela nunca tinha falado, mas eu tinha sentido. Sempre foi uma decisão dela sobre quando ela iria contar para todo mundo. Agora nós realmente sabíamos, nós dois. A única coisa que mudou foi quem estaria matando ela. Eu estava mais do que disposto.

Eu precisava me afastar dela, Whitlock Júnior ainda estava protestando altamente, e minhas emoções estavam ameaçando a quebrar minha barreira, e ela realmente não precisava ver isso agora. Ela tinha que pensar sobre muitas coisas e eu queria dar o meu presente tão logo que tivesse a minha reposta. É melhor que ela fale sim, caralho.

"Bem, o que você diz? Você vai deixar eu te levar? Nós vamos nos divertir, e te levarei para algum lugar onde podemos passar a noite. Qual é a sua resposta, mulher?!"

Bella riu. Caralho, ela precisava nesse momento. Sorriu amorosamente para mim. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de amor. Sua voz estava bem baixa.

"Sim. Eu vou amar sair e fazer amor com você, Jasper Whitlock." Eu a beijei, fervorosamente.

Whitlock Júnior estava gritando para eu tirá-lo do escuro e resolver alguns negócios. Depois de alguns segundos, eu parei de beijá-la e a puxei para cima comigo, abraçando-a com força. Fiquei balançando-a comigo lentamente por alguns segundos e murmurei "Eu te amo" por cada ano que ela tinha vivido.

"Bella, coloque o seu pijama, eu preciso pegar uma coisa e já volto."

Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade, seu amor irradiando em volta de mim e sorri antes de sair do quarto. Fui até o meu e peguei uma caixa que tinha escondido debaixo da cama. Esme tinha feito o álbum junto com Rosalie. Carlisle, Emmett e eu tínhamos trabalhado com a placa. Emmett tinha escrito, e era perfeito, e a madeira que Carlisle escolheu era forte, iria aguentar o teste do tempo. Eu tinha procurado a citação por um tempo enorme até que a citação me achou. A merda das lágrimas viriam, e eu estava orgulhoso do que nós tínhamos feito.

Eu bati na porta antes de abrir, e entrei com a caixa na minha mão. Bella saiu do banheiro vestindo uma regata preta e calças de flanela vermelha. Toda minha e linda. Respirei fundo e sorri. A curiosidade que ela estava sentindo era nada comparada ao amor infinito que estava irradiando dela. Eu tinha muita sorte.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou.

Eu sorri e andei até ela para segurar a sua mão, me inclinando para beijá-la firmemente nos lábios, e deixei uma trilha de beijos suaves no nariz e na testa dela. Levei-a até a cama.

"Você pode abrir, mas antes disso, Bela, saiba que eu nunca vou te deixar esquecer quem você é e de onde veio. É isso que me levou até você, e o amor que você tem por mim." Eu a beijei rapidamente e pedi pra ela abrir a caixa.

Bella tirou a tampa. A primeira coisa dentro eram os livros "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" e a "Coleção dos Trabalhos de Jane Austen", que ela tinha em Forks. Bella respirou tremulamente quando percebeu que esses realmente eram seus livros. Ela traçou os dedos sobre a capa usada do livro de Jane Austen, e pegou o outro livro, abraçando os dois. Isso era muito emocional até para mim, então eu tentei manter os meus sentimentos para mim mesmo. Ela já estava sentindo mais do que o suficiente.

A próxima coisa que ela tocou, lentamente, foi o álbum com a capa de couro marrom. Ela colocou os livros cuidadosamente na cama e abriu. Tinha uma carta de Rosalie e Esme dentro, que expressava os sentimentos e os desejos sobre Bella. Eu nunca li, era pessoal, mas os sentimentos de Bella expressavam todos os seus sentimentos por elas, e as lágrimas escorriam livremente. Bella virou a primeira página do álbum e achou uma foto do casamento de Charlie e Renée em Vegas. Tremores estavam passando pelo corpo de Bella, e eu a ajudei a virar as páginas. A próxima coisa era uma foto dos três, no dia abençoado que Bella nasceu. Eu fiz uma cópia dessa foto para mim. A próxima página tinha fotos de Bella e Charlie quando ela ia visitar ele em Forks. Depois das fotos de Charlie, ela achou as de Renée. Fotos dela e da mãe em vários lugares no Arizona, fotos do casamento de Renée e Phil.

Bella fechou o álbum e olhou para uma caixa menor dentro da maior. Eu a ajudei a levantar a tampa para ver a placa que nós tínhamos feito, entregando a carta que tínhamos escrito, descrevendo quem tinha feito o que, e o tanto que nós a amávamos. A minha assinatura era somente as palavras _Para sempre, por toda a eternidade._ O distintivo de Charlie estava na placa, junto com a primeira foto como Chefe de Polícia em Forks. A inscrição lia:

_Charlie A. Swan_

_Deixará Saudades_

_11 de Julho, 1963 – 17 de Setembro, 2006_

_Pai amoroso de Isabella Marie Swan-Hale._

"_O tempo é nada mais do que um rio em que eu pesco. Eu bebo a água, mas enquanto eu bebo, vejo o fundo arenoso e percebo que é bem raso. A corrente tênue continua o seu curso, mas a eternidade permanece."_

_Por Henry David Thoreau_

Eu abracei Bella firmemente, balançando-a gentilmente. Eu amava essa mulher completamente, e tinha jurado silenciosamente para Charlie que iria segurar o coração dela por toda a eternidade.

N/T: O próximo capítulo vai demorar mais do que o normal. É gigantesco, 18 páginas (esse nem teve 8 completas), e vai ser difícil de traduzir. Nós teremos Lemon! E nós teremos Bella tendo uma conversa engraçada com Carlisle e Esme sobre estar namorando o filho deles. XD Muito obrigada pelos comentários, e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews nesse capítulo!


End file.
